Promising Submission
by GeminiCancer
Summary: Harry Potter, sick of the ministry of magic's corruption moves to St. Louis to learn how to live. Harry/Nathanial/occasional others.
1. Chapter 1

_ I am redoing these chapters because they were crap and I can do better. I appreciate all your comments._  
_ I forgot he was a leopard I'm fixing it this way is so much better_

The crisp air of pre-dawn morning never failed to wake Harry up fully. It was consequently why Harry enjoyed being up this early. Even the birds were asleep and it felt like he ruled the world. That feeling of total domination and the euphoria of endless power was just what Harry needed for what he was about to attempt. Remus was still asleep, as were the other wanted and unwanted occupants of Grimmauld place, and would remain so until well after anyone could do anything to stop what was about to happen.

Harry took a deep breath to center himself, reveling in the power of the moment and then breathed out, letting the air take with it all his insecurities. As his mind cleared, Harry allowed his past to rush through his mind; living with the Dursleys, finding out he was a wizard, learning that the hopes and lives of thousands rested on his small, weak shoulders. His first five years at Hogwarts passed by, leaving only vague images of trials, tribulations, adolescent frustration, failed romance, and betrayal. Harry sighed though the pain Sirius' last moments caused him, he still hadn't given up hope of getting his godfather back from the veil. He consciously slowed down the memories of the past year, his sixth in Hogwarts, and this past eventful summer.

The time turner he'd successfully stolen and kept hidden from Hermione in third year proved invaluable once Harry finally decided he'd have to train himself. Each day was redone twice, the original was spent at school, keeping up appearances, the first redo at Remus' practicing and learning with masters the old wolf found on the sly. The second redo was done without Remus' knowledge as Harry felt he needed the extra practice to perfect what he learned at Remus'. Since Harry aged three times as fast as his peers, he was lucky that wizards didn't age the same as muggles. Any at Hogwarts passed his unusual maturity off as pre-awakening. The first male in each Ancient and Noble line, of which Potter was, went through an awakening on their 17th birthday. As Harry was 16, and there was no doubt to anyone that his awakening would be powerful, people simply assumed that his magic and body were maturing quicker than normal to allow Harry an easier awakening.

Of course Harry knew none of this as no one felt it necessary to state the obvious, but he didn't question his luck and was relieved when no one was suspicious. Time has a way, however, of preventing loop holes and due to Harry's time-turning, Harry's awakening came earlier than anyone could have guessed.

The wind carried on it scents of early morning as the small animals began to awaken for the day. Harry took a few more breaths and re-centered himself, but continued to look through his past memories. He felt it important to remember exactly what had been done to get him to this point.

His magical awakening was a surprise in and of its self, to both Harry and his ancestors. The night of his maturity, though Harry didn't recognize it as such, Harry had the weirdest dream of his life. He stood in a huge court yard before a castle and standing at the gate were a witch in dark clothing with red eyes, and a Wizard who looked like a more powerful and humble Dumbledore. As it turned out, he had been chosen by Morgan LeFay and Merlin as their Heir. The test they put him through to prove his worth and power was blocked from Harry, but he had dreams of flashing color and breathtaking shows of power.

As he was also the only living descendant of Gryffindor through his father, he was tested for that line too. He vaguely remembered a duel of some kind being in that test. Harry had simply thrown as much power as he had at his ancestor and blasted him back. The Potter test was performed by Harry's founding father. The first Potter asked riddles that not only tested Harry's mental acuity but bared his sense of honor, duty, and willingness to help the defenseless. Since Sirius named Harry his heir by blood and magic, the Black founding father tested Harry for potential in dark and blood magics. Finding Harry advanced or knowledgeable in Occlumency and Legilemency as well as an animagus, the Black founder grudgingly allowed Harry the title, provided that Harry name a son of either Draco Malfoy or Nymphadora Tonks the Black heir. After each test was passed, Harry had learned more about what each line expected from him and was proud to hold each title.

Morgana and Merlin told him how Dumbledore had been chosen by Merlin but hadn't passed the test and it had driven him more than a little mad. They informed Harry that his power influx granted from each line's founder was changing him, correcting the damage he had suffered from living with the Dursley's. Best of all, they had explained his link to Voldemort, and told him of a way to drain him of his magic. It hadn't been done by anyone since they had to drain their unfortunate son Morgan, who had apparently been driven insane by his power boost at his majority and gone on a killing and world domination spree, but they thought Voldemort was a serious threat. He couldn't be killed because of some kind of Horcrux thing that they'd not explained properly to Harry, so this was the best alternative. Voldemort had been an heir for LeFay, but each of those Horcrux things had taken away more of his humanity. Now he was a monster that Morgan was ashamed to call hers.

It was simple really. According to LeFay and Merlin, all he needed to do was open the link to Voldemort and concentrate through it to find Voldemort's magical core and…pull it into him. It would probably hurt, but Voldemort's magic would become his, more than doubling his own reserves. It would pull all of the magic out of Voldemort, thus destroying all his Horcrux which used his magical core to sustain themselves. After Harry absorbed Voldemort's magic, the magic sustaining the Wards around him would be cut off, and Harry could just Apparate to his location and kill him. They warned him not to tell anyone about the link, since it worked both ways, and Voldemort could do it to him if he found out. It would also allow Harry to be tested for the Slytherin line too. His link with Voldemort had magically named him Voldemort's heir, and with his death, Harry would be tested for that line as well. They'd also told about the abilities they'd unlocked in him, though not how to use them.

After his majority, Remus spent spending more of his time with Harry, training his abilities. From Morgan LeFay, he got a gift for languages, both written and spoken, including Parseltongue as well as a talent for wandless magic. Merlin gave him mage sight, the ability to see magic in its natural state, auras, and the ability to see through illusions and invisibility, including invisibility cloaks. From Gryffindor, he got knowledge of weapons and dueling. From the Potter line, Harry was granted a talent in transfiguration and a large power influx. The Black line awarded him tighter Occlumency shields, a talent in Blood magic and ritual magic, and a boost of magic.

Harry remembered that this dream, intentional or not, heralded a change, not only in Harry and his bearing, but in the world. They clamored for his attention, for rescue by him. This only increased after Draco Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the school which resulted not only in Dumbledore's death at Snape's hand, but the large scale turning of most of the upperclassmen into werewolves.

Harry spent the last few months at his Aunt and Uncle's house writing letters to politicians and news papers, proclaiming and supporting any efforts to making life easier for these new lycanthropes. For the most part he ignored the outcry for his presence to sooth the frightened civilians but an article where the Minister claimed Harry was afraid sparked a response. Harry sent letters to the papers and magazines, charmed to prevent miss print, about how one could protect one's self and endorsed several warders he knew through his trainers. He also wrote about how he was just one boy, and that he was counting on each and every wizard and witch to do their part and help out in this war. He said they were all heroes; all they had to do was look out for one another.

He was very surprised when he got howlers from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. They had both yelled in different ways about how this was his war, and he was expected to be the hero, and that this kind of talk was just going to get more people killed. Harry had hesitantly spoken to both Charlie and Bill on their next visit.

**Flashback**

July 30, the day before his 17th birthday.

"Harry," Bill started after seating them all at the kitchen table, "Our mother is…well…not who you think she is. When we were growing up she portrayed the perfect mother, trying to teach us to be good people and work hard for what we wanted, but whenever we disagreed with her, or wanted something different then what she wanted for us, she became violent and….well… frankly, banshee like, as you've just witnessed."

Harry turned, wide eyed, to Charlie as he continued explaining. "Most of us know this. She screams at Bill for working with 'those horrible disgusting creatures.'" Charlie's voice raised several octaves and decibels in a horrendous rendition of his mother, "I am wasting my potential working with dragons 'in that horrible country'; the twins…well I gather you understand why she is angry at them. The only ones she doesn't yell at are Ron and Ginny, and that's because they follow along with all her suggestions. We had hope for them when they befriended you but…they seem to not have back bones. By their age's we were yelled at constantly and beaten black and blue with whatever was handy whenever we came home."

Harry was horrified, all this time he'd thought they had the perfect family. They both laughed when he told them, "Yeah, well, no one has the perfect family. Everyone has their issues, we knew you didn't get enough affection here and wanted to think the best of her so no one told you, but now we figure you're old enough."

Bill ruffled his hair, and Harry scowled at him. "But what about your dad?"

"Ah good old dad," Charlie sighed, "he tries to make up for it. He loves his wife, and just doesn't have big enough balls to stop her. Ron is a lot like him, and Hermione is a lot like mom. We have a poll going that they end up as the second generation, and she treats her kids just the same."

Harry didn't ask about Percy because they never included him in their family any more.

"Hermione? Yea, I don't know what to do with her. When I first started school her mothering ways were endearing, since I'd never had a mother before and I thought she just wanted the best for me. But after third year?" Harry sighed, "I haven't actually told her or Ron anything serious about me in a long time. I never told them about this time-turning thing, I just didn't want to hear it. And Ron,"

Harry looked up to see if they were going to pummel him for speaking bad for his friend, but was interrupted by Charlie, "Yeah, look kid, we love you like our brother, but Ron has always been your friend because of your fame. He joined you on the train your first year because the twins told him you were there. It has always been about what you could do for him."

Both the oldest Weasley brothers looked on sadly as Harry simply looked out at space. Finally he broke the silence, "Is that why you're all my friends?"

They both protested so violently that they stood up and knocked over both chairs and the table. "NO! We have never thought of you like that, nor the twins, we hated that he was using you like that."

Both men were worried when the only reaction they got from him was a blank look and a nod. "And Ginny?"

Bill sighed, righted the table and chairs and sat back down, "it's the same Harry, you've never been anything but the boy-who-lived to her, we were going to tell you before you signed anything or married her, but then you broke up with her, and we figured you knew."

Harry nodded again, "I suspected, but it was a nice few months, besides I'm gay anyway."

Harry didn't notice either man freeze up because he was starring off into space again trying to deal with this much betrayal even though he suspected…. He knew he probably shouldn't have told them he was gay, knowing it how taboo in Muggle society it was and probably was in the Wizarding one as well.  
He was interrupted from his musing and wallowing in self-pity by Bill's voice. "Harry, please tell me you haven't had sex yet."

Harry froze and slowly turned to look at them, they were shockingly apprehensive looking. "Um….I don't see how this is any of your business but no…"  
He was even more confused by the unbelievably relieved motions the two were making. "Oh Merlin Harry, you would not believe how happy that makes us..."  
Harry watched them chuckle and wipe sweat from their brows, "why?"

They both looked at him, but it was Bill that spoke, "Harry if a willingly wizard has sex with another before their majority is reached, then the one that bottoms is marked by the one that tops."

"Marked?" Harry asked them, he'd never read anything on this.

"Yea, Marked, their magic is marked by the other, their magical signature changes to reflect the others, and to signify that they are well…owned. They become completely dependent on the wizard who topped. In the past, Dark Wizards have gathered armies this way, and the Dark Mark is supposed to symbolize it. Now not only will the one who tops be kissed for 'Marking' another, but the 'Marked' wizard is also killed, it is called a mercy killing as they would have no free will of their own."

Harry froze, "um…WHAT! How in the HELL does that work." He paused as another more horrifying thought occurred to him. "HOLY FUCK IF I WAS RAPED…"

He was interrupted from his perfectly good rant by Charlie, "No, Harry, you have to be willing, and it's only before your 17th birthday, which is tomorrow, after that you can do whatever you want with whomever you want and it will not harm you."

Slowly Harry relaxed. He let out a good many deep breaths and utilized his Occlumency training to compartmentalize this new knowledge. "Okay, did your brother Ron know about his?"

Bill and Charlie were uncomfortable with the ramifications of this question, "Yes, everyone in the Wizarding World knows. Well..I guess all those raised in the Wizarding World know, they are all told at the age of 7 along with 'the talk'. Why?"

"Um" Harry didn't want to answer because he didn't want to mess up with their relationship with Ron, but the looks they were giving him made him continue. "Well since I told him and Hermione that I was gay, he's been trying to set me up with guys." He winced at their screams of outrage. "Maybe he was trying to help, and didn't think I'd sleep with them? I never did like any of them. Everyone he mentioned only wanted me to be a hero." He turned a thoughtful face, "Maybe that's why he mentioned them, so I'd be the Hero. Anyway I told him I was wrong and started dating Ginny, and he left off." Harry shrugged, and smiled slightly at them in an attempt to disarm their anger. "Anyway aren't we going to train today?"

After a light training they had both chuckled evilly and said they had a brother to speak to anyway.

**end of Flashback**

And now, as Harry finished going over his memories, he delved deep into his mind to the dark raging section of his mind that was infected by his link with Voldemort's insane mind. He penetrated deeper then he'd ever gone before, bypassing Voldemort's consciousness. He pushed against Voldemort's Occlumency shield, using all his strength and ignoring Voldemort's panicked threats. Finding the swirling center of Voldemort's subconscious that pulsed like a living thing, Harry quickly and without finesse scraped off the dark sections that came off in hardened chips. Harry latched ahold of the pulsing swirl and pulled with all his might. At first it was difficult and Harry strained without movement but then something clicked and the swirling center broke out. Harry picked up speed as he rushed back to the safety of his own body. Vaguely he heard Voldemort's tortured screams and felt vindicated but then, before he was really aware of it, Harry opened his own eyes to look into the worried faces of the order members. Focusing on Remus, the only order member he really cared about, Harry smiled.

"oh! Hello."

And then passed out.

**Chapter 1**

It took Harry a week to assimilate Voldemort's magical core. During that time, Harry refused to use magic at all, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control it. He also had to re-work his occlumency shields as the hole left by the horcrux he unknowingly carried left them wide open. Then he had to wait until Voldemort left Malfoy Manor. Since they were at Malfoy Manor the wards protecting Voldemort from Harry's immediate fury were keyed to Malfoy and Harry's swift retribution was thwarted. He set Dobby and Winky, the elves that had bonded to Harry without his knowledge, watching and waiting for Voldemort to move. Surely Voldemort couldn't hide his magicless existence forever and Lucius Malfoy would never serve a squib.

Weather Malfoy found out or not, Harry didn't know, but when Winky popped in to notify Harry that Voldemort was on the move. Harry Apparated outside Malfoy's wards and waited. As soon as he spotted Voldemort's scaly head, he launched a perfectly aimed knife and ended the so called Dark Lord's miserable existence for the second time.

He was hailed as a hero and used his fame to head a search for any way to get his godfather out of the veil, and succeeded. He'd also, after an extensive and angry chat with Dumbledore's portrait gotten Snape pardoned. He'd even put up the money for Snape to realize his dream and open a highly specialized potions shop.

The next thing he did was lead his growing forces on a man hunt for anyone wearing the Dark Mark. He had one of his loyal followers escort said Death Eater to the ministry and stand by their side to ensure a fair trial. Only one man was declared innocent as Veritiserum proved that he'd been under Imperius curse from his father.

It was a good thing that he'd done these things immediately, because as soon as the public had realized that Harry had literally sucked the magic out of his foe, they were horrified and dubbed him a danger, thinking that he could do it to anyone he wanted. It didn't seem to matter that he'd only been able to do it with Voldemort because of their unique link. The public had wanted him kissed, and the Ministry had acquiesced, making him public enemy number one and putting out an arrest warrant for him. He went into hiding in Gryffindor Manor with his newly returned godfather and Remus and only ventured out under disguise. After a few years the Ministry put a substantial bounty on his head, dead or alive, creating a man hunt that Harry had simply laughed at.

He spent ten years this way, watching how the Wizarding community failed to learn their lessons. Hermione and Ron jumped on the bandwagon immediately and provided 'proof' that Harry had always been dark. The advances in benefits for Werewolves and other beings were demolished and all the good Harry was able to do disappeared. Death Eaters were released based on false accusations of conspiracy by the Order Harry led.

But even that idiocy was topped by this stupidity. Harry watched from beneath the bonnet of an elderly lady that fit with his matronly disguise in abject fascination as the Wizarding populous proved again how idiotic they were. He was standing at the back of a throng of people watching Lucius Malfoy's acceptance speech. They had just voted him Minister of Magic.

He stifled his horrified laughter. It would seem suspicious in this silent crowd.

Malfoy had gotten out of going to Azkaban because Fudge hadn't any proof that he was a Death Eater (i.e. he paid to stay out.) and had since then had rally after rally speaking about the hazards of bringing new people into the Wizarding World and citing the deceased Voldemort and Harry Potter himself as the perfect examples. His platform had been based on the fact that Voldemort was a half blood and had no experience with the Wizarding World, turning him dark. Malfoy Sr. wanted to kidnap all the muggleborns at birth, regardless of how loving their family was, and put them in Wizarding orphanages to be adopted by 'proper wizard families' (i.e. purebloods). He also wanted to bind the magic of anyone who wanted to live in the Muggle world. Which Harry thought was seriously overstepping the ministry's authority. Magic was a gift that no one should take away simply because of where or how they chose to live. Stripping a person of their magic should only be used as a punishment or last resort for the worst kinds of criminals.

Harry looked to his left at Sirius and Remus, who nodded at him and then Apparated back to Gryffindor Manor where they'd been living for the last ten years. When the other two men got there, Harry was already drinking tea. He glanced up as they entered the room. "Well boys, I'm leaving. My signature changed enough after I assimilated Voldemort's magic that they will not find me." He looked at them to decide how much of a battle this would be. They could not come with him. Their signatures could be traced. From their faces it seemed that they had seen this day coming.

Remus confirmed his suspicion when he spoke, "I know cub. We'd like to know where you're going to be, if that's possible, and we'd like to see you sometimes." Harry smiled at his Godfathers and called Dobby to him.

Dobby had apparently bonded with Harry when Harry freed him in second year. It was some kind of safe guard for having free elves. A house elf could not be without a bond, their magic was too erratic to not have a master, and it would eventually kill them. If a wizard caused a house elf's master to free said elf, then the elf was bonded to the wizard. And so without Harry's knowledge, he had gotten a house elf in his second year. It had happened again at the Quidditch game before his fourth, when he had been the closest, most amicable wizard to Winky when she was freed. Her subsequent drinking binge had been their idea to keep Hermione from trying to make Harry free them. Harry thought they were ingenious little elves and used them all the time for everything.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?" the little elf had calmed down a great deal of his exuberance due to Harry constant company and 'greatness' but he both elves would always call him master no matter what he said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and thought he saw a glimmer of mischief in the bouncing elf's eyes. "I need you to get me all the plans I made for moving, it should be in my office." Dobby's ears drooped and then he was gone. Harry began explaining to his Godfathers about what he'd read about America, how lax the Ministry there seemed to be about keeping control over every magic user and creature and how the muggles knew about magic and how the vampires and lycanthropes were a part of everyday life there. Dobby popped back in with all the information he'd gathered over the years. Harry had kept track of a few cities to see which ones were having the most problems and such. Harry just wanted a normal, quiet, life where he wasn't the biggest and the baddest on the block, but he didn't want to be bored like he was stuck in the manor here.

By the end of the day, the three of them had talked it out. They were currently talking the pros and cons of Harry's most promising choice, St. Louis, after rejecting Las Vegas and New York.

"It looks like the new Master of the City as a pretty good hold on his Vampires and a good relationship with the lycanthrope groups. I am also intrigued by the Vampire Church there. The only thing I see that has me worried is his close relationship with the necromancer." Harry said.

Sirius looked at him closely, "What is the problem with the necromancer?"

Remus scoffed, "Love, do you even read the books from you library?" Sirius just shrugged and so Remus explained, "She has power and control over the dead, yea?" Sirius nodded still confused. Remus rolled his eyes, "And the Master of the City is a Vampire, yes? That means she has control over him, and since he's recently become a Sourdre de sang, she controls all in his bloodline and all who's oath he holds."

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked at Harry, "so that means she has control over all the Vampires in the City?"

Harry nodded "That's what I figure; also the Traveler said that she had the Master's ardeur also, which could translate into making them love her. So she could have made them think they were doing the things she wants because they love her, and not because she is using them."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, "Holy bleeding fuck, that's a lot of power, you going to take her out, if you decide to live there?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know if she knows she's doing it. Having the ability and using it are different."

Sirius and Remus didn't comment knowing that Harry was seeing a similarity between them; they both had an ungodly amount of power that could decimate anything in their path, if and when they want to. They also realized that although Harry could kill for no other reason than because he thought someone was hurting another (they'd seen enough of this in the war) he generally didn't do it for no other reason than because said person was a threat to him. He tried hard to hold onto his morals.

"So have you decided then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded gaining back a measure of his excitement, "I think I have, I'll visit the goblins in the morning and get the ball rolling. Until then, want to play a game of poker?" He asked with a small smile.

Neither Sirius nor Remus could ever say no to that smile, the one that said 'I didn't have a family and don't know what it's like to do things together will you teach me?'

They ended up playing until late in the night and Harry, as usual, won all their money.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had been busy since the morning. He'd gone to Gringotts and transferred all his Potter vaults to the American Branch, and then he'd bought a house in the Forrest surrounding the city, about ten miles out of the 'burbs. It was four stories, six bed rooms, five baths; it had a library office, large kitchen, two dens, a couple sitting rooms, an indoor pool, and a gem that Harry was going to change into a training room. He'd never stopped the training Remus had started him on. He'd then visited Bill and Charlie letting them know that he'd be leaving and that they were welcome to owl and floo anytime. Then he'd stopped by the WWW and Severus's shops to tell his partners that he was going more silent then he'd been, but if they needed anything they were welcome to owl.

That all done he went home to pack, only to be met by one crying elf and another one that was trying to convince the other that "Master Harry would never leave us he would waste away". So Harry had spent a good part of an hour convincing Dobby that of course they were coming with him, who did they think was going to do his laundry and clean his house and take care of his guests. That he didn't trust any other elf with his things, and that he'd even bought another elf for the manor so that Remus and Sirius wouldn't be left destitute without them. Winky had left after a huff and an 'I told you so' look, and they both went to packing.

Since it was now night fall, Harry decided to do one last thing before saying goodbye to his godfather's and leaving, and pay the Traveler a visit. Harry had met the Traveler in an unexpected way. He was approached by a Vampire and his pet and asked if he would mind helping them with an experiment. After a lengthy riddle infested discussion Harry realized that they were asking him to allow some strange Vampire to possess him and let him use his body to have sex with the human in front of him. Apparently the Vampire in front of him was not the Traveler and was instead being possessed by him. Harry had laughed his ass off, and invited the real Traveler and his pet to play poker with him, Sirius, and Remus, instead. Surprisingly The Traveler did, and after everyone was soundly beaten by the Savior turned Dark Destroyer, he, the Traveler and his pet had become good friends, and Harry had even slept with them a time or two (with his mind his own of course), after meeting the Vampires the Traveler possessed and being assured that they were agreed to what they did. Now Harry wanted to tell the Vampire where he was going and get his thoughts on the Ms. Blake issue.

"Ah, Harry," An unknown Vampire answered the door when Harry arrived at what was usually Balthasar's living abode. "Are you here to join in the fun?" Harry chuckled, "Going to invite me in first?" The unknown vampire merely smiled and said, "That depends, are you here because of that Malfoy character?" Harry crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow, "you expect me to answer that out here?"

The Vampire also raised an eyebrow and then stepped aside so Harry could enter. Harry moved over to the sitting area and was momentarily stunned by the sight before him. Balthasar was chained in the air astride a wooden beam. His arms were tied behind his back and he appeared to be speared by a rather large wooden dildo which he was rocking on. His cock was bound tightly and was purple with suppressed need. Once the gagged man saw he had an audience again, the moaning and thrusting grew in fever. Harry's mouth went momentarily dry at the alluring site before him, but this was not the time and although this was the type of game he preferred, he was not about to have sex with a Vampire he didn't know, and the Traveler was most assuredly amused that he'd paused in the door way at all. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" the vampire purred with a smirk? Yep, definitely amused.

"I'm here Traveler, because I'm leaving." This caused a slight change in the vampire's gaze, which wouldn't have been noticed by anyone but Harry or Balthasar since they were of the few who knew him well enough. "I'm moving to St. Louis. Got anything I should know?" The Traveler threw back his head and laughed at this. "I love St. Louis. But, I'm glad you are moving there. It has not been the same since the necromancer gained all that power." Harry nodded, "what can you tell me about that, is she doing what I think she's doing?" The Traveler froze thinking. Harry hated it when the vampires he knew did this 'frozen like the dead' thing. It was creepy and he'd thought he somehow stopped time the first few times it happened.

"I do not know if she is using the power she has. Jean-Claude insists that she is not, however I don't believe he is objective any longer. Some of those in the council have considered taking her out, but cannot do it without also killing Jean-Claude. Bella Morte refuses to consider it unless there is a way to kill her without harming him, or if she moves her sphere of influence to another city. She could become as powerful as a Sourdre de Sang herself in time." Harry had a thought but paused to consider all the angles. This is something he wouldn't have done before his majority but since having to become a killing machine in his own right to keep his loved ones safe in the war, he'd utilized his Slytherin side more often. He'd also found that Slytherins had nothing on Vampires and so had to use what he had to keep up. He also realized that if he suggested this then the council would think they could call on him for more hits, and Harry's faith wouldn't allow for needless killing. "I may be able to remove her bonds" Harry told him, and then smirked, "But then the council will owe me a favor, actually they'd owe me at least four considering she has four bonds." The Traveler also smirked, "the council does not care about the other three." Harry smiled, "But if I don't remove the Ulfric's bond from her also, he will die and that will in turn kill your Jean-Claude." The Traveler sighed, "I will speak with them."

Harry waited but when it didn't look like the Traveler had released this unknown vampire said, "I'm leaving in two hours, if I don't have an answer by then you won't be getting my help."

Harry smirked when he felt the presence of the Traveler leave, and introduced himself to the unknown Vampire. "Hello, I'm Lord Potter Gryffindor Slytherin, who presence do I have the honor of being in?" He heard a laugh from Balthasar, who'd somehow removed the gag, "He's just a newly turned pee on. I wanted some fun but the Traveler isn't here so he found me this guy. No one will miss him so…" Harry frowned and turned back to the Vampire who was shaking something awful by this point. He sighed and asked the fledgling if he was hungry, and by the darkened gaze he got he assumed the answer was yes. "Dobby" He called, "bring us a pint of blood for the fledgling here." The little elf popped in with a pint of blood and the Vampire snatched it up and ate with gusto. "I know it's not as good when it's fresh but I'm not about to feed you." He felt the Traveler's presence return before the fledgling had finished eating. "You really do have a thing about taking care of people don't you," the vampire asked after swallowing a mouthful of blood. "Is this even human, it tastes awful." Harry smiled, "It was at one point but who knows what it is now. What did they say?"

The Traveler looked at him and Harry felt a small almost negligent brush against his mind, he smiled and grabbed it tight, twisting it hard and painfully for a few moments before releasing it. "I've asked you not to do that." The Traveler winced and said with a small pain filled smile, "I always have to try, they said that they would be grateful to you once again for removing a threat for them, but as it is Bella Morte who wishes for Jean-Claude to be alive, it is her that will owe you two favors."

Harry smiled, "that is acceptable, but if there is a third dark power they want me to get rid of, I will not accept any more pandering of the favors they owe me."

Harry although determined not to get involved with them before he left, he ended up agreeing to dominate Balthasar while the Traveler watched, to the pleasure of all involved.

He then went home said good bye to his Godfathers, and apparated with his elves to his new home, setting up extensive wards including wards for lycanthropes, and vampires, as well as many other less then common wards before succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Parseltounge"**

_"French"_

(_french translation)_

Chapter 3

Harry had only been in St. Louis a few days, but he decided that tonight was the night he should see what the night life had to offer. He found himself sitting in the front row at Circus of the Damned watching what appeared to be a Lamia dance in front a large amount of Muggles without persecution. It was entertaining for him to listen to her as she talked to the snakes which were part of her show. ** "These stupid humans**", **"The things I am forced to do to get a decent human to sleep with."** And of course the snakes were answering back in their own way, **"Mistress, why must I go into the basket, you forgot to let me out last time."**

Harry found it more entertaining than mystical as the other humans seemed to. His show however was interrupted by a cool, strong hand on his arm. Harry looked up into the bright blue eyes of a dark haired Vampire with a neatly trimmed mustache "Can I help you with something?" Harry asked. "Ah, I hear you are from the mother country as well, please come with me and allow me to get you a drink somewhere quieter." Harry frowned and glanced back at the Lamia, buying time. Had he done something wrong? "But the show isn't over?" he whined slightly, but smiled when the Vampire sat in the seat next to him and offered to wait until the show was over. Harry watched uninterestedly at the rest of the show thinking desperately about the possibilities. His Gryffindor side was telling him he was silly and that the Vampire just wanted a drink, (hopefully not from him) but he knew he had forgotten to wear his 'I'm from Britain' shirt today, and before he'd spoken there was no way the vampire could have known where he was from. No. he'd be searched out specifically. Harry wondered if the Council had sent word of his coming.

When the show ended he clapped enthusiastically, deciding to stick with the innocent British tourist who knew nothing of anything. He followed the vampire through the circus into a labyrinth of corridors that he just knew he'd not be able to find his way out of again, until they stopped at a door. The vampire knocked sharply and Harry heard a muffled noise, obviously only loud enough for Vampire or lycanthrope senses. When he entered he was more than surprised by the sight that met him.

Behind a desk were two of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen in his life. He was momentarily without breath. He felt the one with hair like molten gold covering half of his face, attempt to roll him and smirked internally as he looked elsewhere. To the beautiful vampires' right stood a threesome of were wolves, Harry assumed it was the Ulfric and his second and third. To their left against the wall was a thoroughly tied up brunet woman who seemed to be drained of blood to unconsciousness with at least one gun holster, and appeared to be stripped of weapons. She appeared to be unconscious, but Harry had learned that appearances were not to be trusted and so did not discount her as a threat. Along the walls and seated in some chairs were various different lycanthropes and a few vampires. "Wow! Is this like the VIP room?" Harry asked the vampire who'd lead him here. "Because I don't think you have the right guy."

_"Monsieur_ you are _le plus sans doute_ the man we were expecting. Although, we were expecting you _plus tôt ."_ (_Mister you without a doubt the man we were expecting. Although, we were expecting you sooner._) The last bit was without a doubt directed at the vampire on his right. "Huh?" Was Harry's intelligent reply. Although he was fluent in most languages, he'd never found it advantageous to flaunt his knowledge to unknown persons, especially since it seemed that the vamp was being obnoxious with the language difference. "I'm sorry but most of that was in French right? That's really neat, I had a friend who spoke French but she only told me how to say a few phrases." Harry spoke excitedly while in the back of his mind he calculated how much power he would need to use to leave the room and mentally tugged on the bond with Dobby just in case as the mustached vampire lead him to a seat and asked him what he'd like to drink. He took a glance at what the other's seemed to be drinking and asked for a cognac.

"_Oh, s'il vous plait parles_ these phrases your friend taught you _pour nous_." The brunet vampire asked. (_Please say these phrases your friend taught you for us._) Harry figured this was the Master Jean-Claude since the others seemed to be taking his lead. "Oh well lets see..umm…oh well she never did tell me what they mean so do you think you could tell me?" the vampire tilted his head to the side in a way Harry took as a yes. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

"_Vous êtes un garçon sale qui doit être puni_" (_You are a dirty boy who needs to be punished_) Several of the vampires and a few lycanthropes coughed and the Master vampire froze while his second laughed. Now he knew who spoke French and who didn't "She told me it was a very ritualistic greeting but I don't believe her after the first time I used it." Harry smiled innocently and turned his head when he was addressed by a werewolf sitting on the floor in next to nothing. "What happened?" He asked excitedly. "Oh well her father started yelling at her and me in French and I didn't really know what was going on. He didn't seem to like me much" Harry accepted his drink and took a sip, while those who followed the story chuckled

The master seemed to get over his surprise and translated it for him. Harry opened his eyes and mouth wide in shock and blushed as hard as he could, before saying, "well that explains why she never invited me over again." He pouted amongst the laughter of the rest of the room as they now appreciated the whole story.

Harry decided to take a chance, "So…Um…now that I know you're not at least going to kill me right now," he paused for dramatic effect with laughter in his eyes and asked the Master, "why is the lady tied to a chair?"

Harry tried to bring up as many innocent emotions as he could from his occlumency training while looking at the room as a whole, as though he didn't really know who the leader was.

"_Bien, mon petit renard_ that would depend on who you are." The Blond sex god said. Harry smiled widely and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry knew that at least two vampires knew that name because their expressionless masks dropped and they started wide eyed before resuming their façade again. "I moved here a few days ago. So far I like it here, but it's my first time out at night." Harry rambled on about his experiences here while sipping on his drink until the blond vampire interrupted him to speak to the Master in French.

"_Je ne crois pas que ce soit celui que le Voyageur a mentionné_." (_I don't think this is the one the Traveler mentioned_) Harry huffed as his tirade was interrupted. He turned to the seated werewolf who liked his story. "Don't you think it's rude that people talk in languages you can't understand while you're talking to them? They could have just told me I was boring them." The little wolf smiled behind his hand along with a few others, but the Ulfric laughed openly. "I believe they thought you were someone else."

"Oh" Harry said, "Who were they looking for and why did they think I was this person?"

The Ulfric smirked at the glare he got from the master of the city, but did not answer his question. "We are not sure what he looks like." The vampire said. "Really? Well then how will you know if you had him I mean, he could be me and I could not know it. How are you going to tell? Does he know you are looking for him?" Harry dropped his innocent gaze and looked at the vampire piercingly, locking eyes with him and smirking at his attempt to roll him. He was all business now. They were looking for him and he wanted to know how they knew he was here.

Several of those in the room seemed shocked at the abrupt change from innocent tourist to someone cold, calculated, and obviously powerful.

" _Nous cherchons celui que le voyageur a dit viendrait pour s'occuper de Mlle Blake_." (_We are searching for the one the Traveler said would come to take care of Missis Blake_) Jean-Claude spoke, and Harry smirked at his effort to begin determining how much he'd been played. "_ Le voyageur t'a-t-il dit pourquoi vous avez eu besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de votre problème ?" (Did the Traveler tell you why you needed someone to take care of your problem?_ ) Harry almost laughed out loud at the gasp the perfectly fluent French caused some in the room. Really for being the escorts of a Master of the City they were surprised a lot.

Jean-Claude obviously wanted the others in the room to be a part of the conversation because he abruptly switched to English. "No, I contacted him about finding out how to rid of it ourselves and he told us you were already on your way. Requiem here, felt your power when you entered the circus and recognized it as the same power that caused the influx of energy a few nights ago. We had not been able to find out the source. Would you care to tell us what you were doing? We were searching for you anyway."

Harry frowned in concentration, "A few nights ago all I did was ward my property. You shouldn't have been able to feel that." Harry dismissed his confusion; he could figure it out later. Right now he needed to find out what they knew about Ms. Blake. "So, what did she do that caused you to want rid of her, and why can't you do it yourself?" The Ulfric growled slightly at the reference to the tied up being in the room and Harry wondered at the cause of it. "It appears that mon petite has been bewitching several of us, normally this would simply get her a reprimand, but she seems to have become attached to the power." Here the blonde took up, and Harry saw a flash of pain in the Master of the City's eyes. "We cannot simply rid ourselves of her influence, because several in our company are bound for life to her."

Harry nodded to himself and thought about the repercussions of them finding it out on their own. It certainly made his job easier, he wouldn't have to try and persuade them that he wasn't a lunatic. But on the other hand, would he not be owed the favors from Belle Morte now? He'd have to ask the Traveler later.

"Well that's easy enough to take care of." He stood up and released his power dampeners. He rolled his shoulders and reveled in his power for a moment. It wasn't even close to full strength, just what he naturally projected to others. He'd have to work on his dampeners if the vampire had felt him though. He noticed several of the submissive lycanthropes on the floor looked excited by his power, the wolf he'd spoken to earlier, and a lavender eyed kitten. Harry smirked at him.

Harry considered his choices briefly. The Traveler had explained how most Vampires passed around the mortals among them as little more then party favors. Belle Morte might not honor their arrangement, and if she did, she would only pay for Jean-Claude and the Ulfric. Either way he could claim the submissive leopard as payment.

He walked over and put a hand on her unconscious head. He pried open one eye with his thumb and performed a wandless, soundless legilimency on her. He searched out the bonds within her and found a great many disturbing things. She seemed to have a lot of animals in her for a human. She also had been playing with at least two other Masters of Cities and was stronger then he imagined. He made a mental note to let the Traveler know, for a price anyway. If he severed the bonds from her side, there would be a backlash and it would harm the others.

He stood up frowning and told Jean-Claude what he found. "I will have to sever the bonds on the other side. She is to powerful for the others to survive the backlash unharmed. I am assuming you don't care if she's harmed as your just going to kill her anyway?" At this a few wereleopards seemed upset and made protesting noises, among them the kitten Harry had decided he wanted. This would not do; did they not know what the woman had done to them?

"So how many of you did she force to love her, I only ask because I can take away her influence if you'd like." Ah that shut them up. "Love her?" the Ulfric whispered. Harry looked at him sadly. "Yea looks like she used the Ardeur to make a great many of you love her as well as using her necromancy to control not only your Master of the City but it looks like Kansas City and Las Vegas' as well."

Harry watched as everyone in the room seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry I thought you knew." The blonde Vampire shook his head, "It is good that you have told us, I for one do not wish to pine for another, when I am not sure my love is true." Harry smiled at him and nodded. "I can check you for influence but I need to remove the bonds first because it will take the most effort."

Jean-Claude looked angry however and his power rose, creating a frozen death quality to the atmosphere of the room. Harry wasn't effected or moved by it however, in his anger the vampire slipped into French again " _Comment vous connaissons-nous avoir été envoyé par le Conseil pour l'enlever de nous et pour nous rendre faibles _?"(_ How do we know you have not been sent by the council to remove her from us and make us weak?_)

Harry didn't have to answer because the blonde, who's name Harry finally remembered was Asher said, "_Mon amour, je vous connais sentir trahi mais vous ne pouvez pas réfuter cette évidence. Il n'était pas ici avant pour faire à son acte la manière qu'elle était. Nous l'avons suspectée nous commandant pendant des mois avant qu'il soit venu ici. Lui permettre d'enlever son influence de votre esprit ou de mon esprit avant qu'il casse le lien si vous êtes incertain."( My love, I know you feel betrayed but you cannot refute this evidence. He was not here before to make her act the way she was. We suspected her controlling us for months before he came here. Allow him to remove her influence from your mind or my mind before he breaks the bond if you are unsure.)_

Harry watched them talk it out. It was decided that Asher would be cleared of influence and then say whether or not it was safe and then Jean-Claude would be, before the bonds were broken. Harry walked up to the blonde vampire and spoke softly knowing that every ear heard it anyway. "This will most likely be uncomfortable to you." He looked him in the eyes and spoke the incantation allowed to give the vampire warning, "Legilimins"

Memories and thoughts swept past Harry but he didn't pay attention to any of them he was looking for the core of his mind. From experience, Harry learned that the core was like a map of the mind and he could find where the influence was the strongest there. He would from there also be able to remove it from the mind without needing to see the memories themselves. As he reached the cold center, he first searched out the black goop that represented the necromancy and eradicated it, almost like wiping it off. Then Harry looked for the red or pink tinged with yellow that would signify false or implanted love or positive emotions and removed that as well. It wasn't as severe as he'd thought it might be but considered that she just didn't like Asher that much.

He removed himself from the vampire's mind to find his arms full of softly crying vampire. He'd never seen a vampire cry, his shirt was stained with blood tears but he wrapped his arms around the blond and whispered nothings in his ear in French while making eye contact with Jean-Claude who was looking very worried. "He will be okay." The Master nodded, but everyone waited for Asher to calm down enough for a report.

After a moment or two Harry released him and stood up going back to his chair, and Scorgified his clothing, while Asher spoke about how freeing it was to not be in love with her, and how horrifying it was to know that many of his actions and decisions for the past few years had not been of his own doing.

Jean- Claude looked resigned to his fate when Harry came up to him to clear him. Harry gave him a small smile of reassurance. "It will take longer but would you like to see what I see? It may be less traumatizing for you." He nodded so after the whispered incantation Harry brought the vampire's conscious mind with him into his memories. They were much better organized then Asher's were and Harry commented on it. Jean-Claude laughed darkly, "When you are connected to Mon Lupe and Mon Petite as I am, you learn to organize to keep your thoughts your own and theirs separate." Harry nodded and began explaining what they were looking for. "We are looking for your core; it will be a ball of energy and will be like summary of your mind and power. With it we will be able to see how much she has been influencing you without having to search out every single moment she interacted with you." The vampire nodded again and they set out looking for it in amicable silence until Harry let out a "Merlin" at the sight of the black goopy substance that they assumed was his core. Harry had to use quite a bit more power to remove the black goop. Harry noticing the murderous glint in his eyes said, "You cannot kill her until I break the bonds or you will kill yourself and my kitten and I will not be happy with you."

Jean-Claude looked at him with less murderous intent, "Ah I see you have found a suitable payment for your services then." Harry smiled darkly, suitable indeed.

Next Harry removed the red substance from the core until it was all Jean-Claude. "Would you like to remove your bond while we're here?" Jean-Claude nodded and Harry instructed him to think about where she touched his mind. The vampire was shocked to see what looked like a tube in his mind covered with the black goop of her necromancy. "Well this is it" Harry said and raised his right hand up in front of him and made a quick fist. As his hand closed the tube closed until it was sealed tight with an audible snap. "That noise was the connection breaking, it will have back lashed onto her but since she's not awake she probably just twitched."

Harry and Jean-Clause returned to their bodies and Harry set about removing the bonds from the Ulfric and the Vampire who introduced himself as Damian, but who Harry referred to as 'the warrior' in the privacy of his mind. It was a shame that Jean-Claude had this man dancing. Both men were very emotional although the Ulfric tried his hardest to not be as effected as the blonde vampire. It is seriously emotionally traumatizing to realize that your feelings had been usurped for a number of years.

Harry saved his kitten until last because he wanted to take the leopard with him like he did Jean-Claude and it would take some time. "Would you like to see what I see kitten?" At his hesitant nod, Harry whisked them both in. It was immediately apparent that the panther was terrified because he kept thinking of all the times he thought his mind was breaking, and since he was thinking about them Harry could see the memories.

With every memory Harry got angrier and the kitten grew more terrified and shamed. Harry decided to stop this before it got any worse. He slowly pulled the slightly smaller man into his embrace and rubbed his back. "Shh kitten, I'm not here to break you. It's okay kitten, I am not angry at you, but at those who treat you wrong. We are here to free you; if you want I will return you to your conscious mind and continue without you." Harry could feel the man shake his head into Harry's neck. So Harry said, "Alright kitten, come now." He told the man to think about his connection with Ms. Blake but instead got red tinted memories of the woman yelling at him, and misunderstanding his needs. "No kitten, do not think of her, think of your connection, of when you talk to her mentally." Through the memories Harry saw a now familiar looking tube and told the kitten to look at it. Once he'd gotten a look he snapped it shut. Both men felt the connection to Damian fail and lavender eyes looked up at him fearfully, "don't worry kitten, it was supposed to happen, she was the tip of your triangle and holding you both together, without her you are free." His kitten mumbled, "I am alone," Harry sighed and tightened his grip. "You can be mine if you'd like. I was thinking about asking for you as payment for freeing you all." Harry looked down and saw eyes filled with tears and hope. "Yes kitten, I wanted you before and I want you now, and I'll want you when were done here, but first I want to show you what her influence looks like, and how much of what you feel is fake."

Harry walked them to the leopard's core which was a warm white ball of light tinted red from all Anita's influence. Harry let the leopard look and get suitably angry before he wiped it away. Privately Harry thought there would be more of her influence on this one and wondered if she didn't bother because he was so submissive. He sighed mentally, so many didn't understand the power the sub had in the relationship and so misused them.

They exited the leopard's mind and Harry moved to sit in his chair. He was very pleased to see his kitten move to sit at his feet. Harry put his hand on the long hair at his knee and carded his fingers through it. A hissed, "Nathanial," caused him to shift his attention to a standing Alpha leopard that he ignored in favor of addressing the master of the city.

"I should be able to free everyone else from her influence from here. I shouldn't need to do it individually but will if that's what you want." Jean-Claude shook his head slightly and smiled, "What ever you think is necessary Mon renard." Harry rolled his eyes at the pet name feeling it was similar to Dumbledore calling him 'my boy' and released a good chunk of his power. He smiled when he felt his kitten arch into him and moan. He tightened his hold of the hair in his hand to hold him steady. He let his magic seep into all present even those already cleaned and wipe away all traces of necromancy and Ardeur. He frowned mentally when all but one was free of the Ardeur and tried again. He stopped when he heard Jean-Claude speak. "Mon renard, you will not be able to remove the Ardeur from me and you are awakening it by trying."

Harry opened his eyes, shrugged and smiled, pulling back his power to a more reasonable level. "Every one should be clean. Was there anything else you needed?"

Harry watched the calculating glint take hold of the master's eye and mentally sighed. This vampire had better not try and manipulate him after he saved their asses. Remembering that the job wasn't complete yet, he removed a silver knife from his arm and aimed it at the bound woman's head. He glanced around for anyone who wanted to protest, but found only approving angry gazes and so he let it fly burying it in her forehead and felt her die. Thus ending the rein of the Executioner. He bowed his head in a short prayer for her soul, for swift judgment. He felt the weight of guilt leave him and assumed he'd been forgivin.

"Now then," He spoke to the two master vampires, "I've had a long day and a busy night and I think I'll take my payment and go, have a good night all." Harry stood up and was again pleased that his kitten stood up with him to leave. They were both stopped by the remaining wereleopard.

"What do you mean payment; you can't have Nathanial as payment. He's a person; you can't just toss him around like nothing." Harry smirked and pulled the lavender eyed cat to his side where he molded himself to Harry's hard chest. "Ah that's where your wrong, I spoke to both your master and the kitten and it was agreed, just because you weren't there doesn't mean it didn't happen." Harry glanced into his angry eyes and saw his protective stance and said, "Of course he is a person and I am grateful that you have cared for him, but you were unable to protect him from Ms. Blake or any of the others, and I can. But since you tried I will allow you to visit in a few weeks. Here is my card give me a call."

With that he and his kitten walked out of the office and Harry had to apparate them to his house because he got lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is probably going to be an all you can eat Nathanial buffet. I just love the leopard, but the serious parings are going to be Nathanial/Harry/Asher I think. I'f it gets to much like Harry is becoming like Anita, let me know. I don't want that.

Also, I killed Anita off quick because I don't like her, but dont want them to be heartless enough to torture her.

and here's the story....

**Chapter 4**

Asher watched as the man with an unknown power who'd just saved them in an irrefutable way walked out of the room with Nathanial. He turned at the voice of his long-term lover. "We know nothing about him. I want Requiem and Damien to find out where he lives, you have both felt his power in a different way, use it to find him." Jean-Claude was interrupted by an irate Micah. "How could you just give Nathanial away? Are we all just meat to you? You said yourself we know nothing about him. For all you know this guy could be another Reina or Chimera. He's not even your animal to call."

"Micah, this is not like you. Have some faith in us. Mr. Potter was in our minds and he did nothing but cure us. He did not manipulate us or even look at our memories." Asher tried to console him, but Micah was having none of it. "You only think that, he was in your mind there's no telling what he made you see."

Asher didn't have a response, it was true after all, they already had experience with mental manipulation, and so there was no guarantee that the powerful man hadn't affected their judgment. But Asher had always prided himself on his ability to read people. He hadn't liked Anita, even though he'd tried to replace Julianna with her. Now that thought made him sick. Attempting to replace the most amazing thing in his life with anyone was foolish.

Surprisingly it was Richard who spoke up in defense of the man. "For all his power he was still human, and he smelled honest and genuine the whole time, after he stopped playing dumb. Surely you sensed that." Micah thought about it and nodded reluctantly, "but still you can't just give Nathanial away to someone we just met."

Jean-Claude seemed to be deep in thought. Asher knew that the leopard just didn't understand Vampire culture. For all his experience with those of Asher's kind, none of them realized that to them, beings of such long life, or rather extended death, each of them were merely players. Sure, they grew attached to some of them, like they had to those in the room, but eventually those not bonded to them would die. In addition, Jean-Claude and Asher were old, and Damian was even older. In the past, all mortals not bonded specifically were passed around indiscriminately. Even the pomme-de-sang had only a little more protection, requiring those not the mortal's master to gain permission from said master before feeding. The rights mortals involved with vampires had were a new concept and mostly ignored in the older countries.

Eventually Jean-Claude spoke, "I believe that Nathanial is in good hands, and you were invited to call in a few weeks. You should take that as the privilege it is, and utilize the gift if you are still worried. I would advise you not to call until a few weeks have passed however as Mr. Potter does not strike me as someone who will tolerate interruptions."

The meeting continued with Requiem explaining who Harry Potter was and ended with a discussion about the ramifications of his apparent association with the Traveler. "I am not sure if Mr. Potter has an alliance with the Traveler, he is powerful enough, or if he is working for him. Either way it would be worth our while to make a good impression on him." Micah passed over his card so that Asher could get the information off of it in order to send him an invite later in the week.

When everyone else had left, Jean-Claude told Asher his plans to convince the powerful human to join in his triumvirate. Asher was at first skeptical that the young man would allow himself to give control to another but then he was hurt and angry when his lover told him that originally, when Jean-Claude only knew he was powerful from the 'ward building', the brunette had wanted to bond the young man to Asher and a random Hyena, but now that he had the human servant position open, desired him for himself. Asher immediately remembered Micah's claims earlier in the night, and wondered how much of the vampire he had known had been Anita's influence. Asher was worried that he would now be dealing with a different, colder vampire. The triumverate bond was an intimate bond. The idea that Jean-Claude would force Asher into one with unknown persons made him sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** These chapters should be comming rather fast until nine because I already have them beta'd by Crystallyn.

**Chapter 5**

Nathanial sat at Micah's feet and watched the show. The British man had come into the office and played them all. The leopard had sensed that the man was more then what he seemed but was still shocked when the mask had dropped. Nathanial watched as the man marginalized Anita as a threat and said that breaking their bonds, supposedly an impossible feat, was no problem at all, and was suspicious. When he stood up and released his power, relaxing as if wearing too-tight clothing, Nathanial had gasped. The man was more powerful then Anita could hope to be, confirming his suspicions. As the power washed over him, Nathanial felt warm and safer then he'd felt in a long time, as it slithered along his spine and was arousing. The man had obviously heard his gasp and turn to smirk at him. His gaze was possessive and hungry, like a child who'd found a toy they were not leaving the store without. It made him shiver.

Nathanial watched the man walk over to Anita and found himself worried for her despite her controlling the vampires. She was a controlling woman, and had control of the dead. It was in her nature to use what she had to get what she wanted. It was one of the reasons Nathanial had asked her to let him be her lover, she would do whatever she wanted to keep happy. Nathanial had hoped that she would use that ruthlessness to protect him. She had, to a point.

When the British native had asked how many she had forced to love her, Nathanial felt his heart stop. Although he had approached her originally out of need for protection rather then affection or the like, he had grown to love her desperately. The idea that it was an implanted emotion shook him to the core.

While Asher and Jean-Claude argued in French about what Nathanial could only guess, he tried to determine if his love was false. When had he started loving her? He couldn't remember. It seemed to just happen. One day he was using his body to get her to protect him, and the next he couldn't leave her presence for want of her. He felt like crying. She was the first person he'd ever loved. He'd never trusted enough to actually love another, and she had made him. He had been saving his love, as a gift, and she'd taken it from him. He felt a hand on his head and looked up into his Nimir-Raj's concerned eyes. He realized he'd been whimpering and looked around to see what he'd missed.

The British man was eyes locked with Richard and Asher had blood tear stains on his face, while Jean-Claude and Damian looked broken. Nathanial wanted to go to Damian and have the vampire hold him. Damian had been his rock through all this, the sight of him broken was almost more then he could stand. But before he could do that, the dark haired brit had finished with Richard, leaving him struggling not to cry or break something, and started toward him. He got down on his knees in front of him, and Nathanial was terrified into stillness. He had no idea what was going to happen. He wasn't paying attention before, but anything that left Damian and Richard that broken up was not something he could handle.

When the green eyed man asked if Nathanial wanted to "see what I see" Nathanial nodded more out of general acquiescence then because he wanted to. When Nathanial found himself standing in a room with huge screen playing his memories he realized the man was inside his mind. He freaked out. This man could damage him so bad that no one would recognize him. He'd survived all sorts of physical and emotional torture, but this could be so simple and devastating and Nathanial couldn't stop it.

He calmed down to whispers that he was not here to break him and that he wasn't angry that everything would be okay. The man asked him "if you want I will return you to your conscious mind and continue without you" but Nathanial shook his head. If the man was going to hurt him he at least wanted to be aware of it.

The man asked him to think about his connection to Anita. Nathanial hadn't a clue how to do that so he just thought of her. He was horrified to find that the screens around him started playing all his worst memories of her, yelling at him; telling him he was worthless and that no one could love him; that his only usefulness was in his body. The man didn't seem to judge him although he did seem angry, and he was told that he was doing it wrong. The man instructed him to think about the connection of what it felt like to talk to her mentally. Nathanial thought about the times he'd talked to her or when she was pulling his energy and was shocked to see behind the memories of these things, a dark black goopy tunnel. The man raised a hand and then snapped it into a fist, and the tunnel closed. Nathanial heard it snap, but then felt his connection with Damian close. NO. That link was his only hold on sanity sometimes. He had no one and nothing now. He was useless and without the link Domain had no reason to continue to help him hold it together.

He looked up at the man horrified. "Don't worry kitten, it was supposed to happen, she was the tip of your triangle and holding you both together, without her you are free." Nathanial mumbled, "I am alone," The man sighed and tightened his grip. "You can be mine if you'd like. I was thinking about asking for you as payment for freeing you all." Nathanial looked at him again, he wanted him. Why? He was useless. "Yes kitten, I wanted you before and I want you now, and I'll want you when were done here, but first I want to show you what her influence looks like, and how much of what you feel is fake."

Nathanial followed him but didn't know what he was looking for. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. A small unused part of him told him that he wanted to know how bad his only gift to give had been misused. It was the only way to fix it.

The man stopped at a warm white ball. Parts of it were covered in what Nathanial likened to red paint, stopping the glow in parts. Nathanial was furious. She had been controlling his actions and destroying the only part of him that was truly his. How dare she!

The man beside him nodded and then threw his arm out in a wide sweeping gesture and all the red paint disappeared. Nathanial took a deep breath and tried to figure out what felt different. He followed the man out of his mind and continued to follow him to his chair, only half aware of his actions. He heard his name hissed but didn't pay any attention. He felt freer, but also empty. He didn't love Anita now. In fact he was finding out that she had been mistreating him. He would not have agreed to the many of the things they did in the bed room or the fact that she forced him to only serve her and not have any other relationships. It had hurt him before but he'd never considered leaving her. Now when he thought about leaving it didn't hurt at all. He felt nothing for her. The man above him released his power and arched his back and moaned. It felt better then a vampire bite, all consuming pleasure. He felt the hand in his hair tighten and was grateful for the anchor. Eventually he got used to it and could look around him. He heard Jean-Claude say that the man was awakening the Ardeur and wanted to leave. There was an unconscious Anita in this room and the ardeur would wake her up. He was not having sex with that woman. Never again.

He shouldn't have worried. The man pulled his power back in and aimed a knife at her head. He paused for objections but when none came he let it fly. Nathanial was impressed with his aim. Knives were hard to throw accurately. He watched as his new master bowed his head after he killed her. Nathanial wondered what he was doing. He felt nothing at Anita's death, he hadn't really known her. the tied up woman in the room, compelled as much sympathy as any woman who died in front of him, but no more.

Nathanial followed the man when he got up saying he was going to 'take his payment and go' privately he sighed and wondered if this was going to be worse then Anita. It didn't seem like anyone would be able to stop this man. Nathanial told him self that he would just be the best sex-slave he could and hope for the best. He was shocked when his Nimir-Raj protested at his leaving. He knew his place and so when his new master pulled him to him, Nathanial molded to his side. Why would Micah not want him to leave, he had no use for him. He was very puzzled.

After the man had pacified Micah they wandered for a bit. Nathanial could tell the man was lost but wasn't sure if he could even talk. He'd been given no instruction. The leopard knew he was being more submissive then normal, but not only had he gone through a horrible revelation, he had a new master. He felt like he was hanging on to the ledge above the abyss by only his fingers. That there was no one to pull him up and he was tiring. So out of control. He was not about to make this worse by making his master mad. It was safer this way until he learned what was expected of him. His master sighed and turned to him. Nathanial thought he was going to ask him for instructions and so was shocked when the man took him in his arms and then his world constricted to a small point.

When he got his breath back and the world stopped spinning he looked up into amused green eyes. "Ah sorry about that I should have warned you but I was getting impatient so I apparated us here. This is my home." Nathanial didn't know what apparating was but he understood that the man expected him to look around and then say how lovely it was. So that's what he did. He was surprised however to find that he did indeed like it. The room they were in was done in dark blues and had a warm fireplace blazing and had dark leather furniture with antique accents.

Nathanial, unsure what to do now, decided it was a good time to start proving to his new master that he was skilled. He began to undress the taller man, but was stopped by hands on his wrists. He looked up into a sad face. "Kitten you don't have to do that." Nathanial was confused, what else was he supposed to do? He could bake something for him, but Anita was right, all he was good for was sex…well that and stripping.

The man pulled him to the couch and Nathanial sat on his lap. "When I said I wanted you for payment I didn't mean like this." Nathanial was confused and so didn't say anything. "I only said it that way because I know how Vampires work. I knew you were important to someone in that room or you wouldn't have been there. That meant I had to have permission. Since I don't have any plans on owing any vampires any favors I decided that claiming you as payment was the only way to get you here with out any strings." Nathanial looked at him and leaned into the hand that was running up and down his spine. What did the man want from him then? Softly he asked, "So, what do you want then?" The man smiled at him and Nathanial felt himself blush. "Well I was hoping for a long term relationship." Green eyes filled with humor and he winked, "Here was my plan. I'd like for you to stay with me for a few days while we get to know each other, then if you agree, I'd like you to move in here." Mentally Nathanial already decided he would, he had no where else to go anyway, but the man continued. "If you'd like to stay then we'll need to work up a contract for your safety."

"Contract?" Nathanial whispered. The man smiled at him again and Nathanial's blush grew. This man had a strange effect on him. "Yes love," then the man blushed, "I have rather demanding tastes and I don't want you to be harmed. You will write up a list of all the things you need in a relationship and a few safe words, and I will write down what I require in a relationship. Then we will compare and discuss, and make a final contract. It will be magical so I cannot accidentally break it."

They sat there for a while as Nathanial absorbed this information. He'd never even heard of something like this. It made him feel better but he was ashamed by some of the things he wanted, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to write down. And what if he couldn't fulfill the things the man needed, would the man get rid of him for someone else? He looked up at the man to see what he was thinking but he was looking at the fire and absently playing with Nathanial's hair. "Master?" his head seemed to swivel he turned it so fast, "No kitten, not master, if you want something like that we'll put it in the contract but for now let's just call each other by our first names." He smiled at Nathanial and seemed to patiently wait for him to call him his first name, but Nathanial didn't know it. He hadn't been paying attention. He flushed hard and looked away, whispering, "I don't know your name." A tear slipped out his eye, he couldn't even do the first thing he was asked; useless. He felt a hand under his chin and his head was turned to look at the man, who was smiling. "Its Harry, I'm sorry I didn't' introduce myself," the man, Harry, laughed, "What a night you've had, kidnapped by a nameless man." Nathanial smiled a small smile and hesitantly leaned against the man whose lap he was on.

He'd had a hard night and found himself drifting off before the fire. He heard a voice say, "Come on kitten I'll show you where your going to sleep, you've had a hard night." Nathanial was a little angry at himself, he'd just met this man and he'd nearly fallen asleep on him.

He was led to a decent sized room decorated in browns and gold's, with a queen sized been with curtains. "If you need anything and I mean anything I'm across the hall and you can just come in."

Nathanial nodded and whispered goodnight, he left the door open because it wasn't his house and he didn't deserve even the implication of privacy. He braided his hair, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He lay there thinking about the day, and tried to access Damian through his link. He jolted when he couldn't find it, and then remembered that he was alone now. Everything seemed to slam into him at once and he started sobbing. He had nothing. He was nothing. He cried because of what Anita had done. He cried because he was afraid. He cried for so many reasons he couldn't catch all of them.

He woke up in the morning nestled in Micah's warm embrace. He breathed in deep, but then froze. That wasn't Micah's scent. He opened his eyes to see the man from yesterday, Harry he reminded himself, sleeping with him. He looked around. Yep, still in the room given to him. He shifted slightly. Yep, he still had his boxers on. He didn't really mind. It was nice have a warm body to wake up with, and its not like he had any rights anyway, he just wanted to remember what happened.

He looked at the man and watched him wake up. Green eyes opened, and he yawned wide before looking over at Nathanial and once he saw him awake he smiled, "Good morning kitten, are you feeling better?" Nathanial nodded still confused. It must have showed on his face because Harry explained, "I heard you crying and since your door was open I assumed you wanted me to hear so I came in and held you. You fell asleep. I take it you don't remember." Nathanial flushed shamed, that wasn't why he'd left the door open and he said that. Harry laughed, "Its okay Kitten I liked sleeping with you." Nathanial narrowed his eyes slightly before saying with a small amount of heat, "That's not why I left the door open." Then he realized what he was doing and whispered, "I'm not like that." "Like what kitten" the man asked. Nathanial didn't want to answer because he wasn't sure what he meant, so he said, "I left it open because its not my house, or my room, and so I shouldn't bar your way should you want to come use me."

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed. Nathanial tried to make himself small and bared his neck. He wasn't sure what he'd said wrong. He heard a sigh and Harry started petting his braid. "I gave you this room to use as yours while you're here, if you want privacy, close the door. It doesn't matter to me; although it pleased me to be able to hear when you were upset." He sighed and then sat up, "I'm going to go get some breakfast would you like to join me?" Nathanial nodded Harry got up and threw him the robe on the bathroom door. "I'll send Winky for some clothes in a minute. I'd send Dobby but he has absolutely no fashion sense and you'd end up wearing something completely ridiculous."

Breakfast was pleasant although Nathanial still didn't know what his place was. He answered all Harry's questions about where he lived, his job, his hobbies and the like. Mostly Harry just told stories which encouraged Nathanial to relax and to laugh. There was some excitement when Dobby brought in the food, and Nathanial ran to hide behind Harry. Harry had seemed both pleased that he'd hidden behind him instead of say.. the couch and unhappy that he'd felt the need to hide at all.

Their morning was interrupted though by Nathanial's phone. It was brought into the room by another house elf, who was holding it like she expected it to bite her. Nathanial had looked to Harry for permission to answer it. "Who is it?" Nathanial looked at the screen, "Micah" he answered. Harry gave a wave although he didn't seem happy.

"Hello?"

"Nathanial! Are you okay I've been calling all morning? You didn't come home last night."

"Yea, I'm sorry we were eating breakfast, and I'm going to be staying here for a few days."

"What? Did he hurt you? Did he force you to do anything? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

Nathanial flushed, upset, "Nimir-Raj, please,"

Micah just ranted about how he knew he shouldn't have let him leave with him and ordered Nathanial to tell him where he was. Before he could though Nathanial felt Harry touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Harry with his hand out and his face set in an angry coldness.

He put the phone up to his ear and his eyes filled with rage, "Annoying Leopard. I told you not to contact us for another two weeks. Nathanial is mine. You have no claim on him anymore. If he comes to the pard for the full moon or even for pard business it will be because he has my permission. Do not attempt to contact him before two weeks are up or you will not like the consequences." He hung up the phone and looked at Nathanial. "Sorry about that kitten. I lost my temper." Nathanial nodded with wide eyes and watched Harry move his chair to settle it right in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or not. No one had ever threatened another on his behalf. Sure he had said that he couldn't be apart of the pard anymore, but he had also taken the phone and dealt with the issue. He could have left Nathanial to flounder and laughed at how weak he was like Anita had done. The pard had never been very nice to him anyway. They couldn't and wouldn't protect him and since he was the lowest so to speak, and 'shit rolls down hill' and needless to say he wasn't well liked because he was the Nimir-Ra's favorite.

Nathanial looked at Harry and saw that he was looking faintly apologetic. He decided to be happy. In the past 24 hours this man who he didn't know had freed him from Anita's influence, given him back his free will, held him while he cried, been completely honest with him, and now he had protected him when he was upset, and all without demanding anything from him. He smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back looking relieved.

So far things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three days and Nathanial had finally moved in with Harry. Moving day was uneventful; Harry simply told his elves to come with them to Micah's and Nathanial pointed to what was his and the elves packed it up. There hadn't even been a scene with the Leopard king until he came back from work that night and called. Although Nathanial had seen that his Nimir-Raj was calling, he hadn't answered it or listened to the message. He'd asked Harry to do it, hoping that the British man would let him know if it was important. Since Harry hadn't said anything, he assumed that it was just Micah yelling again.

Nathanial wasn't sure what to think about Micah's attitude. When he was with Anita, Micah had seemed to care for him, but this was completely different, almost obsessive. Since leaving with Harry that night, Micah had called every day at least three times, and Nathanial could tell Harry was on his last nerve about it.

Today, Harry had told Nathanial that he was going to work on his part of the contract and that he'd be in his office if the leopard needed him. So Nathanial took his lead and started working on his part too; he was having trouble though. He looked down at the list he had so far.

** Things I Need**

to feel safe

to feel useful

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to put on here. Did Harry want to know what he liked in the bed room? He flushed. He didn't want to write that stuff down. Harry had been trying to show that he could be trusted by always following through on what he said, and never lying to him. He even went so far as to not allow him to move in early because he said 'a few days'. It was reassuring but part of Nathanial was just waiting for it to end, so he wasn't sure if he could go and ask him about this.

He sighed and stood up. It couldn't be worse then the things he'd done to seduce Anita. He set off for Harry's office. The door was open and Nathanial could see Harry sitting at his desk scowling down at it and chewing on a quill. His hair looked like it he'd run his hands through it repeatedly. Nathanial waited at the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Harry didn't look up, he just continued to mumble to himself and write or cross out things on the desk. Eventually, tired of waiting, Nathanial slowly moved up to the desk and slid his paper next to what Harry was working on.

Harry looked over at it and then looked up. "Um, having trouble figuring out what to write?" Nathanial nodded and grabbed his elbow with his right hand. "Well, let's see I'm just writing everything I hope to get from this relationship. Like..," He paused and looked down at the paper on his desk. "Fuck it." He turned it over and got up from his seat. Reaching out for Nathanial's hand, he pulled them over to the love seat by the wall in the office. Nathanial sat in between his legs and put his head on his chest, which was quickly becoming his favorite spot.

"I would like to have a dom/sub relationship. I just assumed that's what you would want too. I guess I should have asked." Nathanial didn't say anything when he paused so Harry continued. "This is about trust, control and protection. The idea is that I allow you to be yourself, knowing that I will always be your safety net. You will be my kitten, to cherish and take care of. You give me the control and I allow you to be free." He looked into Nathanial's eyes. "From the memories I saw, I understand that this usually happens to you anyway, but not in a way where you have any boundaries or control. This contract is meant to provide you with that control and insure that all your needs are met. I want to help you learn pride in yourself."

To Nathanial this sounded almost too good to be true. His whole life, from living on the streets to living with Anita, all he wanted was for someone to take care of him. When he was younger it was more innocent, but as he grew up and his life continued to revolve around sex, he wanted someone who would take pleasure in him, and allow him to lose control without using it against him. Reina had relished in his tormented screams of pain and pleasure. She had held him on the cusp of insanity for so long, but she had never put him back together afterwards. She never held him till the shaking stopped or told him she was proud of him. That was what he wanted.

Harry continued speaking. "I can ask a few questions to help you figure out what to put in the contract." Nathanial nodded. "You will need two safe words. One as a kind of pause button that will stop play for occasions where you are uncomfortable or need to change positions for some reason, and another to stop play completely. If you say either of these words I will stop immediately, with no exception." Harry reached over and got Nathanial's paper and a pen so he could right down Nathanial's answers. Harry waited patiently for Nathanial to think, a back part of the leopard thought that Harry was the most patient person he'd ever met. "Um, I don't know."

"Well, you wouldn't want it to be stop or pause because they could be said and not meant. It should be something that you would not say in the heat of the moment or maybe not even in everyday conversation. It could be a color, red for stop and yellow for pause."

Again Harry waited and Nathanial thought. "Glass for pause, and mother for stop?" Harry wrote them down without any comment for which Nathanial was grateful for. He didn't want to explain them, he thought they were silly, but he probably wouldn't ever use them anyway.

"I would like this to be a 24/7 thing, but it will be our relationship. It will not be discussed beyond the basics with others, and I will not demean you in public. Are you opposed to this?" Nathanial shook his head. He was always submissive, so why shouldn't Harry always be dominant as well?

"Alright, I would like to mark you as a symbol of my responsibility to you, that you are mine to take care of and I would like it to be permanent to show that I will not get tired of you or make you leave or anything like that. What are your thoughts on that?"

Nathanial bit his lip, "I would like that."

Harry smiled, "There are a few different ways to have it done. You could get a tattoo, I could scar you, but I don't think that would work as you heal to fast; or you could wear a collar, which would be the best choice if you don't want it to be permenent. Do you have a preference?"

Talking like this was arousing the leopard and he tried not to let it show in his voice when he whispered, "Can I have a tattoo?"

That too was written down and Nathanial made his first request, "I would like it to be somewhere where anyone can see it, especially the vampires."

Harry looked at him, "You want the vampires to know your mine? Why them especially?"

"Marks are important to vampires; they will not feed from me without your permission. I want them to know who I belong to." Nathanial blushed at Harry's darkened gaze. "You are mine." Harry growled right before he slammed their mouths together. Nathanial felt devoured. The kiss was violent and passionate and Nathanial felt owned and possessed. He whimpered into the kiss and was answered by another growl from Harry.

Harry pushed Nathanial off him and laid him down on the love seat to cover the leopard's body with his own. Nathanial felt Harry's weight pressing down on him, suppressing his ability to breath. He whimpered again when Harry's mouth left his, "Mine." Nathanial opened his eyes and whispered, "Yours."

Harry lay there nibbling on him, until Nathanial started to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Harry lifted his weight off in stages, impressing upon him that Nathanial was getting back his air on Harry's schedule and that Harry had complete control over Nathanial's body. Their eyes were locked and so Nathanial could see a possessiveness in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He felt so owned and wanted. It had been a long time. Anita just pushed him off when she was done and moved on to another; she wouldn't have stopped with just kissing either. With Harry it seemed that sex was not the main point; that their relationship would be about trust and responsibility. Nathaniel saw that Harry was pleased that he understood.

Later that night, as Nathanial lay in his room, he thought about what these changes would mean for him. From what he understood, this relationship would be what all the others were except that this time there would be boundaries. Harry had tried to explain how he understood a dom/sub relationship to be and that what he'd seen in Nathanial's memories was not it. The relationship was based on what the sub needed and wanted. It was the dom's responsibility to keep the sub happy, healthy, and whole. To push them in ways they wouldn't have thought of and to allow them to be themselves.

When Nathanial had shared some of his experiences and fears, Harry had decided that he was going to have to retrain Nathanial. This was what the leopard was thinking about this night.

What did that mean, retraining? He had trained himself by necessity on the streets; how to please someone, how to use what he had to live. Raina had retrained him to take anything given to him with gratefulness. They used him for their porn movies, and that had been the_ best_ part. He felt relieved when they brought out the video camera. Most people didn't want the messed up shit they liked, so it was when the camera was off that they were the most dangerous.

He missed the pard. He missed having a warm body to cuddle up to. He wondered if Harry would mind if he went and cuddled up to him. He'd said that if Nathanial needed anything he could just ask. With that in mind, he got out of bed and slipped through the open door into Harry's room. Since Nathanial wouldn't close his door, Harry left his open too. Nathanial stopped at the side of the bed and shifted his weight around until the noise made Harry open his eyes. "Kitten?" Nathanial didn't say anything so Harry lifted the covers and let him crawl in. "You okay kitten?"

Nathanial didn't answer for a long time. But then he convinced himself that there was a good chance he wouldn't get a better offer then this and if he wanted to have all the things he wanted then Harry needed to know about his past and about what he wanted. So slowly, quietly, he began to speak. He talked about why he chose Anita first; since Harry knew about her she was easier. He told Harry about how he'd chosen her because she was vocal and demanding. He thought that translated to a dominating personality. He thought that since she was the Executioner, but also a Federal Marshall that she would care about him and protect him from those that would harm a weak wereleopard.

He told Harry about how she'd refused saying he was too young. How he'd seduced her and over time, how he'd convinced her to let him move in with her. He spoke about how excited he'd been when she'd needed a pomme de sang, that he'd thought this was his chance to prove to her how useful he could be and show her that he wasn't a waste of skin like she'd claimed. "I still don't know why I didn't try someone else when I saw how unwilling she was. Do you think it was her influencing me?" Nathanial heard Harry say maybe but still didn't look at him. It was easy to talk to him when it was dark and Nathanial couldn't see any expressions of disapproval or disgust. He was heartened by the hand still stroking his hair though, and continued speaking.

He talked well into the night about his experiences on the street and with Raina, although he glossed over the more sexual details. He was afraid that he would give his new master ideas. For all Harry's talk about trust, they hadn't actually done anything sex wise and Nathanial didn't know what would happen.

Eventually Nathanial got to the reason he came to Harry's room. He wanted Harry to know the past so he would understand what he said next.

"I want to be able to lose my mind and know that you will be there to give it back to me. I want you to push my limits; to control my every decision. I want to give myself over and know that my trust will not be abused. I am terrified that you will abuse me like all the others, but I want to trust you. I want to learn who I am, not who I have been trained to be." Harry wiped the tears from his face, and Nathanial realized he was crying. He continued though. "I like pain. I like knowing that you are strong enough to hurt me; to make me beg for pain as I beg for pleasure. If you can hurt me, then you can hurt those who would harm me. With pain I can be truly me; with bondage I can truly feel safe."

It was a few minutes before he got himself under control and Harry answered. "I can do that for you. I am more then pleased that you have told me this. In the morning I will reward you, but you need to sleep now." Harry held Nathanial close all night, and even though Nathanial woke several times in the night Harry continued to hold him close. He was happy that he'd been brave enough to bear a part of himself to Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

-I'm afraid that these chapters are two graphic for this site. would you let me know? I wont be removing the story just...editing it.

This chapter has heavy man sex.... Normally i would put a **Warning Sex!!!** thing in there but this whole chapter is sex so..here's your warning

**Warning this whole chapter is slash sex!!**

**Chapter 7 **

CRACK!

Nathanial hissed at the burn of the silver studs, on the top of the flogger, when they slapped his skin. God he loved this; the vulnerability, the helplessness. He'd forgotten how wonderful it was to let go. It had been too long.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No, Master."

He felt his flesh burn, this time on the sensitive flesh of his hip bone. "You still do not have permission to speak. You may nod or shake you head until I give you permission." He was grateful for the instruction, since he was unsure how to respond without speaking.

The soft leather, of the other side of the flogger, caressed his sensitized skin. Nathanial was completely open to any and all touch from his master. He was squatting; his thighs parallel to the floor and bound, as wide as they'd go. His back was forced in a hyper-extended arch by the anal hook in him that was anchored to his hair, forcing his face up. His arms were unbound behind his head, fingers laced on his scalp. Nathanial was sure that his master soothed his skin so that the next strike not only surprised him, but had the most intensity.

It was only the first week of retraining. Harry said this week was for learning the rules and expectations, and the rest of the allotted time was for learning how to obey, trust, and even slip around the rules. The goals of retraining were for Nathaniel to learn the power in submission, for Nathaniel to obey all orders from Harry immediately and without question and finally, for Harry to earn Nathaniel's complete trust.

Nathanial had asked why Harry wanted to earn his trust and not his love. The answer had surprised him. He'd said that love did not equal trust; he reminded Nathanial that he'd loved Anita but hadn't trusted her. Love wasn't as important to Harry as trust. He'd said, in a soft voice, that trust was the gift that he'd never given away.

From what Nathanial understood, this week was about rules, but it wasn't so much about rules as an attitude. His master was reinforcing how Nathanial was supposed to act. Obedient and differential. He had also learned that Harry wanted to be pushed. He didn't want Nathanial broken. He wanted a challenge, humor, fight. But Nathanial wasn't sure if he could give Harry that. He wasn't sure that he had any fight left.

He was jerked out of his musings by a sharp rap on the base of the anal hook. "Where did you go pet? You can speak."

"I'm sorry master, I was thinking about how I'm afraid I cannot be what you need."

"I decide what you need not the other way around. You are here for my pleasure and I will use you as I see fit. You will not come to me with expectations. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." And he did too. It was not his place to worry about those things. His master said that Nathanial was what he wanted, and that was the end of the discussion. He would have smiled if his master hadn't decided to change his approach.

"You are thinking too much." His master snapped his fingers and all Nathanial's bonds disappeared. "Move into position 3." Nathanial tried, he did, but his legs had been in that previous position for so long that they were tired. He looked mournfully at his master.

He relished the feel of those gloved hands on his skin, not as much as he would have the warmth of skin on skin, but his master said he hadn't earned the right to feel his flesh yet. The hands picked him up and helped him get into position. Nathanial loved and hated this one with equal measure. Blind folded, Legs straight but knees unlocked, spread 5 feet apart. Bent at the hips until his head was hanging and uncontrolled. Hands chained to his ankles and feet attached to a spreader bar and snapped to the ground. This position was just like the others, making him completely open and vulnerable to anything his master wanted, but it had a very serious difference to the others. He could already feel his blood rush to his head and his breathing become shallow. It was also hard to keep his balance with his center of gravity so changed. He knew from experience that every once in a while his master would use a spell to rid his head of the excess blood, and stave off unconsciousness, but it was impossible to think past the rushing noise. This, Nathanial supposed, was the point.

"Very good kitten. I am excited by your flexibility, you are bent more then you were last time."

Nathanial felt the gloved hands moving along the back of his thighs toward his most sensitive parts. He caressed his balls and erection and Nathanial didn't bother suppressing his moan. "That's a good boy, I want to hear you." The fingers, gently, barely there, played with him, molding him, stroking him, loving him. He felt his master's mouth on his back and gasped with shock. "Master I haven't earned your mouth!"

His master's hand smacked down hard on his ass, once, twice. His master was aggravated. "What did I tell you about expectations? You are mine. If I want to taste you I will. I do not need to wait until you earn it. I will punish you when you misbehave, and reward you when I feel like it, but you will never" another smack, "ever," and another, "tell me how to use you to my own pleasure." His master smacked him another 10 times and Nathanial sobbed his apologies, begging for forgiveness. It wasn't the most painful thing he'd experienced, but he'd overstepped his bounds and disappointed his master. He was terrified that his master would be so upset that he would stop and leave him like this.

Gloved hands rubbed along his ass and thighs again, soothing the flesh and his master whispered his forgiveness.

Nathanial felt the mouth on his ass kissing the flesh heated from the spanks. He felt a body press up against his legs and assumed that his master had gotten to his knees behind him. Hands ran up and down his legs, inside and outside, fingers caressed him while the mouth explored his skin. His legs trembled and he mentally cursed the spell his master always put on him to suppress his orgasm.

He felt the hands move to cup his cheeks, the thumbs running along his crack and pressing in his hole lightly. He gasped in anticipation. His master couldn't want to do that? He didn't say anything though, if that's how his master wanted him, then he would simply enjoy it. He'd been forced to do this to others on the streets but hadn't ever had it done to him. No one on the streets wanted to, and he'd never asked Anita or Raina because they would have been repulsed or used it against him.

A tear came unbidden the moment he felt hot breath on his entrance. His master was giving him a great gift, but his master wasn't considering it a gift, claiming it was for his pleasure. Once again he thanked God that Harry wanted him.

Thoughts of that nature fled when his master's tongue tickled him. He felt it circle him again and again, pressing in a little more with every circle. Nathanial was beside himself. The blood in his head intensified the feelings spiking up his spine. He cried out and moaned and called his master, begging him, for what he wasn't sure. He barely registered that he was pushing his ass harder into his master's face, and that his master was holding him steady. When the tongue stopped teasing and began thrusting into him earnestly he was unable to make coherent noises anymore. He just mumbled and cried. His master grabbed a hold of his cock, and the pleasure reached new heights.

Nathanial was completely beside himself, screaming and begging to come. He felt the tongue leave briefly and then it was replaced by the thin vibrator that his master explained would magically attach to and batter his prostrate. Then the tongue returned; Nathanial felt his control snap.

The pleasure was so intense that he reached euphoria. He had no idea how long his master tortured him, but he did feel when the spell blocking his orgasm was removed.

When he came too, he was lying on the bed and his master was washing him slowly.

"Master"

"Ah, Kitten. You make me so happy." His master kissed him gently, so gently it almost broke his heart.

"What happened?" His master gave him a soft smile.

"What do you think happened?"

"I broke apart." His master smiled again and nodded.

Nathanial sunk into the warmth his master offered, and smiled. He'd broken, lost control of reality, and his master was here, holding him and putting him back together.

"Go to sleep kitten."

"Yes master."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The door to Jean-Claude's office opened and everyone in the room turned to watch as Harry escorted Nathanial into the room. Damian noticed that Harry's hand was on the small of Nathanial's back, a position which would provide protection from three fronts. The man moved like a practiced warrior. Damian wondered at it.

"Ah, Monsieur Potter, how good to see you once more. Your moving preparations went well then?" queried, Jean-Claude, the manipulator extraordinaire. Damian mentally shook his head. He recognized the master vampire's tactics; lure them into a sense of peace and ease, and then slip in your request so they agree before they even realize what has happened. It is a tactic that a vampire will use in negotiations with ones they feel are inferior. He wondered how Harry Potter would handle it, for Nathanial's sake he hoped well.

"Yes, they went splendidly, thank you for asking."

"Surely you didn't ask all of us here to ask about this human's moving preparations?" Ah, Narcissus. Damian was never sure what to think of this one. For this meeting she had come dressed in a mostly fish net outfit that was skintight, and as always, black. It gave the appearance of female, so Damian decided to use female references to 'her'. She didn't seem to be showing her pregnancy anymore, so Damian assumed that it was either a termination, or a miscarriage.

"Patience Narcissus, it is only polite to ask about such things to those one hasn't seen in a while."

Damian watched as Harry and Narcissus sized each other up. Harry seemed to find the other's comments humorous, but Narcissus seemed to find Harry fascinating.

"I have heard a great many... interesting things about you Mr. Potter. I understand that your tastes and mine are in parallel. You should come down to my club so we can," here the Oba bit her lip and drew in a shaky breath, "talk about it."

Harry chuckled, "We'll see."

Damian noticed that Narcissus' eyes lingered on the man before flicking over to Nathanial in a challenge. He was surprised when Nathanial met her gaze, even if it was obvious he was bluffing. There was genuine concern in his eyes, and she smiled maliciously seeing it.

"I am curious as to why you called me here, Jean-Claude?" Harry spoke but it didn't end the challenge happening between Narcissus and Nathanial, and Damian wasn't the only one noticing anymore. Asher had begun to watch the two intently. Damian hoped that this was evidence of the crush Asher had on Nathanial before Anita took over their lives, but it could also be frustration that the hyena was thinking about taking another dom.

It was Micah that answered Harry's question. "We didn't call you here, I needed Nathanial, but you refused to let him come on his own. You can leave at any time."

Oddly it was this comment that broke the challenge going on, because Nathanial looked up to Harry with a request in his eyes. Damian didn't know for sure what the request was but he had his suspicions especially when Harry nodded and ran his hand down Nathanial's long hair. "Jean-Claude, I am most disappointed by your control of your pets. Perhaps you should give more of them away to those better able to keep them in line." The Rex, Ulfric, and Oba laughed at the insinuation that Micah was the Master Vampire's pet, but Micah looked murderous. Damian smiled, Harry was obviously fed up with the Leopard King, and Nathanial had asked for leniency.

"Do not speak of your disgusting tastes here human." Harry just laughed and waited for Jean-Claude to move things along. Damian though, considered Micah, something was off about him. He wondered if Harry had missed something when he cleaned them of Anita's influence. It wouldn't matter much though. If Micah made any more comments like that, Narcissus was liable to cut him to ribbons. Micah wasn't a particularly strong lycan; it was only the loyalty of those under him that kept him in power for so long.

"I have asked you all here because we have an issue that effects most if not all of you. There is a power hole where Anita was, and a need to fill it before the others learn of its existence." Damian noticed that Asher's visible blue eye flashed in surprise for a moment before he covered it up, and wondered if they had not talked about it, or if Asher hadn't expected Jean-Claude to be so candid with their weaknesses. "I don't see how this is our problem Jean-Claude." Narcissus spoke but the Rex and Rafael nodded. "I understand why Richard and your pet are here but she had very little effect on me."

Again Micah looked ready to destroy something. His actions were more like what Damian had come to expect from Richard, and yet the Ulfric looked to be enjoying Micah's rage "After all she did for you that's all you can say about her?" The entire room looked surprised by the comment. Perhaps Damian's thoughts about Anita's influence on the man not being gone were closer to being correct then he thought.

Harry stood from his chair and threw an arm out at Micah, somehow immobilizing him. "Legilimins" Damian remembered that word, and how long this could take, and so took the opportunity to speak with Nathanial. He stepped closer to him but not close enough to cause Harry to worry. "Nathanial, how are you?"

The leopard smiled and got up to hug him. He whispered. "I'm good. He treats me well. I miss you though. Are you still living in the basement?" Damian nodded. Nathanial worried his lip and flicked his eyes in Harry's direction, "Would you like to live with us? I know you hate having to live in that house. I can ask Harry?" Damian considered the offer. He did hate that house. He hated it when Anita forced him to live there, and he hated it now living with the pard and Micah. "I would like to yes. I will ask him though, no need to put yourself out there." They moved apart with smiling eyes, when Harry moved away from a crying Micah.

"I miscalculated the damage she did." Harry shot a sympathetic glance at the Nimir-Raj and waved Nathanial over to him. Damian assumed whatever they saw must have been big for Harry to let his pet go to another, especially one as openly antagonistic as Micah had been.

Jean-Claude didn't seem to be effected by the quietly weeping leopard king and continued on with the issues he thought were important.

"With Anita gone, Richard is in need of a new Lupa and Micah is in need of a new Nimir-Ra. Also without her presence Richard and I are in danger of collapse. It can only be rectified with a new human servant." At this point both Richard and Narcissus looked equally angry and fearful, and the other Alpha's looked confused.

Damian knew that their confusion was based on the fact that The Master of the City had no authority to choose the lycanthrope's mates. It was Harry's reaction that surprised them though. He simply shook his head and said, "You have been controlled by Anita for too long if you think this is quality manipulation. I will not be your human servant and Nathanial will not be the Nimir-Ra." Damian saw Nathanial release a great deal of tension at these words. "If your connection to Richard is causing you pain then I would be willing to remove it." The words 'for a price' were deafening in their silence. Harry smirked.

Richard looked hopeful but Jean-Claude started on a persuasive argument focusing on the benefits one gets from being his human servant. He mentioned that Harry's strange magic would protect him from the compulsion to obey, but everyone could see that Harry wasn't moving. Finally Asher tried another approach.

"It all comes down to control Monsieur Potter; you are too powerful to be allowed to live here unchecked. I am sure we could consider other options but this was what we could come up with to allow you to live here and us to be safe."

Harry grinned darkly and shifted. Damian noticed that as he did so a number of weapons flashed and he remembered the deadly accuracy with which he killed Anita. "While I appreciate your candor, there is nothing you can do to make me agree to becoming anyone's human servant." Remembering Vampire pension for ending conflict quickly and quietly, and deciding that he would side with his only friend, Damian looked around to determine the danger.

Narcissus had with her a few guards, as did the Ulfric, Rex, and Rafael. Damian knew that the lions weren't much of a danger as they had little to no actual fighting experience. Rafael and Narcissus had real thugs with them but both looked to be enjoying watching Jean-Claude showed up by a mere human and Damian dismissed them as a threat for the moment. Richard's guards would only follow him, but they were Jean-Claude's animal to call and may not be able to help it. Requiem was here as well as some other low vampires used as guards. They were moving to block the door. Damian moved to right next to the door, a move that was both quick and determined which raised a few eye brows. He threw a look at the low level vamps.

Asher tried to prevent the ensuing violence, in the past Damian would have been disgusted by this pacifist nature of his, but now he was appreciative of it. "We are not about to force you Monsieur Potter. That is what this meeting is about; alternative suggestions."

Narcissus spoke up with a smile. "I would be willing to enter a triumvirate with you Asher and Mr. Potter here. Although I have to admit I don't share well." Trust Narcissus to remember the challenge she had with Nathanial at a time like this. Nathanial tensed but didn't look up at Harry, it was an improvement. Damian wasn't sure if she was serious though, her worst fear was getting into a situation like Richard's; trapped into giving control over to Jean-Claude. She probably assumed Harry would say no and was making a point to Harry and Nathanial.

Jean-Claude jumped on the suggestion with none of his usual poise, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Harry just shook his head, "I have no intention of binding myself with individuals I know nothing about. Perhaps if you tell me what it is about me that causes your fears I can assuage them."

Jean-Claude and Asher had a conversation with their eyes before Asher answered. "Your strange powers, can you explain them? Are there ways to block against them?"

"I am a wizard." He paused and searched out the source of a grunt. It ended up one of Rafael's guards. Harry shot him a glare before continuing. "There isn't anything you can do to block me, how about I give you my word not to use it on you without your permission unless I or others are in danger."

The Rex spoke up for the first time. "How do we know your word is worth anything?"

"I'll give you an oath, the magic won't let me take an action that will break the oath."

After another silent conversation between the Master Vampire and his second, Jean-Claude nodded.

Harry stood up and placed a hand on his heart and swore. "On my magic I swear, I will not harm, with magic, any under Jean-Claude, Sourdre de Sang, and Master of the City of St. Louis's protection without their permission, unless they are a threat to me or those under my protection. So mote it be."As he spoke he was surrounded by a grey light that pulsed with every word and flared at the last part, sealing the oath. He put his hands together, palms joined and fingers up, and gave a little bow, before sitting again.

Jean-Claude nodded. "We are also concerned about vampires of other cities taking advantage of your bondless state."

"I can take care of my self," Harry smiled, "but thank you for your concern"

Jean-Claude looked as if he wanted to push the issue but Asher spoke before he could. "Could you give an oath to never betray us?"

Harry laughed and everyone looked confused except for the one guard who smiled with Harry. "Sorry only one oath at a time. Should have made it a better one." Harry winked. "And with that I think our business is almost finished here. Micah we will be joining you on the full moon." He waited for the Nimir-Raj's nod, and then he stood up and went to where Nathanial was kneeling with Micah and helped him to his feet before walking to where Damian was leaning against wall by the door. "Damian you are welcome to come over tomorrow night. Here is the address."

He left with parting words, "I think you should take some time off, everyone who was deeply effected by Anita, and get your life back together. You're trying to continue on as if your world wasn't controlled by a power hungry sex bitch for the last year or so. It's not going to happen. I know you feel like you need to do damage control. But I'm not your damage. Take time off, drink a load of blood, have lots of sex and try and remember who you are, and what you want."

They left and Narcissus immediately followed him without so much as a goodnight to the rest of the room. She was obvious in her desire to catch Harry. Damian considered following but felt it would be an insult to Harry's obvious warrior skills.

He observed the drawn faces of Jean-Claude and Asher and felt more then a small amount of relief that they seemed to be considering Harry's parting words. He walked up to the couch they were lounging on, "I think it would be better if you tried to be his friends. He seems the type to be loyal to those who are loyal to him." He bowed and walked away, thinking about the best way to find out directions to Harry's home. They didn't call him to stop, and he wouldn't have listened anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

-I'll give you a warning for the sex scene so you don't have to read it if you don't want.

also, this is the last chapter I have that's beta'd, I have more prewritten ones, but they're not beta'd. Do you want me to post them anyway and then just repost them once their beta'd? Review and let me know.

**Chapter 9**

Harry let Nathanial lead them out of the labyrinth surrounding Jean-Claude's office. He didn't know the way anyway, and his mind was on so many different things he couldn't even pay attention. He was frustrated at the vampire's attempt at manipulation, although it was shoddy at best due to his mental anguish. He was thinking about the mess of a slave Micah ended up as, and how he could fix it; maybe he could call Remus and get a good mental healer. But most importantly he was excited.

Today was the last day of Nathanial's first week of training and that meant that as soon as they got home, Harry was going to ravish him. He'd held out for the week, wanting to show Nathanial that their relationship wasn't based on different ways for Harry to get off. Now, though, he wasn't going to hold himself back. It had been a hard week for Harry, the sight of his delectable kitten mewling and writhing to his touch and tongue and under his whip and knife had been pure torture.

He pulled out of his arousing thoughts when Nathanial stopped him and turned him so they were facing each other. "Harry?" not master which meant this was important to the leopard. Harry lifted one hand to rest on his kitten's cheek and put the other around his waist and hummed. "Did you know that Damian, Micah and I all lived with Anita in her house?" Harry shook his head and had to lift Nathanial's chin back up when he lowered it. If this was important then Harry wanted him to know he could look him in the eye. "Well… Damian never wanted to live there." He stopped and looked at Harry hopefully, but the wizard had no idea what he was supposed to do with this information and so he said, "Is that so?" Nathanial nodded almost frantically, "He still lives there." There was that hopeful look again. What did his kitten want? If the vampire didn't want to live there then he should move, Harry couldn't figure out how this was either Nathanial or his problem. He just let a confused escape his public mask. Nathanial sighed. "Could he live with us?"

What was his kitten asking? Did he want the vampire to join their contract? Or were they just friends? He knew that they were close, even if Nathanial hadn't told him, the hug in the office would have. He wanted to ask why the vampire didn't move back into the club, but knew that Nathanial would see that as a rejection and it would make him feel shamed for even asking anything. He sighed, "Have you talked to him about this?" Nathanial nodded and buried his head in Harry's neck, bringing his hands up to rest on Harry's chest and making the wizards arms curl around him reflexively. "He was going to talk to you…." He trailed off and Harry nodded. He didn't mind if the vampire lived with them, but he would have to find out how his kitten felt about the warrior. Harry had never minded sharing as long as his pet knew who he belonged to. "I will wait for him to approach me about it, but I have no problem." He felt his kitten smile into his neck, "Thank you master." Ah, business concluded then.

Before he could rush off with his pet to enact his former thoughts, the hermaphrodite who amused him in Jean-Claude's office called out to them. Harry knew the hermaphrodite was so because they were all innately magical, a male who can bear young, and so gave off a peculiar signature, which Harry could sense. It was considered a blessing in the ancient magical world and all male pregnancy potions were based on the magical properties of their menstrual cycle (not that Harry really wanted to think about that, females were nasty). He briefly wondered what the Ministry would do with the conundrum of a lycanthropic bearer. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm so glad I caught you." She (Harry decided to use 'she' in his mind because it was wearing a skirt and obviously wanted to be female) looked up at him through her lashes in what Harry suspected was a ploy to look sultry, it made her look manipulative. Harry could see no real need or want in her eyes. This was a game to the hyena. He wondered what the stakes were. He managed not to flinch with Nathanial when she raised her hand to trail her fingertips down his arm. "I was hoping to go some where private to," she did the lip sucking thing again; Harry remembered it from the office. Did she not have any more tricks? "Have that talk." Harry felt his kitten force down a whimper, apparently his pet thought he would leave him and go with this tramp. He caught the bearer flick a smug glance at his kitten. Ah, here was the game. He quickly considered his options. Public rejection, or subtle humiliation and a lesson. LeFay would probably come back from the dead and skin him if he didn't utilize this opportunity. And it would be a lesson for his kitten too.

He released Nathanial with one arm to turn and face her, making sure to keep his kitten close to his body. He used a little force when it felt like Nathanial would withdraw. He slipped his unoccupied arm behind the hyena and grabbed her hair in a forceful grip, forcing her head up to meet his eyes and pulling down until her knees gave way so that he was holding her up with the hand in her hair, and growled in a low voice an inch from her lips. "You cannot handle me, go back to your club and play with your toys. You are weak, and wouldn't last a day with a real master." He felt her shiver and watched with satisfaction as she took up the challenge and fell into his trap. He was confused however, by the anger radiating off Asher. He liked the vampire and didn't think he would find offense to this lesson. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind when the bearer spoke.

"Try me," She whispered

Harry released her with a last forceful pull on her hair that flicked her head back and threw her off balance and onto the floor. "No, I know your type. This is a game to you; something to pick up on occasion to enjoy your darker nature. My pets are mine completely, not when they feel like it. I don't have occasional pets."

She glared at his kitten but Harry didn't follow his gaze. If Nathanial looked smug, it was because he earned it, they played rough after all. He was surprised when none of her guards objected to the rough treatment but figured that they were used to this kind of thing with a club like hers. "Come back to my club, let me show you…"

"No. I already said that. This is another reason for my answer, if you were to be my pet, I would have to break you, but you would learn. My word is final. There is no arguing, there are no compromises." He felt Nathanial move one of his arms around to rest on the small of his back and start to slowly pull the shirt up. His kitten was turned on by this show of dominance eh?

"Your club is fine for its purpose. But you do not understand the point. You think it's about control. It's about freedom."

"You could teach me?" she whispered hopefully. Harry hummed mentally, whoever had been dominating this one had let her keep too much control. Harry scoffed as an answer, "Why? I already have a very satisfactory pet, why would I want to train another?" Nathanial purred in response. Good. Harry knew that his kitten was feeling insecure. This should fix that.

She looked around as if the answer was written on the walls. Eventually she flicked on Asher and froze. Harry followed her gaze. The vampire was livid, his hair waving in an invisible wind of power. Harry wondered if this was because of him or her. He watched as she smirked at him and slinked over to Harry, her eyes never leaving Asher's face, and Harry shook his head; playing with undead fire. Nathanial growled, and she turned her head to look at him in surprise. Harry, having more experience with shock, managed to keep his face expressionless. "Bitch, pick one, do not play them off each other. It will not end well for you." Hah! Nathanial: 1 Hyena bitch: 0.

"She would not be able to play us. Monsieur Potter does not care for her and so is not jealous, and she has miss-read my fury." Asher gave her a withering look. "You came to me, begging that there was no one strong enough for you to submit to, and so I allowed an agreement to form between us." Ah, Harry thought, her (looks like) former master. He considered leaving, but wanted to see the show. "I allowed it, even though my heart belonged elsewhere." He paused and threw a glance at Harry and Nathanial. "But I will not allow you to play your games with him." Harry froze. The vampire was after his kitten. Nathanial pressed against him harder in answer. At least his kitten knew he was his. Harry ignored the rest of the hyena's dressing down to study the vampire. He was beautiful, even with the scars. Of course Harry could clean that up with an owl to Severus for some scar cream, if that was the vampire's wish. He wondered what those scars would feel like on his skin. No, he wouldn't mind allowing the vampire to join them occasionally. There would need to be some kind of agreement made, but Harry thought it was do-able. He licked his lips and felt himself harden. Yes very do-able.

He watched as the bearer left quickly and failed to hide his chuckle. "Good show ol' chap." Asher gave a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Narcissus can be most vexing." Harry laughed and thought about her name. What a wonderfully neutral name for a hermaphrodite. "You know, I think I can get 50 galleons off each of her body parts, you in?" No one laughed, he huffed. He thought it was funny. Nathanial smiled up at him. Well at least he's loyal.

Asher shook his head, "I wanted to talk to the both of you about whether or not Brandon will be coming back to work." For a moment, Harry was clueless, but then he remembered that Brandon was Nathanial's stage name. Eyes closed in thought he considered. He didn't like random strangers looking at his kitten's body, but he didn't' want Nathanial to think he was useless. But then, Nathanial had mentioned how Anita always told him that he was useless but for sex and stripping. Crap, he was going to have to let his kitten decide. He looked into lavender eyes. "Kitten?" Nathanial buried his face into his neck, so Harry drew on his patience and waited.

While he waited, he and Asher sized each other up. Harry's bond with Nathanial was still to tenuous to allow Harry to feel comfortable allowing them to have relations with out him. But with him? Oh that was more then agreeable. Harry imagined that Asher would not be dominated like Nathanial was, but Harry had some experience with that. It would be rather like having sex with Balthasar and the Traveler. Although admittedly, Nathanial was not the pushy bottom Balthasar was; always shouting orders and challenging everything. Harry had needed to learn the art of whipping fast, to keep that man in line.

Nathanial finally spoke, but it was so soft Harry missed it and had to ask for him to repeat it. "I don't like stripping; if I don't need to I'd rather do something else." Harry nodded. There was no need for either of them to work ever again.

Asher smiled, "I will inform Jean-Claude." He turned to leave but Harry caught his arm gently, so he turned fractionally to see. Harry was not as suave as the vampire's and hadn't ever needed to offer before, so he summoned his Gryffindor bravery and said, "You should let us know the next night you don't need to work. We would be happy to have you over." Harry hoped the promises in his tone were enough to convey his meaning, and by the fractionally widened eyes he received it was. Asher glanced at where Nathanial was hiding so Harry nodded but didn't let go of the arm in his hand. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over the covered skin and smiled a little. The smile widened when he received a tight smile and nod in return. "I will give you a call." Harry let go and turned to leave.

"Harry Potter." Harry groaned and turned to find the red headed warrior walking toward them. He just wanted to go home and fuck his kitten. Why the hell was this such a problem? Nathanial giggled. "You think this is funny pet." He growled at the man in his arms. He was satisfied to see lavender eyes glaze over in lust and him swallow repeatedly.

"Harry Potter, I have a request of you." Harry rolled his eyes mentally. This warrior was old. "Yes?"

"I wish to rent a room in your household." Harry almost laughed, some request.

"I do not rent rooms." He smirked at the narrowed gaze, Damian had obviously known Nathanial would speak to him about it before hand, and had hoped to save face by ordering instead of asking.

The warrior's face softened when he saw Nathanial who gave a small wave and a smile. "I would like to live with close to Nathanial, but do not know how to ask you."

Harry smiled, "What are you intentions with my pet." He tried to be serious but he was in a good mood, and it came out like a father tormenting his daughters first date. Everyone who heard smiled (only Asher and that Jason fellow) and what little tension was there, left. "We are friends; I would see him happy."

Harry nodded, "You are welcome in our home, warrior, but I have plans for tonight, so you'll have to wait." And with that Harry apparated to their bedroom; smirking at the shocked expressions on Damian and Asher's faces.

He smiled down at his kitten and chuckled. "I'll never get use to your casual displays of magic master."

"Never, say never pet." Harry brought a hand up to trace a cheek bone with his thumb. "You are so beautiful pet, and I have waited all week to take you. I will not wait any longer." The last came out more like an order and Harry watched Nathanial's eyes darken.

One hand in long auburn locks; the other on the small of his kittens back, and Harry gently aligned their lips and watched lavender eyes flutter shut.

All week he had been heavy handed and forceful, but Harry wanted their first time being truly intimate to be beautiful. He wanted to worship his kitten. To show him how he truly cared. Nathanial had always understood actions better then words.

He gently slipped his tongue along full lips as they parted on a sigh. He tasted so sweet. Harry deepened the kiss and Nathanial's tongue met his, slick muscles entwining, and trailed his fingertips gently along Nathanial's neck, causing the leopard to gasp softly.

**Warning Slash sex......................................**

Slowly, Harry moved them to the bed, trailing kisses along his jaw line, and down his neck. He lifted up his head to watch as he pulled off Nathanial's leather vest, one shoulder at a time, revealing the tanned and creamy flesh he loved to taste.

Once Nathanial's torso was deprived of all constricting clothing, Harry dropped to his knees to take off his shoes and socks. He picked up each delicate foot and nibbled on the ankles, arch, and each toe. The noises his kitten made went straight to his already full cock. It was only through years of occlumency training that he was able to force himself to continue with his seduction.

He pealed off Nathanial's pants and tasted each inch of skin revealed. His kitten had forgone underwear, so Harry could see how much Nathanial enjoyed his affections. Once Nathanial was completely naked, Harry stripped off his own cloths, showing none of the care for himself that he did his pet.

He flipped Nathanial over onto his stomach and used hands, teeth, lips and tongue to worship every bit of skin from neck to feet, except his kitten's core. As much as he loved rimming Nathanial, Harry wanted this to last.

Nathanial's begging and pleading had gone to a new level before Harry flipped the leopard onto his back, "Please… master…need …to ….cum." Harry chuckled, "Oh you'll cum, often and multiple times. I have all night." Nathanial moaned low in his throat and went back to begging and panting.

Satisfied that every bit of skin had been covered, Harry turned his attention to Nathanial's jutting length, seeping with pre-cum. Harry licked the slit, ripping a long moan out of his kitten. The noises Nathanial made were longer and deeper then they had been before. Harry cataloged that this gentle seduction caused a different, but no less arousing, reaction from his pet.

Nathanial's hands were fisted in the sheets of the bed and his head was tossing side to side. Harry watched every emotion on his pets face as he took the hard cock into his mouth. They hadn't done this before. It had been about learning your place. And although Harry loved a good thick cock in his mouth on occasion, it had no place in their lessons.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, hard. Nathanial howled and moaned. Harry hummed around the warm flesh in his mouth, it had been some time and he missed it. He slipped a finger into Nathanial's center and felt the cock in his mouth grow.

He only had to swallow once more before Nathanial was cumming on a moan. It had taken longer then Harry thought it would and Harry wondered if he was loosing his touch. He smirked; he'd just have to try harder. Perhaps it had been so long since Nathanial had had pleasure without pain attached; he wasn't sure how to react.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Harry crawled up to Nathanial's lips to share his taste. The leopard hummed and Harry pulled their bodies together; His hard cock along Nathanial's soft and sensitive one. Nathanial sucked in a breath when Harry thrust. Harry sighed. "Its okay if you want to touch me kitten."

Nathanial opened his eyes and smiled brightly. "Thank you Harry." He wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly, using his weight to change positions so he was laying on Harry's chest, and if it wasn't for his painful arousal Harry would have stayed that way indefinitely. As it was, Harry could only lay there for a few minutes before his control snapped.

He rolled them over so Nathanial was once again on his back, but Nathanial didn't unwrap his legs from Harry's waist. Harry kissed him again, harder, but this time Nathanial didn't submit immediately. Harry growled and reached up to summon the lube.

Quickly he coated his hand, and since Nathanial hardly needed preparing due to the toy's they'd played with all week, slammed two fingers into him immediately, bringing a gasp and near scream from the leopard. Harry prepared him fast, only stretching him a little before adding a third finger. He bit at the skin between shoulder and neck, marking him, and relished the gasps and cries his kitten gave him.

In no time at all Nathanial was at full hardness and as prepared as Harry was going to let him get. The wizard leaned back to push Nathanial's knees to his chest and force the smaller man to hold them there. He positioned his cock at his kitten's entrance and slammed home in one forceful thrust. Nathanial screamed but Harry didn't give him any time to rest. The tight heat caused his eyes to roll back, but he held onto his control with an iron fist.

He pulled out and thrust in again, changing his angle until the leopard's back arched and he cried out, signaling to the wizard that he'd found the elusive prostrate. He kept that angle and changed his focus on controlling his speed and depth. Nathanial was beyond thought, his cries and screams music to Harry's ears. He pulled Nathanial's legs up so his calves were on his shoulders and Harry couldn't help but bite and suck his neck and chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

Harry was determined to bring his kitten to climax at least another couple times and so worked diligently on his body until Nathanial was crying out at every thrust. "Ma...ster…need….cum…" "Do it pet. Cum for me." Nathanial screamed out his completion, but Harry didn't let him rest.

He pulled out and flipped them so Nathanial was on his hands and knees. Harry thrust back in and after a moment had found Nathanial's battered prostate again. "Master, I can't, not again."

Harry reached down and wrapped a hand around Nathanial's slowly hardening cock. "Oh you'll come again pet." Nathanial whimpered, but thrust back against him.

With each thrust Harry could feel his control slipping until he had lost all rhythm. He knew he was close, but he could tell that Nathanial was just as close. Forgetting his promise to himself to be gentle he grabbed a hold of Nathanial's braid, forcing his head up and drawing a strangled moan from his kitten. Oh how he loved how Nathanial looked with his back arched this way. Unable to control himself he leaned forward, sunk his teeth into Nathanial's neck, drawing blood and came, emptying himself and finally claiming Nathanial completely. He felt Nathanial tighten around him and warmth spurt into his hand and continued moving until his kitten collapsed under him.

**Slash over...................................**

After catching his breath a little, Harry rolled to the side, taking Nathanial with him and keeping them connected, threw an arm around his kitten. "Mine." He growled tiredly. "Yours" he heard in reply just before he fell asleep. They woke up several times during the night, and Harry kept his word, forcing more orgasms from Nathanial's body than he'd known was possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or Anita Blake ..duh.**

**Warnings: there is lots of sex in all these chapters so...don't like don't read.  
**

**An: so my beta **Crystallyn is back (Yay) so i'll get the next bunch of chapters to you as soon as i get them..

Chapter 10

It was a high pitched yip that startled Harry awake the next morning. Reflexes that hadn't faded much from war caused him to rotate towards the noise, a spell on his lips. He paused however, at the sight that met his eyes. Dobby was half an inch from Nathanial's wide eyes. The leopard was frozen solid.

"Dobby?"

"Oh! Master Harry is being awake! Dobby was just looking at Master Harry's Kitty Cat sir! He was not touching what is Master Harry's, even if Master's Kitty is very pretty." Dobby assured him, nodding repeatedly and moving to stand on Nathanial's stomach.

Stifling a laugh Harry answered, "What were you doing then?"

"Oh! Dobby was just seeing if Master Harry's Kitty Cat was being awake sir."

"Well he's awake now, was there something you wanted?"

"Dobby was seeing if Master Harry's Kitty Cat was awake and wanted the potion sir."

Resigned to Dobby's particular brand of insanity for the morning he sighed. "What potion Dobby."

"The potion to being having little Masters. Master Harry is being choosing a male mate and so Master Harry's Kitty Cat will be needing a potion to being getting pregnant Master Harry, yes he is." Dobby looked earnest, so Harry decided that this wasn't a joke and called Winky for help.

"Winky what the hell is Dobby going on about?" he asked her when she popped in.

"Winky is not knowing Master Harry sir. Sometimes Dobby being doing things without asking Winky first and Winky is hoping that Master Harry is not being noticing." She looked near tears and Harry decided to head this off before he had two near hysterical house elves in his bed. This was not what he wanted to do when he woke up this morning; he was actually hoping Nathanial would take the initiative and give him a blow job.

Sighing he sat up against the head board and made some decisive orders to his house elves.

"That's enough; I forbid either of you to cry. Dobby, get off Nathanial and stand next to Winky on the floor, and neither of you move. Now in as few words as possible tell me why you were going to give Nathanial a male pregnancy potion." He frowned at them, taking note of Winky's dry eyes, wide in shock, and Dobby's near hopping.

He yelled out stop when they both started speaking at once, he'd not specified who was to speak. "Dobby you tell me in a few words as possible."  
"So he gets pregnant."

"Ugh," He tried not to pull out his hair and frowned at Nathanial when he giggled. "You think this is funny? If I hadn't woken up you'd be pregnant by this time tomorrow." He smirked when Nathanial's giggles stopped on a yip. Looked like he hadn't realized what this was really about or how serious it was.

Turning to Dobby he growled out. "Answer all of my questions completely in as few words as possible. Why did you think Nathanial needed a potion to make him pregnant?"

"Master has chosen a male mate, so a potion is needed to get pregnant." Dobby frowned as if that was obvious.

Harry groaned and threw himself backwards so fast his head hit the headboard with a resounding crack. Both houselves shifted their weight as if to move to help him but they didn't break his order.

He rubbed the back of his head and gasped out, "Winky explain it to him. I give up."

She turned and hit the male houself on his head, "Stupid, Master Harry is only being with his mate for a week. Master Harry's Kitty Cat is not being trained yet. Kitty Cat shouldn't be getting pregnant until after training or it will mess everything up. Winky knows this, this is why you is being asking her things before you is being doing them. Little Master Potters will be no good without a properly trained mother." She turned to her master with a nod, hoping for a look of approval or at least a smile, her master was usually generous with these things, but what she received was nothing of the sort. Her master looked beside himself in fury. She shook with almost fear.

"What the fuck is with you two. No!" He swiped an arm down in an agitated, aggressive manor. "I forbid both of you to give anyone in this house any potions unless they ask for them, or if it is an emergency. And you are never to Nathanial a male pregnancy potion or any potions that may cause that to happen unless specifically ordered by me. Understand?" Both houselves nodded, so, satisfied he'd made his point he asked them to bring them breakfast. He turned to his kitten, meaning to apologize but stopped at his desolate expression.

Nathanial was sitting up like him, facing the bedspread, looking as though his world had just crashed. Harry gathered him up in his arms and whispered apologies into his hair. "I'm sorry kitten, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. God I could kill them for upsetting you." Nathanial pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"They were just trying to help." Harry sighed, "I know, but they upset you and it was completely unnecessary." Harry ran his hand up and down Nathanial's arm, lost in his thoughts. He'd always wanted kids. When he was a teenager, just discovering his sexuality, he'd been devastated to find out he was gay and therefore unable to have kids. His dismay turned to relief when they covered male fertility potions in Potions his sixth year. He was saddened now that Nathanial was obviously very upset about having kids. He considered, briefly, carrying them himself, but dismissed it. If Nathanial didn't want kids then he wouldn't bring it up again.

Little did he know that resting safely in his arms his kitten was having similar thoughts. When Anita had her pregnancy scare some time ago, Nathanial had been overjoyed at the idea that he'd get to take care of a child. He'd always loved children. He'd never even considered children with Harry; the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Now though he knew not to bring it up, having kids with him obviously disgusted his master. He wouldn't bring it up again.

Both resigned to living childless, they broke apart to silently eat their meal.

Harry glanced discreetly at his kitten and sighed audibly. Nathanial turned to him a sad question in his eyes. "Nathanial, we can't go on like this. You are obviously distressed and I would rather have you tell me what's wrong then both pretend. If you are hiding things from me, you cannot trust me. Please, tell me what's on your mind." Harry looked at lavender eyes and tried to beg as much as was allowed during training with his eyes alone.

Green eyes widened in shock when Nathanial threw himself in his arms sobbing. "Harry...I'm sorry…I know it disgusts you but…I've always wanted kids…and I'll take it away immediately and hide it so you can't see it. There are plenty of rooms. It won't interfere with anything." Harry's brain stopped working when Nathanial said he wanted to take his child away from him to lock it up some where, and so he missed the insinuation that the child would be a bother. Resentment took hold in his heart and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Nathanial by the arms and forced him away, ignoring the flinch and eyes wide in fear.

He spoke in a cold voice, forcing every word past clenched teeth. "Listen here pet. If by some chance you ever get pregnant. There is no way in hell your keeping it locked up in some room in my own house."

Nathanial quickly got down on his knees genuflecting as best he could. "Please master; I'll still be a good pet. I promise nothing would ever interfere with your pleasure." He whispered 'please master' over and over getting quieter with every utterance.

Harry closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't deal with this now. In the few moments Nathanial had spoken, his rage had turned to pain. His kitten was begging to be given a child to take away from Harry. And not only that but Nathanial was going to lock it up out of sight, just like the Dursleys' did to him. He couldn't do it. Not opening his eyes he said, "I would have given you anything, anything. I can't look at you. Get out of my sight."

He didn't open his eyes to see tears falling from his kitten's face. He heard the quiet sob, and felt Nathanial move to pleasure him, but he yelled out, "GET OUT!!" Only once he heard the footsteps running down the hall did he give in and scream out his cries into his pillow.

He sobbed for time unknown and felt little elf hands on his head and Dobby's promises to make it better. He ignored it in favor of giving in to his pain.

Eventually he cried himself out and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He didn't understand. Why would his kitten want to take away his child? It didn't make any sense. He ran over their conversation in his head.

Harry's mental conversation AKA mental ramblings

I said that I was sorry the elves upset him with the potion talk. Then he said they were only trying to help. To which I said something about it being completely unnecessary. Then he said…well nothing. We both started eating and I got upset that we were going to not talk about it so I told him to tell me what was up. And he started crying and saying he would take away my kid.

Okay here is where it got messed up. What did he say? That he'd always wanted kids….wait what did he say first. Hmm…

End mental ramblings

Harry shot up in bed. His kitten thought the idea of having kids disgusted him? Well that explained why he wanted to hide the child, not wanting it exposed to negative emotions from a father that hated it. Crap. Things spiraled completely out of control from there. His kitten probably thought that he hated him for even asking.

Understanding the problem, Harry got up to track down his kitten. He walked up and down the halls, checking in every room for him before he remembered the houselves.

"Dobby?" He hollered. He looked down at the elf that had helped him so much, "Where is Nathanial?"

Dobby rung his hands and Harry's worry grew. "Master Harry's Kitty Cat was saying that Master Harry was not wanting him anymore and left. Dobby didn't know he was being supposed to stop him. Bad Dobby." Dobby proceeded to bash his head against the wall and Harry, in his frantic state, didn't' stop him.

He ran around the house to find his phone and called Micah immediately. As soon as he heard a hello he shouted out. "WHERE IS HE? Where is my kitten?"

"Whoa, slow down. Who is this and what happened?" Micah said nonplussed.

"This is Harry Potter you stupid fucker, now tell me where Nathanial is." Harry danced around his room, throwing on the first cloths he grabbed.

"Oh, Harry. You lost him? Well he's not here? Now calm down and tell me what happened."

Harry ignored him and slammed the phone shut. Who else could he call? Damian and Asher were dead during the day. What was that Ulfric's name? Richard? Shit, he didn't have that number.

He nearly tripped over Winky who was in front of him holding up Nathanial's underwear. "Winky, what the fuck, I don't have time for you." She huffed and said. "Master Harry is needing something of his Kitty Cat to be finding him." Harry stopped and then smacked himself on the head. It was way easier then that.

"Winky do you know where he is?"

"Of course Master Harry, but yous is looking likes you is wanting to being doing this yourself."

"Fuck that, take me to him now."

Winky reached up to grab his and snapped her fingers. One small straw later, and Harry was standing next to his crying kitten.

He threw his arms around Nathanial, "Oh, kitten. Where were you going?" Harry leaned back, so as to look in his eyes. "I thought you were saying you wanted a child from me so you could take it away and that you were going to misstreat it. That was why I was upset. I thought you were going to take my child. I want kids. It doesn't disgust me to think of having children with you."

Nathanial, still sobbing said, "It doesn't?"

"No kitten. God I'm sorry." Harry pulled Nathanial back under his chin and rocked, petting his long free hair. "Come home, its getting hot out here."

Just then, Harry heard a car driving up the gravel road his house was on. He turned towards the noise, surreptitiously pushing Nathanial behind him.

A big black jeep pulled up right in front of them and stopped. Six thugs got out of the jeep, each carrying semi-automatic weapons. Harry cocked his head to the side, confused. These men were all were-hyenas, but he couldn't figure out how they got his address. He'd only given it to Damian, and he knew the warrior would impale himself on his own sword before betraying Nathanial.

"Stand aside Mr. Potter; we have to wish to harm you."

Harry simply raised his arms and each of the six men started floating in the air. Three lifted their weapons and opened fire on him but the bullets were repelled by a hastily cast shield. Harry cursed himself. He should have already had the shield up. His priority should have been keeping Nathanial safe, not impressing him.

He wrapped an arm around a shaking Nathanial and whispered that it was okay, and that he had it under control. Nathanial nodded and Harry transferred his attention to the floating would be assassins.

"Alright, I want the answers to a few questions. Are any of you going to answer?"

He looked at each man individually and got only one defiant stare, the rest had eyes wide open in fear. One peed his pants. Harry shook his head.

"Great." He smiled, "I have been itching to work on my interrogation technique." A few men began to whimper. He turned to the man who met his gaze defiantly. "We'll start with you. For every question you refuse to answer, I'll cut off a piece of your flesh. For every question you answer with a lie, you lose an appendage."

Nathanial whimpered, and Harry turned to him. "Kitten, at any time you can call Winky to come get you. They were going to kill you; I will not stand for that. I will make a statement now, and it won't be a problem in the future." Harry smiled gently and ran his thumb down Nathanial's neck. Nathanial whimpered again.

Oh, it was a needy whimper, Harry sighed. His kitten didn't understand what was happening. Harry suspected that Nathanial likened what he thought was going to happen to how Harry played or punished him. It would not be the same. Harry wondered if this was going to make his kitten fear him again, but he was itching to cause some pain. Blood rushed in his veins like it hadn't since the war. Nathanial's presence calmed him down some, which was the reason he hadn't killed all of them as soon as their intentions were clear. None the less, Harry wanted to cause some real, unforgiving pain.

Nathanial got a feral look in his eyes when he looked at Harry's intended victim and Harry reassessed his kitten. Perhaps he had misjudged him. All lycanthropes have a good amount of blood lust, but Harry had assumed Nathanial's had been transferred into lust for his own blood instead of others'. They shared the feral look and Harry's attention returned to his prey.

"First question: How did you find out where I live?"

Harry paused for a moment, and when no answer was forth coming he reached up to slowly drag his finger in the air above the man's forearm, neatly slicing off a sliver of skin and meat, and cauterizing the wound as the flesh peeled away. Harry turned to watch Nathanial as the man grunted.

The leopard just looked excited, and licked his lips. It seemed to be a different excitement then when he felt pain, more elemental, barbaric.

Harry looked at his victim and asked the question again. Harry noticed his companions were breathing heavier. Again Harry raised his finger and sliced off another strip, two centimeters thick, just inside of the other wound. The scent of burned flesh filled his nose, and the wizard wondered if this was where part of Nathanial's excitement lay. Harry was expecting to get to the bone before moving to another section. He wondered how the lycanthropic healing would affect it.

Not bothering to ask the question again, Harry raised his hand, but stopped when the man spoke. "Stop!," He gasped for a moment and Harry waited. "Narcissus told us." Harry and Nathanial both growled, although Harry's was admittedly more fierce as he had the power to back it up. Unbelievable! That woman man thing just wouldn't give up.

"How did it find out where I live?"

The man answered immediately, "I don't know but Jamal over there does." Harry sighed and turned his disappointed look at his kitten who's eyes held understanding. The weakling hadn't taken anytime at all to break, only two measly cuts, and on top of that the man was willing to give up his compatriots. Harry noted the angry looks the man got from the others.

Harry ignored the yelling coming from his floating prisoners. He still wanted answers but he was still so angry. "Pet, I would much rather take my frustrations out on you, these things are weak. Can you handle me like this?"

Breathless, Nathanial leaned into his hard body, "Yes, Master." Harry nodded and turned to quickly end the disappointing interrogation.

"Silence." He needn't yell, the captured men were hanging onto his every word. Like a silencing spell, all the noise stopped immediately.

"From whom did it get the information?" Harry didn't keep track of who was answering as long as the answers were prompt. For every pause, Harry randomly stripped flesh from one of them.

"One of the guys working at Guilty Pleasures heard it from Jason."

"Where did he get it?"

No one knew. Several of them lost flesh for that.

Nathanial knew better then to speak up in front of enemies but Harry could sense his hurt that the were-wolf would betray them. Privately Harry assumed that the fun loving lycanthrope just didn't know how to keep information.

"Why did Narcissus send you here?"

"To harm or kill Nathanial Graison."

"Why would it want him harmed?"

"She said no one gets what she decides is hers."

Harry paused in his questioning to consider this. Perhaps he's pay the Oba a visit and show her what she was missing. The wizard wondered how Nathanial would take that and glanced at him. Head lowered in a show of submission that handily hid his expression, Nathanial gave nothing away. Perhaps his kitten was considering that option too. Ah well, he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He wanted to see his kitten's strength.

Harry wiped the information of where they found them from their minds. His house and land were well protected, and you couldn't even see either unless you had an invitation. The jeep wouldn't have found anything if Nathanial and Harry hadn't been out there.

Harry's eyes widened, and then narrowed. If his kitten hadn't ran away; none of this would have happened. The fact that then Harry wouldn't have known to watch out for the Oba, never crossed his mind.

Harry released the men, banished them to their jeep, and banished the jeep to the road. Then he turned to address his wayward pet.

"None of this would have happened had you not run away." Nathanial gasped and fell to the ground.

"Master." Nathanial cried out, obviously to upset to even beg for forgiveness adequately. "Do not fear pet. I will punish you, and then all will be forgiven." Harry watched his pet nod, and placed his hand on an auburn head to apparate them into the play room. In the play room, Harry was only to be referred to as Master (unless about to use the safe word), and Nathanial was only pet. It worked well for them.

In mere moments Pet was stripped naked and bound to a cross. Harry frowned, thinking he wanted to see his kitten's strength and so wanted Nathanial to withhold his begging, but at the same time this was a punishment. Fuck. He looked at the table for options. On one side were the sex toys and the other, pain implements; in the middle were the ones that classified as both. Damian was expected come nightfall, so, taking that into consideration Harry's choices were limited. He growled and his pet whimpered.

"You have put me in quite the imposition Pet." He heard a wet sob. Harry sighed internally. Nathanial was really upset. The fire in his blood cooled. He would have to punish him, not only because he'd done wrong, but because Nathanial would not be able to tolerate himself if it wasn't done.

"I went through the trouble of inviting over your friend for the night, and now I find I have to punish you? Was that your plan? Running today, so that I wouldn't be able to deal out a just punishment, for fear of retribution from your friend." He heard an adamant 'no master' but he ignored it. He walked over to stand behind his pet where he lay strapped, back bared, on the cross. He grabbed a hold of hair to force his face up and meet his angry eyes. "I am not afraid of your warrior. You are mine to do with as I please. You need to be punished, and you will have to explain it to Damian when he gets here." Harry released the hair in his hands when Nathanial said "Yes Master"

Harry went back to the pain side of the table. He considered. Knives? To slow. He wanted a relatively quick but painful punishment. His knives were silver and would take to long to heal, and wouldn't be painful enough. Paddle? Not long lasting enough. Harry would need a generous amount of swats and then it would only leave busing and no scars. Harry wanted this to scar. To give a lasting reminder that Nathanial was his, and that leaving in that way was unacceptable. Whip? Perfect. But Harry always got seriously horny when he used it.

He pulled it off the table and gave it an experimental crack, just to get the feel for it again. He'd not used it on this pet yet. At the sound of the whip cracking in the air, his pet started begging to be punished.

"Hush pet" Harry needed to think. He was still angry and was afraid that this would end up very messy. He moved over to the cabinet with his magical things in it and pulled out a potion specially designed for him by Severus. It would stop the excessive damage caused by the whip, but the recipient would still feel its effects. Harry still wanted one scar though so he brought his whip down on Nathanial's skin in a small slice that would leave a scar from the collarbone to where the neck met the shoulder. He'd learned to be very precise.

Nathanial cried out, and then returned to his fervent begging when no further lashes fell. "Pet, why are you being punished?" Harry asked as he began to rub the potion along Nathanial's back, sides, ass, and legs.

"Because I ran, because my actions put you in danger, because I made you angry." Harry stopped him.

"No, you are being punished because you made and assumption based on expectations." Finished rubbing the potion in Harry backed away to the distance he preferred for using the whip. "You assumed that I was disgusted by the thought of you carrying my children. This assumption led to our misunderstanding. I was very upset by what you insinuated, and made you leave my presence. For this you will get 5 lashes. Then you made another assumption, that I wanted you out of my house, and ran away. You didn't listen to what I said. For this you will get another 5 lashes." Harry could see Nathanial nodding. "Because you ran away, you were outside the protection of my house. If I hadn't found you, you would be dead, dead Nathanial!" His name had the effect he wanted and his pet started bawling. "For this you will get 20 lashes one of which will scar and will not be able to cum for two weeks." Nathanial sagged against his bindings, and his sobbing lessened.

"You will not be punished for my danger. Do you know why?"

"No, Master"

"Because you are important to me; I will always protect you. Even if the situation your in is your fault. No matter what, I will keep you safe. You are mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master...Harry." Nathanial sighed out. Harry understood that by using his name, Nathanial was saying he got the subtle message.

"It would please me if you could count all of them, but as this is your first serious punishment, I will not expect it this time." Harry smiled at the determined body language his kitten took up. Perhaps he'd get to see his kitten's strength after all.

"Thirty lashes is quite a lot. If you cannot count them all, I will still be proud of every strike you can count."

He raised his arm and snapped his wrist, landing the strike square on a muscled shoulder. A thin red stripe formed where the whip hit and Harry smiled at the evidence of the potion working. "One, Master."

The first few were quite heavy, as Harry was testing how well the potion would work, as well as working out his residual anger. Had the potion not worked, the first lashes could have easily damaged muscles. Even so, Nathanial managed to keep up the counting, even if he was screaming, until the tenth hit. Harry waited patiently between all of them and told him how proud he was that Pet was able to keep counting, but it was taking to long between each. Pets are not allowed to set the pace of their punishments. Harry let down five strikes in quick succession before pausing to allow his pet some air from screaming. With his eyes, he caressed the reddened stripes crisscrossing across his pet's back. Half way done, Harry moved the lashes to other areas, creating red stripes along his thighs, across his bear ass, along the tender skin of his sides.

At twenty seven he paused to wait for Nathanial to come out of his pain glow. "You are not allowed to float above your punishment. Do you know what number we are on?"

"No, Master."

"Guess."

"Twenty five?"

"Good guess, twenty seven. I want you to count these last few out."

He flicked down another slash before Nathanial could answer and heard "twenty eight Master"

The next few fell in quick succession and his pet counted them out. Coiling up his whip and unlacing Nathanial's bonding Harry softly told him what a good boy he was and how proud he was.

Harry picked up his exhausted kitten and carried him to the bed. Laying him face down on the bed, Harry traced the red stripes with his tongue. He allowed a small amount of healing magic in his hands to lessen some of the pain. He ran his hands along every exposed inch of skin, causing Nathanial to pant.

"Seeing how strong you are made me hard pet. Did you know that?" Indeed Harry had been hard since the first lash fell.

"No, Master." Nathanial gasped out, back arching as Harry's mouth, tongue, and hands soothed and gave him pleasure.

"You are not allowed to cum for the next two weeks, but I am not going to stop using you. Understand?"

The leopard cried out, "Yes please master!"

Harry uttered a quick lubrication spell and slathered it on his hard cock. He thrust into his pet without any other preparation.

"So...tight pet," he panted and pulled back out to slam back in.

"God you're so hot..."

Nathanial cried out at the punishing pace Harry set, but Harry was happy to hear it was 'master' that was cried out.

"Fuck pet, you swallow me too nicely. Are you hungry for my cock pet?"

Cries of 'yes' and 'master' met his ears and Harry picked up his pace. The memory of his kitten counting out his punishment was enough to send him over the edge and he spilled hot seed into his pet.

Quickly Harry summoned a cock ring and a large butt plug.

"You will walk around all day hard and with my cum up your ass." He smirked. "And these are remote controlled so don't think you won't be enjoying it, after all it needs to be a severe punishment." Nathanial moaned.

"If you're good, I may take off the cock ring and turn it off when Damian is here." His smirk darkened, "but you'll have to be really good."

Harry helped him dress, all the while smirking and fiddling with the controls. Night would be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: me owne nothinge**

Chapter 11

Slowly, Nathanial made his way to the kitchen. The muscles on his back, butt, and thighs were sore, but after his master healed them some, it was possible to move with it. The reason for his slow pace was in fact the softly pulsing ring around his hard erection, and the long, just thick enough, plug in his ass.

He understood the reasons for his punishment. He didn't trust. That was the main problem. Even though Harry had assured him that the three months of retraining were to allow Nathanial to learn to trust him, he felt that his lack of faith was a betrayal of all the ways Harry took care of him. Like um…always following through on his promises, and protecting him, be it from a real danger or just making a fool of himself. He was even letting Nathanial visit with his friends even though he hadn't done anything to earn it.

He could tell though, that not trusting Harry upset him. He sighed. He refused to lie to Harry and pretend to trust him. Not lying was a rule, either the first or the second, Nathanial didn't remember, but it was important.

He felt the ring pulse again and the plug inflate slightly causing him to whimper. At this rate he was never going to get to the kitchen to make cupcakes for when Damian came. He knew that his vampire friend couldn't taste them, but he would eat them anyway and tell Nathanial they were good, and smile at him. It was a tradition. Ever since Nathanial had made cookies for the first day he moved in with Micah and Anita and him, to make it more comfortable.

He paused outside the door, when he finally got there, when he heard the house elves arguing.

"No. You is listening to Winky. Master Harry told us not to give the kitty cat any potions, and you is not being doing it."

"But Winky. You is not seeing him cry. Dobby is never seeing Master Harry cry so hard, ever, not even when Master Harry's Weezy and..." there was a gulp, "SHE" another pause, "said those mean things to him. Dobby is making it so that Master Harry never has to be afraid the kitty cat will take away his children."

Nathanial gasped. God these little things were a nuisance. Before he could think about how to stop it the other squeaky voice spoke up.

"Master's kitty cat is like us. He is being a servant, until he has the master's mark and becomes a full mate. Until then Master Harry is being making all the choices, and you is not the Master. You is not taking away Master Harry's authority during training, especially, now that the kitty cat is being running away and stuff."

"But, that is it, Winky, Kitty cat is not knowing how wonderful Master Harry is if he is being running away, Dobby will have to…." He never finished his sentence because at that moment Nathanial decided he needed to tell the elves what really happened.

He walked in to one fearful and one sneering expression. "Hey, listen," He dropped to his knees and sat on his heals, coincidently rubbing the plug along his prostate, making him grunt. "We had a misunderstanding. I thought he didn't want kids because they would be a bother, so I was volunteering to keep them out of his way. And then I made an assumption that he was kicking me out, so I left. I've already been punished and am still being punished. I understand what happened, and will not be repeating it." He looked down, hoping that they would forgive him. He knew how loyal the elves were to their master and how hard they could make his life if they thought him unworthy.

Winky gasped, and Dobby nodded. "Well if you is being punished already, then you is being forgiven by Master Harry too, and so Winky is not going to be saying any more." She glared at the other elf, "And Dobby is going to be doing as Master Harry says."

The male elf looked at him hard, "Master Harry is sometimes not knowing about punishments. You is sure you is really punished?"

Head still down Nathanial told him his punishment, including his orders not to cum for two weeks.

Immediately Nathanial could tell they approved because they snapped and he was naked in front of them. "Is you being needing healing. Thirty lashes is a lot."

"No, I'm okay Master used a potion to keep it from breaking the skin or damaging the muscle," He continued quickly at their reproving expressions, "but I could still feel the pain. He only healed it a little after so I could meet with Damian tonight."

"You is being stupid for running. Even Dobby is knowing that Master Harry is loving his Kitty Cat. He is not wanting to hurt you. You should be a good Kitty Cat and do what he wants." Winky chattered on about how Nathanial should not challenge Harry because he didn't like hurting anyone, especially those he cared about. Nathanial disagreed though and voiced it. Usually he wouldn't discuss his submission with anyone, but the elves' submission was so much more complete then his; he couldn't help but feel vindicated by it.

"I think you're wrong. He already has two house elves. And if he wanted a sex slave he could get one. He doesn't want me broken. He was saying how he admired my strength during my punishment, and before when he was so angry at those thugs, he asked me if I could handle him. I think he wants someone who can take all of him, the funny quirky guy, and the war hero, with all the dark emotions that entails."

His ramblings were interrupted by Winky, "You is wrong!" She stomped her foot, "Master Harry is a kind master, he is not wanting to hurt you. He is not liking it when you challenge him."

Nathanial drew up to a proud stance, naked, kneeling on the floor. The elves drew back a little in unconscious acknowledgement of the status he was displaying. "Winky, you are a house elf, and as such it is your nature to take care of Master in certain ways. I am…" He paused and tried to think of a title they could relate to. Finally he drew up again and said, "I am his Kitty Cat, and as such am meant to take care of things you can't. I know better then you what he needs in these things, just like you know better then I in other things." He looked down his nose right into her eyes and said in a soft but menacing voice. "You will defer to my judgment in these things."

As he rose to his feet, he caught Dobby's approving look just before the elf snapped and he found himself in his clothing again. He looked down at the two elves, who only barely reached his knees.

"I am going to make cupcakes would you like to join me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathanial was writhing at Harry's feet hours later. His Master was watching TV and playing with the controls for the ring and plug in him. It had been this way for some time. If he had been cognitive enough to think of it, Nathanial might have wondered how his master could hear the TV over the sound of his begging and pleading. His master turned them to their lowest setting to let him calm down some.

"Good pet. I want you to remember who's you are tonight."

"Yours, always master." Nathanial replied automatically. Of course that didn't mean he didn't mean it. He did. After his impromptu dominance battle with Winky, he had really thought about what he'd said, and found out a few things about his feelings. He did feel wanted here, with Harry. He felt like maybe, Harry needed him as much as Nathanial needed Harry. Maybe it really was his job to take care of his master. He was proud to say that it was a challenge he was willing to take. While stirring up cake mix, he had made a decision to be strong for Harry. Whether that meant taking every punishment he dished out, or never giving up on him; Nathanial would do it.

Nathanial sighed as the door bell rang. He was excited about seeing Damian, but he was also worried. He was afraid that his best friend would not approve of how deep his relationship with Harry was. Damian knew that he was submissive, but he'd only seen them together in Jean-Claude's office, and everyone knew that what happened there was mostly for show. Now, in their home, Damian would see just how much of it was true. That Nathanial really was Harry's pet, and hopefully he would also see that this was exactly what Nathanial wanted and needed. He'd never felt so strong, in control, or even sexy, as he did with Harry. Without Harry's presence and attention, Nathanial's nerves started to get the best of him. He frowned; maybe Harry had been distracting him on purpose. He smiled. His master took care of him in so many little ways. It made him sigh.

Harry got up and said to stay there. But after a time, Nathanial's nerves changed. It shouldn't have taken this long for Harry to come back with Damian. He wondered if he should go see what was wrong, and then chuckled. He was still sore from the last punishment. He wasn't about to get another for disobeying. Besides, his master was strong; he could take care of anything. He hummed a song to try and take him mind off the worry.

Eventually, Nathanial heard footsteps, and lifted his head to scent the air. He smelled his master, and his best friend, and Asher and Jason?! What were they doing here? He didn't have time to think up horrible scenarios, because just after he identified their scents, they entered the room. He looked up at Harry silently begging for an explanation and saw his exasperated face. Nathanial decided that it must not be that bad then.

"As you know," Harry started, sitting back in his spot and gesturing for the other's to sit as well, "Damian asked Jason to help him figure out how to get here, and Jason some how let it slip to Narcissus." Nathanial nodded. "Well, the warrior decided that he would bring Jason as payment or something." He snorted, "Older then dirt warrior tradition crap." He mumbled under his breath and Nathanial giggled. "And Asher decided to accompany them when he found out when Jason asked off of work."

Nathanial smiled at them, glad for the explanation. He hummed to try and cover up the moan, when Harry activated the vibrating torture devices again. "Would any of you like cupcakes or something to drink?" He smiled, but it turned down when he got a good look at his best friend.

"Damian, when was the last time you fed?"

Damian looked away, embarrassed. "I went to a club a few days ago. I am fine."

Nathanial felt awful. He'd not even considered how hard it would be for his friend to reintegrate himself into the new age vampire hunting scheme. Being so old, it had been hard for Damian to learn how to hunt around all the laws in place when vampires went public. The Anita situation had been perfect for that. Physical interaction with Anita was enough to keep him fed. Now, with Anita dead, and with new laws, it would be harder then ever for his friend, and he'd not even considered it.

He whimpered and didn't even notice when Harry turned everything completely off. He did notice when Harry spoke, however. "Nathanial, go get me and Jason a coke and a cupcake." Not even questioning it, he stood up to do so. He could hear them talking, and some of the voices sounded slightly angry, but he was so wrapped up in his failure, that he didn't acknowledge it.

Dazed, he got the things asked for and walked back to the den. He handed Jason his things and sunk to the ground at Harry's feet once more. Harry reached down and grasped his chin gently, forcing Nathanial to look up at him. He was trying not to cry.

"Kitten, you are not responsible for this. Damian is an old vampire and has been hunting a very long time. It is his responsibility to feed himself. There are things in place and other vampires for him to ask. Now, stop this pity party."

Nathanial nodded and dried his eyes. He heard Jason draw a breath at the tone, and was grateful the wolf didn't say anything. Harry was right. He smiled up at him.

"If you are done moping, I have offered you to Damian for tonight. Are you feeling up to it?" Nathanial recognized the question for what it was. Subtly trying to determine if the punishment he received earlier was still paining him enough that this wouldn't be a good idea.

"Yes," He paused and swallowed, and then, remembering his vow to be strong, raised his head high and looked Harry directly in the eye. "Yes, Master. I'm good." Harry smiled at him and Nathanial knew on anyone else the smile would brighten the whole room. The joy in Harry's eyes took his breath away.

Harry bowed his head momentarily, one of those things he did regularly for reasons Nathanial still couldn't figure out. Then, as if nothing had happened, he stood up and said "Go then, Asher and I will be in the other room." He addressed Damian. "You will not take more then a pint, and will give him this potion when you are finished. I expect him to be conscious when I return." He handed a red vile to Jason, and then after giving Nathanial a kiss that left him week in the knees, left with Asher.

Just as he was leaving, Nathanial saw him wink and felt the plug and ring awaken on high. His legs collapsed with a moan, right on Damian's lap, and he heard Harry's laugh echo down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Pleasure coursed through his body when Damian bit into his neck from behind, every suck increasing it. It wasn't as pleasurable as Jean-Claude or Asher's bite but Damian was a very old, very strong vampire. The vibrations on him and in him caused him to writhe and Damian was forced to use his arms to hold him still or he would accidentally tear his neck. Nathanial whimpered when he felt Jason move in front of him, and unzip his pants. He hardly ever wore anything under his pants, living with Harry it wasn't practical, and so Jason had full access to his purple cock.

"What's this?" Nathanial heard him ask. He tried to say something but the pleasure in him wouldn't let him. "No...don't." Jason reached for the cock ring and unsnapped it, swallowing him whole in the next second. Then Nathanial was cumming.

When he had come down from his high, Nathanial realized what happened. His eyes flew open and he looked at Jason accusingly. "Why did you do that? Oh I'm in so much trouble." Nathanial hadn't ever disobeyed a direct order before. He wasn't sure what his master would do, he was still so sore from his lashing. He whimpered and both Jason and Damian looked at him in shock.

"He doesn't let you cum? Why they hell are you with this guy? He treats you worse then Anita did." Jason ranted.

"No, I ran away over a misunderstanding instead of staying and talking about it and I'm being punished." Nathanial knew that Jason had never understood what he needed. The wolf just couldn't accept that he wanted pain and control this way. He'd tried to explain many times but, it never changed Jason's mind.

He was only upset that he'd been forced to cum, against Harry's wishes. He and Jason had been pleasured by the other during a feeding before, it was nothing new, and he wasn't upset by it. In fact it never crossed his mind that Jason should have asked his master for permission before touching him. Jason's actions were simply common.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asher followed Harry Potter down the hall. He was fairly sure he knew what this was about. The man wanted to make sure he wasn't after Nathanial. It interested him how possessive Harry Potter was of Nathanial, since they'd only been together for little over a week.

He stopped just inside the door and was shocked to find the paintings moving when they got to the office. Potter turned to him and smiled at his shock. "You knew I had power, you just don't know how far reaching it is." Asher grew fearful. "You did this?"

Harry Potter laughed, "No, I bought them this way. There is a whole world of people like me, well, not as powerful, but Wizards and Witches. They decided I was a danger, and hunted me, and then they voted a terrorist as Minister of Magic. So I left. I still have a few friends there but so far I like it here."

The wizard smiled, and Asher was reminded of the old vampires, those who have so many memories their smiles have many meanings.

Stepping closer, the wizard leaned into the vampire, and said softly. "You're very beautiful Asher. I am going to kiss you." Asher chuckled. For all of his power, the man had no idea how to seduce someone. The bluntness was refreshing. He leaned forward to align their lips.

The kiss was soft and slow; a discovery by both parties. They wanted to know how deep the attraction went. Asher could tell that the other wasn't the kind of man who slept with just anyone. That he was even considering being with him, just to allow Asher to express his feelings to Nathanial, spoke of deep affection for the leopard.

The wizard pulled back after a thorough exploration and sighed. "That was lovely." "Indeed, mon cher. I think I'd like another." He lowered his head again to a chuckle. This kiss was different, harder, a battle for dominance ensued. Asher won, only because the other needed air and had to pull back. "Mm, have it your way." He said with a gasp when Asher wrapped his arms around his waist and bent him backwards slightly. It was interesting that the dark haired man would allow him to be even the slightest bit dominant on their first affair. Asher had assumed that the man was far too suspicious to let him. Perhaps it was because Nathanial wasn't involved at the moment.

Asher was used to using sex to get what he wanted, and wasn't above seducing Harry Potter to get at the one he really wanted. If this kiss was any indication, it wouldn't be any chore at all.

He ran his scarred hand through his dark hair and used the other to trace the lines along his back. The wizard's hands were fisted in his hair, holding his head firm. He used those hands to force Asher's head back and said, "Alright, you've made your point. You know your business." He blushed a little and straightened to give himself some space. "I don't know the words to do this. I'm a blunt kind of guy. I know you want Nathanial and I don't mind as long as he's okay with it, but he's mine and although I share well, you will not be borrowing him or seeing him without me." He smiled to take the sting out of it, "I like you Asher, and would really enjoy being with you, as I'm sure would Nathanial. Understand, I'm a jealous person, and although I don't mind sharing if I'm there, anything else seems like a betrayal. If you were to get involved with both of us, on an emotional level, I don't think I'd mind but…"

Asher spoke when it looked like he'd finished. "I understand Harry, if I can call you that, if it's just sex, you want to be there, and if it becomes emotional you want to be involved." Harry nodded, "I also understand that you and Nathanial have a structured relationship. I am not asking to become a part of your contract, as I don't know where these feelings for Nathanial will take me. I do not wish to take him from you."

He tried to prepare himself for divulging more personal things, making himself more vulnerable then he was used to, but this man had already been in his head, it wouldn't make him more vulnerable then that did. "Since Juliana died, I have been on the outside of the relationships with all those I care about. Jean-Claude wouldn't see me because of Anita, and she didn't really care for me. I was hoping for a more emotional attachment with Nathanial, and now I have hope for you as well."

Harry smiled softly and leaned into him again, acknowledging weakness he showed and portraying a great deal of perception. "I understand, that's how I was before Nathanial. You just want to be loved yourself, not as an extension of another, or slept with because you're good in the sack." He hugged him and rested his head on Asher's shoulder. "I'd like to get to know you better before I allow you into our contract, no I know what you said," he spoke quickly when Asher tried to interrupt, "but if you want to really be involved with us then that's how it would have to be. Nathanial needs certain things to feel content, as do I, and I'm sure you do to. This way everything is met. Perhaps down the line in his retraining, you will come and participate?" Asher smiled, "I would like that." They kissed again softly and Asher felt that this was the most consideration he'd gotten in a while. He sighed that it had to be from a stranger.

Harry pulled away saying they needed to go back because Nathanial was upset. They hurried down the hall and Asher stopped at the entrance, confused at what he was seeing. Nathanial was crying softly and being yelled at by a little green thing. Damian was trying to calm him down and Jason looked both apologetic and defiant when he looked up at Harry.

The wizard forcefully dismissed the screaming green thing, pulled Nathanial to him and whispered, "Shh, kitten I'm here, what happened…Kitten, shh…I can't understand you you'll have to calm down."

Asher moved to reach and hand down to Damian to help him stand. "What happened?"  
Damian snorted. "It seems like he wasn't supposed to cum, but couldn't help it when Jason took of the cock ring he was wearing."

"That doesn't seem so distressing?" He questioned referring to why Nathanial was a simpering mess.

"Well he was worried that he would be punished, but then Jason started trying to convince him that this was proof that this is a bad relationship and to leave with him."

Asher hummed. First Micah and now Jason, what was causing the other lycanthropes in Nathanial's life to be so negative? He listened to Harry and Nathanial speak after Harry finally calmed him down, but wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his vampire hearing it was so soft.

"I came. I'm sorry master, I couldn't help it. It felt so good."

"You came through the ring?" Harry was speaking slowly and calmly, reinforcing that it was a good thing to talk to him. Asher approved of his method and thought that if this was how he handled everything in their relationship, that Nathanial was in good hands. Asher couldn't be on guard like that every moment, like what was needed for a 24/7 dom/sub relationship like they had.

"No, Jason took it off, and without it I couldn't stop it."

"Ah, well then kitten it's not your fault."

Nathanial looked up at him fearfully, "Don't punish Jason; he didn't know I was being punished."

Asher wondered at how Nathanial could come to these strange conclusions about what Harry said. When calm he could see all the underlying messages Harry left him, but when he was upset, it seemed that he made some up. Asher considered the possible avenues Harry could take now.

"Kitten, why were you so upset? Were you afraid I'd punish you for something that was not your fault?"

Ah, he would ignore it, not promising not to punish Jason and not taking blame himself. Again Asher approved.

"No, well, a little. But," He stopped and bit his lip.

"Pet, you will tell me why you were upset. You will trust that my reactions will be appropriate."

Interesting tactic. Asher had never had a pet as broken as Nathanial, and it seemed that Harry used a firm hand softened with genuine affection.

Nathanial swallowed and Asher heard his heart rate pick up, and interestingly enough, arousal spike. "Jason was saying things that upset me."

"Such as?" There was no change in Harry's voice, no censure, anger or condemnation, he simply wanted to know.

"Well, he said that me being afraid…" He was interrupted by Jason's snarling.

"I can say it. I told him that being this afraid of you was proof you were bad for him. That he should leave with me and I would take care of him. You are hurting him, I saw him wince when he sat down, and I won't let you hurt him."

Asher sighed, Jason was young and although he was Jean-Claude's beau, he was treated softly and so had no background to help him understand Nathanial's needs.

Harry addressed the wolf, but kept his voice calm. "You are an uninvited guest in our home; you are on thin ice as it is. Be silent."

He turned back to speak softly to the man in his arms. "Kitten, I am not upset with you. I am pleased that you didn't try and hide it from me. Did you drink the potion?" Nathanial answered yes. "Good I think that we should do something else, and perhaps Jason should go home. Go put that movie you wanted to watch in and I'll take care of things." Nathanial sniffed, kissed Harry on his cheek, and stood up to move toward the TV.

"Jason, you are his friend. You should have more care for his feelings. I do not want him upset again tonight; do you think you can handle that?"

Jason nodded irritably and shifted to sit with Asher when the vampire sat down. He whispered, "I don't understand."

Asher ran his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture, "They are happy this way. Let's just enjoy being with him."

Nathanial put in whatever movie and walked over to cuddle into Harry's side. Half way through the movie, Harry paused it and had the little green thing bring them all refreshments.

Asher thanked it when it handed him a glass of chardonnay. It scowled at him. "Winky" Nathanial said, and Asher assumed that it was the green things name because it turned the scowl on him. "You are embarrassing your Master by treating his guests this way. If you cannot handle your job we will replace you." Living with Harry must be good for Nathanial. He was using old social systems to put the servant in its place. He watched as Harry gave him a proud smile, and Nathanial beamed. Long accustomed feelings of longing and envy wound through him. How he would love to have someone look at him with pride or even just affection, without expecting something in return. Although, Harry did expect things from Nathanial; he expected loyalty, obedience, and trust; nothing remotely similar to the power plays vampires were fond of.

Before the movie, which Asher was only barely interested in started again, Jason moved to sit with Damian, so Asher joined Harry and Nathanial on their couch. He sat next to Harry, assuming that it was too early in their agreement to display his feelings for Nathanial. He was surprised then, when Harry picked Nathanial up to put him between them. The leopard quickly got into a comfortable position; head against Asher's shoulder and sitting in Harry's lap. This position allowed Asher to lean against the broader human. With Harry's permission, he put his arm over Nathanial's and tried to turn his attention back to the uninteresting movie.

Jason was obviously riveted, but the movie, Street Racer or something, was too flashy and loud for Asher to enjoy it. He never really liked the movies they watched while spending time together but it was something easy for them all to do. Instead he focused on studying those in the room. He could smell arousal coming from both Nathanial and Harry, and when there was a lull in the movies volume he could hear a faint buzzing.

Occasionally the leopard would whimper or shudder, putting pressure against Asher. He raised his other arm to support him, and caught Harry smirking. Making a small noise to capture his companion's attention, he sent him a confused and cautious look.

"Kitten," He whispered so only Nathanial and Asher could hear him over the movie. "Tell Asher what your punishment was."

"I...ah…can't cum for …oh…two weeks." Nathanial gasped out.

Understanding lit his face and Asher shifted so he could run his hand up Nathanial's shirt and kiss his neck. He locked eyes with Harry, watching as his face darkened with lust. Nathanial's cries became loud enough to gain the attention of the other occupants of the room.

Although Damian looked amused, Jason cried out, "God, you are always going at it aren't you Nathanial. Jeez such a slut.."

This apparently was the last straw from Harry, and Asher quickly caught Nathanial when he was pushed into his lap. Stalking like a cat on the prowl, Harry forced Jason to stand. "That is enough from you. You came to my house uninvited, touched my pet without my permission, tried to lure him away, and now you insult him. You are not welcome in our house again. I suggest you leave."

"I came with Damian how am I supposed to get back?" Jason cried out, a last attempt to save his dignity.

"Not my problem." Harry dropped him to the ground and with a wave of his arm, the wolf was gone. Damian hopped up from the chair and looked around. Asher knew he didn't care for the werewolf overly much, and assumed it was more curiosity then anything. People don't just disappear after all.

"I sent him outside the wards. He's fine." Damian nodded and strode over to where Nathanial was shaking, his head buried in Asher's neck. The leopard looked up at his soft voice. "Pay him no attention little one. His mouth moves faster than his mind thinks." Nathanial nodded and got up to hug him. "Are you leaving? Harry said you could move in today."

"Yes, I told Jean-Claude I was responsible for him this evening. I will have to return him. If it's alright with your Harry I will return soon." Harry nodded and told him to call for Dobby when he returned if they weren't available. "This is your home now after all. Dobby will show you to your rooms when you get back." They clasped arms and with a nod at Asher, Damian left.

Nathanial gave a small shy smile and a nod from Asher's lap when asked if he'd like to continue the movie. Asher chuckled, if he understood right, neither man had paid any more attention to it then he had. Harry chuckled and sat next to them. The wizard reached over to remove Nathanial's clothes and Asher took advantage by worshiping the skin revealed.

The leopard arched into him and pushed back with his hips into Asher's rapidly hardening arousal, causing the vampire to feel the vibrations from the plug. Harry slipped a leg under Nathanial to spread his legs apart and lifted his hips to take off the remainder of Nathanial's clothes. He instructed Nathanial to help him undress Asher, and the vampire felt his heart beat once at their gentleness. Once naked, Asher turned his head to the side, afraid to see disgust in their eyes. He turned his head back when he felt a hand on his chin. Harry kissed him softly and Nathanial stroked both his arms and chest indiscriminately.

"We all have our scars. Yours just happen to be both outside and inside. You are still the most beautiful man I've ever met." Asher tried to convince himself that the wizard was just trying to be courteous, but he saw honesty in Harry's eyes, and knew that the wizard would not appreciate being doubted. He nodded his head in acceptance and shifted to help Harry with his clothes.

The three of them discovered each other softly and gently. Asher was sure his deep feelings for Nathanial were apparent as he explored his flesh, cataloging exactly what each part tasted like. He felt that with time he could feel as deeply for Harry. At another time, it may have worried the vampire that these feelings came up so soon and all of a sudden, but he had other things on his mind. They turned over, Nathanial and Asher paused, concerned over the red welts that covered his back and thighs.

"What happened?" He asked Harry.

"He ran away, and put himself in danger. He was punished." The green eyed may ran his fingers over some of the welts and Asher saw his lust flare. "He was so beautiful under my whip." Asher shivered at the dark desires Harry's voice invoked. At Bella's court, Asher was sex slave, whore, torturer, and diplomat. His every action revolved around sex. He remembered what it felt like to be hurt the way Nathanial was, and the dark satisfaction that came from causing pain in a way that forced his victims to beg for it. But he'd never been with someone who he could trust completely. Jean-Claude always played power games when they were alone. He wondered what it would feel like to be with Harry like Nathanial was.

Harry caught his eyes, and recognized something in them. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, hard. "Maybe another time, I will show you how it feels." Asher nodded absently behind the kiss. It had been some time since he let himself be dominated by any other then Jean-Claude. He was nervous and it must have showed.

Harry asked him to remove Nathanial's plug. He ran his hands down the inside of the leopard's thighs and grabbed the base, pulling out quickly and forcefully. Nathanial arched and cried out. Asher dipped his fingers in the cum that slid out and braught it to his lips for a taste.

Harry moved them so they were all on the floor. Nathanial turned so he was on his hands and knees before Harry. "Master, please let me suck you."

Harry smiled and granted his permission. He held up a hand and Asher saw a small tube fly into it. He handed it to Asher and told him that Nathanial should be ready for him. With little patience, Asher slathered his cock with lube and slid three lubed fingers into Nathanial's waiting hole, checking to make sure he was well prepared. It wouldn't do to create bad feelings in Nathanial. His preparation assured, Asher lined himself up and looked to Harry for permission. He understood that this was also a type of training, showing Nathanial that Harry wouldn't allow anyone to betray his trust, even when distracted, and that he wouldn't pass him over for another available body. After grabbing Nathanial's head hard, and nodding his assent, they both trust in forcefully.

From his angle Asher could see Nathanial's throat stretch to accept Harry's larger than normal erection while the wizard fucked his pet's face. His eyes were locked on his master and he seemed to get just as much pleasure from Harry's noises of pleasure as anything else. It amazed Asher that he didn't feel left out. There was deep emotion between Master and pet, but occasionally Harry would lean forward to gift Asher with a kiss or Nathanial would clench his muscles around him and he would know it was meant to include him.

Soon Nathanial's cries signaled that he was close, and Harry absently waved his hand above the rocking leopard. Asher heard a low keening noise of distress and cocked a questioning brow. "Ah, he's not allowed to cum. I cast a spell that will not allow him to."

Asher nodded and wondered briefly why they bothered with cock rings then, but didn't voice the question. His attention was focused on taking the pleasure Nathanial and Harry were offering him. Since he no longer had to worry about Nathanial's pleasure, he sped up his thrust and suppressed the desire to bite Nathanial when he came on a growl.

Seeing he had climaxed, Harry pulled out of his pet's mouth and told Nathanial to turn around and clean the vampire off. Asher groaned when he felt a talented tongue on his softening cock. He opened his eyes at Nathanial's long moan, to see Harry's face buried in between Nathanial's cheeks. He came up, his mouth glistening with cum, and shared a taste with Asher, before wiping it off.

He watched as Harry quickly sheathed himself in his pet and, with precise and forceful thrusts, quickly brought himself to climax.

As their breathing slowed Harry situated them so Nathanial was laying writing between them on the floor. Harry spoke softly and invited Asher to hold onto the crying man firmly. They both whispered calming words and ran their hands along his body, not to entice but to calm. Asher felt guilty that they had taken pleasure but not returned it, but it wasn't his place to censure their relationship.

Harry called out to the Dobby servant and asked it to move them to the master bed. Asher shot up in the bed a second later in fear, his eyes wide. "Ah, that was house elf magic. They popped us here because I am too tired to carry Nathanial up here. Are you alright?"

He nodded and settled back down with them, trying to control his heavy breathing, an old habit of his from when he was alive.

They continued to cuddle and calm Nathanial until the leopard's erection waned. Then Harry fell asleep. Asher and Nathanial stayed awake, talking about Anita and how their lives were different now, until Asher was forced to return to the club for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Days past and Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated with the punishment he ordered. At the time, he assumed he could still use his kitten, he would just withhold climax from Nathanial. However, not far into the first week, he found out how traumatizing it was for his kitten. He'd found his kitten in the bathroom on Wednesday morning, scrubbing at his flesh with a wire brush so hard, he bled from multiple wounds.

He rushed in and took Nathanial's hands in his own. "Nathanial! What's going on?" His voice was louder and harsher then he usually used with his fragile kitten, but he didn't notice for the terrible things flashing in his mind. Had he forced his kitten to this? How had he missed this?

Nathanial broke down in his arms, sobbing, and he held him, trying to focus only on the fact that the wounds were superficial and he could easily heal them.

"I can't stop. I can't control myself. I'm such a fuck up."

"Nathanial, you need to tell me why you did this." He forced a measure of control into his voice, hoping to reassure him. What could be bad enough to cause this reaction from his pet?

"I can't even obey your orders for two weeks. I'm worthless and I don't deserve to have you." Nathanial mumbled into his chest and Harry just waited. He knew eventually the leopard would explain, he just had to have patience. He pushed up his occlumency shields, leaving only calm and collected Harry.

After a few moments of random rambling Harry finally caught something he knew he had to respond to. "I already came once when you told me not to, and you were so kind. I can't be your pet anymore."

"Nathanial, you will be my pet as long as that contract is in one piece. You said you already came once, does that mean you came again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Harry assumed, since he found him in the bathroom, that he'd jacked off in the shower.

"I'm disappointed Kitten. You should have come to me if you needed it that bad."

Nathanial's sobs returned in force and Harry sighed. He didn't try and move him, or heal him until he had the full story. He rocked slowly and rubbed his back softly, trying to reassure him. He checked the wounds and found that they weren't as serious as he'd first assumed. Merely scratches, they'd already stopped bleeding.

When Nathanial's crying calmed down, Harry noticed that he hadn't gotten the story yet and asked for it again. Nathanial's answer was barely whispered "I knew that I was hurting, but that's the point of a punishment so I didn't mention it. But when I woke up this morning, I'd cum in my sleep. I am weak, and don't have any control."

Harry chuckled, feeling some of the horror and self-doubt leave him. "This was all because of a wet dream?"

"A what?" Nathanial looked up clearly confused and Harry paused. "A wet dream, you know, when you have exciting dreams and your body reacts? Didn't you have any when you were growing up?"

"No? I don't think I've ever had a dream like that."

Harry frowned, was he serious? He looked serious. Nathanial was 21, how could he have lived through adolescence and not had any wet dreams. "Where were you and what were you doing from ages 12 to 16?"

"Oh well for most of that I was turning tricks on the street, and high all the time. Gabriel and Reina found me when I was 15, I think, and started paying me to use in their movies and stuff."

Ah, well that explained it. "Well you probably had so much sex in your life, and I'd imagine you came at least occasionaly, plus the drugs probably messed with your natural body processes. Its safe to assume that you could have had wet dreams and never noticed them."

"Oh." He didn't look upset or, thankfully, worried that Harry would be disgusted with him for what he'd revealed about his past. He looked contemplative. "So, its okay?"

Harry chuckled again. "Yes kitten, this is why you need to come to me with these things. I know more then you about some things." He huffed looking at the scratches on his body, "What were you trying to do? Scratch off you skin?" Nathanial's cheeks flushed and Harry shook his head. "This is probably wont scar because of your healing, but I'm going to heal it anyway. I don't like looking at it." His kitten looked despondent again and he wondered at the cause. Sometimes his kitten came to conclusions using leaps of logic Harry couldn't follow.

"What's rattling around in that pretty head of yours pet?"

He gave a small relieved sigh at the smile he got. Nathanial always reacted well to harmless flirting. Harry suspected it was because he didn't have any ingrained reactions to it. Every one who'd wanted something from him had been either rude and mean, or used double meanings.

"I'm sorry you have to see it." Again Harry considered, he didn't pause his actions because he'd learned early on that his kitten reacted more strongly to actions then words. If he'd paused, the crazy cat would most likely think he was right. This way he'd have time to figure out what his kitten was thinking. His hand glowed faintly as he mumbled weak healing spells under his breath.

"I don't like looking at them because I don't like seeing marks I didn't cause. If they're not mine, then I can not be sure how damaging they are or the reasons they are on you. When I mark you, it is a measure of your strength and my reliance on you." He looked up from his healing and focused on lavender eyes. "I need you. As much as you need me. I need you to trust me and obey me and be strong for me, so I can be clear headed enough to keep you safe, healthy and whole." He wasn't good at the whole sharing feelings thing, so usually he let his actions and orders portray his feelings, but he knew that, at this moment when Nathanial was so needy, he should at least try. He wanted to reassure both of them, that even though Harry loved seeing the leopard writhe in pain and pleasure, that didn't mean it was all about the pain or the marks. Even though Nathanial nodded and smiled, Harry wasn't sure if his point got across.

He pushed it aside. That's what this retraining period was for, to insure that Nathanial knew how important he was.

He stood up and held a hand out to help his kitten to his feet. It was time to address the reason he'd searched out the leopard in the first place. It was time to talk about Asher. Harry was nervous about the situation with the vampire. Their relationship was longer, more flexible, and Harry tried hard to suppress his jealousy. It was next to impossible. That day, when he'd realized how deep Asher's feelings for Nathanial were, in the hall outside Jean-Claude's office, talking with that crazy bitch hyena, Harry assumed that if it came down to a choice, he'd loose to the blond god. So instead he invited him into their relationship.

He saw how much Nathanial enjoyed Asher's attention when they were together, and decided that he'd have to talk to his pet and find out how much of Asher's feelings were reciprocated. If it came out, that Nathanial would prefer Asher, Harry promised himself he'd step aside with out to much of a fight.

They walked side by side to Harry's office and sat together on the love seat where they'd first discussed their contract. "Nathanial," He paused and swallowed. How was he supposed to bring this up? He didn't notice how badly Nathanial started shaking at his serious tone. Finally he decided that blunt had worked for him in the past. "I want you to know how much out time together has meant to me." Nathanial's shakes started to move the whole love seat, but Harry didn't notice. "I also want you to remind you that we never put any stipulations for other partners in our contract. Having said that, I'd like to know what you think of Asher." He turned to his kitten and frowned at the tears slipping down his face.

"What's this?" He reached up with one finger to catch a tear and put it up to his mouth to taste it. Even distressed, his pet was beautiful. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that Asher would be a wonderful partner for you."

Harry made a face, "I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for you."

"Oh," This time Harry noticed the shakes, and hands, white from clenching so hard, and he furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn't say anything. He gathered it had something to do with holding in his excitement. "I don't know. He'd a good friend. I always thought he was kinda lonely. He's always been kind to me, and looked out for me." Harry leaned back and sighed. Just as he thought. His kitten wanted the vampire to take care of him.

"And the other night?" He asked just to be sure.

"He was very attentive. But then he's been doing it for longer then either of us has been alive."

A bubble of jealousy fueled rage welled up in his chest and he had to clear his throat to force down a growl. So his pet thought he wasn't experienced and wanted someone with more. Fuck, he couldn't compete with a 3-400 year old vampire on experience. Eyes closed he didn't see Nathanial gazing at him lovingly, as though this would be the last he saw of him and wanted to drink his fill.

Harry took deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke, eyes still closed. "I will not stand in your way if he is what you want. Just know that I have spoken to him about becoming part of our contract if you can stand that."

Shock, wariness, and then confusion flashed across Nathanial's face, and if Harry saw it, he didn't understand it. He waited on baited breath for Nathanial's response, slowly loosing hope that the leopard would want him to stay with them, when he had Asher.

"Master, I think...no I don't understand. I think we are having another misunderstanding."

Harry opened his eyes and tilted his head a little to glance Nathanial's way. "What do you think we're misunderstanding?"

"I thought you were telling me that you wanted Asher instead, but then...you said you wouldn't stand in my way...like you think I want Asher? I just don't understand. Did he say something to you? Did I do something that displeased you? Tell me what I did and I'll do better. Was it the elves? I'll leave them alone. I thought you wanted me to be like that?" His voice crescendo'd and became increasingly rushed as he grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and tried to climb into his lap.

"No, no kitten. I should not have to tell you this many times in one day, I will not get rid of you. The only way I will stop fighting for you is if you rip apart that contract in front of me." He used his head to gesture to the desk where the contract was safely stored. "I got information that Asher has deep feelings for you. I know that you've known him for longer then me, and wanted you to know I would step aside if you wanted."

He was stopped by Nathanial's forceful replies in the negative. "He's been kind to me, but he never really took care of me. Not like you are. Not like you want to. Also," here his voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm a little afraid of him, Anita told me what he did with Belle Morte and I don't know if I'd survive him. He knows so many terrifying things." Harry nodded softly and clutched his kitten to him, secure in the knowledge that he was needed.

A sliver of empathy slashed through the bubble of rage stored in his chest and he felt it dissipate. If Asher knew Nathanial was afraid of him, it would tear him up. "Were you afraid the other night?"

"No master," the rest of the jealousy faded at the term, "You were there. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen you didn't want." Peace enveloped him. Here was the first spoken proof that his kitten was beginning to trust him. "You know it wouldn't matter if I was there or not right?" Nathanial smiled in bemusement, "No, really, I've got a few tracer's on you since you ran away." He winced at the reminder, he was still being punished after all. "I know when your feeling serious emotions, when your in danger, and where you are at any given time. It's how I knew you were upset with Jason. I didn't come immediately because I knew you weren't in danger." Harry noticed Nathanial felt faintly as though he felt his privacy was being invaded so Harry said, "You are mine kitten. I will do whatever I think is necessary to keep you safe and protected. Your privacy isn't as important to me as keeping you safe."

Nathanial nodded, but as he bowed his head Harry saw the question in his eyes. "Never be afraid to ask me questions kitten, I will not hide things from you, or lie to you."

He smiled when Nathanial looked up, determination shining in his eyes. "Can you do the same for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well could you let me know what your feeling and when your in danger?"

Harry shook his head, "I do not want you putting yourself in danger trying to come after me, when I don't need help."

"I won't, I'm no good in a fight, but I could call Damian or Jean-Claude or Micah."

Harry hummed and thought, while Nathanial waited patiently. Harry hoped he was waiting because he knew Harry would at least consider his wishes. "It is only fair but it will be different. There are times I will need to leave, and I may not want you to know where I am in case you are captured." He tried to create scenarios as if he was still in war. There was a whole magic population out for his blood, and being associated with vampires wasn't a peaceful existence. "I could do a ritual which would create a link similar to what you had with Anita. We could feel each other's emotions and proximity to danger or harm. As the dominant, I would know where you were at all times and probably who you are with. You, as the sub, would have a better read on what I need at any given time, whether that be a drink, or how exactly to pleasure me." Nathanial looked exited and hopeful. "There are some other things, it would be permanent. I couldn't remove it like I could with Anita's link. If we filed it at the ministry it would be considered a marriage bond, though we wont be filing it. It also can be cast over many people, but can only be cast once."

Nathanial bit his lip, "So if, after we did the ritual, we wanted another, they couldn't be in the bond?" "Right."

"Like...Asher?" Harry chuckled, so his kitten does have feelings for the vampire. It was both reassuring and depressing at once. He'd grown fond of the blond Adonis. He was witty and passionate and has many layers. Although, parts of Harry still wanted the leopard to be solely his. "Yes kitten, like Asher. You should tell me how you feel about him now. So there's no misunderstandings."

"I knew he had a crush on me, and I wanted to approach him, but Anita wouldn't let me. I thought about becoming his Pomme De Sang, but...it didn't work out."

"Hmm" Harry wondered about that part to. All those he'd been intimate with had his affection, but he knew that if he was to get into a lasting relationship with someone he needed stability and dependability. Asher would need to feed, and he was a sensual being. He could let the vampire feed off his kitten, but the relationship wouldn't be as deep as a pomme de sang would be. He couldn't let go of Nathanial enough to allow that. These thoughts caused his latent possessiveness to rise. He pulled Nathanial more securely into his lap, so his hips were spread wide to straddle Harry's waist, and fisted a hand in his braid, forcing Nathanial's head back and making him gasp. Nathanial grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt tightly and the power the position gave him made Harry's body hum.

"You are mine pet."

"Yes, yours master, always."

He latched on to his pet's skin where the neck met the shoulder and bit hard enough to bruise, causing Nathanial to cry out 'master'. Drunk of the feelings his pet's automatic submission created, he thrust his other hand down the back of Nathanial's shorts. Without a moment's hesitation he forced two fingers into his pet dry, reinforcing his claim. Nathanial rocked back on his fingers, abandoning all pretense and withholding nothing. Harry loved his pet like this. Needing the pleasure and pain, wanting the domination and control. He didn't want to go slow or wait for gentleness. He craved the loss of self, the breaking of all society's molds and restrictions put on him by himself and his friends and his past. He became moldable, shapeless and ready to be recreated into the perfect receptical for Harry's pleasure.

Unwilling to wait to undress his pet, Harry simply grunted out his desire, and Nathanial was naked. He reached under Nathanial to unzip his jeans and pull out his hot and heavy cock. Lubing himself up with the wave of a hand, he growled out, "get ready pet," just before he forced Nathanial down on top of him. Tears slipped out at the rough entry, but Harry knew he could handle it. He knew that thoughts of how his master couldn't wait for proper preparation to be inside him, would increase the leopards desire.

He was a wild thing, arching and crying out on top of him. Harry didn't have time to order him before the leopard was riding his dick. It earned him a slap on his own bobbing cock for impatience. Harry groaned as the muscles tightened painfully in reaction to the slap. Harry knew his kitten was already over sensitized by the days without completion, so he didn't touch him. He just helped him lift himself up and thrust just as Nathanial slammed down. He watched his beautiful pet and felt fierce pride that the man had chosen to stay with him. Now there was no power on this earth that could separate them. Harry wouldn't allow it.

Rage and anger crashed threw him at the thought that anyone might try and take his kitten from him. He stood, threw the love seat aside with a burst of raw power, turned and fucked Nathanial into the wall, biting at his neck. The leopards shouts and cries, his arms scrambling to find purchase in the wall, passed over his head and he lost himself in reclaiming his pet. He heard his pet scream out his completion right before he felt the warm splash of his cum between them. The pulsing tightness around him caused his own orgasm and he shouted his pet's name.

He stood there holding up his kitten until their heart rate slowed and then he slowly set the other man down and reset his office. They collapsed on the returned love seat.

"Pet." Nathanial looked up at him tiredly, and he smirked at him. "You came." Nathanial's wide excited eyes forced a laugh from him. "Oh yes, that deserves some kind of punishment. But later, I'm tired now."

While he dozed, he could feel Nathanial brushing his hair from his face and watching him. He felt at peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nathanial was nervous. He spent most of the morning checking over every list he'd made; now he was rushing around trying to find something to do with his hands. Something physical always calmed his nerves. The food was taken care of. The guests had all RSVP'd and were due to arrive at 9:00 PM. Harry was sleeping still, which would have annoyed Nathanial to no end if it was possible to be annoyed at Harry. It was his thing, his party/poker night and he was sleeping. Granted it was only 3:15 PM and they were expected to stay up all night, but still.

Today was Harry's birthday. He wouldn't tell Nathanial how old he was, but Nathanial guessed he was closing in on thirty. He wondered if Harry wouldn't tell him because he thought he was getting old. He didn't look old. His body was still strong and muscled, but tempered with adulthood, skin still smooth and supple silk over steel. His dark almost black hair never showed any signs of age. The only evidence that he wasn't just out of his youth could be found in his face, his eyes world weary, his features sharpened by his experiences. It would be ridiculous to say that Harry was getting older.

This poker night thing was Harry's only allowance. Nathanial had begged and pleaded and ultimately given in and used some of the wiles he'd learned in his time on the streets to tempt Harry with his body. Nathanial knew Harry wasn't fooled, and only changed his mind slightly. He still refused to let Nathanial tell anyone it was his birthday or make them bring presents. Nathanial agreed because he knew, Harry's guests would bring something anyway, just because they were being invited to his house for the first time. Or at least they'd better. It was only polite.

Thinking about Harry's guests only ratcheted Nathanial's nerves up. When Harry had given him the guest list and Nathanial saw all the powerful people on it, he'd nearly fainted. He'd immediately started in on the elves to fix the place up. Harry had laughing, told him that after this event, the elves would have a new respect for him and his role in Harry's home. He did feel like a proper Lady of the Manor, ordering them around, even though that hadn't been his reason for doing so. They could do things in a much timelier manor then he could by himself. He'd always believed in using one's resources. He'd surprised himself with his treatment of Harry's servants. Never in his life had he been as demanding to any living thing as he was to them, he'd even let the pet dog he'd adopted on the street push him around. But these little things loved to be bossed around, and Nathanial was made to please.

He was sure Harry had no idea the games he was bringing into his house by inviting these people. Harry wanted it to be a simple poker game, but you cannot invite The Master of the City and his Second and Third along with the Ulfric and his Second and Third and the Nimir-Raj and whoever he brought, to meet Harry's Werewolf, and wizard friends from England and expect it to be a simple game. Nathanial tried to tell him this, but Harry always brushed him off. With, admittedly, little protest, Nathanial had taken over getting everything ready. Harry expected them all too just show up, he'd brake out the cards and they'd all play, no issues. Nathanial knew that wasn't possible, so he'd gone behind his master's back and taken care of the details.

He'd called Richard and asked if it was okay for Harry's werewolf uncle to come to the city for the night. Yes Richard would meet him at Harry's, no the wolf wasn't interested in joining the pack, no he wasn't interested in pack politics. He just wanted to spend time with Harry.

That taken care of, he'd called Jean-Claude and told him that there would be seven wizards, one of which was a werewolf at Harry's party thing. He didn't know if they were as powerful as Harry. He expected that they would want to go back to England when the night was over. Jean-Claude would have to ask them if they'd be willing to feed someone.

Sigh, the work of a hostess is never done. Nathanial chuckled at the thought. He'd never really thought about himself as a woman, but Anita had called him her housewife so often that the idea had stuck. He was most definitely in an accepted female role with Harry. He never mentioned it to him though, knowing that it wouldn't go over well. He felt useful this way, taking care of the details for the party Harry wanted to throw, taking care of his needs.

The memory of how many ways he took care of Harry's needs, on his knees with Harry's cock down his throat, bent over any available piece of furniture, or bound tightly to a rack, writhing to Harry's tune; caused pleasure to slice through him. The punishment from running had been over for a week and so Nathanial let it pulse through him instead of ruthlessly shoving it aside. He thought perhaps he could find something to do with his hands after all.

Utilizing his cat grace, he silently stalked to their bed where Harry was sleeping. He kneeled on the floor right next to his master's head and whimpered. Instantly alert green eyes focused on him, just like Nathanial knew they would. His master was always attuned to his needs. "Nathanial? What time is it?" Nathanial answered, "Just after three master." Harry blinked at the title, readjusting his mind. Nathanial watched it. His eyes flicked to the door and around the room. He probably used some magic or something to check that the house was in order as was his usual habit after waking and then his attention returned to where Nathanial was kneeling.

He smirked, "You woke me up pet." Not a question but Nathanial answered anyway, "Yes Master."

Harry pushed the covers down and shifted until he was seated on the edge of the bed in front of Nathanial's face, legs parted on either side. Nathanial could see his aroused prick tenting his boxers. "Please, let me take care of that for you Master." Nathanial licked his lips and shifted forward in anticipation.

His master put a restraining hand on his head and pushed the boxers down, freeing his erection. "I think you woke me up because that is what you wanted." Nathanial switched his attention from the mouth watering sight in front of him to his master's smirking face. "You woke me up so you could suck me." Again, not a question, but Nathanial felt compelled to reply. "Yes Master." He didn't care if he got punished for it; he was so hungry for his master's touch.

"I will give you what you want," Nathanial whimpered and then gasped when his master pushed him aside and to the floor, standing up in the space he left. "But I will do it on my terms." That was fine with Nathanial. It was better that way anyway.

He ordered Nathanial to kneel in front of him. "You will take what I give you and be proud I think you can handle it. There will be no complaints." It was completely superfluous to tell Nathanial not to complain, and they both knew it. Nathanial would never complain he had no desire to. He opened his mouth and hummed when his master gave him the tip of his cock. He used his tongue to circle the mushroomed head and pointed it to stab the tip. He moaned at the taste that hit his palate; sharp, salty and strong.

Slowly his master pushed more into his mouth, Nathanial worshiped every inch he was given. He sucked hard at the mouthful, trying to pull more in, and his master pulled back, "I will give it to you, do not demand more." Nathanial moaned when his master didn't immediately put what he'd worked up to back in. "Every time you demand more, you will have to start over." Nathanial whimpered quietly but accepted it. His master was amazingly adept at pushing all the right buttons. Nathanial loved cock, loved how it felt in his mouth, pushing his lips wide, and how it chocked him. Harry's cock was a thing of beauty, and Nathanial craved it.

He moaned in loss when his master pulled out, but gurgled in happiness when he realized his master was beginning to thrust into him. It was a slow dance. Not even half of it into Nathanial's waiting cavern. His master picked up speed, and Nathanial moaned when he felt the tip of it finally hit the back of his throat. Harry's hands fisted in his loose hair and forced Nathanial down until his nose was buried in his master's hair. He swallowed convulsively around the cock down his throat. His master held him there until black dots floated in this vision.

He pulled out and let him force air back into his lungs for a moment before gripping the dripping cock with his hand and smacking Nathanial's face with it a few times, leaving think drops of saliva all over his face. Nathanial opened his mouth and let his tongue out to taste it, moaning at the shock of each slap. He knew he would never get enough of his master's cock.

Forcefully Harry thrust all the way back in and fucked Nathanial's face with abandon. Nathanial opened wide, relaxed his throat and moaned. He knew better then to brace himself on Harry's thighs. His master felt it gave him an allusion of control, that he could stop him if he pushed hard enough. He opened his eyes and begged around the throat full of cock.

"Touch yourself pet, I want to see how excited you are to have my cock, how hungry you are to have me fucking your face. How you love that you can't stop me, can't do anything about it. Not because you're tied up but because you know it would be useless. You choose for it to be this way. You could stop me, but you won't. I own you, and you let me."

Nathanial moaned and did as ordered, pulling out his hot and heavy cock from its confines. He fisted it in time with his master's thrusts, moaning like a bitch in heat.

It didn't take long before his master's expert handling of him and his words tipped Nathanial over the edge. Through his orgasm he felt his master's cock pulse and breathed out one last time. Harry froze deep in Nathanial's throat and came, slowly pulling out. Nathanial swallowed every burst of seed and relished the taste. He was beginning to recognize the hum under his skin. It was power. His master had lost control because of him. He had let Harry be his master, let him use him, let him own him.

"Good Nathanial, you're beginning to get it." Not for the first time Nathanial wondered how often Harry read his mind. It didn't scare him; he didn't have anything to hide. He never lied to Harry. If he chose to ask instead of read it directly from his mind, he would get the same thing. It was easier this way.

Nathanial smiled up and him and Harry bent down to wipe the saliva from his face. "Come on, help me get dressed."

Nathanial loved this too. It wasn't only about submission during sex with Harry. He picked out his clothes and helped Harry into them, holding the clothing firm while Harry slipped into them. He zipped him up and buttoned all the buttons. Harry had him serve different needs, all his needs. Sometimes he ran the bath and bathed him. Sometimes he did menial tasks, always with his master watching, commenting on his performance, telling him how good he was doing, or what he was doing wrong. Other times he fed his master, choosing what he thought his master would like best. It made Nathanial feel useful, useful for more then just sex.

"Have you taken care of the details?" Harry asked him while Nathanial was helping him into his shirt. "Yes Master, I informed all the appropriate people you were having petra-naturals here and everyone should be coming. I don't know who Micah's bringing. The biggest den is ready but you don't have enough chairs. I still need to check the food to make sure it will be ready on time. They kicked me out of the kitchen a few hours ago." Harry chuckled. "Looks like you have it all under control. Who did you inform and why did you need to?"

"Oh, well you're supposed to tell the local Ulfric when a werewolf comes into town that he doesn't know, and I told Jean-Claude we were having seven wizards here. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems." Nathanial said worriedly.

Harry hummed, "I didn't know that all needed to be done. Well done." He smiled at Nathanial and the leopard's heart sped up. He made his Harry proud. He sighed a little purposely ignoring that it made him sound like a little girl.

Harry pulled him into a hug. His strong arms surrounded him and holding him firm. He loved the way this felt, Harry holding him, keeping him safe in his embrace. When Anita hugged him, it was short. She let go almost as soon as it started. Harry always held him until he had to let go. Nathanial buried his head in Harry's chest and sighed.

Dobby startled him by popping into the room. "Master Harry. There be a two wolfys and a kitty cat at the door." "I know Dobby guide them into the small den, we'll be there shortly." Harry said and reluctantly let go of Nathanial.

"It's your friend Jason and a leopard and wolf I don't know." Nathanial nodded and followed him to where they were waiting. Jason and Stephen and Gregory were waiting with their hands full of cookies and things. "We thought we could help you set up." Stephen said.

Nathanial smiled and shot a look at Harry. He was watching Jason but didn't seem to be mad. "Thanks, come on I'll take you to the kitchen, and then show you around." He shot another glance at Harry and got a nod. Harry didn't follow them.

As soon as he was out of sound range Stephen said, "Hey, he's really hot. He got a brother?" Nathanial laughed because it was a joke, Stephen was completely straight. As in to the point that Nathanial didn't mention men he thought were hot for fear of repercussions; straight. It was a relief to know one of his best friends chose to joke about it instead of freak out. "Not that I know of."

"Well if he did, you can bet he'd treat you better." Nathanial sighed. Jason was on that again. Harry would kick him out of the house again if he heard it.

"Jason, drop it. Even I can tell this is what they want." Stephen whirled on him and Nathanial was momentarily shocked. Gregory nodded and together they silenced Jason. Nathanial was glad Gregory came. Even though Gregory was a leopard and not a wolf, he was more dominant then Jason. If it had just been Stephen, Jason could have pulled rank on him and Stephen would have stepped down. Stephen and Nathanial were on the same bar in their respective pack/pard but he couldn't imagine being as submissive as he was with wolves instead of leopards. They were just so much more ridged and violent. "Jason please, can't we just hang out?" He asked in a weak voice. He could boss around the elves, but he would never be strong enough to take on another person.

Half a second later, Harry was standing in the door, "Problem kitten?" Nathanial shook his head but glanced at Jason, signaling that there could be. He wouldn't lie to Harry even to save Jason. "Ah yes, you. I'm pretty sure I told you not to come back here."

"This is Nathanial's house too and I can see my friend if I want, you can't stop me."

Harry laughed and Nathanial grabbed Stephen and Gregory to pull them back. That was not a good laugh. They all shuddered when the power Harry was always surrounded in pulsed and turned deadly. Nathanial knew this was just a minuscule fraction of the power he had. He had to have so much control to keep it tightly locked up. That he was showing any of it signaled to Nathanial that this would not end well for Jason.

The wolf obviously figured that out too, he dropped to his knees and rubbed his cheek on Harry's shoe, classic wolf submission to the ultimate power. The dark intent pulsing around them softened. "You only have one chance. I will make my apologies to your master after that." Nathanial hoped Jason took Harry at his word. The wizard shot a barely apologetic look at Nathanial and he nodded. It was something that Harry would have to do now that he'd made the threat. Harry didn't need to apologize, but it warmed Nathanial that he did anyway. Jason nodded and whimpered.

There was a tense moment after Harry left. "Come on show us around this place. It looks awesome." Stephen said, his to wide eyes belayed his apathetic tone. Hours later they were suitably impressed with the tour.

Nathanial led his three friends to the largest den at 8:00 to let them rest, and to check to make sure everything was ready. Harry and Damian were already in there. They seemed to have put the finishing touches on the place. Harry turned to look at Nathanial as he walked in. The leopard didn't even pause before going to his master and kneeled at his feet, burying his face in his master's hip. It had been hours since he'd seen the man. They had of course been apart that long before, just not when Nathanial was with others. He heard a huff from Jason, but Nathanial ignored it, knowing that Harry would have to take care of it if it was a problem.

They rested that way, Harry's hand in his hair and his face in Harry's hip, for a few minutes, letting Nathanial reacquaint himself with his master's scent. Then Harry's hand tightened in Nathanial's hair and pulled him to his feet.

The five of them tested everything and chatted until the door bell rang at 8:45. Harry got up to answer it and the other younger men placed bets on who was early.

"Micah, he has wanted to see you for weeks." Bet Gregory.

"Jean-Claude, he really wants to talk to Harry." This from Jason. "Nah, he'll want to make an entrance I'm sure." Stephen countered. "I'll bet its Richard, come to see if we're still alive."

Nathanial said, "It could be Asher," he hoped the desperate lilt in his voice was overlooked. From the smirks on the others' faces, they caught it.

Turns out Stephen was right. The Ulfric and Harry chatted while the two silent protectors watched on.

Harry got up a few more times to answer the door before the first of his wizard friends came in. The fire place in the den was lit and Nathanial knew the others had been confused about it. That confusion lifted when the flames turned green and two twin red heads came bumbling through. They lifted up and opened their mouths, merriment in the making, only to freeze when they got a good look at the people in the room.

"Gred?"

"Yea Forge?"

"I think we're too ugly to be here."

"I'm thinking your right brother mine, the only one ugly enough to be competition is our Harry."

Harry had laughed and walked up to pull them both into a strapping man hug, as Gregory always called them. "You guys and me are going to keep them beautiful people in check, brothers mine. Let me introduce you." He shifted until he was between them and subtly moved them out of the way of the fireplace.

"Missourians, this is George and Fred Weezley, my adopted brothers, don't eat anything they give you."

"Hey!"

"You're taking away…"

"Our chances at getting even…"

"With the beautiful people."

Watching them talk was like watching tennis, only faster. They didn't even pause to let the other know they needed to speak. Harry smiled but ignored them otherwise. "From right to left, is Shang-Da, Richard, and Jamil, the top three wolfs around here. The blonde blue eyed doll twins next to them are Stephen and his brother Gregory, my kitten's friend. Try not to get into a competition." Both red heads winked at the other twins and everyone smiled indulgently. Nathanial could tell these two would bring life to the otherwise kinda boring night. "The lavender eyed one is my kitten, Nathanial." Harry forced the two of them to look at him. "He's off limits"

"Got it boss." One of them said. Nathanial flushed.

"Next to him is Damian."

"Is he of limits?"

"Yea I got a thing for red-heads."

Gregory and Stephen tried to hold in their laughs. Nathanial noticed that Richard's eyes were flicking from one to the other as if wondering if they were serious. Damian narrowed his eyes, more reaction the Nathanial expected from him, and the twins smirked. The game was on. Nathanial knew from Harry's twinkling eyes that he wasn't going to tell the twins what Damian was or how old he was. Nathanial chuckled and leaned on Damian.

"Next we have Cherry, Micah, and Noah. We're waiting for Remus, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Severus and Jean-Claude and Asher. There may be other people, so far a few I didn't expect showed up."

Nathanial saw Jason flush, but he didn't lower his eyes. Richard saw it and Nathanial wondered how much trouble the wolf would be in.

"Alright well now that we're all acquainted." The red headed twins saddled up to the other twins and the four of them had some kind of contest Nathanial didn't understand. "Well that has to suck." The left Weezley twin said, "Yea," said the other. "To easy to tell them apart when they've got different animals prowling around in 'em."

The fire turned green and two older men walked out, one showing lycanthropic grace and making Richard stand up, the other would have fallen if not for the swift catch of the dusky brown haired man's quickness.

"Remus, Sirius. Did you get here alright?" they didn't get to answer because just then the fire turned green and a darkly dressed man with a hooked nose stepped out gracefully. Damian stood up alert. "Harry Potter, you did not inform Jean-Claude you were going to have a Vampire here."

Everyone froze. Harry cocked his head and looked from Damian to the man who'd come through. "Severus? Well that's because I didn't know."

The dark man, Severus, nodded at Harry and looked at Damian. "I have it taken care of. I didn't know it would be an issue. I will leave. Thank you for the invitation Harry."

The grey eyed man who tripped into the lycan stopped him, "What do you mean you didn't know Sevvy?" Severus looked like he wanted to say, 'don't call me that' but restrained himself. "You knew where Harry was living." The lycan said.

"Yes, which is why I didn't realize having another vampire would affect anyone." The door bell rang and Harry ordered Severus not to leave until they got this solved. The sour man nodded.

Damian said, in his calm business like manor, "You should have informed the Master of the City you were coming."

"Why would my travel arrangements be any of their business?" he snarked.

Nathanial glanced around the room to see everyone's were confused for different reasons. Those in the know wondered how the dark man could no know, and the wizards coudn't understand what the big deal was. One of the twins asked, "Why would it be the City's Master's business?"

The reply came in the form of Asher, who'd come in the door with Jean-Claude, Requiem and Harry. "Because it is a death sentence to enter another Vampire's territory unannounced." Nathanial whimpered when all the wizards moved as one to stand between the rouge vampire and the others, including Harry.

"Hold up, no one is killing anyone in my house. Consider this neutral territory." It was a big claim. Nathanial wondered if Harry knew what he was getting into. A claim like that insinuated that one had the power to back it up. Although, Nathanial considered, Harry did have the power to back it up, so perhaps it would be alright.

"That is not our intention Monsieur Potter." Harry assessed Jean-Claude before waving the other's away. He directed them like a general, or like Jean-Claude. Nathanial wondered at their history. The flame flared green again and the stare down was interrupted by a blonde girl and a broad brunet man in a green dress tumbling over each other.

"Neville, we came just in time to see the snake protected by lions." The one called Neville grunted and pulled them to their feet. "Harry, Professor." He nodded and pushed the girl with wide blue eyes behind him while flicking a stick into his hand. "Problems?"

Harry laughed a shaky laugh and shook his head, "No Neville, your getting quicker on the draw." "Yea stories for later," was the reply. His seriousness caught Harry's attention and Nathanial felt his heart lurch.

"Alright enough of this. Severus, how long?"

"Not long, I was turned about a year ago."

The vampires in the room gasped and Damian moved to protect Nathanial. "Oh for Salizar's sake, I'm under control."

"How?" Requiem asked. "You should be locked up by your sire, learning how to feed, not talking to us let alone coming to play poker with humans."

Severus snarled, "My sire is dead. I killed him just after he turned me and I've been controlling the bloodlust with potions." He turned to Harry, "I can see my presence here is causing an uproar. It was good to see you."

Harry stopped him wordlessly with a look and the man sighed. "I just want to know what's going on."

Asher explained. "It take's a fledgling years to learn the control expected, to become independent. He, your sire should have taken you to their court and trained you. You shouldn't have been strong enough to kill him." Severus sneered at him, "I have survived darker things then vampires. One moment of inattention was not enough to bring me down." The other wizards smiled; obviously this man was very strong. Although that was obvious by the way Requiem was eyeing the man. "What spell did you use?" Harry asked. Severus smirked, "the Blood Removing curse." The vampires blanched, but Harry chuckled. "You are an evil man, Severus. You couldn't just kill him?"

Severus put on an offended air, "After he just drained me? I think not."

Harry shook his head but turned to Asher for more information. He complied. "It must be that you have been alone that you do not know the proper way of things. You are a rouge, and it would be well within any other vampire's rights to put you down." Jean-Claude stepped in, "We will of course offer you protection and training if you wish."

The dark wizard's face darkened and Harry rushed to interrupt his answer. "Not tonight, tonight we play poker. It's all set up and everyone is here." He moved to show them and reluctantly everyone followed. "We're going to have a tournament since there are so many people here. There are three tables. Every hour we will shuffle around. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and Harry pushed Nathanial into a seat and claimed the one next to him. One of the red heads said, "Ah Harry, you wound us. Hiding away your pet like that. We wouldn't hurt him." Harry snarled at them.

The smiles fell off their faces, "off limits." Harry reiterated. "Yes sir" every wizard responded immediately. Nathanial could tell Damian was impressed, well all those from St. Louis were. They'd all known there was more to Harry Potter then they guessed, but to have this many powerful, some obviously older then him, people responding immediately to an order was astounding.

The night progressed pleasantly for Nathanial after that. Harry was not always by his side but he was always near. If they weren't at the same table, then he was in the chair that had the best view of him. Nathanial loved it. Loved the attention. Loved that everyone there knew Harry was watching and changed their actions accordingly. The only ones who didn't question Harry's reaction to every move were Asher and Damian and Jean-Claude, although Nathanial suspected that Jean-Claude was testing Harry.

He lost all his chips almost instantly. Not only did he not truly understand the point of the game, but he couldn't bear to win. He didn't even last the first hour. Not to much time after that the girl he learned was called Luna lost. They chatted about things Nathanial had never heard of. She was an odd woman, but Nathanial liked her. She had an innocent out look on life. It was obvious that she didn't understand the darker things of the world.

As morning neared most of the people had been beaten. The only people still playing were either a vampire, Richard, or Harry. The vampires had unbeatable poker faces and Harry had some kind of crazy luck. Richard was the first to loose, and Nathanial suspected Jean-Claude had looked in his mind.

The others chatted and laughed, entertained by the Weezley's antics chasing Damian and his reactions, or Sirius' stories. Nathanial left to ask the poker players if they needed anything. He wasn't too surprised to feel Harry's tense muscles under his hand. He realized after listening for a moment, that this game wasn't about poker anymore. Jean-Claude was bartering for Harry's allegiance, with Asher. Nathanial knew that Harry would see it like selling Asher to him.

"Call" Harry said, voice tight with nearly unbridled rage. Nathanial could feel the power just under his skin. He sat in his lap when Harry opened up for him to do so.

Requiem won the hand and Harry handed Nathanial the deck to deal, eyes trained on Jean-Claude's. All but Nathanial caught the significance. Harry put the decision on Nathanial. "Will this game end tonight?" Asher asked, and Harry nodded. They played another hand and Harry told Nathanial to go sit with Requiem. He didn't even flinch, just moved to do as ordered. He wasn't completely comfortable in Requiem's lap but tried not to let it affect him.

The next hand Nathanial found himself in Jean-Claude's lap. He dealt the hand, but kept his eyes on Harry the whole time. He was terrified of Jean-Claude. He knew Harry could protect him, but it was instinctual. Jean-Claude rolled him a few times when he was substituting a feeding for Jason, and he'd not expressly wanted the sex that happened.

He let out a relieved sigh when Harry won the round and moved to Asher without being ordered. He didn't see Harry nod or Jean-Claude's smile. Asher's hand slipped around his waist and Nathanial turned to smile at him. He really did care about Asher. Puzzled as to the reason for the sadness behind his eyes, he turned back around to finish dealing and look at Harry. Harry smiled at him, but there was anger in his eyes, anger and acceptance.

Something had happened and Nathanial missed it. He hoped someone told him before to long.

The night ended and Jean-Claude won the game. Nathanial didn't question when Asher followed Damian down to his room for the day. He was too exhausted.

Harry helped him undress and Nathanial was asleep almost before he hit the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry watched Nathanial sleep for a few minutes. He knew he would have to go back downstairs and face the non-vamps. They had all expressed curiosity towards the source of his anger and shame. He'd brushed them off with the excuse that Nathanial was dead on his feet, which he was.

Truth be told, he wasn't really sure what happened either. They were playing poker and then Richard had lost the rest of his chips and somehow the game had changed. The tone was more ruthless, there was untold weight on every hand.

He put on a brave face and met his old and new friends with as much Gryffendorishness as he could muster. He sat next to Neville and put his head in his hands.

"Well what happened?" One thing he'd learned about Richard was that the Ulfric didn't wait.

"I'm pretty sure I just bought Asher."

Silence met his words. Eventually Severus cleared his throat. "What did you use as payment?" Harry grunted. He was not looking forward to the man's reaction to the news. "My alliance." Friendship, Jean-Claude had called it, but Harry knew what it was. It hadn't sounded so bad when he was arguing for it.

b FLASHBACK/B

Jean-Claude looked up from his hand. "I have considered your words of advice. I believe them to be sound." Harry looked up and pursed his lips. What was the vampire talking about? He flicked his gaze to Asher and then sighed. He knew better then to try and get clues from a vampire's body language. They were both serene, but Harry was sure those words had changed something. The air was thicker, tense with anticipation. "Oh?"

His hand was Two of Clubs, Queen of Diamonds. The flop was Ten of Clubs, Five of Hearts, and Six of Hearts. He had nothing and he knew it. The game was Texas Hold'Em and it was a game Harry'd never played before. He was feeling at a distinct disadvantage since it was obvious the others in the game knew it well. He also knew better then to count on a bluff; he'd never know what the vampires were thinking. The Master Vampire wouldn't have changed the atmosphere of the game unless he had a good hand. Normally Harry would have folded at such a hand, but something was different now. Something told him that if he folded as soon as the change happened he'd loose something.

He called.

Since it was Asher's turn to deal he burned a card and then put down the turn. Queen of Clubs. Handy, at least now he had something.

There wasn't much you could do with the flop and the turn hadn't helped. Best hand anyone could have was a three of a kind with some card already on the table, or two Hearts in their hand and hoping for a heart with the river. Knowing vampire politics and power games, Harry was guessing Jean-Claude had three if a kind; tens, and anyone else who had anything had a pair like him.

"Yes, I have decided to also accept Damian's advice and offer my hand in friendship." Jean-Claude raised it twenty, yep, probably three tens. They weren't playing very high. It wasn't about the money to Harry and he wanted everyone to be able to play. Not everyone could be a rich as the vamps or him. He checked. Sometimes he had the best luck.

Asher folded which made Jean-Claude frown. Now if that wasn't a statement, Harry was a Hufflepuff. Asher didn't like Jean-Claude using Damian's name? Did that mean he didn't say it? Or that Jean-Claude was misusing the advice. Don't think too much Harry. You always get yourself in trouble that way, he thought. Requiem folded and that was a statement, either in support of Asher or to emphasize that this was between Harry and Jean-Claude.

Harry thought he was getting better at these things. He needed to say something. He raised the bet another ten. "I try and have useful friends." Trying to keep his face passive was harder then he thought it would be. There was something riding on this.

"All your friends have uses?" Asher asked him and dealt the river; Queen of Spades. Well fuck, if Jean-Claude had three tens then now he had a full house and there was no way Harry could beat him. Asher seemed to be curious with a hint of insecurity, Harry sought to sooth it.

"Sure. I use them, they use me. Neville held me together for a while when I almost lost it, Severus taught me almost everything I know. Sirius and Remus are my godfathers. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what I use Nathanial for." He leered at Jean-Claude. He'd caught the Master Vampire looking at his kitten. That would have to stop.

"I am positive that I could find something that could be of use to you." Jean-Claude said with a hint of smugness, and with a leer of his own and a glance at Asher. Asher seemed to draw into himself. Harry's brow furrowed until a light went on in his head.

Harry had mentioned Nathanial; he got Nathanial from Jean-Claude for services rendered. The vampire must have thought he dealt in flesh and Asher had already mentioned Harry's interest in him. Jean-Claude was going to trade Asher for Harry's friendship? No wonder Asher dimmed. His lover was selling him. Harry felt his power spike and tried to contain it.

He saw Jean-Claude shift when he felt Harry's power. A thought flicked across Harry's consciousness. What if the vampire thought Harry was showing his power as a persuasive argument to convince Jean-Claude to give him Asher? The thought squelched the power down.

Before Harry could answer Jean-Claude spoke again, "Do you know your pet vampire's plans for the future?" Harry took his time before answering. The Master vamp seemed to be under the impression that the other wizards were under his control. If he wasn't careful could accidentally end up selling Severus off. That would really tick the man off. "I believe I could convince him to be open to suggestions." Harry hoped that came across as though he was accepting Jean-Claude's offer, not making his own. The brunet vampire nodded and smiled. Tapping his cards on the table in impatience Harry raised his eyebrow. He'd lost this hand and Jean-Claude was dragging it out. Stupid power games, he must have wanted to make a suggestion while he was in a position of power.

Harry smirked and folded, signifying that this card game meant nothing to him and neither did the current conversation.

"You play very well Monsieur Potter. I was under the impression you hadn't ever played this particular game before." Harry was positive they weren't talking about poker. "I have played enough times with the Traveler and Balthazar to be….flexible." All the vampires froze at the reminder. Hah! Teach them to underestimate the lowly human. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was a neutral party Jean-Claude." Harry reminded them. If this was a real power play then he didn't just want to be an individual with friends. He wanted to be a neutral entity with powerful allies and men and women under his command.

Jean-Claude picked up his chips with a pensive cast to his face. He'd won the hand but Harry wasn't letting the cards mean anything.

The Master of the City seemed to rethink his strategy. Harry let him. It was Jean-Claude's turn to deal. Harry nearly chuckled when a scenario where Jean-Claude won the hand and Harry accused him of cheating slid through his mind.

"You are indeed a powerful man Monsieur Potter. I only worry that Nathanial will be harmed during your foray into Vampire politics." If that wasn't insulting Harry didn't know what was. Asher caught his eyes and something flashed in them. It looked like worry. Harry chuckled; Jean-Claude was trying to make him mad in hopes that in his anger he agreed to something he knew nothing about? Or perhaps he was threatening his kitten?

"I take care of what is mine, Jean-Claude." Polite, no anger, pointed; a warning. He would show the vampire that it would take more then that to make him loose control. That even though he was angry he was still in control of himself.

"Mistake me not; I have no doubt about that. I only meant that there are movements taking place concerning you that I am afraid you do not understand." Movements? What? Asking Jean-Claude for information could be dangerous. He could play up his relationship to the Traveler, but he didn't want to have to call on it and owe the vampire a favor. He knew what it would be and he didn't want to have to give up his body for a night.

He could brush it off, but there was genuine fear in Jean-Claude's blue eyes. Easier to just ask, "Are you needing my help with something Jean-Claude?" He leaned forward slightly and looked directly at the vampire in concern. They weren't friends but Harry had a saving people thing.

"Bella Morte is coming to visit. She says she has business with you." Harry frowned in concentration and folded so he could figure out what this could mean. The others let him, playing on without him. She could be coming to deal out her favors, although doing that in person seemed a little more then her usual style. She could be coming to try and kill him, although Harry's information on her pointed to her calling out a hit rather then coming herself. Most likely she was going to try and turn him. He already knew he'd be a powerful vampire. Easily a Sourdre de sang within the first half a century. So what was Jean-Claude's angle? Harry declared himself a neutral party tonight; the vampire could wash his hands of Harry. An attachment to Nathanial? Possible but unlikely. Jean-Claude wouldn't go against his maker without more of a reason then one lowly mortal leopard, no matter how beautiful he is.

He came out of his musings when Jean-Claude passed him the card deck. He asked, "How are you preparing for her arrival?" while dealing out the cards. Another thought occurred to him, "I haven't received an invitation from her, nor have I given one."

Jean-Claude chuckled, "She is under the impression we have an…a friendship." Harry was positive he was about to say 'an alliance'. Friendship was better in Harry's book then an alliance. You could betray an alliance, friendship usually was stronger. He had only declared himself tonight, so it was understandable that she would think Harry was under the vampire's control since he was living in Jean-Claude's city.

"How is it that you expect to be able to help me?" Harry asked. He was getting annoyed at the double talk, and his hand didn't help. Pair of twos and the flop was all Spades. He decided to play it out.

"I believe that you are in need of an adviser, someone who is loyal to you." Asher. Harry's mind supplied. What would Jean-Claude get out of this? If Bella Morte was coming to St. Louis, it could mean that she wants Asher. Harry's intel said that the blond Adonis had run away from her. Being under Harry's protection could be either a blessing or a curse. Harry had no doubt he could fight off the female Vampire and any she brought with her, but the unexpected could happen. He'd ask his friends to stay with him. He could do that now that he was a declared neutral party.

Although, once he accepted Jean-Claude's 'friendship' would he be able to claim that? What would friendship with Jean-Claude mean? With the Traveler it meant occasional exceptional sex and trading information. He wasn't about to have sex with someone with the Ardeur.

"I believe friendship is a give and take. How would you define it Requiem?" Harry deliberately asked the polite vampire because he genuinely wanted to know, but also because whatever he said would define it for Jean-Claude as well, since the British vampire was under Jean-Claude's control. He wanted to see how much respect Jean-Claude gave to those under him. How much leeway.

Bright blue eyes clouded in thought, "I would say friendship is about loyalty. More loyal then a partnership would be. Friends would care about each other and protect each other and their actions would reflect their desire to do what is best for the other, without the need for coercion or totalitarian control." Harry's eyes widened and he saw he wasn't the only one surprised. He sensed that there was some exasperation from Jean-Claude but it was fond. "That is an apt definition, don't you agree?" Harry asked Jean-Claude. This was it, if he agreed then negotiations would begin, if he disagreed then Harry would face her alone.

"I think it is fantastical but solid." The vampire smiled and Harry felt his chest tighten. Whatever else could be said about Jean-Claude, he was liquid sex on legs. Harry shook his head with a smile and then nodded decisively. Negotiations would begin.

The game was on unofficial hold during their negotiations. He had the deck, and he just couldn't keep up with that many things at once. Asher hadn't even come up yet. They were at an impasse. Jean-Claude wanted Severus, and he wasn't Harry's to give. "All I can do is ask him if he would like your tutelage. He is a powerful man, but he is also a private man. He will not like flaunting his weakness."

Requiem spoke up. "If he does not learn, not only will his ignorance be a weakness, but he will be a disadvantage to you and your power base. We cannot correct his ignorance completely before she gets here, but we can cover the things she will likely target." Harry shook his head. "You are operating under the misunderstanding that they will be here when she is." They all seemed shocked. "You are underestimating me. I do not need others to stabilize my claim as neutral." It was a big claim, but he could hold it. Vampire's got their strength from those under them. The more people they had answering to them, the more power they could draw on. They were negotiating like Harry was a vampire. "She will also underestimate you if you have others with you. If you have an apparent power base, then she will waste her efforts trying to undermine them." Asher supplied, proving his worth. It was a solid deception. Severus would most likely approve, but he would not like being the weak-link.

He relented, "I will ask him today and get back with you tomorrow. Is that acceptable?" Jean-Claude nodded and became pensive. Harry knew this was where they would begin talking about Asher.

The mere thought of it made Harry angry. Was Asher the vampire's love or not? Harry wondered if Jean-Claude would have sold Asher to their maker if it would pacify her. His power rumbled under his skin. A few well hidden insults later and Harry was near to adding Jean-Claude to the ranks of true death. A part of Harry understood that Jean-Claude needed to downplay Asher, to make him appear to be nothing so Harry would underestimate the vampire. Jean-Claude though, hadn't seen the betrayal, pain, and anger in Asher's eyes, but Harry had.

The Master of St. Louis hoped Asher would be able to keep Harry in line, but the wizard knew that, now Asher would probably operate the other way around.

Nathanial came over to see if they needed anything, and Harry felt his anger cool slightly. He pulled his kitten into his lap and smelled his vanilla scent, let it wash over him and calm him. He resumed game play by calling Jean-Claude's bet. Requiem won the hand. Harry caught Jean-Claude's eyes and handed Nathanial the deck. If Nathanial was still afraid of Asher then he wouldn't let Asher be the deciding factor. When the hand was over, which was fairly quickly sense none of them were really playing, he moved Nathanial into Requiem's lap.

Nathanial looked fairly comfortable there. Just like he would if he were sitting on the lap of a straight man who could kill him, which of course he was, not that Harry would let him. When, during the next hand, Nathanial sat on Jean-Claude's lap, Harry had to fight back a growl. He recognized the signs of rape. Jean-Claude caught his anger and had the decency to become ashamed. Harry would get the story later, with the Ardeur you could never assume. When without prompting, Nathanial moved to Asher, Harry had a few answers.

He knew that Nathanial was not comfortable at all with Jean-Claude and would never be alone with the vampire. He also knew that what ever fear his kitten had of Asher was not enough to prevent him from caring about his blond friend. He nodded at Jean-Claude and the Master of the City smiled. Negotiations were not complete yet, but they were done for the evening. They quickly wrapped up their game, and Harry waved off questions to put his sleepy kitten to bed. He paused to watch Asher follow Damian to the basement. Things were going to be different around here from now on.

b END FLASHBACK /b

Harry finished telling his friends what happened. He went into more detail then he usually would around people he'd only hung out with once, but he felt they had they right to know.

Micah was the first to break the silence, "If you want my advice. I would give Nathanial to someone you trust for the time that Bella Morte is here and let them hide him far away." Harry nodded he had been considering it. There was no way he was letting that vampire bitch near his kitten. But if he was away, how could Harry protect him?

Richard and Micah left not long after that, and the wizards got him caught up on the happenings in wizarding Britain since he left.

"He is a complete tyrant." Neville spoke, "I have been unable to get married or access my vaults or do anything because I supported you in publicly."

Severus told him a similar story, saying that his store had been black listed in England, but that he had a strong following and did his business owl order and so was still successful. The twins spoke with pride how the people had risen up to protect their store. It was amazing how popular the WWW had become. Harry told them all they were welcome to crash at his places and had Dobby add them to the wards of all the houses.

Severus also gleefully told him how the other countries had closed ranks on England and were calling it a dictatorship. They refused to extradite 'criminals' or trade with them and anyone who had dealings with the British ministry was sent to live there. Either England would have to become self-sufficient or Malfoy would have to step down.

Eventually Harry knew he would have to take care of Lucius Malfoy, but when he did he would have to stay to clean it up. He was not willing to do that with only a handful of supporters. He decided to wait until one of his loved ones were in danger or public outcry got very great.

Remus put a hand on Harry's leg and Harry knew whatever the old wolf was going to say would not make him happy. "Ron and Hermione have sent you letters. I didn't read them but they sent them to us, hoping we could get them to you." Harry sighed. He didn't want to talk to them. They betrayed him. Jumping on the bandwagon that he was evil so they could further their careers after school.

Ron had used it to get on his favorite Quidditch team and Hermione was an unspeakable now. He took them, and told himself he would read them when not so much was happening.

Eventually they all went either home or took a room in his house, and Harry joined his kitten in thier room.

He turned on the lamp next to his bed.

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**You have to help me, I thought I knew what was happening what was going on. I thought that if I agreed with him I would be safe. I was wrong**_

_**He's selling us off Harry, mud-bloods. Ron bought me and he's going to make me marry him. I'll have to sign a contract that will 'protect' him. I'll be signing away all my rights. If I don't they'll kill me. I only have until August 29th, that's when we'll all have to sign or die. He's marrying off untitled half-bloods too. I think he means to get you for his son.  
**_

_**Please you have to help us Harry. **_

_**Hermione  
**_

* * *

**Hey mate,**

**I bet your surprised to be hearing from me. Well I have been asked by the Minister himself to tell you to accept this invitation to the Ministry. **

**I know your really stubborn but I'm your best mate and I managed to convince the Minister that I'd get you to come. **

**The invitation is included in my letter, just sign it and I'll see you when you get here. You'll be able to congradulate me on getting married to Hermione. I know she's just a mudblood but she's almost as smart as a pureblood and our kids will get my pureblood name, anyway**

** You can tell me how great that is when I see you. **

**Soon,**

**Ronald Weasley; Pure-Blood  
**

**

* * *

**

**_From the desk of our illustrious Minister of Magic_**

**_Minister Lucius Malfoy; Pure-Blood_**

**_Dear Mr. Harry Potter; Half-Blood_**

**_ It is with acceptance that I have contacted you. Your friends, Miss Hermione Granger; Mud-blood, and Ronald Weasley;Pure-Blood, have assured me that you will agree to meet with me. _**

**_I understand your reluctance to come to the ministry since you have been labled criminal number one. It is with reluctance that I agree to pardon you on the condition that you turn yourself in. I have little faith that you will be convinced of the need for security for our people. I have grand plans for our survival, and have extended to you the honor of being a part of them. _**

**_Anyone else would not require convincing, but your status as a half-blood reminds me of your ignorance. In the attitude of compromise i have agreed to a magically binding contract to assure both your cooperation and saftey._**

**_All you must do is sign below and the contract will be filed at the proper places. _**

I Minister Lucius Malfoy; Pure-Blood agree to permit the half-blood Harry Potter safe conduct through Britian provided that the comes to the ministry to turn himself in on August 29th 2010before noon and does nothing agressive to any person of pure-blood on British land.

I,[you sign here ] Half-blood agree to get myself to the ministry of Magic and be standing my the new statue by Noon on August 29th 2010, to conduct myself in a manor befitting my status, and to be agreable with Minister Lucus Malfoy; Pure-Blood's idea's and suggestions.

* * *

Harry's laughter woke up Nathanial.

"Master?" A sleepy voice was heard above his chuckling and Harry tried to contain himself. He showed the letters to his kitten.

"Harry, this...this doesn't sound good i dont think you should sign this." Harry laughed and kissed his kitten.

"I wasn't about to kitten. I was going to burn them, but it was easier to let you read them then try and explain."

"Would you tell me about them?"

Harry smiled down at him and ran a hand in his hair. They settled down so Harry would be comfortable, it would probably take a while. "Ron and Hermione were my best friends at school. I trusted them, they were my family. Hermione was always a know-it-all bitch and Ron was always a jealous bastard, but I ignored their faults. I have a few myself." Harry winked at his kitten and Nathanial smiled. "After the war, I expected things to settle down. We would all be friends and get jobs and life would be good. Instead they jumped at the first chance to distance themselves from me. Hermione told everyone all my secrets and Ron used his order of Merlin to get on a professional sports team."

He looked down at Nathanial to find him confused, but inraptured. Quickly comparing Nathanial to his former friends he was Ppoud that his kitten would listen instead of asking endless questions like Hermione would have.

"When the Ministry started hunting me, they told them where all my properties, at least all the ones they knew, were. I went into hiding and haven't heard from either of them since."

"What are you going to do about what Hermione said?"

Harry sighed. He wanted to say she deserved it, but no one deserved to be a slave. "I may have to take him out faster then I thought." He smiled and wondered if this counted as a third dark power to the vampires...probably not.

He formed a fire ball in his hand and burned all three letters. There was no way he was signing anything Lucius Malfoy sent him and he didn't want the others getting out.

Nathanial looked exhausted so Harry rubbed his back until he fell asleep, and then joined him.


	16. Chapter 16

bInterlude /b

Asher woke from death in an unknown room and was momentarily disoriented. His body tensed in anticipation of an attack. He relaxed when he remembered that he was in Harry's basement. He turned his head to focus on Damian's still dead form and chuckled. This was the proof that Damian was not stronger then he, no matter what the Viking wanted to believe. It wouldn't be proper to mention it when the ancient vampire was awake, but for the moment he could enjoy the feeling.

He sat up and then frowned when he realized his things were still at Guilty Pleasures. Would he be expected to still live there or was he moving into Harry's manor? He didn't know the answer to these questions for he hadn't asked them before morning. He'd just followed Damian in his sorrow.

He'd been traded. It was a sobering prospect to find that his talents were still not useful enough to secure his position. Even with his lover of centuries, nothing was certain. His spirits lifted at the memory of Harry's righteous indignation at Jean-Claude's insults. It was humorous to think he needed protection for his feelings; he appreciated it none the less.

A soft knock on the door roused him from his musings. "Entré" he spared a moment's thought to the impropriety of offering an invitation into Damian's room. Nathanial gracefully stepped into the room, "Hello," He spoke in the same soft tones Asher always associated with him. "Harry said you should come up when you're ready and you can talk about your things, and where you would like to stay." Asher nodded and stood up to tidy his appearance.

Nathanial shifted his weight in a way Asher knew meant he wanted to say something. Patience born through centuries of waiting allowed him to wait for Nathanial to speak. "Harry is really upset. He keeps saying that he bought you. Could you calm him down?" Speaking like this obviously upset the leopard so Asher didn't push it. "Of course Nathanial. I will try and put his mind at ease." Nathanial's smile was all the reward he needed. Asher heard Damian's waking noises as he left, and Nathanial turned to go see him. A shard of pain filtered through him, but Asher was used to living with such afflictions. Others' comforts always came before his own.

He met Harry in his office after getting directions from one of the little green servants. He looked disheveled, as though he'd not gotten any sleep. Asher suspected it was a strong possibility. Harry looked up as he entered. "Hey Asher, sleep well?" Asher smiled and nodded, humans always asked how his sleep was, as though he could remember it. There wasn't a ranking of quality on death; one was either dead or not dead.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Harry appeared nervous and Asher wondered at the cause of it. Harry gestured to the chair in front of him, so Asher sat in it. "Where would you like to stay? You are welcome to rooms here; I can expand the basement and give you separate rooms. Or you can talk to Jean-Claude about staying with him. I'm sure he would love that." There was a bitter humor in his voice that Asher recognized. Harry knew Jean-Claude's plan to gather information on the wizard from Asher. The vampire considered whether or not Harry was observant enough to realize his loyalties had shifted completely. Jean-Claude traded him; his loyalty was now with Harry.

"I will take your offer of a room here." Harry's smile was filled with true joy, and it made Asher's heart beat once. "Good that's good. I don't have work for you like Jean-Claude would, I'm afraid you'll be rather bored."

"I would be willing to teach your Severus, if he agrees, there is much that he needs to know about himself if he is to be healthy." Harry smiled again and said he'd ask.

Asher watched Harry talk about nonsensical things, making the correct responses where required. Harry was nervous and putting of asking him something. Asher knew this well, and used the opportunity to put his mind at ease. He told Harry that he was content to work with or for Harry. He knew the wizard would not treat him as another vampire might. Eventually Harry stopped rambling and pulled out a box.

"I had Severus bring this last night. It's a potion for removing scars." Asher froze in abject surprise. "I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into. It's kind of an experiment; Severus said this potion is not meant for vampire scars caused by holy artifacts. He altered it and said it should work. He is a genius so I believe that it will. If it doesn't then he is willing to help us find something that will." Asher tried not to get his hopes up. Harry continued on a vein Asher didn't think anyone would ever go on. "Your scars are a memorial to Julianna, to your deep feelings for her and to your past with her. If you remove them, you'll not get them back." Asher disagreed; they were a memorial to his failure and made him look like a monster.

"I would like to help you apply it and be with you, as would Nathanial. We want to help support you. I expect this will be rather emotional. I also want to say that I'm offering you this because I know how you hate them and it's nothing to give it to you, you owe me nothing. I paid Severus, but this potion is common in the wizarding world, and Severus wanted a test subject for the alteration for vampires." Asher didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. Nothing was ever given without price; he would just have to figure out Harry's price. Harry handed him the box and Asher took it with reverence.

Nathanial came in the door not long after and Asher realized that he had just been staring at the glass vials in the box. There were twelve of them. When he looked up Harry handed him a handkerchief and he realized he'd been crying. His emotions were chaotic and uncontrolled. The idea that he would one day be able to remove his scars had never occurred to him, and that a possibility for doing just that was considered common, floored him.

Nathanial reached him and sat on the floor by his feet. Slowly the leopard reached into the box and pulled out a vile. He grabbed Asher's hand and pulled off his glove exposing his scared flesh. Asher felt as if he was floating, his mind simply watched with out reacting while Nathanial rubbed the green paste into his skin. It burned and pulled and tightened. The pain, while not intolerable, was unexpected and he hissed. Nathanial looked up at him but didn't stop until the skin was completely covered.

Harry moved his chair so that his knees were bumping Asher's and used a handkerchief to wipe off the paste. Asher didn't look; his eyes focused on Harry's face until he was done. Harry smiled and Nathanial let out a cry of joy. Slowly Asher looked down to see his hand was red and abused, but the skin was smooth. Blood tears dripped on his hand and Harry and Nathanial pulled him into a hug.

They moved him into the bathroom in front of a mirror and pulled off his cloths. They made a production of applying the paste, starting with his face. The skin there was more sensitive and he hissed again at the pain. He watched astonished as they covered every inch of his scared skin. He tried not to be ashamed of the way his penis pulled tight to the right. This was by far the most painful part of him. He trembled with suppressed cries.

They pulled him into the shower and washed him off. They soothed the skin with kisses and warm water. Asher didn't know what he looked like now but he was sure it would be better then his monstrous form from before.

His visage in the mirror broke him, and he fell into Harry's embrace sobbing his joy. He was whole again. Even though Harry told him it wasn't necessary, he swore to them both that he would always be their most loyal servant. He chuckled slightly when Nathanial told him while pouting that that was his job.

bChapter 16/b

Harry looked around at the people who'd decided to crash his place. Micah, Stephen, Gregory, girl named Gina and one named Vivian, Richard and Jamil, Severus, Damian, and Asher. He couldn't really figure out what happened. The day after the poker night, a week and a half ago, people just started showing up at his house.

First it was just Severus at night wanting the lessons Asher offered. Then Micah showed up everyday to check on Nathanial, and he started bringing around Nathanial's pard. Richard was a new thing, he'd just started showing up. Harry had a suspicion that the wolf liked him and considered them kindred spirits. Harry suspected because the feeling was mutual. Some nights he thought people showed up just to stare at Asher's returned beauty. Jean-Claude had already invited them over to celebrate, and Harry had felt malicious glee at the blatant lust the Master vampire sent Asher's way. The blond god had refused his advances and stayed near Harry the whole night.

At the moment though, Harry was having less then amicable feelings toward these particular people. He'd not played with his kitten for three days. There was always someone there.

If his kitten had been anyone else, Harry would have accused him of playing with him. But it was Nathanial, and he didn't do that. His movements were driving Harry crazy. He was so graceful. Nathanial's sinuous fluidity while he traversed the room caused his mouth to dry and blood to pool in his groin. His kitten was beautiful.

Nathanial was overjoyed to have people who cared about him around him. Harry could see it in his eyes every time someone came over. He was also a physical person. He was always touching someone, whether it was just a casual touch while talking or a hug in greeting or affection. Being unable to reaffirm his claim on his kitten chafed at Harry. He could tell Asher was enjoying his unrequited possessiveness. He snarled at the vampire.

A wave of his hand exploded the t.v. everyone was watching. He pointed to the floor at his feet and Nathanial immediately moved to kneel there from where he was sitting with Stephen and Gregory. "In two minutes I will be having sex in this room. If you don't want to watch, get the fuck out of my house."

A few of them chuckled, like it was a joke, but Harry's expression didn't change. He made eye contact with all of them, reiterating the seriousness of his claim, most looked astonished. He ended with Nathanial. He looked excited and not humiliated which was good, although Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop even if Nathanial was humiliated. Nathanial panted at him and Harry gestured at his crotch. Immediately his kitten reached up to open his fly and take out his erection.

This opened the flood gates. There was a rush of movement as his 'guests' fled. When the flurry of activity clamed down Harry glanced around to see who stayed. Asher, big surprise. Severus, huh didn't know he was a voyeur, he had moved to sit by Asher. Richard, who smirked at him, memories of discussions with Nathanial about Richard flickered in Harry's mind. Jamil, but he shifted his chair so he wasn't watching. Unless Severus was a sub in disguise then Nathanial was the only one who stayed.

Harry contemplated this turn of events while Nathanial swallowed him. Harry noticed Nathanial was trying very hard to be quiet. That just wouldn't do. "I want to hear you pet. Don't hide how much you love my cock. They want to hear it too, or they wouldn't have stayed." Nathanial moaned, and Harry grunted at the vibrations. Nathanial really was a talented cocksucker. Harry put his hand on the back of his kitten's head and pushed him down, listening to him choke and gurgle around it. He loved to choke his pet with his cock, loved how Nathanial took it with out fighting in the least.

He wanted to test his watchers, perhaps they could do more then watch. He noticed that they seemed to be having some kind of contest. An unspoken contest. Probably about who could hold out the longest before touching themselves. Harry's money was on Severus breaking first. He'd probably not gotten any for a while. He snapped his fingers and Nathanial lost his cloths. He gasped and Harry let him off his cock to take it at his own pace again. Harry let his hand run through Nathanial's loose hair, lifted it up and spread it on his thighs. He loved to get his pet's hair dirty and sticky with his cum. Got a thrill out of thinking how much work it took Nathanial to get it clean again, that all that time his kitten was thinking of what he did to get it there.

At the sight of Nathanial's naked flesh, Asher caught his gaze and grinned. Harry winked at him. "Do you like that pet? Do you like that we are all clothed and watching you? Can you feel their hot gaze on you? I can see them pet; I can see that they want you." Nathanial moaned, and made a motion Harry recognized as checking the desire to touch himself. He couldn't beg with Harry's cock down his throat and Harry hadn't given him permission to stop. "Do you like them watching, do you want them to touch you pet? They want to, I can see it. You may pause."

Nathanial pulled up and looked up at him with wide lavender eyes. He panted a little before answering, "Please…Please Master."

"What do you want pet?" Harry would control it but, he wanted to know what his kitten wanted. Asher wasn't a problem, and Richard was a surprise but not an unknown, Severus could cause problems for Nathanial. "Please let me dance for you, let me show them why you want me, and then let them use your kitten. Please Master?"

He heard Severus' breath speed up and Jamil whimper. Harry had to swallow a few times before he could speak. He summoned his wand from wherever he put it. He could do most things wandlessly but transfiguring cloths onto a naked body required a wand. He didn't look around to see what the others thought. If they thought it was too much they could leave. "Picture how you want it to look and what you want to wear. I can't take care of music kitten." Nathanial smiled, and Harry saw confidence in his body language, even though he blushed. He should have recognized how much his kitten wanted to dance, how talented it made him feel.

Harry transfigured what he saw in his mind, a gold reflective outfit, form fitting in all the right places and flowing and nearly transparent in the others. There were bells on his wrists and ankles and in his hands. "Its okay Master, Asher can hold a beat for me, if you'll allow it." Harry nodded and tried not to show his momentary jealousy that Nathanial wanted Asher to help him. He knew he couldn't hold a beat.

Asher nodded and took up the beat Nathanial showed him, three quick claps followed by two staccato ones.

Slowly Nathanial began to dance. The gold shimmer created a hazy effect. Parts of his body filtered through Harry's subconscious. It was sultry and dirty, but also some how pure and mystical. Nathanial danced around the room, his body twisting and contorting, exerting the control and strength Harry found so appealing. The bells and jingles coupled with the firm concussions from Asher's hands, seemed to blend together and tightened the atmosphere until all thought constricted to Nathanial and his dance. The dance changed, and with it the atmosphere. Although still beautiful, it became more intimate, the motions a blatant emulation of various sexual acts. Nathanial's movements caused Harry's lust to spike and only his need to keep watching his kitten dance prevented him from tearing into the flimsy outfit to claim his kitten.

He restrained himself until the end of the dance. As soon as Nathanial's bowed form signaled Asher to stop clapping, Harry slid to him and pulled his pet into a kiss. His mind seemed to have reverted into a primal state. He didn't spare a thought to the others in the room or bother with magic. He tore into the material until he could get a fist full of his kitten's ass. Nathanial mewled into his mouth and fisted his hands in Harry's shirt at his waist.

Ultimately his powers of reason returned and he decided that taking Nathanial like this, after such a performance would be a waste. He wanted to see his kitten laid out before him, performing in a different way. He stepped back and ordered him to take off his outfit and lay on the floor. He backed up until his calves hit his seat, and sat down. On his way, he reaffirmed the other's locations. Asher was still in his seat, but his position leaning forward on the edge of his seat and the unabashed hunger in his eyes gave away his need. Severus had succumbed to his desires and pulled his erection out of his slacks to fist it slowly. He seemed to not know what to do with his luck.

Richard looked just as hungry as any wolf Harry'd ever seen. The fierceness of his gaze as he watched Nathanial disrobe rivaled Asher's. Harry knew there was a story there. He motioned the Ulfric forward, just to see what he would do. Richard molded Nathanial's body with his hands starting from where he was kneeling at his thighs and stopping at Nathanial's shoulders. Nathanial arched into the touch but Harry noticed his kitten kept his eyes on either Asher or himself.

Harry watched Richard lean forward and map Nathanial's body with is lips and tongue. He stopped at one of the leopard's nipples and worried it with his teeth. Nathanial cried out and Harry found the sound beautiful, but didn't like that he wasn't the one to cause it. He decided to muffle his pet and ordered Severus forward. "Let Severus fuck your mouth kitten." Nathanial obediently opened his mouth and sucked Severus in.

Harry glanced at Asher. If it had just been the three of them, or if Damian had been there, he would have let the vampire bite him. As it was he needed to be clear headed to keep Nathanial feeling safe. He smiled at Asher. "What are you going to do Asher?" Harry asked. It was a rare treat to allow another to decide what they would do with his pet since they were still in training.

Asher chuckled and stood up to remove his cloths, exhibiting none of the shame he'd had before. The vampire frequently went without a shirt now, showing off his new skin. "I'm going to ride you." The comment made everyone moan and Nathanial cry out. Once completely naked, Harry let the vampire help him out of his cloths. The vampire's tongue and hands found all his pleasure spots fairly quickly and Harry found himself gasping and moaning. Asher thoughtfully shifted them so Harry could still see his kitten and straddled his legs.

Harry smoothed the skin on the vampire's thighs and ass while Asher prepared himself. It was a beautiful sight. The cold skin was a shock after so much time with Nathanial. Harry had no illusions that he controlled their first liaison. He looked up into Asher's blue eyes while the vampire surrounded his hard cock with cold wet flesh. A cry from Severus, when he was fully sheathed, pulled his full attention back to Nathanial's interaction. Richard was pounding away into his pet and Severus had just cum on his chest. He was quite a feast for the eyes.

Harry looked up at Asher to see his attention was on the beautiful picture Nathanial made, before looking around to find Jamil. The black wolf was fighting a loosing battle with himself. He wanted to join, that much was certain, but he seemed to refuse to let himself want. "Kitten, tell Jamil how much you want him to fuck your face." The wolf in question moaned at the dirty pleas that fell from Nathanial's lips. It didn't take much to break him and Jamil didn't even bother undressing before thrusting into Nathanial's waiting mouth.

Not long after that, Harry's attention became focused on the god writhing on top of him. Asher was beauty and power personified. He took everything Harry gave him and moaned for more. Broken whispers in French slipped through his lips. The erotic language curled along Harry's spine. He wished he could take more time with Asher. The vampire needed to be taken care of. His pleas portrayed a betrayed warrior and Harry longed to restore his faith. Soon, he swore to himself, soon he would prove to Asher he could take care of him. Harry didn't expect it to be like Nathanial, but the vampire was still healing from Julianna, to Harry that signified a need for a soothing influence.

Harry held on to his orgasm long after Richard and Jamil collapsed next to his kitten. Only after Asher cried out on top of him did he let go. "Asher..." he whispered for the vampire's ears alone. It wasn't just a cry of pleasure; it was an acclimation of emotion. He held the vampire to him until their aftershocks receded.

Asher moved off him slightly when Nathanial crawled over to them. They picked up the leopard and slid him between them. The cum and sweat made a squelching noise when Nathanial moved but none of them were bothered by it. Severus and the two wolves redressed themselves and came to give Nathanial a kiss before they left. Harry waved them away. Kissing was sacred, and Nathanial's lips didn't belong to them. Richard looked sheepish, as he should have known that.

The three of them sat together long after the others left and the sweat dried. Eventually Harry told them to get up and they made their way to Asher's room. The vampire was surprised by this so Harry explained it to him. "I am going to cuddle with you until you die for the day, so deal with it." Asher laughed and Nathanial grinned up at them. Harry decided that he would have to speak to them about adding Asher to the contract sooner rather then later. His feelings for the vampire were becoming rather possessive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The house was clean, the houselves had already kicked Nathanial out of the kitchen, Harry was locked up in his office working on a secret project. Nathanial was bored.

He sighed and watched a bird clean itself in the bird bath through the window. He had thought that giving up stripping would be better, he wouldn't need sex or other sexual activities to vindicate or identify himself, but now he wondered if Jean-Claude would take him back.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming his direction perked him up. Maybe Harry wanted to play. He turned around to smell the air, Damian. Nathanial's shoulder's drooped, and he turned back to the window.

"Why are you just sitting here?" Damian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know what else to do." Nathanial responded in a small voice. He'd not even been marked yet and harry was already tired of him.

"Hmm" Nathanial could tell that Damian knew what Harry's secret project was. He'd seen them talking. He tried not to get upset when they abruptly changed the subject when he came in the room, but….

"You never told me how the full moon went."

Nathanial pouted, "I'm sure Harry told you all about it. "The leopard couldn't hide his dejection that Harry was spending so much time with Damian lately. Asher was always with the scary dark wizard turned vampire, and that left Nathanial alone more often than not.

"But I want to hear it from you."

Nathanial suspected that Damian was pacifying him but he was to passive to say anything negative, even though he felt rather negative at the moment.

"It went really well. We spent it with the pack. "He knew that Damian probably had already heard most of it, so he wasn't sure if he should mention that Harry came with him and how Caleb and some of the wolves were mean. They said it was dangerous for Nathanial to have brought a human and called him stupid and reckless. It made him feel like Anita had never left.

Harry had stood up for him, using his magic to take their voices. He said he could take care of himself and his kitten in any form.

"I heard Harry is a shapeshifter." Damian must have gotten tired of Nathanial's silence.

"Yea." that had caused a huge fallout. Apparently Harry had a different way of doing it, that didn't involve rituals and killing lycans for their pelts.

"He wanted to surprise me." Harry had told him later, after he explained to everyone about something called animagic, or something.

"I asked him about that; apparently, those of his people who have animal forms, only have one."

Nathanial looked at his best friend with equal parts interest and sadness. Harry hadn't told him anything more about it then he told the pard and pack.

"But he showed us two forms." Nathanial inquired.

"Yes, he said….maybe you should ask him about it."

Nathanial bowed his head and felt his eyes get itchy. He knew it wasn't his place to asked questions of his master. He'd been doing it any way until Harry started keeping secrets. His master either didn't trust him or thought he was too stupid to understand.

Damian sighed, patted his shoulder, and left. Leaving Nathanial alone again.

He turned back to the window but even the little bird was gone. Nathanial had never not had something to do before. He started thinking frantically for something anything he could do to be useful to his master.

Nothing.

Harry would probably get rid of him soon. He was obviously bored with his pet, despite Nathanial's best efforts. The leopard had tried all sorts of things the past few days to get his master interested.

First, he'd tied himself up naked in their bed, but Nathanial fell asleep waiting. When he woke up, he was still naked, but Harry never came t bed. Nathanial found him asleep on his desk in his office. Nathanial refused to read anything into it.

Then, he'd gone into his master's office while he was working, thinking he could distract Harry for an hour or two. Harry had jumped up, run around the desk, and pushed Nathanial out the door, promising to see him later. He never came out and Nathanial had eaten his second supper alone.

When he went to find Asher later, to find out if the vampire knew anything, he'd found the blond vampire locked in an intimate embrace with Harry's friend Severus.

Asher had seen him leave and found him later to explain that although his feelings for him had not changed, being with Severus was exciting and stimulating in a way he'd never experienced before.

The whole thing with Asher had been confusing for Nathanial anyway, so he gave the new couple his blessing. At the time he'd been glad, happy that he wouldn't have to share Harry's affection. Now he just wanted attention from anyone.

Even Winky had noticed Harry's lack of interest in his pet, speaking soft, snide remarks about his lack of prowess and inability to be a proper mate. Her cruel words had brought Nathanial to tears more than once.

Nathanial heard footsteps and smelled Harry's scent but didn't turn away from the window. His master probably wouldn't even notice he was there.

A lone tear slipped past his defenses. Where would he go now that Harry didn't want him? What would he do? He'd given up everything for the promise Harry represented.

"Oh, Kitten."

Arms slipped around him and Nathanial couldn't help but turn his face into them and sob. This was probably it, the last time he'd feel Harry's strong arms hold him and make him feel wanted and safe. Harry would tell him to move out any minute now.

"I have been neglecting you." Harry whispered.

Nathanial wanted to nod, shake his head, do something, but instead he just cried harder.

Harry held him, whispering apologies, until Nathanial's tears dried up. He felt heavy and sluggish, drained from his crying fit.

"Would you like to know what I've been working on?"

Nathanial nodded even though he thought it was a trick of some kind. His cat like curiosity always trumped over his reservations

Harry pulled him to his feet and led him to the office. He pointed at the four stacks of paper. Gingerly, Nathanial moved to go through them, periodically glancing at Harry, looking for signs of danger.

Finally, after he'd gone through all of them he said, "I don't understand."

Harry smiled and nearly bounced with excitement until he was standing behind Nathanial, looked over his shoulders at the paper in Nathanial's hands.

"This one," He shook Nathanial's elbow which caused the stack of papers in his right hand to flop around. "Is the deed to an office building downtown and my plans to start up a P.I. Service."

Nathanial blinked. PI? He looked behind him at Harry curiously.

"I'm rather god at putting together mysteries. I did it on accident all through my school years. Just think how much better I'll be when I'm doing it on purpose. I figure, I have my feet in enough worlds to be able to attract clientele from a variety of socio-economic places and preternatural cultures, and with a plethora of interesting issues."

The excitement Harry extruded was contagious and Nathanial felt himself smile. He couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to do while Harry was off solving mysteries.

"Jean-Claude said he would put the word out about me, although I'm not sure that's really going to help."

Nathanial disagreed. Having the Master Vampire of the City pushing your business would be quite the deal, but Nathanial knew better then to say anything. Harry hadn't asked or even listened to his opinion in some times. At least Anita slept with him rather frequently.

"Kitten? Are you listening?"

Nathanial shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at harry.

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. It sounds great!"

Harry frowned and cupped Nathanial's cheeks, forcing him to meet Harry's eyes.

"Harry?" He questioned softly.

Nathanial looked away and didn't say anything.

Harry dropped his hands and stepped back. "I see."

Nathanial started shaking and blinked ferociously to keep back his tears.

"Come on." Harry turned and walked to the loveseat, knowing Nathanial would follow.

They sat down side-by-side and Harry turned to face Nathanial. He waited with the patience that Nathanial loved and hated.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Nathanial asked softly, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Harry grasped Nathanial's hand, "Of course I do. Why would you question that after two months of training?"

Clearing his throat to buy time, Nathanial tried to think back and determine if he was over reacting.

"Nathanial."

This was the second part of Harry's unbreakable interrogation technique; first soft and patient waiting, then harsh orders.

"You don't have time for me anymore. No one does. I eat alone all the time I have nothing to do." it was like a dam breaking, everything spilled out all at once. "You're always telling secrets and keeping things from me. Damian knows more about you then I do. You won't even have sex with me anymore and I'm no good for anything else…"

Harry stopped him with a kiss. He bent Nathanial backwards with the forced of it. The leopard melted into it, letting all his sadness and frustration wash away with the cleansing power of his master's touch. The unrelenting hunger and power in the kiss wouldn't allow Nathanial to believe his master didn't want him.

His whimpers and moans were swallowed by Harry's all consuming mouth.

"I'm never ever going to get tired of you Nathanial."

Harry let up only long enough to speak before consuming Nathanial in a torrent of kisses again.

He licked, sucked, bit, and kissed Nathanial until the leopard was nothing more than a pliant, moaning, pile of kitty goo.

Harry lifted himself, balancing his weight on the arms on either side of Nathanial's shoulders; and looked seriously down at Nathanial.

"I knew you were bored, so I put together a surprise for you, it just took longer then I thought it would." He summoned the second pile of papers, which Nathanial remembered referenced a Dance studio.

"I thought you would like to give dance lessons when you're not with me."

Nathanial looked back and forth between his master and the papers.

"But I only know how to strip."

Harry smiled and sat up, pulling Nathanial with him and showing him the various pages.

"I have it on good authority that stripping is a very good workout."

Nathanial blinked, but considered. It was a good workout and he'd helped out other strippers work on their routine. If Harry could find people who wanted to learn from him, then this would be a great idea. He grinned.

Something he was good at, that helped other people with issues he himself struggled with, although he'd never had issues with body image. Everyone had always told him how great he looked.

"Damian and another couple of people are going to help. You and someone named Byron?" Nathanial nodded, recognizing the name, "Are going to do one-on-one stripping lessons, three a day for an hour each; once a month all the students will come to one meeting and show each other what they've learned."

Nathanial smiled again. This was brilliant!! It would be a workout, but it would also give them confidence and since they would be dancing in front of a sympathetic audience, there wouldn't be any negative reactions.

"You're in charge of that part, though I'd like you to clear any major changes with me, just as Damian will. Damian's in charge of the other lessons. He told me that a lot of people don't come to Dance Macabre, because they don't know how to dance. I've talked to Jean-Claude, and we're going to offer a package deal, a free night at the club with the purchase of a month of lessons. Jean-Claude thinks it will increase attendance."

Harry smiled, "I think we could get dance instructors with different specialties with time."

Nathanial beamed, thinking about all the possibilities.

Harry kissed him softly and said with a sparkle in his eyes, "See kitten, I'll always take care of you."

* * *

**AN: I know this was short, but the next one will be better. I'll get to the wizarding world eventually. Think about it this way. The date is July 30 and Hermione's not getting married until august 29th; he has time. **


	18. Chapter 18

An: finally some plot.

**Chapter 18**

Harry slipped out of the Ministry Of Magic undetected. Hermione was right. They were basically selling off Muggleborns and Half bloods. If you were offered a marriage contract by a Pure-Blood you had to take it and therefore give up all your rights to money, property, and person. Harry had apparated here. His plan was to just assassinate Lucius Malfoy and be done with it. Unfortunately it didn't look like that alone was going to work. In addition he was going to offer safe houses for those who needed it. The alarm sounding caused him to look around acting confused briefly before dissapearing into muggle London. They'd apparently discovered that Malfoy was not, in fact, sleeping.

Harry stopped at WWW to talk to the twins. After a great number of the public prevented Malfoy from closing them down, no pure bloods would enter here. Harry figured it would be the prefect spot to spread word that there were safe houses.

Harry allowed the charm on the door to hit him and then quickly canceled it. He didn't enjoy being a chicken anymore then the next person.

"Ah, Mr. Smith. Such a pleasure to see you old boy." George was working the counter and had recognized Harry. Mr. Smith was a code name that both alerted Fred and any other of Harry's friends that he was there, and let Harry know he was recognized dispite his various . Fred and Neville rushed downstairs and the three of them quickly closed up shop.

"Well guys. I've been to the ministry."

Neville interrupted him. "You didn't accept that invitation Ron was preening about did you?!"

Harry laughed, "Do I look like a moron? Signing that was practically an invitation to get killed. I couldn't hurt them but his oath said nothing about hurting me, and he only promised me safe conduct to the Ministry, not in it. No, I went as Mr. Smith. He's not a problem anymore but I saw the laws he's put in action. Horrible." They all nodded, responding without reaction to the news that Harry had killed Lucius Malfoy.

"Seamus has already been married off. He's with Greengrass as nothing more then a slave. She has parties where her friends torture him. There's nothing we can do. Dean is with Nott and we haven't heard anything about him. I think he's dead."

Harry allowed a growl and then swallowed his magic. He would go rescue his friends before the day was out. "Anyone else?"

Neville gave him a list, but Harry didn't know any others personally. "Alright, I'm giving you portkeys to a few of my properties in other countries. Have all the people who are in danger of getting married off collect all their necessary belongings and all their money and give them one of these. They'll have to live like a communal because I think its going to be some times before we get this sorted out. You'll probably have to just grab Hermione. I doubt Ron will be leaving her alone for more then a few minutes at a time."

The twins took them, their customary mischievous smiles gone.

"You're going after Seamus and Dean aren't you." Harry nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

When Harry tried to argue Neville said, "They're my year mates too." Harry sighed but Neville was right, and he was good in a fight. He nodded.

"Alright, but you'll do as I say." Neville shot him a look that said, 'like I'd do anything else'.

Harry handed the twins the twenty or so portkey's he'd made but they took one look and said they'd need more. Harry blinked but cut a sliver of fabric from the hem of his shirt, cut it into pieces, and made them into portkeys. He handed two to Neville after a moment of thought. "Those will have to do until I get back. They are all set to only our voices so no one else can activate them. Say Voldy's shorts to activate them." The others chuckled; it was a tradition to have a code that mocked Voldemort; from the war.

Neville and Harry walked out of the store and silently headed out to the Leaky Cauldron. There was an apparation point just outside Diagon Alley. Harry took hold of Neville and side apparated them to the Greengrass's. Harry figured that Seamus would be easier to locate. Finding Dean would take a while and Harry was expecting a battle that would alert The Ministry to his activities.

The Greengrass property had not been a target in the war because they had been neutral, so their wards weren't updated. Harry undermined them in seconds and he and Neville found their way inside.

Harry and Neville incapacitated the house elves that came upon them. Neither really wanted to hurt the elves. After nearly half an hour of searching the rooms Neville found the broken bleeding body of his year mate.

"oh, Seamus." Neville whispered and checked his pulse. Still alive. Harry checked the hall one last time and then cast a few healing spells on Seamus. He wasn't a healer, but he could keep him steady until they got him to Severus.

"Take the portkey and then floo to my place. Severus should still be there. If not tell Nathanial to help you keep him comfortable until he gets there. I'll go after Dean." Neville nodded and whispered the activation code leaving Harry to find his way back out alone. He could have apparated through the wards, but he was the only one who could do that and not only that but that would sound the alarm.

Harry didn't meet anyone until he was outside the house. A boy Harry recognized as Daphne's little brother came up on him and Harry took off running; outside the wards he apparated.

He did the standard three or four random apparitions to loose any trackers the boy threw at him and then jumped to the Nott's family home.

Harry knew it would take to long to look for Dean like they had for Seamus so he tried another tact. He used the unbreakable glamour Remus taught him from his time as an unspeakable and glamoured himself into an unassuming but obviously pure-blood ministry worker. He set off the wards and walked up to the front door.

A house elf greeted him. "Is Master Nott expecting you?"

"I do not answer the questions of inferior life forms. You will find a wizard or witch to talk to me immediately. And get out of the way you miserable kreaton. And why haven't you offered me tea? Your master will be hearing about this." Harry stepped past the weeping house elf and took a pompous look around, sneering at what he saw. This performance would insure that the house elf told Nott that a pure-blood was here to see him.

Sure enough, not two minutes past before Theo Nott strode into the waiting room. Harry stood up and offered his hand. "I was worried that your obviously incompetent house elf hadn't alerted you to my arrival."

Harry could see Nott was impressed so he toned it down some, but still spoke quick enough that Nott couldn't ask for his name. Harry was good at acting but not at name creating.

"I am here under new legislature enacted to give mudbloods peace of mind. They wanted someone to come and check on those blessed enough to be offered the hand of a pure-blood. As if they deserved it." Nott nodded and Harry walked down the hall as if he knew where he was going.

"I need the memory of your husband as proof that I checked up on him. Though the stupid mudbloods didn't put anything in there about stopping their well deserved treatment." Harry and Nott shared a smirk.

Nott nodded and led Harry down the hall, informing him of tapestries and artwork that Harry couldn't have cared less about. When they came upon stairs to the dungeons Harry became nervous for his friend, but didn't let it show. He asked Nott how long he'd been married.

"Oh, not more then three months. I thought I wanted someone spirited to break, but he is proving most difficult." Harry nodded as if in thought while he tried to control his reaction.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I had heard the dark skinned ones were easier to break as evidenced by their history."

Nott smirked, "well I went to school with this one, and I can assure you that he is spirited."

Harry forced a chuckle that sounded hollow to his ears, but Nott accepted it.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and Harry nearly gagged on the stench. A huddled mass quivered in the corner and leapt at him. Nott forced him down with a flick of his wand.

"You'd think he'd get tired of that eventually, but he does it every time I come in."

Harry nodded absently. "I need to ask you to let me see him alone, and I'll probably have to heal him a little. I need to be able to see his face accurately and it looks like yours has a few broken bones."

Dean snarled at him and Harry swallowed. Dean had been reduced to an animal and that was how he was acting.

"Do you have your wand on you? He's very vicious."

Harry smirked, "I'm sure I can handle one mudblood."

Nott nodded and left. As soon as the door closed Harry dropped the glamour.

"Dean, it's me. Harry. I'm going to get you out of here. I need you to hold on to me."

"Harry?" Dean whispered and Harry let out a breath he'd not been aware he was holding.

"Yea it's me." Harry cast a few stabilizing spells and then grabbed onto his friend. Dean clutched him tightly, and Harry activated the portkey.

Nothing happened.

"Harry?" Dean whispered.

"It's okay Dean. I'll get you out. I'm going to turn you into something that will fit in my pocket." Dean nodded and Harry turned him into a small mouse.

He put the mouse in his pocket, took a breath to stabilize himself after using that much magic, and stepped out of the room. Nott was waiting.

"Well, that's all I need, would you walk me out?" Harry asked, his voice shook a little and Nott called him on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've been around one that rabid." That seemed to pacify the pureblood and Nott led Harry out without any more trouble.

Harry shook his hand, declined the invitation to tea, 'lots of others to see you know' and allowed the door to close behind him.

He apparted to his home when he felt the wards pass over him. He knew they alerted Nott that Dean was with him, but he was gone before it mattered.

Nathanial informed him that Severus was with Seamus in one of the guest rooms so Harry hurried to the one adjoining it.

"Tell Severus to come in here as soon as he can." Harry told Nathanial who was following him. His kitten nodded and Harry kissed him quickly on the cheek in thanks.

In the bedroom, Harry transfigured the bed into hospital regulation and put Dean mouse on it. He transfigured him back just as Severus stepped in.

"Still talking in strays Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes. Only Severus Snape would make caustic comments when there were people injured.

Dean refused to let go of his hand while Severus was healing him and Harry tried to get him to drink the potions.

"Come on Dean. You need these to get better. I'm not going anywhere your safe now."

It went on like that until Harry managed to get a Dreamless Sleep down his throat.

Severus did all he could, but the damage was just too great.

Harry called Richard immediately.

"hello?"

"Richard its Harry. I have a really damaged friend here that I want you to bite."

Silence

"Say again?"

"A friend of mine, he's been tortured for three months and he's going to die. I want you to bite him."

"Why not have Micah do it?"

"Cat strains don't always take and I can't have another wolf do it because as the Ulfric you'll have a better chance of infecting him."

"Sigh…I'm in class right now."

"Richard I need you to do this for me."

"Alright can you do that teleport thing?"

"Yea I'll have Neville come get you. You remember him?"

"Yea," He hung up.

Harry paced the whole time they waited and Nathanial sat at the foot of a chair and watched. Harry smiled at him occasionally, appreciating that he was there, but continued pacing.

Severus worked hard to keep Dean alive while they waited.

Apparently the odd international floo wouldn't alert the American Ministry but this many did. Two American Aurors flooed in unexpected and only Harry's quick recognition of thier badges prevented their immediate extermination.

They asked that he come in to register that his floo would be used internationally frequently. Harry compromised by saying he'd come in tomorrow. Luckily the Aurors left before Richard got there. Severus didn't register, his magic prevented some of the more recognizable vampire traits, like dying during the daytime, but a werewolf would have created more questions then Harry felt like answering right now.

Neville and Richard burst through the door, as Harry's wards wouldn't allow them to apparate directly in. Richard looked angry at begin forced to do this, but Harry knew he'd do it.

Harry showed the Ulfric Dean's room and Richard shifted. He bit Dean on the thigh; one of the few places not damaged, and then licked him clean of blood. The saliva on all the wounds would insure he was infected.

All they could do was wait. Richard shifted into Wolfman so he could be awake for the wait.

Nathanial settled in Harry's lap and the wizard ran his fingers in his kitten's hair. His eyes were focused beyond one of the walls. Neville distracted himself by asking wolfman Richard questions about what they could determined that Dean and Seamus would remain here and not at one of the safe houses so the Ulfric could better take care of one of his wolves. He felt a strong responsibility even though Harry had asked it.

While they were waiting the floo turned green and Fred stepped out.

"We ran out of portkeys. A lot of people aren't waiting to get together their things, just getting all their money and coming to us. McGonagal is giving them out like candy. Apparently old pure-bloods are buying kids still in Hogwarts." Harry shivered and updated Fred on the status of Seamus and Dean.

He told the twin that he'd go check up on the safe houses as Mr. Smith tomorrow if Fred would go and make sure the Floo's were secure, that no one could leave or enter through them without a password. The last thing he needed was a Ministry spy getting at his safe houses because he left the floo open. And to make sure that those who took portkey's got their money and clothes. He was providing shelter but he wasn't going to pay to feed them all. Harry made a portkeys out of a stack of papers and Fred left.

Severus stepped out after an hour and said Dean's wounds were healing. Harry let out a relieved breath, and hoped that Dean would understand.

Richard shifted back and Harry sent him to a room to rest. He also called Jamil and told him where the Ulfric was. That all taken care of he and Neville went to the work out room to work off the stress.

Nathanial and Severus kept watch over the injured until Damian and Asher relived them at sunset. Neither Seamus or Dean had awoken.

* * *

**AN: you'll need to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure I'm happy about it. Remember though, that this story is more about Harry and Nathanial then the possible action that could be created by Belle morte or Lucius Malfoy..**


	19. Chapter 19

-AN: more Nathanial reassurance. some smut I'll try to give you warning but it's kind of the whole end of the chapter so...

**Chapter 19**

Harry scheduled opening day of Velnias School of Dance, his new dance studio, for the week after Nathanial's marking. He had everything set up and ready but he wanted his kitten to feel secure before creating such a dramatic change in their dynamic.

Feeling the buzzing in the back of his skull which meant he was getting close to breaking the contract gain, Harry put down the blue prints he designed after he realized there wasn't a building available that suited his needs, and set off to find his kitten. He'd been unbelievably busy setting up the safe houses, helping Dean and Seamus move in with Richard so he could help Dean, and taking care of his projects. The fall out from his Malfoy assassination had been ridiculously light. While the ministry had understandably been in chaos the public opinion was relief.

The other countries had sent their thanks by way of appointing a ICW approved 'Mr. Fixit' to oversee the investigation. He was also looking into all the corrupt laws Malfoy put into practice. Harry figured the situation would be fixed shortly and the people in his homes could go home.

Before last week, when the painful buzzing had only retreated after he explained what he'd been doing and how Nathanial fit into his plans, Harry had no idea magical contracts reacted in such a way.

Severus explained it. "A formal contract like yours, alerts each party when they are close to breaking it. Does your contract have a stipulation for Nathanial's need to feel useful and accepted?" Harry had nodded. "Then the pain you felt may have been your alert that your pet's needs were not being met."

That had been an interesting chat. Not only did Harry receive ideas on how to insure Nathanial was happy, but he also witnessed the growing attraction and budding relationship between Severus and Asher.

They were a pairing Harry had never foreseen. Asher's years, of what he felt were a deformed existence, gave the vampire an unparalleled appreciation for Severus' more interesting than handsome, looks.

Severus interested Asher on an intellectual level as well as a physical one. And no one wondered why Severus was attracted to Asher. When a god graced you with his attention, you didn't bother counting your blessings, you just went with it.

It did seem deeper than simply physical to Harry, however. Both men had loved a woman who was then taken from them and her loss deformed them in a way so deep, only another who had experienced it could understand. Harry hoped they could help each other.

Harry knew the three of them, Asher, Nathanial, and himself would always care about each other, but Asher had too much love for only two people and Harry simply couldn't love anyone who wasn't his entirely. He was too possessive, too jealous. Nathanial confided to Harry that, though he cared about Asher, he still wasn't comfortable being intimate with him without Harry. That confession had left Harry floating on clouds for days.

Rather than try to be together and end up in pain, they agreed that, although they may be intimate with Asher occasionally, the vampire wouldn't ever become a part of their contract.

Frankly this solution relieved Harry. He hadn't wanted to share his kitten on a permanent basis.

This past few days Nathanial had been more amazing then Harry had thought possible. Though Harry wanted to keep his kitten out of any trouble that could happen at the safe houses, the leopard had made himself invaluable to him by taking care of Seamus and Dean. He'd spent many hours assisting Severus with their healing and calmed Dean's fears by explaining the pack and how Dean's relationship with Richard would protect him until he figured it all out. Nathanial had also introduced the new werewolf to Jason and Stephen and the bunch of them had become very friendly.

Though his kitten had been busy, Harry recognized that it didn't replace thier time togeather. Nathanial had found something to do with his time, but it did not aleviate his fears that Harry no longer wanted him. Harry recognised that and the bond made sure he knew he had errored by choosing his projects over his pet. He would not make that mistake again. Although it had occured to him more then once that they should have been past this, perhaps something had happened to stimulate the onset of doubt.

Harry found Nathanial in the kitchen, fighting with Winky. It always amused Harry to watch his kitten stand up for himself, even if it was against the little elf. She hadn't forgiven Nathanial for threatening to give her clothes in front of guests, even if she had been completely out of line. Although, Nathanial probably wouldn't have threatened it if he'd known that giving her clothes out here, so far from another wizard for her to bond too, would kill her.

Interestingly enough, Harry found that he would rather backup Nathanial's threat with action then not follow through, even if it cost him Winky, provided of course that Nathanial still wanted it when Harry explained the situation.

"You is not allowed in here. Winky be knowing that Master Harry is being bored with you, but you is not going to being taking Winky's job. You is probably to being messing that up too."

Harry nearly growled. He hadn't realized it was so bad. How did he miss this? He'd not known this was happening. Was this the instigator for Nathanial's returning fears?

"Winky!" He roared. All three submissive creatures cowed at the sound. Looking at Nathanial's upset body language; Harry decided his kitten needed reassurance before he dealt with the elf.

"Kitten, look at me." The fear in Nathanial's beautiful lavender eyes made Harry sigh, he thought they were past this. Fuck'n elf.

"You are mine, mine to take care of and care for." Nathanial nodded but Harry wasn't finished. "This house is also mine and these elves are mine." Nathanial dropped his head and Harry caught Winky's smug expression from the corner of his eye.

"But they are not mine the same way you are. I can get a new house, I can get new elves." He was pleased by both the cries of distress from his misbehaving elves and the hope that lit up captivating lavender eyes.

"There is only one of you Nathanial, kitten. You are mine in way they could never be. You are mine because everything else is meaningless without you. You are mine because if you weren't, I'd be just a husk of a man. You are mine... because I am yours."

Harry wiped the tears from his kitten's face and pulled him into a hug. He wasn't good at these feelings things but if his kitten needed him to play the guitar, sing poetry, or sprout flowers from his ass, he would. Anything for his kitten.

Nathanial sniffled a little and smiled peacefully at him. Harry was glad that not only had his kitten's fears been expunged, but the buzzing in his head was gone.

"Go wait in our bedroom kitten; I'll be there in a few minutes." The smile on his kitten's face lit up the whole room. Harry suspected that if Nathanial had been anyone else (perish the thought) he would have shot Winky a malicious grin. Instead, because his kitten was amazing, his lavender eyes didn't leave Harry until he was well down the hall.

When Harry turned his attention back on the elves, his expression was stormy. He waited out their begs and pleas for forgiveness without changing his body language. He watched them punish themselves, taking in that Dobby's punishments were more severe, stonily. Eventually they fell silent and Harry spoke.

"Explain to me Winky, why you think Nathanial is below you."

"Winky isn't thinking she is being better then…"

"Do not lie to me elf." Harry interrupted, "You have one more chance. There aren't any wizards around here Winky." He reminded her. He wanted the consequences of getting clothes out here to be fresh in her mind.

Big fat elf tears drenched her dress and Harry wondered if he should collect them. _Tears of a justly punished house elf, who forgot her place_. Probably worthless.

"Master Harry Potter's Kitty Cat is not doing his job. He is supposed to being taking care of Mater Harry's sexual needs, just like Winky is taking care of the dirty clothes and the fooding and Dobby is taking care of the cleaning and gardening. We is being doing our jobs, not when Master Harry is telling us, but all the time. He is to being taking care of Master Harry, not only when Master Harry asks, but when he needs."

Harry grunted to silence her and wondered when the house elves put Nathanial at their level.

"You think he's like a house elf?"

Winky nodded exuberantly but Dobby, who was standing just outside her peripheral vision, shook his head no.

Harry threw back his head and laughed, "He's not a house elf. He has the place of lady of the manor. He is your master, probably more than I am because I really couldn't give a damn." Dobby's eyes got huge and Harry made a note to revisit this with him when he was done with Winky.

Harry had read up on house elves after they told him they'd bonded to him. Most of it was trash, but A Life of Service: A Diary by Eustace the house elf, had been extremely enlightening.

Eustace wrote about how a female house elf, when bonded to a single male wizard, would instinctively take up the position of lady of the house. The elf was generally clothed after the young lord married or found a partner. On one memorable occasion the female houself had glamored herself as human to better take care of _all_ the young lord's needs.

On another, the young lord had married a muggle woman and the house elf, sensing that the woman had no magic, thought the muggle lower than the house elf and tried to kill her. Harry had been watching for the last example of house elf crazyness and not any other manifestations. He would need to keep a better eye.

"You are not lady here. I do not want to clothe you but if you forget your place again, I will not hesitate. I will not have Nathanial upset again. As for your despicable behavior, you will not say anything negative to him ever again, whether I am there or not."

Harry frowned at her crying form, "I don't understand what is going on with you."

He glanced over to an anxious Dobby, "Dobby why didn't you tell me about this?"

Dobby blinked a few times and then bowed his head, "Winky says not to Master Harry."

Ah, right. Houselves were matriartical, Harry knew that. It only applied to things not so ordered by their masters though.

"Dobby, Winky has been reprimanded more than once, buy both of her masters. What does that tell you?"

"Um, that Winky is bad?"

"Exactly, and do we listen to bad houselves?" Harry asked and smirked at Winky's reaction to the official title. Eustace said calling a houself bad or useless would remove their social standing in their house, especially if there was more than one houself.

"No Master Harry. Dobby is taking care of it." Dobby nodded decisively and Harry left to find his kitten.

He knew that now that Winky had been labeled 'bad' by the lord of the house, Dobby would watch her.

Nathanial was still clothed when Harry got to their bedroom. The leopard glanced up at him from his seated position on the edge of the bed and Harry knew they had more to discuss.

He considered the possible reasons Nathanial would have the need of an expression of determination, frustration, and fear; it was an unusual combination. Harry decided that he'd not adequately fixed all the problems Nathanial blurted out last week. Though he'd been talking to his kitten about Seamus and Dean, Harry hadn't told Nathanial anymore about himself nor had he told anymore details on the projects he was working on or the safe houses, the later because he didn't want Nathanial mixed up in it.

Harry strode forward and pulled his kitten to his feet. Nathanial opened his mouth to speak but Harry kissed him silent.

"You do not have permission to speak, pet." Harry reminded him. It had been long enough that Harry could give his pet one warning.

Slowly and deliberately, Harry pulled off Nathanial's shirt and kissed and sucked on the skin exposed. The leopard's expression of resigned acquiescence disappeared, replaced with pleasure.

"When I was seven, I first realized I liked boys better than girls." Harry decided he would tell Nathanial things no one else knew. Harry trusted his kitten and the only reason he hadn't done so previously was because it never occurred to him that Nathanial might want to know. Harry gently lowered his kitten to the bed.

"My Aunt kicked me out of the house and so I went to play at the park. There was a little girl, swinging, and I tried to join her. She screamed at me, said that boys were 'icky'." Nathanial gasped a laugh and Harry pulled off his kitten's favorite purple sorts. Harry was happy to see his pet was still foregoing underwear.

"I played with a boy in the sand box instead. He smiled at me and offered his truck. He was my first crush." Harry licked from Nathanial's hip bone to his left nipple and watched him arch into it.

"We played together for a month before Aunt Petunia ruined it. She told the boy's mother that I was a thief, a liar, and a bad influence. I never even knew his name."

Nathanial smiled up at him with beautiful eyes, wet with unshed tears and Harry was glad to have found something to make his pet happy.

But as sweat as that memory was, it had no weight, no worth. In order to gain Nathanial's trust, he would have to show that the leopard had Harry's trust.

Harry decided that an explanation for his whole childhood was in order, although this wasn't something he could talk about while pleasuring his kitten. He didn't want his memories to contaminate his feelings for Nathanial.

Situating himself at his kitten's side, Harry undid Nathanial's braid so he could play with the soft hair while he talked. Lavender eyes watched him full of curiosity and empty of frustration and fear.

"My Aunt hated magic, she was angry that her perfect sister had it and she didn't. When my parents were murdered and I was dropped on her doorstep, she hadn't even told her husband that she had a sister, let alone her magical past."

Harry pulled Nathanial's hair until it was spread out along the leopard's back and side. His kitten just listened and watched, the perfect audience.

"She told Vernon that her sister was evil, a freak; that I would be the same."

Nathanial's eyebrows furrowed in concern and Harry smiled softly at him, pushing his finger tips on them until they relaxed.

"They locked me in a cupboard and called me freak or boy. I didn't know my name was 'Harry' until I went to school. I probably wouldn't have done that if my neighbor, Mrs. Figg, hadn't commented about how odd it was that I was out gardening instead of at kindergarten like the other kids."

Nathanial leaned up to kiss him when Harry was silent for a moment. He'd been debating telling about how they hit and starved him, but ultimately decided that although Nathanial wouldn't play the 'who's childhood was worse' game, Harry's bad memories had made him restless. Instead he changed memories.

He rolled on top of his kitten and kissed him until Nathanial was breathless and gyrating gently under him. Any residual sadness caused my Harry's dark memories was wiped away.

"The first time I had sex was with Fred and George Weasley." Nathanial's eyes shot open and Harry grinned at him.

"Yep, you'd never guess that they're both subs."

Nathanial giggled and Harry kissed his neck, causing the giggle to end on a moan.

"I didn't get it right the first time, so we had to try over and over."

Harry lifted up with a mischievous smile.

"I wonder if Damian likes red-heads."

Nathanial smiled, "No, but Richard does."

Harry blinked at him and then threw back his head and laughed."

"Oh that couldn't be more perfect."

They snuggled and kissed for a while, while Harry got Nathanial back in the right frame of mind.

Once Nathanial whispered, "thank you for telling me," Harry knew it was time.

He conjured a red ribbon, silky, strong, and thick. Lifting up Nathanial's arms over his head, Harry used the middle of the ribbon to bind his kitten's wrists the fabric tightened around his skin, Nathanial's eyes widened. He watched Harry's movements unwaveringly.

He criss-crossed the material, wrapping the arms straight back behind Nathanial's head. Just past the elbows, Harry used the remainder of each end of the ribbon to wrap each arm separately. He tied a little bow at each shoulder.

This technique focused all his attention on every part of his kitten. It was a favorite of Harry's and he'd been saving it. The ribbons were tight enough to prevent movement, but loose enough to allow circulation. Harry could tell from his kitten's short, shallow, panting breaths that he loved it.

Harry conjured another ribbon, green, and gently bound his pet's legs together up to, but not over the knees, starting with his feet. Harry licked and nibbled every delectable inch of skin just before he covered it with silk. The spit acted like adhesive, gluing the ribbon to Nathanial's perfect flesh. Harry skipped the knee caps and bound each leg separately. He wanted to allow the legs to bend. He tied the bow an inch below his kitten's hip joint.

Nathanial was hard and leaking; his eyes locked on Harry. He licked his lips and hummed, a prearranged signal that Harry's pet wanted to speak.

"You can talk kitten." Harry whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"Master, are you going to…"

Harry stopped him with a warning look.

"Pet, you weren't just about to lose cumming privileges by being impatient were you?"

Nathanial's face went slack with self recrimination. "Yes master."

Harry smiled gently. "There was only one way you could have answered, and not lost a privilege. That was to trust that I would not punish you unjustly and telling me the truth. Good job kitten. Now relax, your master will take care of you."

Another conjured, although thinner, blue ribbon was wrapped over Nathanial's neck, chin, and lips, bypassing the nose, and covering the eyes and forehead. Harry turned his kitten over so he could braid the ribbon into Nathanial's hair. Beautiful. Harry instructed him, as he always did when his kitten's mouth was gagged, that he would know if he wanted to use his safe words. Not that Nathanial ever did.

When he turned his kitten back over, he could barely make out soft little whimpers of pleasure among Nathanial's heavy breathing.

Harry had known his kitten, with his pension for bondage, would love this. He could have applied it with magic, snapped his fingers and left Nathanial mummified, but it would have meant nothing. This technique needed a personal, and lengthy, touch. It was emotional for both parties and Harry could almost feel the bond between them growing.

The last and longest yellow ribbon started covering the skin on Nathanial's neck, just under where the blue one began.

Harry levitated Nathanial two inches off the bed and was pleased when his pet didn't' start.

"Oh, pet. You're getting a reward for that."

Nathanial moaned long and low.

Slowly, Harry criss-crossed the ribbon over his kitten's chest, leaving a small hole for his saliva slicked nipples to cool in the open air.

Harry wrapped his kitten's whole stomach, leaving no skin uncovered and paused at Nathanial's leaking, quivering erection. God he was beautiful. Harry couldn't help but lean down and suck it deep down his throat.

A muffled scream erupted from the general vicinity of Nathanial's mouth and Harry smiled. A soft warm feeling fluttered deep in his stomach. This was the reason he so loved this technique. The time involved enhanced and exposed his deep abiding affection for his pet. He never wanted Nathanial to doubt it.

He crossed the ribbon at and around his kitten's erection, using the pre-cum and saliva to glue the ribbon as he wound it around on every other pass.

He chose to overlap the ribbons on the lower back and upper thighs rather then cover his pet's ass. He wanted to cum inside his mummified pet.

**~~~~~~Warning Slash~~~~~**

Just before Harry finished wrapping Nathanial's prick, the mummified leopard let out a string of incomprehensible mumbles and then came on a shout.

Harry chuckled and washed the ribbons with his tongue.

"Don't worry kitten. I wanted you to cum, that was your reward for trusting me when I levitated you. I was going to make you wait until after I came inside you."

Nathanial moaned again and Harry noticed that his kitten's dick was still hard. Even though he'd just come.

"Hmm, my kitten likes being completely wrapped up for his master?"

Nathanial sobbed a moan and Harry rolled him onto his stomach and lowered him back onto the bed. He knew being pressed against a surface would create a pressure that would keep his completely bound status fresh in Nathanial's mind in a way Harry couldn't replicate.

He pulled his pet's legs wide and groaned at the site of his kitten's sweaty hole winking at him. He had to taste it. A few long swipes cleaned his pet of sweat and the salt enhanced how Nathanial's unique flavor exploded along his taste buds.

Rimming Nathanial was one of Harry's favorite things to do. He circled the pucker an few times before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He frowned at how tight his kitten was and tried to remember if it had been that long since he'd been inside Nathanial. No wonder Nathanial felt unwanted, they'd only had sex twice in the past two weeks.

Harry attached his lips to his pet's hole, and sucked, enjoying how Nathanial howled. He would make it up to him. He thrust his tongue in and out a few times until his kitten was stretched. Leaning back, Harry watched his kitten's body suck two lubed fingers inside, hungrily. Harry let him get used to it even though he knew Nathanial would love the burn.

After a few shallow thrusts, Harry began stretching his fingers open wide. He only hit his kitten's prostate occasionally and watched the bound body jerk from satisfied anticipation.

Finally and after much muffled pleading from his pet, Harry sheathed his cock with Nathanial's body.

He pulled out until just the tip was left in and then thrust balls deep. He alternated between slow and fast, but always kept the same depth. He knew this would drive his kitten mad.

He felt and heard Nathanial cum again and had to grit his teeth to ride it out. His kitten was so tight, so perfect, the noises he made…

The low groan of incredulous want that spilled from Nathanial's bound mouth when he realized Harry hadn't cum yet, gave Harry chills.

He had to pause twice more to hold off his own climax before Harry finally decided Nathanial wouldn't come unaided a third time.

He rubbed the sweat soaked ribbon wrapped around his kitten's chest tantalizingly and then flicked and pinched his uncovered nipple, wringing what could only be curses from the leopard. He knew that Nathanial's nerve endings would be hypersensitive, straining to get sensation through the wet silk. The shock of sensation to uncovered and craving nipples would go straight to Nathanial's bound prick.

His kitten's cries gained volume as his questing fingers shimmied down to his covered cock and so Harry picked up speed. He made sure to his pet's prostate head on every thrust.

Just as Nathanial tensed around him, Harry relaxed and let his orgasm rush through him, milked by his kitten's nearly dry climax.

**~~~~~~~End of Slash~~~~**

Taking sweat soaked ribbons off an overheated body took longer than putting them on. Especially since Harry couldn't help but lick the salty sweat off. It would have been much easier to magic them off, but Nathanial and Harry both needed the time together. Besides if Harry wanted easy he wouldn't have chosen and 24/7 dom/sub relationship.

As he unwound his kitten, Harry gently dried him, caressing the uncovered skin. Nathanial's sighs and whimpers warmed up Harry's heart.

By the time Nathanial was unbound, tears caused by over-stimulation coursed down his exhausted frame. Harry held him close and tried to imprint the memory.

* * *

**An: I'm not sure about the name of the school, its supposed to be an unknown name for the devil, *shrugs***


	20. Chapter 20

Nathanial awoke slowly wrapped in Harry's arms, enjoying his master's heat and attention. He shifted slightly and nearly purred when Harry's arms tightened around him. He'd missed this. His fears of rejection and uselessness were nearly gone but he still felt their echo. He knew Harry had been busy, it was the reason he hadn't complained, but he missed his master and he missed being the center of Harry's world. He'd not even recognized that until it was gone. Before, Harry had always been there, training him, pleasuring him, hurting him, using him, paying him the utmost attention. These last few weeks Harry had been to busy.

Nathanial looked back on his efforts to gain his attention with shame and embarrassment. When he realized that seduction wouldn't work, he'd acted out. He'd rushed into Harry's office in leopard form and destroyed everything he could. Harry's magic forced him back but even in his human mind Nathanial had felt vindicated. Harry's disappointment had been sharp as a knife. Harry had tied him up against a wall, aroused him, and left him hanging and wanting for hours. He'd had Asher come and remove him from the wall, to busy to even properly punish his pet. That had been the last straw for Nathanial and he decided that he would simply have to wait.

To keep busy, he'd volunteered to help out Harry's friends. Small parts of him knew that he'd begun in the hopes that Harry would take notice and praise him, but after a while Nathanial began to truly enjoy their company. Seamus was funny and outrageous and Nathanial always felt like his face would become permanently stained red from blushing in his company. Dean was soft spoken, though Nathanial wondered if that was a leftover action from his months in torment. Nathanial saw a kindred spirit in Dean. Both had been hurt for no other reason then for the enjoyment of sadistic people.

Nathanial remembered how Dean and Seamus had questioned his relationship with Harry.

_**Flashback**_

_"So you're with Harry?" Seamus asked leering slightly. They'd been playing a quiet game of go fish, the only card game Nathanial really enjoyed._

_"Yea." Nathanial answered, unwilling to get into the conflicted emotions he was feeling for his master at the moment._

_"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT..." he broke off his yelling with Nathanial flinched back with wide eyes, "Sorry, I just don't understand how you can be with another man at all with what they did to you, let alone the kind you have. How can you let him call you pet?"_

_Nathanial swallowed and tried to push down his momentary fear. Dean looked at him imploringly, as if he desperately needed an explanation to Seamus' question, and possibly hope. Hesitantly, he spoke, trying to gather courage and strength from any part of him for them.  
_

_"I have been hurt by everyone and anyone. I've never had a normal relationship and I'm not sure I know how to have one. Harry, he, loves me; but it's more then that. He takes care of me. I've long ago gotten over the fact that people want sex from me. Women, men, it doesn't matter, but none of them have cared for me like he has." Nathanial sighed knowing it was true, even if Harry hadn't been paying total attention to him. Sometimes Nathanial would get food sent to him, little notes, or presents that let him know Harry was thinking about him even if he wasn't there. His irritation and fear had refused to let him see it as anything but brushing him off. He fell silent in his meditation.  
_

_"But Jason said he hurts you?" Seamus argued, as if that meant he was like those who'd harmed them. Nathanial frowned, unsure how to label the emotion he felt for his friend telling others of his relationship with Harry, especially these two who would automatically make ignorant deductions.  
_

_"I'm not good at a lot of things. I'm not very smart. I don't have many talents. I know this. My past masters, they wanted sex. So I learned how to be good at it to please them." Pausing to shake off his fear of speaking of his past to relieve strangers, he took a deep breath. "Then sex wasn't enough, they wanted to hurt me." He frowned he wasn't explaining this well but he would try. "I learned how to take it to please them. When they were hurting me, I was a good boy. I was making them happy." He glanced at them but got only soft confusion from Dean and almost rebellion from Seamus. "It's confusing and complicated, but when I'm being hurt, not hurting exactly, but that there is someone there taking pleasure in my pain, I feel content."_

_Dean shook his head but put a restraining arm on Seamus when he tried to argue more. The tenacity of it had scared Nathanial, but he controlled it quickly so as not to alert Harry needlessly, surely his master would be angry at Nathanial for pulling him from his work. Seamus pouted but asked if he had any two's. After a few minutes of playing, Dean asked more questions._

_"So is it anyone who hurts you? Not just Harry?" Dean seemed both intrigued and insulted that his friend wasn't good enough. It made Nathanial grin inside._

_"I like it when people hurt me physically. I like it when they tie me up and cut me or burn me or beat me, but it's not just the pain I like. I like the attention; the knowledge that they are getting pleasure from me. I admit," here Nathanial looked down, ashamed and embarrassed about voicing his desires. He hoped the Irishman didn't notice that the thought of strangers lining up to hurt an use him had aroused him, "That it sometimes doesn't matter who's hurting me, but Harry. With Harry it's so much better." He looked imploringly at them for understanding but Seamus' expression bordered on beligerance. _

_"That's doesn't make since. Its sick! I can't believe he hurts you. How could you like that? How could you possibly..."_

_Dean told him to hush, and immediately Seamus did. It was interesting, their dynamic. Nathanial might have wondered if they'd been lovers if he wasn't so upset that Seamus was yelling at him. The leopard shook a little and dropped his head, showing his neck to the other men. It was a habit that showed he wouldn't argue or dispute their dominance, but didn't actually agree with them. This wasn't something normal people could just accept, expecially people who'd been hurt like they had. Nathanial suspected that part of Seamus' anger was directed at what was done to his friend Dean and not for himself. _

_Dean reached to Nathanial and rubbed his arm, instantly comforting him. "We would just like to understand. You do not have to explain, but I think we're just afraid that Harry is no better then Nott and the others. Its disconserting and so we are trying to figure out the differences."  
_

_ "Oh, well..." Nathanial tried to remember the words Harry used. Since this sumbissive thing had been his life, Nathanial had few words to explain it. He was however, determined to convince his master's friends that this was different. "I cannot really explain to you why I like pain. I just do. It makes me feel wanted and needed and sexy. i know it doesn't make since but i can't do anything about that. What Harry and I have, isn't like what they did to you." He paused, Nathanial didn't actually know what they did you them. "um...I think, I don't really know what you went through, but i get that you didn't want it. Thats the difference. I do. He hurts me and I love it, but its more then that. He cares about me. Its not just about pain, it's about he and I, about our being together. With you it was about pain and the pleasure they got out of hurting another. With Harry it's about me and him, the pleasure he gets out of hurting, not just anyone, but me. I can't really explain it. I want him to hurt me, want him to use me. I am his. His pet. His kitten, and I will do anything that pleases him for as long as he wants me."_

_Seamus stared pensively down at his clasped hands. __There was a pregnant pause before Dean spoke. "I don't think we'll ever understand why you like pain, but I get that you do. And that whatever you and Harry have is something you both want. Although I never thought Harry Potter would get off on someone else's pain." _

_Nathanial frowned, not sure what to say. That was faintly derogatory and the leopard didn't like it. Of course he'd never say anything._

_"You sure this isn't a were thing?" Seamus grumbled._

_Nathanial smiled, although it was filled with trepidation. "Uh, well..." He coughed and they looked at him in horror. _

_"It's not a lycan thing per-say. But we have a much higher pain tolerance then normal humans. Also a lot of lycan's feel safer when they are in a structured relationship." They looked confused so he tried again._

_"Its important to us to know our place, even in the pard, which is much more laid back we have structure. There are definitive dominants and submissive s. Though there are a few who don't need it, most like being either the dom or the sub in their private lives too." Hurriedly he added, "its always consistentual." _

_Their fear didn't dissipate and Nathanial feared he'd done the opposite he'd intended. the purpose of his visits was to ease their fears of lycan life, instead he'd made them hate it. His shoulders fell and he closed his eyes. Failure, no wonder his master needed other things to challenge him.  
_

_Surprisingly, they pulled him into a quick cuddle. They explained that they were in a relationship and that they'd been considering starting up again. Their fear was that this would make that impossible. Nathanial explained that it wasn't, that the only thing they had to be careful of was Dean shifting during sex and hurting Seamus. He promised to help them and told them that it was Richard's duty to help too. It seemed to embarrass them, but they didn't look as worried. _

_Apparently needing the distraction Seamus asked, "So you like pain because the person hurting you likes it?"_

_Nathanial considered, was that it? No, it was more then that. "I've had more masters then I can count. Some of them used me and then immediately cast me aside. Some left because I couldn't do what they wanted. When I was young, my masters were quick fucks. They wanted sex and I wanted payment for food and mostly drugs." They looked shocked at his admission and Nathanial blushed slightly. He wouldn't hide anything from his new friends. "No one took care of me, I had no one to look up to and my pimp got me hooked. Drugs are an easy way to control people. They dull your mind, your emotions, your feelings until all that's left is hunger. Anyway.." Nathanial shook off the memory of the sick boy he'd been._

_"Every time, I wished these men and women would take me with them, take care of me, until one time he did. Gabriel promised that he would take care of me but instead he turned me and made me work in his movies. He and Raina." Dean looked confused; Nathanial had been telling him all the good things about being turned._

_"Back then, things were different. Richard didn't control the pack and Micah didn't control the pard. It was sex, rape, violence, and drugs."_

_"What changed it?" Dean's dark eyes were wide with fear. It could have been so different._

_"Anita." Dean frowned_

_"But didn't Harry kill her?" Seamus asked.  
_

_Nathanial sighed and swallowed, this was turning out to be a longer explanation then he thought. Even though his voice started out soft and uncomfortable, as he spoke, it became stronger, taking pride in what they had accomplished and in what Harry had chosen to do._

_"Yea...she helped us a lot in the beginning. She killed Gabriel and Raina and the Chimera. She united the pack and pard, stabilized us."_

_Seamus swallowed, obviously uncomfortable with his next question, "But, that sounds like Harry, what happened?"_

_The slight to his master caused an unfamiliar pressure in his chest that he finally identified as anger. It had been sometime since he'd been angry and it surprised him, shocking him out of responding harshly._

_"Harry isn't like Anita. Whatever he did with your people, I don't think he did them for the reasons you think." Nathanial didn't know everything because Harry didn't really like to talk about it, but the leopard knew his master had been in a war and won. He knew that Harry had killed people and he knew that it wasn't the deaths he caused but the ones he couldn't prevent that haunted him. _

_"He killed people to protect those he felt were his. Just like he rescued you because he feels you're his, his friends, his year-mates, whatever. He didn't rescue those other people. He has no feelings for them. He just sends them to safe houses. You're here, talking to me, living with Richard. You're important and he feels possessive of you. My master won that war, but I think he did it to protect his people, not for the good of the world..." Nathanial drifted off as he realized his tone had become harsh. He'd never acted like this before._

_Dean smiled and him and ran a hand down his leg. It was another thing Nathanial was getting the new lycan used to, the need for physical touch and affection. From their actions, Nathanial got that they understood the need. Dean's touch soothed Nathanial and he continued._

_"Anita did it because she saw an opportunity for power. We ended up depending on her completely. She was Lupa, Nimir-Ra, and Human-servant to the Master of the City. She was indispensable. We thought we couldn't live without her, and that's how she wanted it. Harry didn't do that, he wouldn't. He stepped back and left the world."_

_Dean grunted and Seamus did a fair impression of a growl for a human. Nathanial could see that they was going to finally express some of the discontent he felt towards Harry. Nathanial didn't particularly want to hear it but knew that if they didn't express it, it would spoil and rot inside him until he couldn't look at Nathanial's master without discontent._

_"Yea, he stepped back; left us to fend for ourselves. He left me with them! left me to be tortured and used." Seamus broke down in deep sobs and Nathanial let out a relived sigh. The leopard had unlimited ways of release, pain, bondage, pleasure. He knew he could drown in his master and the sensations he was creating. He knew the relief that came with finally expressing your feelings and was glad to be there for their break down; now they could heal._

_Nathanial cuddled with them, purring, as Dean pulled the distraught Irishman into his arms. When his sobs grew less noisy, Nathanial tried to explain, reason with them. "From what I understand Harry was around, well in hiding, for ten years before he came here. Why didn't you ever seek him out?"_

_Dean grunted but didn't snarl or anything. He spoke instead of letting Seamus rant and Nathanial let out another inaudible sigh. It had taken a lot to question the man's pain and he didn't want to be yelled at._

_"I didn't think to. He was a criminal. Unable to help us, so I put the possibility from my mind. We all did. We had to try and learn how to be normal again. How to live without all that killing." Nathanial blinked, he'd not known Dean and Seamus had killed too. "It was just natural to only rely on myself after everything, after Seamus was taken and married."_

_"I know your mad," Nathanial paused, his voice little more then a whisper. He was uncomfortable defining his master and risking their wrath, but he couldn't not. "He told me that he didn't even know it was so bad. Not until he got a letter..." He drifted off, sure that they understood it wasn't Harry's fault without him having to say the words  
_

_Dean smiled down at him and he and Seamus resignedly agreed that Harry couldn't be at fault and that he had come to rescue them as soon as he found out. Nathanial just watched and then happily finished their came of cards._

_**End Flashback**_

Nathanial smiled at the memory. Since then Dean, had defended him and his relationship with Harry to Jason and won that dominance battle. It was curious that the soft spoken man was that dominant. Now he understood that Dean would probably be the domanint the couple and how Seamus could be afraid. Hopefully, Seamus would ask him advice before he freaked out. Nathanial made a mental note to ask Harry if he could help them when they decided to have sex.

Harry's breath hitched and Nathanial knew his master was waking. He was slightly fearful of what his master would say after such a long separation, and especially after his latest bid for attention.

Hot breath on his neck made him shiver which announced to Harry that he was awake.

"Morning Kitten."

Nathanial turned in his arms and looked shyly up at his master leaning over him.

"Morning Master."

Harry grinned and kissed him. Nathanial hummed into the kiss and relaxed; so far, Harry wasn't mad.

"How are you feeling?"

Nathanial flexed certain muscles and flushed at the memory of what caused their strain. Being completely wrapped up by his master was such an incredible experience, he couldn't even explain. The emotions that crashed through him during Harry's attentions had been overwhelming in their intensity. He gazed up at his master with wet eyes.

"Good Master." indeed Nathanial was good, great even. He'd never experienced anything like that before, and now had no reason to doubt his master's feelings or need for him.

"Good, we have some things to discuss." Nathanial tensed and Harry put a hand on his cheek.

"I am giving you new responsibilities here at the house and for me. You're more then just my pet. You're my kitten and I rely on you. I am going to give you duties that will show this." Nathanial swallowed and glowed with pride. His master relied on him? This would show that awful elf...he broke off the thought half formed. Competing with a house elf? pathetic.

"For the week until your marking, you will only have morning duties. After then, when you've shown me you can handle it, you will have additional nightly duties."

Harry sat up and pulled at Nathanial until he was resting with his cheek on his master's thigh and lying spread out on his stomach.

"Every morning you will wake an hour before you wake me and complete your morning ritual; shower, braid your hair, brush your teeth etc.. You will then make a schedule of my day. You are aloud to have a calendar handy and to make notes in it at almost any time. You will then wake me up after eight hours of sleep, with your mouth." Nathanial gulped. Oh how he loved using his mouth on his master, but 'waking him' with it was general and meant that not only could he decide his own pace, but where he would use it. He could wake his master by sucking on his toes if he wanted!

"You will have my clothes for the entire day picked out and help me get into them." Nathanial blinked; there was special emphasis on 'entire day'. "Do you need further explanation?"

Nathanial tried to explain what he thought Harry was saying, they'd been trying to prevent further misunderstandings this way, "You want me to pick out your casual clothes for the day, as well as for special occasions like meetings or parties, in the morning all at once?"

"Yes, good pet." Harry ran his hands down Nathanial's back massaging the tense muscles there and Nathanial moaned; what a reward.

"You will read that schedule to me at breakfast, or our first meal." Nathanial smiled at the fact that not many of their days would actually be when the sun was up. They had many vampiric issues that needed to be dealt with soon.

Creating Harry's schedule is a big deal and the only thing so far that made Nathanial nervous. He'd basically been doing these other things already, although this was much more structured. It seemed that Harry had finally tired of their undisciplined lifestyle. or...maybe Nathanial's actions caused him to doubt the leopard's discipline. Harry must be so disappointed after his temper tantrum. This must be his last chance. If he couldn't do this for a week, then he wouldn't get marked. Nathanial's body tensed in determination. He would not fail his master again.

Harry must have sensed the tension, "Do you have a problem so far?"

"No Master. I understand...I'm excited to serve you like this." Nathanial's answer was full of passion and his face flushed with it. His master smiled indulgently at him.

"Good, there is more. After our first meal, you will spend an hour working out." Nathanial blushed, fearing that his body was displeasing to his master. When Harry didn't say anything to alleviate his fear, Nathanial looked down to see if he could tell from looking what had disgusted his master. He'd not gained any weight, careful of what he ate, but his muscle tone was down. He could fix that easily. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, he was feeling lethargic from the long break in physical activity.

"You will spend, at least two hours a day, Tuesday and Thursday, with your friends. Dean and Seamus or Micah or Damian or Stephen and Gregory; whoever. You will tell me what you are doing though." Harry raised an eyebrow and Nathanial nodded. He was absolutely not comfortable going anywhere Harry didn't know he'd be. The idea that he could get in trouble without Harry there to protect him, terrified him.

"It does not matter at what time you see your friends, as long as it does not disrupt my plans for the day." Nathanial nodded.

"It is not necessary that you eat lunch with me on those days. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you will eat lunch with me and then spend the rest of the day in my office helping me with paper work and other things I need. My projects are no longer a secret, so I see no reason why you cannot help. I may not be in there some days, I may be in meetings or other things, but there will always be a note telling you what to do."

Nathanial frowned slightly, wondering if this meant he wouldn't see Harry some days before he remembered that he would always see him in the mornings.

"We will eat dinner together always, and with any guests we have. Asher, Severus, and Damian will most likely join us for conversation at that time." Nathanial was curious about whether or not Severus could eat food. His magic had altered the virus and he'd become something of a half breed, able to be up in daylight, and touch holy things. But the leopard knew better then to an unrelated questions right now.

"For the next week, we will mostly be up at night and spending a lot of time at the Circus. You will be attending me in these meetings and it may play havoc with this schedule, but I know you're smart enough to handle it."

Nathanial flushed with pride. No one had ever called him smart; beautiful and sexy yes, but not smart.

"Now then, I am unsure of your abilities to wake me. Show me how good you are."

He hummed and nuzzled his master's stomach. Nathanial knew it was a jest, that Harry didn't actually doubt him, but he was determined to prove himself anyway.

Gently he lowered the sheet, exposing his master's perfect cock to his eyes. This was a most mesmerizing sight, but Nathanial didn't stop to admire it long. He knew that he would have time when he woke him the next morning.

He nuzzled the base of Harry's cock, letting his tongue curl around it and breathing deep. His master hadn't let him take his time before. They were in retraining and so Nathanial didn't have permission to worship it like it deserved.

He shifted his body until he was resting between Harry's outstretched legs, the perfect possession to shower one of his favorite pieces of his master's anatomy with praise and attention. Shyly he glanced up at his master and shivered at the intense desire burning in Harry's eyes. Perhaps he could shower it later.

He licked a long stripe from base to tip and savored the pearly pre-cum there. He balanced himself on his elbows and used his hands to message Harry's thighs and balls. Harry grunted when Nathanial squeezed them softly. Swirling his tongue around it and collecting the delectable fluid, he slowly consumed his master's cock, inch by perfect inch.

"Oh yea pet. You are good at this."

Nathanial purred in his throat at the praise and then moaned at the sound the vibrations drew out. His master was always so controlled, so collected. That he was losing it because of Nathanial's actions made Nathanial's own cock grow hard. He pushed his hips down on the bed to create a small amount of pressure and alleviate some pain.

Harry growled, "Suck me kitten."

Taking undo amounts of pleasure from the order, Nathanial dropped his head, taking the thick cock in his throat completely. He swallowed repeatedly to control his gag reflex and sucked hard. From this angel it was rather difficult. His cheeks hollowed and lips tightened. Harry thrust his hips up reflexively and Nathanial made no move to stop him. Saliva dripped from his mouth and Nathanial used it to lube up his fingers. There was something he'd been too scared to try and felt that this was the perfect opportunity. If Harry didn't like it then he would say so instead of waking up angry because Nathanial overstepped his boundaries.

He used the slicked up digit to press on Harry's perineum while his other hand fondled his balls. The moan was reassuring and so Nathanial continued south. He circled Harry's pucker and waited. Harry gave no indication he felt it and continued to look at his pet with half lidded eyes. Again, Nathanial circled it with a little more pressure.

Harry involuntarily thrust back with his hips and Nathanial moaned against the cock in his mouth. The power was heady. Nathanial gathered more saliva and pressed in, just to the first knuckle while swallowing. Harry cried out and thrust back hard, forcing the finger in deeper.

His green eyes were watching him, focusing in and out as his head bobbed. Nathanial saw no anger or disgust so he slipped the finger in and out at the rhythm of his bobbing. Harry's hips undulated under him and a forceful thrust back pushed the finger in completely. Harry cried out and climaxed, surprising them both. Fortunately, Nathanial was a pro and was able to swallow it all. He pulled his finger out before the climax ended, though he had been curious about the small oddly textured nub inside. Was that what felt so good when Harry fucked him?

Nathanial crawled up to cuddle with his panting master, trying to determine if he should be pleased with himself or not. Harry wasn't generally this overwhelmed.

Harry turned his head and kissed him deeply. "Good that was good. I'm very pleased." He swallowed to regain control of his throat and lungs. When he had he narrowed his eyes at the submissive and Nathanial grew fearful.

"That was fine, but I don't want more then two fingers or a tongue in me. Understand?" Nathanial nodded, shocked that it had been that well received and wondering...

"Um Master..." He dropped his head, embarrassed by his question. But he wanted to know more about what pleased his master.

"Yes kitten, you know I will answer your questions." Nathanial smiled at him, a small smile.

"Yes, I know. I wondered, could you tell me why?" He swallowed, nervous about the answer now that he'd asked.

Harry sighed, "Why two fingers and no more?" Nathanial nodded. He also wanted to know why Harry hadn't told him he liked it but..

"I'm a wizard Lord." Nathanial blinked repeatedly, yea he knew that. "When a wizard reaches his maturity, he gets a power boost, and if he is of the correct blood, he gets The Dream where he earns his Lordship or not." Harry focused on Nathanial but then looked away.

"If, before then, the wizard willingly bottoms for another wizard, their magic is marked." He paused and so Nathanial asked for clarification.

"Like Richard is Marked by Jean-Claude?"

"No, Richard still has his free will. He can choose to shut out Jean-Claude and such and well...actually yes it's kind of like that. The wizard's magic obeys the will of the one who marked them. Because our magic is such a part of how we make decisions and what we base our opinions on, he who marked can and has used it to completely control he who is marked." Nathanial shivered, it sounded like what Anita had done, taking away even their choice to choose, without them knowing.

"They kill wizards who are marked, in punishment, as well as the ones who do the marking." Nathanial gulped. If what Anita had done was the same, then Nathanial's life would have been forfeit.

"I didn't know any of this." Nathanial gasped and sat up, compelled by something nameless into action.

Harry chuckled and pulled his pet back down. "Don't worry I'm fine. But my friend, my best friend, did know and he tried to get me to unknowingly get marked by Dean."

"Dean?"

"Yea, I guess Ron thought that I wasn't going to follow through, so he wanted me controlled by someone who would make me. Dean didn't know about the marking thing either so.." He shrugged, his muscles moving Nathanial with the motion.

"Anyway, Ron's brother's told me what was up and it...well it scared the crap out of me." Nathanial nodded. He knew what loosing control like that would do to Harry. Even Nathanial rejected the idea of total mental submission. He had always been able to rely on his mind, to escape in his own thoughts.

"So I've not ever bottomed ever. Even after I hit my majority, and I don't really want to." the leopard nodded, understanding. He wouldn't ask or offer to penetrate him that way, but Harry said two fingers were okay, and a tongue. That struck him as odd that Harry would stick that on specifically. Perhaps his master wanted to see what it felt like? Nathanial knew, and loved, that Harry liked rimming him. He would see one morning now that he had permission.

Harry told him that they had a meeting with Jean-Claude and for Nathanial to pick out appropriate wear. Gladly, the leopard took up the challenge, though he recognized that none of these things would be appropriate for anything more formal. He would have to take his master shopping!


	21. Chapter 21

**An: sorry it took so long to get to this chapter. I was unsure where it was going to go, but now i have a definitive direction and forsee only three or four more chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

When the house elves woke Nathanial and he noticed Harry was not in bed beside him, he realized that this day would be unlike any others. The elves cleaned his insides. They gave him potions that he could feel cleaning his bowls, emptying his intestines, bladder, kidneys, stomach, and tightening his sphincter.

They told him the potions would clean him, purify him, and make him like new again.

They cleaned his outside, bathing him with oils and perfumes the fumes of which made his head spin. They pasted him with something that removed what little hair on is body Harry permitted to remain and Nathanial found that the paste also made him extremely sensitive. They gave him a white lace thong to wear, and it did little to hide anything.

The garment they dressed him in came in two parts and was mostly sheer. The front and back were unattached and he was only able to wear them due to clear adhesive oil that glued the sheer material to his shoulders and arms. They left a three inch space around his neck, along his shoulders, and down his arms for a purpose that Nathanial couldn't discern. When he caught his reflection, Nathanial wondered if it wouldn't be more effective to be completely naked. The garment did very little to shield his nudity.

They left his hair loose and framing his shoulders and face, though they brushed it until it was slick and perfect with little beaded braids woven intermediately.

The elves were solemn and their ritualistic attitude affected the leopard. He spoke very little only asking the effects of the potions and to make sure that Harry had ordered this.

When they were finished, they led him down the hall ways and into the basement. The door they led him through wasn't one he'd ever entered, assuming it was a wine cellar of some sort.

The little elves pushed open the door and then disappeared, though Nathanial didn't notice. He was focused on the multitude of sober faces in the stone room. It was silent and Nathanial could feel the magic of the place identify and then accept him.

There was a clear path through the multitude of people, some he recognized and some he didn't, into a circle of symbols Nathanial didn't recognize within which Harry was waiting with an out stretched arm.

Clarity assaulted him and Nathanial understood that this was the long awaited Marking ceremony. With every step Nathanial took towards his master, he released his fears and nerves. He surrendered completely so that by the time he reached the circle of symbols, he was calm and serene.

He only entered after his master's nod and noticed absently that both Micah and Sirius were also inside the circle.

Nathanial kneeled before his master gracefully and humbly.

The magic began to hum and Nathanial understood that this was the beginning.

"With this ritual you, Nathanial Grayson, are giving yourself to me completely and wholly, without reservation. Is this your wish?"

"Yes." Nathanial's voice was as calm as Harry's and he understood that there were no masters or pets here. It was only Harry and Nathanial, joining forever willingly.

"With this ritual all previous contracts and relationships will be transferred to me and me only. Is this your wish?"

"Yes."

"With this ritual your thoughts, emotions, health, and life are mine to do with as I wish. Is this your wish?"

"Yes" Again there was no hesitation in either voice, and the magic hummed louder.

"With this ritual, you will be tied to me and only me. Is this your wish?"

"Yes." Nathanial didn't even spare a thought to Asher. The vampire had made his choice.

"With this ritual you will gain access to my most primitive hungers and desires, and will have intimate knowledge of my needs. Is this your wish?"

"Yes." Nathanial had to force the word past the primal want that clogged his throat. He wanted that more then anything.

"Because of this ritual, all your children will belong to me and will be my heirs. Is this your wish?"

"Yes." Nathanial swallowed down the emotion that was conjured by the idea of children. They'd not talked about it after the disastrous misunderstanding and Nathanial had put it from his mind.

"With this ritual, you are mine politically, physically, mentally, magically, for eternity by eternity. Is this your wish?"

"Yes."

"Micah please step forwards."

A near silent step sounded next to Nathanial, but he didn't look away from Harry.

"Do you Nimir- Raj of the Blood Drinker's Clan, give your blessing and release your claim on Nathanial Grayson to me?"

"I Do."

Nathanial swayed under the weight of the magic as it pressed against him. He didn't hear Micah step back, but assumed he did.

"Sirius, please step forward. Do you, Lord Black, representative of my past and my parents accept Nathanial Grayson as mine and any children from him as acceptable heirs to my magic and fortune?"

"I Do."

Sirius' voice was superimposed by multitudes of what could only be Harry's dead. The multitude reverberated around the otherwise silent room. Nathanial couldn't hold in the cry of joy as the magic seeped into him and pulsed under his skin. It felt like honey, thick and sweet.

"We the first, those who have not been asked, never the less, give our blessing and a gift."

The magic changed at the duet of voices from a transparent man and woman Nathanial didn't recognize. The man was old and had a staff raised high above his head. The woman was not as old but the feathered skull and snake raised high in her hands made Nathanial feel slightly sick. A pulse of light, white and black, came from their raised hands and joined with the magic pulsing around Nathanial and Harry. The change was immediate and felt heavier, and longer.

"Give me your wrists Nathanial." Harry ordered once the transparent man and woman disappeared. He gave not indication that they had been unexpected, so Nathanial accepted them fearlessly.

He raised his wrist to his Harry soundlessly and without hesitation. He watched wordless as Sirius handed Harry a knife that shined like silver. Nathanial was not afraid. If there was pain, then he would accept it. Harry would take care of him and not give him more then he could handle. For the first time, there was no fear; only boundless trust.

When the knife pressed into his skin and did not burn, Nathanial knew it wasn't silver, but his trust never faltered.

Harry carved symbols into his skin, and though Nathanial didn't recognize them he felt their meaning reverberate in the magic under his skin.

Possession.

Ownership.

Custody.

Control.

When Harry had circled both wrists in these symbols he ordered Nathanial to his feet. The cuts were not deep but they bled and blood dripped from the wounds to the floor. With each drop the magic around them pulsed, the symbols on the floor flared, and Nathanial realized that Harry felt it too.

The knife carved symbols in Nathanial's neck next, and he finally understood why the garment was open there.

Protection.

Love.

Guardianship

Care

Fortification

Security

Shielding.

These symbols wound around his neck where it met his torso. Nathanial watched Harry and when the wizard was out of sight, closed his eyes. He made not a sound against the pain. When the circle on his neck was closed Harry was once again in front of him.

Micah handed Harry a cloth which he used to clean the blood from the knife and Nathanial's shoulders. The pause was short and Harry began chanting while carving the next symbols. Nathanial couldn't understand the words but he felt the magic respond.

Logic

Need

Emotion

Thought

Hunger

Sensation

Passion

Reflection

Want

These were carved carefully and with precession along the shoulder and down the arm to attach the ring on the neck to the ring on the wrist on both arms. Frequently, Harry wiped the cuts of blood in order to better see, but never with the same cloth, always with a fresh one provided by either Micah or Sirius.

When that was finished Harry returned to stand in front of Nathanial and carved something that felt detailed but created no feelings in the magic. He decided it was Harry's mark of some kind, something that identified Harry specifically. He saw pride and affection in his master's eyes and he gulped around the pain.

By the time Harry had completed the design, Nathanial was nearly overcome by the weight of the magic inside him. It was like a living entity, twisting, crawling, and needing. It did not frighten him because Harry was there. Harry was in control, but it was interesting.

"Nathanial." Harry broke the silence and the magic strained towards completeness.

"Do you wish to be mine?"

"Yes Master." The 'master' wasn't necessary and it changed the magic, cementing it in a direction it wasn't certain it should go. Harry's lip twitched in glad acceptance, relieving the leopard.

"I accept."

The magic flared and rushed towards culmination.

"I claim you."

It constricted inside him and then flew outwards, taking with it his impurities and his flaws. It flew around he and Harry, pulling them closer together. Then it crashed back into them with a pure bell noise, bringing with it a sense of understanding of Harry that was nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

_'Master!'_ Nathanial cried out mentally at the onslaught.

He was surprised when he received a calming emotion of serenity and safety coming from something completely different from the link he'd had with Anita. Her link had been superficial. This was total and overwhelming. He could feel eternity in it and wondered if that was the gift they'd been given.

When the magic settled inside them, Nathanial realized he was kneeling at Harry's feet again and his master's hand was on his head. He relaxed against Harry's legs in sublime submission.

"Up." Harry ordered softly and then kissed Nathanial gently on the lips.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Yours Master, always." Nathanial answered. It wasn't part of the ritual, but it was comforting none the less.

As the ritual was over, Harry led Nathanial from the room and the guests followed. The leopard was exhausted but dutifully served his master food from the buffet provided in the den as they got there.

Harry settled in a large chair and fed Nathanial from his plate.

Their guests came one by one to congratulate them and Nathanial got his first clear glimpse of who was there.

Jean-Claude and Requiem thanked Harry for allowing them to witness the ritual, though the Master of the City confessed ignorance to its true results. He expressed curiosity, but Nathanial knew by his master's small smirk that the vampire's curiosity would not be assuaged.

Richard and most of his pack were there, and Nathanial's friends followed some unspoken knowledge and asked Harry for permission before hugging Nathanial in congratulations. Their words gave Nathanial the impression that they thought the ritual was a marriage. Nathanial knew it was much more then that. Richard shook Harry's hand wordlessly but bowed his head in submission to the power Harry had showed. It was an interesting show of loyalty and fealty.

Micah and the whole pard came to support him and Nathanial wondered how the full moons would go now. He was not worried. Harry would take care of it.

Harry's wizard friends were there and Nathanial was introduced to some of Harry's adoptive family he'd not met. Bill and Charlie were much larger then Harry, but their eyes reflected their affection and respect. Even the mischievous twins were calm and collected with their blessings.

Nathanial watched with great humor that they drifted towards Richard after they'd finished speaking with Harry and him.

Neville and Luna were sweet, though odd, in their blessings, and Nathanial could feel Harry's love for them through their unexplored and infant bond.

Severus asked after Nathanial's health and the results of the potions he'd taken. Nathanial answered without a blush, surprising himself.

Asher was charming and if there was sadness in his eyes, neither Harry nor Asher mentioned it.

Dean and Seamus came with a gift. Apparently they'd gotten the invitation through the pack and completely misunderstood. They gave the gift anyway, thought it was inappropriate. Seamus apologized for not understanding earlier. They explained that this ritual was once common among wizards in relationships like theirs, but they couldn't understand a non wizard wanting to be in it. Nathanial didn't understand the double standard but didn't mention it.

Damian gave a wordless bow to Harry and a small smile to Nathanial. It was interesting to Nathanial, that those individuals who'd never needed or bothered to get permission to address him before, were now adamant in getting approval from Harry before even acknowledging him. He wondered if it was a side affect of the ritual and weather or not it would wear off. He wasn't complaining, just curious.

The guests stayed long into the night and until almost morning light.

Nathanial attended to Harry that night dutifully and with more love then he knew how to express. The cuts in his flesh had become smooth black marks sometime without Nathanial's notice and Harry spent long hours examining them.

They were everything Nathanial could have hoped for in a mark. They were very visible, and totally unique. But most importantly, Nathanial could feel them on his skin, declaring him as Harry's and shielding him. They were the embodiment of their contract in his flesh.

The design that was the personal touch of Harry was a jewel toned oval shaped like a precious stone. It was emerald and imbued with Harry's magical signature. A lightning bolt negative darkened the background. It seemed to shine against Nathanial's skin and he fingered it constantly.

"Kitten?" Harry asked just before Nathanial fell into sleep.

"Yes master."

"Tell me about the ritual from your perspective."

Nathanial smiled and forced himself more awake.

"It was amazing. Every time you asked me if I wished to be yours, it got heavier until it climaxed when you claimed me. Who was the man a woman who came?"

"A yes, I wasn't expecting them. Merlin and Morgana LeFay. The founders of my line and my people. I think they gave us immortality?"

"Really?" Nathanial wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

"Yes, although I suspect that we will only live as long as we wish. I am happy with the ritual. We will explore our bond later; I can feel that you are tired."

"Yes master. Did you make the ritual?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I took aspects from various ones to give us both a link to the other. Some rituals only allowed the dom. to feel the sub., some only allowed the sub. to feel the dom. It was necessary to alter them. I had planned to complete the ritual in a week but Belle Morte's pending arrival pushed it up. I decided that I would rather push it forward and claim you early then have you unclaimed when they get here. "

Nathanial smiled and buried his head in his master's neck, warm feelings welling up inside him, completely stratified with his lot in life, and optimistic about his future for the first time.

"I trust you Harry." He whispered. Knowing that this was the best thing he could give Harry.

"I know, kitten."

* * *

**An: I command you to review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**An: the plan of attack. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

The week before Belle Morte's visit was a crazy time for Harry. He spent his nights with Asher and Jean-Claude learning vampire etiquette, his days with Nathanial learning the bond, and any other spare moment organizing his wizard friends into groups that worked on expanding The Circus and generally making it more acceptable to someone like Belle Morte.

Harry knew this meeting could change everything in St. Louis. Jean-Claude was terrified, in his usual way, that Belle would get him back under her control. The Council Member wasn't clear on her reasons for coming. The messages only said that she had unfinished business.

Understandably, Harry was nervous about that. He'd made a home here, and planned to create a life, a future. He would not allow her to change things. She could call cats he knew, and so was happy that the Marking ritual had created a block on others' power over his kitten. Severus was working on a potion that would circumvent her powers, both calling cats, and the Aurder.  
Severus had already created one that would circumvent any calling of wolves. They'd tested it with Remus and Jean-Claude. Remus said it was like resisting imperius, something that he wasn't particularly good at but with the potion it was easier.

Not for the first time this week, Harry passed Severus' workroom and heard cursing. None of the wizards were very happy with the vampires for waiting until they only had a week to prepare. It was completely ridiculous. Harry had used his kitten as an outlet for this frustration many times, though he didn't have the time to do it properly.

One of the many unforeseen benefits the bond created during the marking ceremony was Nathanial's trust in Harry. He spent the week taking care of the little things Harry forgot about so Harry wouldn't need to stress himself about it. Nathanial wasn't worried at all from what Harry could tell. No doubts entered his mind. The leopard knew that Harry would protect him when She got here.  
It was rather humbling and Harry put "reward kitten" Nathanial's calendar for the week after Belle was gone. Nathanial had smiled all day when he'd seen it.

Harry's wizard friends had picked up the vampire slack and Harry would be ensuring that they were rewarded by Jean-Claude appropriately when this was all over.

Because they had so little time to prepare, Harry was constantly on edge, as were all those who'd been in the war with him. Dean and Seamus were Nathanial's companions and guards whenever the leopard left the house without Harry.

Harry needed clothes and so Nathanial had to go out, but Harry was unable to go with him. He was relieved that his two year mates were watching out for his kitten.

Belle Morte and her entourage would be in the city for two weeks and Jean-Claude already had the weeks' events prepared. This was most of the source of Harry's frustrations. Jean-Claude had planned for her arrival for months and then let Harry know with only a short time remaining, expecting Harry to just go along. Jean-Claude had 'informed' Harry that Nathanial would be performing for Belle Morte and nearly lost his head for it. Harry had been unable to allow Nathanial to assist him in relief due to his uncontrollable rage. Instead Severus, Dean, Seamus, Neville and both Weasley twins had joined him in the dueling room until they were exhausted. It had taken the edge off Harry's rage and he was able to converse with Jean-Claude without bloodshed.

Harry had been willing to simply back off, take Nathanial, close his house, and let Jean-Claude deal with her on his own but Richard and Micah prevailed on him. They said that without his help she could take over and the pack and pard as well as the other lycanthropes would become nothing more then food or slaves for their more carnal hungers. Reluctantly, Harry had rejoined the planning effort, though he had taken over protection and security completely.

Now, there were wards all over the Circus. Wards that would enclose Belle and her party once they entered and prevent her power from exiting and affecting those not also in the Circus. Wards that would protect any unrelated humans that came for the extravagant shows Jean-Claude was putting on. Wards that could only be altered by him or Neville.

Neville was chosen because, not only was he completely loyal to Harry by desire and by oath, but he had no other loyalties. Severus was vampire. Remus was wolf. Dean was wolf. Seamus wasn't exactly trustworthy, neither were the twins and Sirius had a temper. Luna wasn't powerful enough to hold them, which was a shame as she was incorruptible. None of the others were magical, though Nathanial could have held them due to his connection to Harry. Harry wasn't going to burden his kitten with the responsibility, however.

So as the day Belle Morte was due to arrive dawned, Harry and Nathanial relished their last moment of peace.

"Master?"

"Yes kitten?" Harry continued his casual perusal of Nathanial's body. They were watching something on TV and Harry was absently playing with Nathanial's naked flesh.

"Master." Nathanial gasped as Harry stroked his taunt flesh. Harry realized that Nathanial wasn't asking a question. He was calling for Harry. Harry went back to his tv show and continued mapping his kitten's body. Owning it, calming them both.

He caressed Nathanial's stomach and fiddled with his arousal. They'd been doing this for half an hour, Harry had utilized a time turner to guarantee this time alone. Nathanial had already come once so Harry dipped his fingers into the liquid and rubbed it into Nathanial's skin. He used it as lubricant to push one finger inside his kitten.

Nathanial arched, "Master." He whispered. Harry ignored him and removed the finger after liberally rubbing Nathanial's own cum inside him.

Nathanial was spread open on his lap. One hand was fisted in Harry's shirt the other held, fingers laced, with Harry's over his head. His hair was spread out over the couch.

Harry wasn't really interested in sex, he was using this time to calm himself and his kitten as well as reestablish control and dominance. He knew the dangers of going into a meeting of this importance lacking calm and poise.

Nathanial fell asleep after his third orgasm but Harry continued to pet him until the hours bought with the time turner ran out.

He spelled on his kitten's clothes and cleaned him up so when Damian and Asher and the others came in the room there was no chance Nathanial would wake up embarrassed. He didn't disperse the smell though; he was proud of it and wanted to see their faces as they were forced to talk to him surrounded in Nathanial's arousal.

When they all came in their reactions were every bit as amusing as Harry suspected they would be. Asher smirked, Damian shook his head, Richard and Remus snorted and then ignored it, Sirius smelled the air with a confused expression until he recognized it and then blushed while trying to laugh it off. Seamus opened his mouth to comment but Dean stopped him. Neville didn't have a reaction and neither did

Severus. The twins were busy arguing with each other and didn't notice until later. Luna on the other hand said, "Is he okay? There are a lot of snarkles surrounding your kitten."  
Harry smiled and suppressed a chuckle when she turned to Asher and told him there were some around him too.

"Harry, I'd like to go over our plan one more time." Asher said, his blue eyes calm and focused completely on Harry. As he spoke the others nodded. They all needed to know that Harry had it all under control, that they would be safe with him there.

Harry nodded, "Alright. Severus did you finish the potions?"

"Yes, however, the one you asked for to protect the vampires from her Aerdur is incomplete. It isn't wholly effective. Jean-Claude was able to," he cleared his throat, an expression of discomfort that was unusual for Severus. Harry took note of Severus' eyes and how the flicked at Asher. "He was able to seduce someone under the potion."

Asher interrupted, "I was able to ignore it but I chose not to." Harry cocked his head at the anger Severus was exhibiting.

"We cannot have weakness while she is here. If you are jealous because of Asher, you will have to stay here Severus." There was no censure or compassion. It was a stated fact. Harry turned his head from them to address the others but Severus' snarl stopped him.

"I am fine. You need me. I am the only Legilimens you have."

Harry paused before allowing his head to turn back to Severus. The silence was pregnant. Harry assessed them and their body language. Asher let his leg lean on Severus' in what Harry interpreted to be support and though Severus flinched he allowed the comfort. Severus' attention was focused on Harry, his eyes earnest, stubborn, and angry.

Harry waited and petted Nathanial's sleeping head and thought.

"I trust you Severus. If they play you off each other it will weaken us. Do not let them."

Severus nodded and though there was relief in his eyes, none showed on his face.

"Our protection is being handled by a collaboration of spells and bodies. The wolves, rats, and hyenas have all agreed to provide men and women as guards. They will be taking Severus' potion so that any vampires that she has with her will not be able to use them. The spells are keyed to me but if, for some reason, I am unavailable, Neville will be able to make minute changes, but not disable them unless I'm dead." Harry had no fear that would happen but the threat of it sobered the room in a way the argument with Severus hadn't.

"Asher will be sitting with Jean-Claude as will Damian. There is no reason to alert her to the fact that they are not under his control. It will weaken him, and we are strong enough without them."  
Asher shifted something Harry recognized to be an expression of vampire discontent. "Asher?" Harry invited.

"I am uncomfortable being under Jean-Claude's control even if it is a hollow perception." He let his blond hair fall over the side of his face that had once been scared. Harry breathed slowly for a moment, considering. The reasons for Asher's placement with Jean-Claude were Jean-Claude's. Harry had agreed because there was no reason not to and it never hurt to have surprises. If Asher was afraid, as his body language suggested, then Harry would feel better with the vampire being under his control. Each individual weakness weakened the whole.

"Alright that's fine. Damian?" The warrior vampire nodded signifying that he could take care of the Jean-Claude aspect.

"Right. I have decided to present as couples with definitive dominant partners. I wish that we could present all the 'wizard only' as the dominant partner, but I doubt that Dean or Remus could be submissive for this long." There were chuckles from a few including Seamus and Sirius.

"I want to play up that we are wizards, we will wear robes with our family crest displayed prominently except those of us who are lycans. You will wear elegant but simple single color robes. Severus, you are both and though I do not want to hide your vampirism you are our key to setting wizards above, stronger then, vampires. Because of this I am asking you to present as stronger then Asher but not Neville or the twins." Severus nodded.

Most of them knew these things but they'd never had it all spelled out at once. Severus stood, he changed his usual black robes into an ancient version, one that had fallen out of fashion hundreds of years ago even in wizarding society. Asher's eyes betrayed arousal and respect so Harry nodded. He had no fashion sense and had relied on Nathanial and Asher for all their outfits.

"Luna you are our only female. Belle thinks she is the epitome of beauty, you are her negative. I want that played up. You are our purity, dress like it. I don't want us to put to much pressure on her or act like she's really important because then Belle will try and bring her down, but I want us to have a female. Luna?" She nodded dreamily.

"We will all be there for the first meeting and from there on shift in attendance. I will have to let you know basted on her reactions to you."

"Harry." Asher's voice was soft but not hesitant. "There is a vampire under Jean-Claude's control that he has not told you about. He was addicted to Belle Morte in her court. Her very presence will cause him to revert. He came to us seeking protection and I believe Jean-Claude has forgotten that. He means to use him as a bargaining chip."

Harry snarled and his anger woke Nathanial.

"Master?" Harry hushed him but Nathanial didn't return to sleep. Instead he assessed those around and then smiled at them all with a light blush. He settled down into Harry's side and once he was settled

Harry asked Damian to kidnap this London, the vampire Asher was talking about, and bring him here.

Damian left to do so once Asher convinced them that London was terrified and would come willingly after Damian explained where they were going. Harry continued with their plans.

"Severus I want you to get into everyone's mind that you can without causing suspicion and feed it directly to Nathanial. I'll get it later and if it causes him alarm I'll pick up on it." Harry felt Nathanial glow with pride at his faith in his kitten and though he patted Nathanial once, he other wise ignored it.

"Your attitude will be attentive but bored. You will not under any circumstances go anywhere alone. She deals in sex and Jean-Claude will have to offer her and hers blood and sex to keep her appeased. In a perfect world she would bring her own food, but she won't. She's going to try and convince those who are given to her to give Jean-Claude or me up. It's going to be a battle of wits and will. He's going to give her the strongest, those he expects to stay with him, to endure her and she will enjoy breaking them. I expect that he's going to instead, give her my people, you. I will not allow this, will not allow him this power. If he offers you, you will laugh and then ask me for permission. I am the supreme authority. You will not follow him or her. You will only respond to my voice, but you will listen to everything. We will enter and exit together as one power." He smiled, "I feel rather odd ordering you this way."

Remus answered, "You will be treating us this way for as long as she's here. We understand. When it's over, we'll have a party and take turns ordering you to give us drinks."  
There was some light hearted chuckling from most of them. Before Seamus asked softly "What happens if she wants one of us?"

Nathanial shivered and Harry felt his fear.

"I am asking now, are there any of you willing to feed them, not Belle, but one of the others?" Dean and Seamus shook their heads immediately, which Harry had suspected. Sirius spoke up, "They couldn't be worse then dementors." Remus nodded and pulled Sirius to him. Severus cleared his throat, a light blush on his face.

"No Severus. You need your blood."

Asher laughed and said in French, "I think he meant their other hungers." Nathanial blushed and buried his head in Harry's neck while Richard chuckled. Harry smirked and said, "I'll get to that, right now we need volunteers for blood."

The twins stepped forward and said almost in unison, "We'd rather offer blood then anything else." Harry nodded at them.

"Alright, Asher." Harry focused on the vampire and they exchanged heated, knowledge filled glances.

"I know Mon Cher."

"Asher…." Nathanial whispered despondently.

"Oh mon chat. All will be well."

"But Asher.." Nathanial made to sit up but Harry didn't let him.

"Pet." Harry warned. Nathanial nodded and buried his head back in Harry's neck but Harry could feel his tears.

Harry petted his pet in silence for a long moment, eyes lost in Asher's blue irises. Finally, unable to stand the tension Sirius barked, "What? What are we missing?"

Asher smiled softly but let his hair swing into his face again so Harry swallowed and answered. "Asher used to belong to her. He escaped, here to Jean-Claude, but there is no doubt that she will want him. If she is unable to get him permanently then she will take what she can get. I have no doubt that she expects to be attended to by him."

The connotations of that were lost among the more innocent of the group but even they did not envy Asher.

"I will be fine, Mon Cher. I have attended to her for a much longer before. I will be fine."

Severus reached out and held Asher's hand, an expression of emotion foreign to the wizards in the room. Sirius stared until Remus was forced to elbow him.

Damian returned with London just as the others left to get ready and Harry asked Severus, Asher, Remus, and Sirius to stay.

London was fair skinned with dark hair and intense black eyes. He watched everything with a contemplation that was almost crepy. Harry could sense the fear thought, could see it in the vampires movements and how his eyes flickered from person to person.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I understand that you are in need of protection?"

"Yes." London's voice was melodic but his tenor echoed as if coming from inside a deep cave.

"I also understand that you fear Jean-Claude can no longer provide this protection."

"No, he can. I do not believe he will. He is struggling to secure his power without Anita and I believe he would trade me for any security offered."

"Are you afraid of being traded? or becoming addicted again?"

London shivered as if a memory had become to much and swayed, "I would rather die a true death then become addicted again." '

Harry's eyebrows rose at the determination in his voice.

"That is fine. I have no need of you. If you wish protection from me, you need only ask. You may remain here, as long as you respect that this is not your property for now and allow me to place some restrictions on you."

"Yes, please anything." Harry was rather shocked by the sudden movement as London fell to his knees in front of him. Nathanial backed up slightly to allow Harry more freedom of movement. Harry sensed Nathanial's resignation that his master was taking in another pet.

"Alright" Harry pulled his wand from the holster on his leg. it was a more accessible place from a seated position and he needed it for the precision necessary for casting personal alarms on a living being. "I will have Dobby set up a room for you in the basement. You are restricted from any personal rooms such as bed rooms and private offices. The library, gym, dens, and grounds are all yours."

Harry ran a hand through silky dark hair when the vampire rested his head on Harry's leg in supplication and relief, and watched with curiosity as London shivered. Perhaps he did need a new pet. Nathanial must have felt the desire because he pressed against Harry's side and purred. This was not the time, but Harry wondered.

Harry had asked his party to leave four hours before their scheduled meeting at the Circus so they could dress and to give the potions time to settle. They were expected to last 18 hours and Harry felt confident when they met later to portkey into the building.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: as you can see i have not abandoned this story. I love it to much. the wait has been because i wrote it out to completion and then decided i didn't want to end it so soon. I'll be adding more, more plot, more smut and more pets then i had originally planned. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

They portkey'd into the large receiving room Harry set up. Immediately Harry started placing them in a designated seating arrangement. Nathanial was placed on the floor leaning on a large throne like chair. On either side of the throne, down a step, Harry seated Remus on the right and Neville on the left. Sirius and Luna were placed next to them, though Sirius was at Remus' feet rather then a chair.

On the step above Harry's throne stood the twins. They were dressed in full battle regalia as were most of the wizards. The twins were particularly striking, their usual frivolity replaced with firm and fierce determination. Nathanial felt that their expressions were more frightening because he knew of their creativity. In his experience it was the creative that caused the most pain and humiliation.

The twins had returned with their brothers Charlie and Bill and Bill's wife, Fleur. She was in a light blue low cut elegant dress, that made her hair sparkle like white gold. Nathanial hoped she could handle the attention from belle her looks were sure to attract. Nathanial was sure Harry' hadn't expected their attendance but he welcomed it.

Bill and Fleur sat down a step and to the left of Neville and Luna with Fleur seated elegantly on a cushioned chair, her dress flowing down to the next step. Bill stood, his scars a foreboding sight, at her shoulder. Charlie and Damian became bookends on the top most step and the outside of the party.

When Harry had Dean and Seamus sat on a cushioned bench at Remus and Sirius' low right, Nathanial noticed that they seemed to be segregated. As Asher sat below George and Severus matched him on Harry's other side, the picture completed. Harry had, intentionally or not separated the Lycans and Vampires from the Wizards, of course Severus was the exception for obvious reasons.

Nathanial directed that observation and one on how their positions allowed them freedom to attack quickly and unobstructed, at Harry, and received a small smirk

As Harry took his seat, Nathanial pressed against his master's leg. He was nervous and took comfort in the calm serenity flowing down from the bond. Harry had no doubts that things would not go according to plan but he would see them through it. That gave Nathanial peace.

Jean-Claude and his party entered and Nathanial noticed that the Master Vampire didn't have give near as much consideration to their seating. He let them congregate in segregated groups where Harry's placement gave them a cohesive feel. Though Harry's actions may have been overkill, Nathanial felt relieved that his master was taking even the small details into consideration to keep them safe.

Micha, Richard, Jamil, Shang-da, Stephen, Grefory, Cherry and Sylvie, Merel, Noah, Elizabeth, and Jason grouped together on several couches and chairs or on the floor, showing a joining of pack and pard that Nathanial was relieved to see. Especially as Cherry and Sylvie seemed to have started a tentative relationship. Nathanial smothered his chuckle when Jamil wouldn't look at them. This group seated themselves so close to Harry's party that Damian was swallowed by them. Nathanial supposed that was the point.

Jason leaned on Jean-Claude's chair and though he was nervously joking around with Sylvie, he was the only one so close to the Master Vampire.

Jean-Claude surrounded himself with vampires. Requiem was not a shock and it seemed that he took Asher's place as manager to The Circus. Gretchen was a surprise. Nathanial was not sure Jean-Claude could trust her and sent as much to Harry. Kissa replaced Anita shortly after she was killed, something that very much pleased her as she had been after Jean-Claude for years. She found her way to St. Louis sometime after Anita torched the Bloody Bones in Branson. He sent that to Harry as well and received a nice long hair pat in return. Hannah, the manager of Dance Macabre, was not very powerful and Nathanial wondered if she was here to feed Belle as he couldn't see any other purpose for her. Giles stood against the wall and his eyes were focused almost obsessively on Severus. When Harry sent a question about him to Nathanial, the leopard informed his master that Giles controlled the newly turned at the safe house and was probably here for the express purpose of controlling Severus if he got out of hand.

Meng Die sat with them but apart. Her only companion her lover, Graham. Faust took Damian's responsibilities in Jean-Claude's court when Anita claimed him. Usually he teased Damian mercilessly about being a kept vampire, but even he was solemn in this tense atmosphere. Bartoleme and Valentina, the mad child vampires, sat on Requium and Byron's laps and made eyes at the group of were's. They frightened Nathanial and Harry sensed it.

His hand tightened in Nathanial's hair until he found the threat and then waved Asher over for an explanation. Harry was pensive but Nathanial knew his master wouldn't let the insane teen vampires have him so he continued perusing those Jean-Claude brought with him.

Truth and Wicked seemed unusually fascinated with the Weasley twins. They stood in one corner and Nathanial wondered if they were there simply to see Belle, the Vampire that stood up for their lives to the council.

Gwenith and Myro sat near Meng Die. They signed on with Jean-Claude and though they weren't bonded to him, neither had any designs on more power. They completed Jean-Claude's group and Nathanial was shocked at the people the Master Vampire was able to scrounge up. It seemed to him that most of them were more loyal to their own freedom then to Jean-Claude himself.

There was no representation for the coalition except for Micha, though Nathanial thought a few were's would be called on to feed Belle's party weather they wanted it or not.

There were guards, of course, but other then Buzz, who stood at the door to open it for Belle's party, Harry made sure they were outside the receiving room. He didn't want the temptation to be there.

As he sent the information to Harry he noticed for the first time how much power Jean-Claude had lost without being able to depend on Asher or Damian. Nathanial suspected Jean-Claude wouldn't survive this meeting with out Harry. Affection and arrogance filtered down from Harry amongst the other feelings and Nathanial smiled shyly up at his master.

Most of Jean-Claude's party could almost be called untrustworthy when compared to those surrounding Harry. They weren't fully under Jean-Claude's control though he had arrangements with all of them, and they all respected his authority. None of those Jean-Claude chose had designs on more power but if he ordered one of them to provide food for his guests and they refused, it would completely undermine his power.

"Bodies". Harry's soft bass enlightened him and Nathanial nodded his understanding, though he thought this tactic would eventually fail Jean-Claude.

Belle Morte was due to arrive in half and hour, but Nathanial expected her to be very late. He wasn't surprised when Jean-Claude opened up dialogue.

"Would you introduce us to your party Moniseur Potter?" Nathanial thought Jean-Claude's offer of formality was a nice touch.

"Of course Jean-Claude."

Harry introduced his party from left to right, starting with Charlie and ending with Asher. He spoke briefly on their jobs and talents, impressing on Jean-Claude and his party their capabilities. He left Damian unclaimed. This confused Nathanial.

Jean-Claude, it seemed, understood and his nod created reluctant relief in Harry. Nathanial refrained from asking and resigned himself to simply not understand much of these proceedings.

Richard and Remus began a conversation on werewolf rights and packs in England while Micah asked Sirius about Animagic vs. Shapeshifting. Fleur asked Luna about shopping and attire, and Nathanial hesitantly replied when she tried to include him as Luna's flighty answers began to frustrate her. He wasn't sure how he felt about her grouping of him with 'the girls' but his master's hand on his head gave him peace. Masculine or Feminine, Harry wanted him and had marked him.

Severus sent him several tests and Nathanial relayed them to his master, completing the cycle.

Everything stuttered to a halt an hour later, as a large overwhelming presence hit their perceptions. Harry allowed it to affect them for a moment before flaring his aura and protecting his party, Damian included.

As his aura relaxed his party those with Jean-Claude looked on enviously and shuddered under Belle's power. Nathanial spared a thought to feel relief that London asked for sanctuary and wasn't present. He might have succumbed before she even entered the room.

Jean-Claude looked at Harry consideringly but chose not to protect his party.

As Buzz opened the door, everyone turned to see who Belle brought with her. Fifteen vampires and their pets formed her entourage and they settled around her in a mimicry of the court Nathanial remembered from Anita's memories of it.

Nathanial recognized Musette, Belle's usual vessel. He alerted Harry that Bats and Rats were her animal to call and that she's broken a truce the last time she was here resulting in Valentina and Bartoleme's presence here. He was sure that Belle would want their return. Paolo was also among Belle's party. He might have actually known how St. Louis was run before Anita was killed.

Severus passed information to Nathanial at a frightening pace and he was almost overwhelmed by it. When Severus slowed, Nathanial shifted through the information and tried to piece together Belle's plan. Her mind was apparently blocked, and though Severus could break through, it would alert her. Since there wasn't anything pressing, Nathanial held onto the information and allowed Harry to focus on the introductions.

They were all worried, concerned about Belle's health and afraid that they wouldn't help. That, Nathanial sent to Harry as it was curious. They didn't know what she needed help with but whatever it was would kill her.

Belle didn't speak at all, allowing Musette to do all her speaking as the vampire introduced their party. Most of them were unimportant, food, and beauty. Belle Morte's line was not one of warriors but lovers. Her treaties were all secured through the trading of flesh. As the introductions finished even Nathanial could sense their nervousness.

Jean-Claude as was to be expected, pounced on their weakness and boldly commented on Belle's physical presence. Usually she only appeared through another, as the Traveler did. Seeing her in person and so unprotected, was a shock.

"Belle, it is quite the honor to have you here in person." Nathanial wondered if he would speak in French the whole time.

Musette answered, "of course it is Jean-Claude. Tell me what happened to your Anita?"

"She betrayed us and was disposed of." the pain in his voice would have come through in any language.

They conversed more in the fluid language though Nathanial's limiting knowledge prevented him from following.

Finally Musette turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter. How fantastic that the entire wizarding world is searching for you and we find you here in America. We are sure there are many interested parties clamoring for this knowledge."

Harry's face remained expressionless though his emotions bubbled.

"I'm sure there are."

"Of course we knew you would be here."

"Of course."

She turned her body to face him completely.

"We have heard a great many things about your strength."

Harry nodded his head. Her words lilted at the end, as if it was a question, but Harry didn't acknowledge it as such.

"We have heard that it was you that free'd our Jean-Claude from the necromancer's influence."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Nathanial glanced at Jean-Claude for him so he didn't have to. The Master vampire seemed serene through Belle's continued claiming of him, though he was now a Soure de sang.

"You heard?"

Musette expressed calculated innocence and amusement, "Yes, but we have no proof such a thing is possible."

Asher spoke, drawing their attention. "The proof is before you."

"Ah Asher, Mon amor. How do you fair in our Jean-Claude's presence. You were most upset with him when I last saw you." Musette's French accent strengthened as Belle took more control of her body. It was with some confusion that Nathanial wondered why she would not speak in her own body.

"We have since resolved that particular issue."

She smirked. An ugly expression on her otherwise exquisite face. "An have found others I see."

Asher remained stoic.

"Perhaps this is why you have joined Mr. Potter's party instead of your wayward lovers."

Though no one spoke, Musette's smirk widened. Through the bond Nathanial felt Harry's rueful amusement. He still hadn't forgiven Jean-Claude on Asher's behalf.

"I see you have regained your beauty, it is a shame your current panamour has allowed you such leniency. When you return I will enjoy breaking you again."

Harry's raised eyebrow was enough to capture Belle's attention again. Musette's accent softened, signifying Belle's retreat.

"Ah yes, you do care for him. How wonderful. But this is not why we have come. Bring them."

As Buzz opened the door, four more vampires, ones obviously chosen for their cruelty and strength lead three nearly naked people in on leashes.

Harry froze and a few of the wizards broke rank to curse.

A blonde man, his only remaining significant identifying feature as the rest was covered with blood, scars, and bruises both old and new, stumbled to land in front of the visiting vampires. His expression was vacant and defeated, his eyes dead. A female with curly hair, cut short against her head, in some places so close it cut the scalp, cried out as one brute vampire twisted her arm and forced her into a kneeling position. The fourth was not abused but instead was carrying a box. It radiated anger and evil and power and the boy carrying it had to be preternatural to withstand it.

The nearly naked girl glanced around quickly with wide begging eyes. They settled on Harry and she cried out, "Harry!!"

At her cry the bleeding and broken blond man turned slowly. When his eyes met Harry's a jolt of recognition passed down the bond before it shut off. Nathanial tried to keep from arching against the urgent pleading Severus sent him. He was impotent as Harry had closed the bond, so he couldn't be sure the message passed successfully.

"Potter" His voice may have once been lyrical but it was now horse from hours of screaming it bloody.

"Malfoy."


	24. Chapter 24

** Here is the next chapter, yes it's short but the next bunch probably will be so i can continue in this strenghth. I don't want to wait to update until I have lengthened the chapters because then i may never post them.**

Harry assessed his situation and watched Belle's face. Hermione was watching him with uncomprehending fear. She probably didn't understand why he wasn't saving her. This was bigger then her. It was even bigger then Malfoy. Whatever this was about, it was in that box.

The naked boy held the box carefully, as if it held the secrets of the universe inside; and for all Harry knew, it did. The box was made of ancient wood, a painted picture of a young boy with a finger in his mouth, sitting on a lotus next to a beautiful woman with a cat head decorated the top. Harry recognized it, and it filled him with fear.

He could feel Nathanial's distress from Severus' onslaught and shielded his kitten's mind. Harry knew Severus wanted him to save his godson. The dark wizard probably didn't even know Malfoy was missing.

Musette smirked at Harry's silence.

"We owe you two favors. You will have to pick."

Harry took a deep breath while Jean-Claude and his party tried to get a better look. Harry's friends knew better then to appear interested.

"If I'm to make the correct choice, I need all the information." Harry tried to appear board but was unsure if he succeeded.

Musette nodded snidely, "Of course. Mr. Malfoy was delivered to us by his own father in return for a treaty." Belle looked directly at Malfoy, causing him to shudder. A wide smile split her face and Musette chuckled. "Oh he has been tasty. It will be shame to see him go, should you choose him."

Hermione was close enough to the speaking vampire that Musette could run her nails in Hermione's short curls. She cried out, but Harry refused to show his disgust. His party was all war hardened but Seamus couldn't look and was the only one to react. He looked down at his hand fisted tightly in Dean's.

Musette turned back to Harry with a smile and waited. Harry suppressed a sigh. "and the box?"

"Ah yes, this is quite the puzzle, this box." as attention turned to the box, the boy ran a hand lovingly down its side. Musette tilted her head in a mimicry of purity. "We are only sure of its power. The dealer that delivered it to us said it was The Eye of Nekheny."

Bill leaned forward sharply and whispered into Harry's ear.

Nekheny was another name for Heru, the Egyptian name for Horus. With this eye Belle would be able to control any and all Lycans as well as magic cast in its presence. Could she possibly be ignorant of the power she had in her hands? Harry couldn't let her leave with it, or even open the box here.

Remus shifted, catching Harry's attention. A directed thought, and Severus and Remus conversed before the dark wizard translated Remus' thoughts.

Remus thought that there was more in the box then she was saying. The members of Belle's party were wary of it, and in turn the boy. If they had knowledge of The Eye they would be amused and smug, if they had no idea what was in it they would be curious. Instead they were all afraid. There was something else in there.

"And?" Harry pressed.

Musette tilted her head, "And? There is nothing but The Eye and some old cloth."

The careful absence of inflection in her voice, belayed the slight widening of eyes amongst the others. The cloth was important.

Rolling his eyes Harry whipped out his wand and cast a detection charm.

_A man beaten bloody and hung on a cross. _

_Three guards casting lots for the man's garments. _

_The man cries out, "Oh God my God why have you forsaken me?"_

_The man dies.  
_

_The garments gain sentience and force the guards to gamble everything they have. When they are pennyless, it strangles them. _

Flashes of gambling and death throughout time passed in Harry's mind and he carefully put his wand away when it stopped.

_bcenter"then the soldiers, when they had crucified Jesus, took His garments… , and also the tunic…._

_ that the Scripture might be fulfilled which says:  
_

_they divided my garments among them, and for my clothing they cast lots."/b/center_

Harry chuckled as he remembered the words. He'd never thought he'd find a practical use for the memorized bible.

"Belle, lets make a bet." Her eyes widened and her party gasped.

When she spoke to answer him, her voice was horse from lack of use. "What are the terms." Musette implored her to let her speak but Harry shook his finger at her patronizingly.

"Musette dear, you know Belle can't turn down a bet. The terms are that I can guess why you came here in person. If I win, you will give me the boy and the box, Malfoy, and Granger without losing my favors."

"If you loose?" She didn't look near as smug. Likely she knew that she would loose this bet, but the curse Jesus' robe had on her prevented her from refusing.

"You get Asher, Severus, and my wand." To their credit, no one reacted.

"your wand is not enough for the box and the boy."

Harry smirked at her condescendingly, "You cannot tell me that boy didn't come with the box. My wand is sufficient." If the box truly held The Eye of Horus, It wasn't, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Her body rippled as she fought the curse. Harry simply waited.

"I accept." She sagged in her chair and Harry grinned. He stood and opened his arms dramatically.

"you are under a curse cast on you by the cloth in that box. Likely your dealer knew the danger it posed but didn't tell you and in your curiosity about this eye, you opened it yourself. None the less you have been able to suppress it by not speaking. You likely immediately called for a clairvoyant who told you what it was. Fortunately for you, it would have sent you to true death otherwise. You think I can remove it from you."

He sat down, smug and chuckled when she tried to lie. Some of his fellow wizards joined him in laughing. Paolo drew up, "how can you laugh. Its killing her."

Harry raised an eyebrow but it was Bill that answered. "It is widely known that you cannot lie under oath or curses such as this one. She is killing herself by struggling. I occasionally enjoy watching stupidity."

Belle snarled before growling out yes and sending his new acquisitions to his side of the room. Hermione tried to hug him, but Harry put up a shield between her and he and Nathanial.

"Sit down traitor and keep silent or I will silence you." She froze in shock and Neville forced her to kneel and kept her silent. Malfoy simply settled his body carefully on the lowest step in front of Severus. Harry could tell that the vampire hybrid was subtly healing his godson.

Harry continued to wait, enjoying the expectant faces of both Belle and Jean-Claude's party. All were waiting for him to decide.

"If Jean-Claude wishes it, I will free you from your curse. But you will owe me another favor on top of the two you already owe me, and one to him for allowing me." He smirked and decided to make it a more painful agreement, "You will never enter this territory, or mine, yourself or send one under your command. You will never act against us." He paused and gestured to Jean-Claude for him to add what he wished.

He nodded his thanks, "You will acknowledge my Status to the council, and support me if I ask it."

Belle's party gasped and she glared at Jean-Claude. Harry supposed this was something huge. It was either that or death and so Harry was not surprised when she nodded her assent.

"Dobby." Harry said softly.

"Master Harry?" Dobby bowed low, honored to be called into this great meeting.

"Bring me the contract paper." Remus and Bill chuckled and the other wizards smiled. She would die or she would honor her agreement, either way.

Once it was signed by Harry, Jean-Claude, and Belle (Rather then show them her true name Belle bled on the paper, unwittingly making it more binding) ; with allowances should he fail, Harry stood.

"Did you know what you truly had?" Harry asked conversationally after he had Dobby take Hermione, Malfoy, the boy with the box to a secure room in his house.

Belle was still unable to speak herself so Harry didn't wait for a response.

"You had The Eye of Horus. Let me tell you a story. In the early days of the Egyptian world there were to wizard kings. Set and Horus. Set ruled the upper kingdom and Horus the lower. They fought for years and killed nearly all their subjects trying to gain an advantage over the other." Harry began pacing and occasionally cast a spell at Belle. The whole room watched on enraptured, while Bill smirked.

"The Gods, fearful that their creation of man would be destroyed by these two mortals, offered them a challenge. They would have two weeks to dominate the other and then the Gods would test them for proof. Who ever succeeded would gain not only the whole of Egypt but the Gods' favor." Harry paused while he spoke a phrase in Latin and then frowned at the light that erupted from the box and Belle, before continuing with his lecture.

"Now we all know that there are multiple ways to dominate another but Horus was a very beautiful man and there was only one way Set would accept. He attempted to seduce Horus and actually seemed to succeed. Unfortunately for him, Horus was as smart and fierce as the Falcons he favored. At the last moment, he put his hand between his legs and caught Set's seed. He threw it into the river and let Set go away feeling smug. He put his own seed on Set's favorite lettuce and had a servant serve it to him. When the time was up the Gods called forth both kings. They asked if one had succeeded. Smug, Set stepped up and said, 'yes I dominated Horus sexually," Harry smirked at his audience, rather confused by their enrapture, it was a well known story.

"When the Gods asked for proof Set told them to call his seed. They did so but it came from the river, dispelling Set's claim. Horus then stepped forward and claimed the same. When the Gods called forth Horus' seed it came from within Set. The God's awarded Horus Egypt. Enraged Set attacked." He paused while he tried to think up any detection spells he'd forgotten. The teen vampire Valentina interrupted his musing with a shrill question.

"What does that have to do with an eye."

Harry pursed his lips at her, "Patience young one." She scowled.

"The Gods broke up their scuffle but not before each was injured. Set, lost his balls." A few male lycans winced, "Yes terrible, and Horus his..eye." He raised his eyebrows, "Ah, now you see the point. Yes, Horus lost his left eye but he had gained the Gods' favor and Throth healed it with magic. The Gods were impressed by Set's determination however and elevated him to Godhood. They did the same to Horus to be fair. Set, as the king of upper Egypt became its patron god, which is why its sterile, as sterile as he is." Harry chuckled. "Horus' eyes became the sun and the moon, but somewhere along the way Horus discovered that Throth had given him quite the gift."

Harry noticed that even Bill looked interested, as he hadn't heard this part.

"His right eye became the sun and his left, weaker eye, the moon. In order to create a balance, he created servants to protect the night. Lycans." He smirked as he watched understanding and loss cross Belle's face. "Yes you would have had a great deal of control over all lycans. Also since the eye was fixed by magic it also has healing properties and can control any magic performed in its presence. I was able to cast a spell on the cloth, but my magic detected nothing else in the box. It was hiding."

Harry's grin turned evil. "To bad for you. You should do better research."

* * *

**An: Alright, quick question, who should Harry's next pet be, Draco or London?**


	25. Chapter 25

** An: this chapter is almost all sex but...so what? i thought i posted this already, sorry for the delay**

* * *

Musette and another few vampires bowed aside as Harry approached Belle. Nathanial felt slightly exposed without his master's leg to lean on. Harry waved his wand, chanting in languages Nathanial would never know. Light flashed around Belle and she arched.

Harry stopped and stepped back, frustration evident. He cast spells at the box and levitated out the cloth. It was ancient, falling apart, but even Nathanial could feel its evil and rage.

A barrage of spells and lights hit the cloth and it danced as if on a wind. Harry gestured to Severus, Bill and Remus.

The wolf and Curse breaker kept up the assault on the cloth while Severus began a new one on Belle. Harry created a bridge between them. The light blinded Nathanial and he couldn't hold in his whimper as he felt the energy leaving his master. A cold hand on his shoulder made Nathanial look up in to the reassuring eyes of Asher. Nathanial steeled himself and pushed energy at his master through the bond, as he had done for Anita.

A loud crack rocked the room and Nathanial's nose was assaulted by ozone. His energy returned to him, unused, and Harry, Remus, Bill and Severus stumbled to their chairs. Asher left Nathanial's side to take care of the dark vampire hybrid.

Belle had been floating and as she settled back down in her chair she let out a cackling laugh. It made Nathanail very uneasy.

"Oh, oh thank you Harry Potter." She turned an evil grin on Nathanial's master.

"You have learned to be very sneaky it is true, but you will need another few centuries to out maneuver me. Your contract only comes into play once I leave." Nathanial began to shake and Jean-Claude finally sat up to take notice.

"I am very hungry you see, I have not fed in a very long time and you are to tired to stop me, perhaps you should have waited to free me. " With that she loosed the Aurdur.

As it crushed down around them Harry sent up a shield around all, even Jean-Claude's group. Nathanial saw it waver and felt his energy pulled from him. He slumped against his master, hoping against hope that it would be enough.

It wavered against the red onslaught but the addition of power from the wizards stabilized it.

Harry sighed. " It won't stop until she's full. She will be able to feed off you if you choose to participate." Harry gestured to the frenzied and violent orgy Belle's party was involved in. Many of the wizards scoffed. "you don't have to leave the shield or go down there, cast a privacy charm and choose a partner."

Nathanial looked at his master wearily, he was so tired.

Harry chuckled softly and pet his hair, "Not you kitten. We're to tired. I wouldn't be very filling anyway."

He continued to pet Nathanial's hair as couples formed all around them.

Jean-Claude pulled Jason down just enough to bite him and allowed his Audur to join Belle's. He was in more control and kept it to his party. Kissa immediately went to earning her keep and sucking off Jean-Claude. He seemed more into Jason then the female vampire at his feet, regardless of the fact that, with the exception of Asher, Jean-Claude claimed to prefer women.

Neville and Bill cast charms to shield their women from the ensuing activities, and if the looks the men received for their efforts were any indication, it was rather unessessary.

As Severus was just as tired as Harry was, Asher moved to assist Sirius. The dog animagus braced himself on Remus' legs while Asher prepared him. Remus whispered instructions. His erotic words might have aroused Nathanial but he was used to being assaulted by sex.

Worried, Nathanial found Seamus and Dean. Their privacy charm covered what was surely heavy petting over their laps, but allowed them to watch the orgy around them. Occasionally they would stop allow Dean to regain control of his wolf. They had not had time to truly master it and fur occasionally rippled under Dean's skin. It was kind of sickeningly sweat. Harry chuckled at the thought and Nathanial blushed.

Somehow in the mess the twins had made it to Richard and were caught up in Jean-Claude's aurdur. Harry followed Nathanial's eyes. "They knew what they were doing." He shrugged. The twins were weird and had been after the Ulfric for a long time. Harry identified Fred as the twin in the middle, sitting astride Richard's cock as his brother sucked him off.

Damian had Noah firmly held within his arms and was drinking heavily. Noah was panting under him, rock hard. This surprised Nathanial, Damian and Noah were both strictly straight. But since they were both in Jean-Claude's spell, perhaps this was the easiest.

Charlie was sitting next to Severus who were both watching Belle's party with interest. Nathanial wondered if the Weasley just couldn't stand to watch his brothers' fuck.

Nathanial turned his attention to Jean-Claude's party. It was always interesting what pairings formed during a Aurdur feeding, provided one wasn't among them of course. Harry asked for identification which Nathanial gladly provided. He was still to tired to be physically stimulated, but he could tell his master was aroused. Harry's energy returned swiftly fueled by the supernatural powers conflicting around them.

"The two girls are Sylvie and Cherry. Sylvie is the one using her fingers." Harry grunted and Nathaniel understood that to mean 'move on' Harry wasn't interested in women. At. All..

"the woman Micah is under is Elizabeth. Remember she's Nimir-Raj now. Gregory is on her breasts, in case you couldn't tell." Harry chuckled.

Nathanial turned to Jamil and had to giggle. The homophobic wolf was face fucking an equally straight Stephen. They would probably never speak of this again. Though Nathanial remembered in detail having that thick black cock forced down his throat.

"Requiem is with Gretchen. That's probably happened at least once or twice before." Nathanial moved on. Harry really didn't like women.

"The woman riding that man is Meng Die and he's her lover Graham." He shrugged, nothing really that exciting there. He'd walked in on them doing that in most of the rooms in the circus. She had a thing for exhibition and loved to be walked in on by unsuspecting victims.

Nathanial shivered as he watched Byron force Faust's head back, exposing his neck as he fucked him from behind. He remembered vividly Byron teaching Anita how to 'fulfill' his needs. Harry's hand closing on his neck caused him to arch.

Harry chuckled and pulled him between his spread legs. He ran a hand down Nathanial's open shirt to pinch a nipple. Apparently, he wasn't tired anymore.

"Keep it up pet."

Swallowing as Harry pulled down Nathanial's pants and forced him to open up on his hard cock, Nathanial explained that Valentina and Bertoleme, the two teen vampires, were physically to young to be affected by the Aurdur.

"Huh, that would have been helpful to know." Severus harrumphed from beside them. Harry chuckled and forced Nathanial down on him harder in retaliation. Nathanial cried out and arched his back before trying to continue. He was to exhausted to become hard but the completed fullness of having his master use him in front of this many people, regardless of their inattention, was glorious.

Another look at Jean-Claude made Nathanial shake. Jason was forming the word no, over and over while Jean-Claude lifted him up and down on his hard arousal. Nathanial whispered the description and Harry growled and thrust harder.

'You're mine' echoed in Nathanial's mind and he arched and relaxed, submissive and pliant on his master's dick.

"Myro is over at the edge there pushing into Gwenith's ass." Nathanial grunted as his master pounded his prostate and then groaned when Harry stopped to wait for him to continue.

"Oh, it looks like Wicked and Truth have saved Richard. They each have a Weasley twin and have their arms wrapped around their chests to rise and lower them down. They have to do everything the same. They've probably not had sex in a long time."

Harry chuckled and allowed Nathanial to simply watch Giles approach Severus silently. The vampire didn't get very close. Charlie prevented him from gettingnear and when Severus shook his head, put the trainer in paralysis until Jean-Claude and Belle finished feeding.

Harry came on a sigh to Nathanial's sob and stroked the leopard's hair in purred, enjoying being needed and useful to his master.

Harry hadn't allowed Belle to take his energy and he, Remus, Charlie, and Severus were the only ones cognizant to oppose Belle and Jean-Claude. Their energy was flying unchecked as they absorbed the unusually high sexual frenzy. When they settled. Harry gave Belle a portkey to her assigned rooms and sent her party away as dawn was approaching fast. .

In small groups they portkey'd out, agreeing to meet Harry back in the den tomorrow for lunch and discussion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Back at Harry's manor, they had to find something to do with Harry's new guests.

"Harry?!" Hermione cried as he, Nathanial, Damian, Asher and Severus portkey'd into the den.

Harry sighed and Nathanial felt his exhaustion sharply. "Miss Granger, I will have transportation provided for you back to your parents home tomorrow. For now, Dobby will show you to a guest room."

Her eyes narrowed as she processed. "You're not going to let me stay with you?" She asked incredulously.

"No, Miss Granger, this is my home. I do not allow those I do not trust in. You are lucky that I'm simply to tired to make you leave or you'd not be staying the night."

Nathanial bit his lip when she tried to convince Harry with pleas and tears to let her stay, that she was trustworthy, his best friend.

"You're not." He whispered. Nathanial wasn't sure his voice had carried when she didn't immediately turn to him, but his master turned his body to make Nathanial more prominent so he repeated himself.

"You're not his best friend, Miss Granger." Nathanial blushed as her bright eyes turned on him. He could tell she was intelligent and that her experiences with Belle had showed her the dark side of the magical world. She had new, nearly insane, shadows in her eyes. He could tell when she flicked her gaze from Harry's hand firm and possessive on his ass and back to take in Nathanial's shy body language, that she was leaping to conclusions that while may have been correct, were ignorant.

Harry squeezed his ass gently and sent Nathanial a burst of soothing reassurance.

"Hermione, Nathanial is correct. You betrayed me and when things didn't go your way came crawling back." His eyes turned earnest in the face of her crushed sorrow, more expression then Nathanial's master ever showed to anyone but Nathanial. "I am sorry that you were captured and went through what you did, but you are not my responsibility. I will house you for the night and then return you to where you belong."

Hermione sobbed and then pointed as shaking finger at where the one Harry called Malfoy was kneeling by the entrance to the door, pointedly ignoring Severus' orders to get up. He was obviously waiting for Harry's instruction. Nathanial startled at his pose. His training must have been extensive for him to kneel at the door and wait with clasped hands and stiff form for acknowledgment. "Are you going to send him home too? Or are you going to let him stay. I see you're letting Snape stay, and are consorting with vampires and werewolves." She sneered, an ugly look when coupled with her filthy clothing, tear stained puffy face, and savagely cut hair.

When Harry didn't immediately say yes she fell to the ground in sobs. "Do you know what that monster did to me? DO YOU??." she shrieked, hurting Nathanial's ears. "He RAPED me!!" Nathanial closed his eyes against her pain. She was looking for comfort but no one here wanted to help her. Severus dug in his belt, stormed over, and handed the distraught witch a potion. She smiled at him and took it.

When she immediately collapsed in sleep Harry rolled his eyes at the potion's master who returned it with a raised eyebrow. "Did you want to hear more of that?"

Harry shook his head and called for Winky to take the girl to a warded guest room. She wouldn't be able to leave it.

London stepped out from the shadows with a small smile that, while genuine, lit his face in an eery light. "Master." He whispered melodically, and bowed to Harry. Nathanial stood his ground, hiding his fear, in case this was a challenge for Harry. London smiled at him, a shy smile that changed his face from eery to vulnerable. Blinking, Nathanial snuck a glance at Harry to find his master watching him and only him. Nathanial turned back to London confused. He smiled back in reflex and London nearly collapsed with relief only confusing Nathanial more.

"London" the vampire's relief was replaced with an honest need to prove himself worthy to Harry, something Nathanial saw and approved of though didn't know the source. "What is going on with Malfoy, and where is the box?"

"Your small elf was showing me around when you called him. When he returned with those three, he was nervous and unable to make any decisions. The girl kept distracting him by asking him questions so I told him to take the box to the safest room here and then walked the girl and your Malfoy here. He settled there almost immediately and hasn't moved." London nodded at where Malfoy was currently kneeling.

"Has he said anything?" Severus asked, fingering his belt.

"When I asked, he only said he was waiting for his new master, and would remain there until given direction."

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head on Nathanail's shoulder. "I'm to tired to deal with this right now."

Nathanial held his master soothingly as the others waited. Severus was back to barking orders at Malfoy, which were ignored. London shifted his weight from foot to foot, a show of ill-ease Nathanial hadn't ever seen on a vampire, even one as relatively young as London was. Nathanial still couldn't figure out what it was London wanted from him. His earlier relief from a mere smile seemed off some how. Finally, Harry lifted his head and nodded decisively to himself. He strolled over to join Severus near the kneeling Malfoy and Nathanial tried to figure out where Harry wanted him. He settled for sitting on the floor near the couch Harry usually sat on and waiting.

"No. I forbid it. He needs medical attention and rest and I can give it to him." Severus growled.

Harry wiped at his face in frustration, "Look, I realize that he needs medical help but he's not going to let you touch him unless I say."

"Just like a Potter to refuse a helpless man help based on nothing but the past."

"You really have no room to be telling me about letting go of the past." Severus' face tightened and Harry let out a buff of air. "I don't want to fight with you Severus. I want to help him as much as you do." He raised his voice to talk over Severus' sardonic "Of course you do". "But he needs this too. Let me bring him to the couch and then I'll see if I can get him to let you treat him."

Harry didn't wait for Severus to agree, though Nathanial saw the dark man nod. He addressed the broken, kneeling man. "Malfoy, stand up." The blonde complied. "Walk over to sit on the couch next to Nathanial."

Malfoy trudged weakly over and Nathanial stood to help. He assumed that since he was only a pet, Malfoy wouldn't be opposed to his help. He wasn't, dead eyes brightened momentarily in weary thanks as Nathanial helped him to kneel next to him. Harry and Severus followed him and Harry pulled Nathanial between his legs to give Severus room to sit on Malfoy's other side.

Damian and Asher nodded to Harry and made pointed mentions of dawn to a stubborn London, then took their leave. Harry raised an eyebrow at London who settled on the ground some distance from them, near enough to feel included, but the vampire only blushed.

Malfoy struggled to sit on the floor by Nathanial when Harry sat down. He whimpered when Harry gruffed at him to be still and continued to attempt to slide off into the floor. When Severus and Harry gave up Nathanial slid a hand between the couch and Harry's leg to tangle a finger with Malfoy's pinky. The blonde man squeezed his finger tightly and fixed his eyes on Nathanial's. The leopard focused on those eyes and obeyed Harry's instructions to help by reflex. He watched Malfoy's face so his eyes were always there if Malfoy wanted to meet them, which he did, frequently.

Nathanial only payed the barest of attentions to the doctoring Severus did to Malfoy's body. He didn't sneek glances at the wounds or make faces at the smell, though that was challenging. He understood that Malfoy was terrified and needed someone, one person, one empathetic face to focus on. Nathanial had always wished for someone to fulfill this need he himself had, had often. Everytime Malfoy met his eyes and relaxed slightly, every time Nathanial was able to ease a bit of discomfort, Nathanial felt a burst of gladness.

When it was over and Harry ordered Nathanial to help Malfoy dress in new clothes Dobby brought, Nathanial finally began to listen again.

"He should be fine until I get him home." Severus told Harry absently while returning empty vials to his potion's belt. Nathanial could sense both his master's discontent as well as Malfoy's fear.

"Severus.." Harry began but he stopped when Severus looked up at him. "I'd like to keep him here."

Severus snarled, "No, I'll not have my godson becoming one of your sluts."

Nathanial swallowed hard and jolted. He hated being called a slut, especially from someone he thought understood like Severus. When Malfoy whimpered slightly and London winced, Nathanial knew he wasn't the only one hurt. The room abruptly grew cold and a wind picked up. Harry's green eyes began to glow and he sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at Severus.

"Careful Severus. That almost sounded like you were insulting my kitten." Nathanial blushed in pleasure as his master stood up for him. Malfoy gazed longingly at Harry while London shot Nathanial envious looks. He ignored them both, focused on his master and giving him a pleased smile.

"You owe him an apology Severus." the dark wizard's lip curled in a soundless snarl that had all the subs leaning away.

"I apologize." Nathanial nodded quickly but Harry didn't accept it.

"I do not believe that was sincere Severus."

"Potter, do not play me. I am here of my own free will. I will not be subjugated by you. You are not my master."

Harry leaned forward. "Do not pretend that I am forcing you to be here Severus. You are here for Asher, because this is his home. You are here because you care for him and because we are friends, but do not think that I will allow you to miss-treat what is mine. You insulted Nathanial, and you need his forgiveness."

Severus growned his teeth, but everything Harry said was truth so he took a deep breath, pulled up fortitude from somewhere deep and apologized sincerely to Nathanial. The leopard looked away and nodded with a blush.

Harry dug his hand in Nathanial's hair to force his head to turn back and face Severus. "Do you forgive him kitten?" Nathanial nodded, "Then say it."

"I forgive you Severus."

He released a deep breath and tried to control his blush when his master released him. A harsh poke in his side had him instinctively scooting to the left, coincidentally away from Harry. London immediately lunged into the spot, leaned against Harry's leg, and smiled when Nathanial looked back at him. Nathanial didn't know if his mullish anger passed through the bond but at that moment Harry said, "London, bed. Dawn is coming."

London said, "Which room should I go?"

Harry gave him a passing confused look and then answered, "Yours"

London's unusual face twisted into an ugly pout which he directed at no-one in particular before lurching to his feet and shuffling away petulantly. Harry didn't even notice, though Malfoy and Nathanial exchanged glances. Malfoy's was almost blank with only a hint of amusement while Nathanial knew his held nothing but confusion. Why be relieved when Nathanial smiled if London hated him so? It didn't make since.

In the end, Nathanial hesitantly asked Malfoy where he'd rather go when it looked like Harry and Severus would never stop arguing. Both older men blinked slowly as if cursing themselves for never considering such a simple solution.

Looking for bravery in Nathanial's face Malfoy answered so softly only with the help of his leopard hearing did Nathanail catch it. "this boy would like to stay with his master." To his credit, Harry did not rub it in Severus' face and instead offered him a room. Severus grunted and said he'd join Asher. He'd apparently done it enough that it hardly mattered.

Nathanial stood first, stepping out of the way so Harry could regain his feet. Malfoy stayed on the ground and when Harry began walking, crawled on the floor behind them. Nathanial saw it because he was following behind Harry and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy? Why are you on the ground?" Harry groaned.

Nathanial rubbed his leg soothingly over Malfoy's side as he answered, hoping to reassure him. "This boy is vermin only barely worthy to crawl where his master's feet have been." Malfoy recited.

"Oh, I'm too tired for this. Nathanial, take care of him and bring him to our room." Harry sighed and with a parting smile for them walked off.

Malfoy's blank face cracked as Harry walked away and Nathanial took him in his arms. "He's really exhausted. He had to battle Belle and will probably have to do it again tomorrow. He needs his sleep. He's not abandoning us." Nathanial said softly and waited until the abject fear faded a little. Malfoy's blank face didn't crack again but Nathanial could tell he was soothed. "We don't have to crawl unless he orders it. Usually he doesn't put us in deep submission unless we're playing. When we're not he just wants obedience and trust. That's really his thing he wants us to trust him to take care of us." Malfoy nodded and Nathaniel knew he wasn't doing a good job.

"How about this. I'll try and explain as we go along but if you have any questions, you can ask me okay? You could ask him too but I don't think you will." Nathanial smiled at his slight joke but Malfoy didn't' even twitch. "Alright well up on your feet." His voice seemed to be calming Malfoy so Nathaniel continued to talk, more then he usually felt comfortable anyway. "We don't have to crawl, or talk about ourselves like that. You are not vermin and Harry will not think better of you for saying it. He wants us to like ourselves. He says that he does not want those unworthy, since he wants you, I'd say you are worthy." Blank grey eyes brightened at the thought and Nathanial smiled gently. " It was hard for me to believe too. It took months for Harry to convince me that I'm not a whore." Malfoy flinched and Nathanial fed Harry that through their link.

There were things Harry never called Nathanial because it hurt so much, whore, slut, pussy; it seemed as though Malfoy would have similar hangups.

When they reached their bedroom Harry was standing by the wardrobe. Nathanial nudged Malfoy and then began undressing his master. Quickly, Malfoy got with the program and helped. "I'd like a bath pets." Harry mumbled.

Malfoy shivered slightly and though both Harry and Nathanial noticed, neither mentioned it. Nathanial left them to run the bath and then stripped. He returned when the tub was full to find Harry hugging a stiff Malfoy. From the looks of Harry's swaying, Harry had been hugging him for a while. Malfoy was naked but that didn't seem to be why he was so stiff. Nathanial alerted his master through their link that the bath was ready and after a moment Harry released Malfoy.

Nathanial held the door open for both Harry and Malfoy and then waited for Harry to get settled. With a large sigh, Harry relaxed in the water. "Get in pets." Nathanial nodded to Malfoy, telling him to get in first and then Nathanial gathered the towels, soaps, oils and things Harry loved close by so that they would be in reach. Then he joined them. Malfoy leaned on him, pressing his body against Nathanial's and away from Harry. Nathanial pressed back for a second and then left to cuddle in Harry's arms. Bath's were about relaxation and Shower's for cleaning.

He reached out of the tub pulled arbitrarily and was happy with the unscented soap. He lathered up a washcloth, handed it to Malfoy and then got himself one. Without words he showed Malfoy how their master liked to be washed. As Harry's muscles relaxed Nathanial waited for his master to begin talking. Harry needed these baths to work out the stress of the body and the words to work out the stress of the mind.

"This is not a good time to be taking on a new pet, kitten." Malfoy froze but Nathanial leaned against him and sent him a wink. Harry'd already fought with Severus, he wasn't going to get rid of Malfoy now. Whatever reason caused Harry to want to take and fix Nathanial, caused him to want Malfoy too. It was a fact; and Harry never gave up.

"I should focus on him. Learning him, what he needs and fears; teaching him how to submit, and learning how to control him, how to bring him down. Instead I have to deal with Belle and she's not going to leave without a fight. I'm not sure I can protect him. I didn't make any plans for him kitten."

Malfoy, hearing why Harry was worried about taking a pet, leaned more fully on Harry in order to reach all his body. Nathanial smiled. He didn't feel threatened by Malfoy as he did with London. Malfoy needed him as much as he needed Harry and for once Nathanial felt like he could really help someone, well someone other then Harry. He knew how much Harry needed him.

"Master, how do you and Malfoy know each other?" Nathanail asked. He liked the messages they were sending Malfoy, that they wouldn't exclude him, talk behind his back. When Malfoy's eyes widened he hoped this message was getting across.

Harry's eyes slitted open and glanced at first Nathanial and then Malfoy. "Well I guess first we should call you Draco now. Is that okay?" Malfoy, Draco froze. "This boy deserves no name master." Harry pursed his lips and Nathanial ceased his rhythmic washing to let Harry sit up.

"Draco. You are mine now." He frowned at Nathanial, "Didn't you tell him how I do not own pets that are unworthy?" Nathanial flushed and nodded, apparently Malfoy hadn't understood.

When Nathanial flicked a look at Draco his mask had cracked and he was biting his lip, gazing at Nathanial with worry and fear.

"Draco." Harry commanded his attention and the mask slid back on. "I do not own pets that are unworthy." He waited, staring deeply into Draco's eyes, so deep Nathanial thought he might be reading his mind. "You and I have a past Draco, but I am not going to use that against you, if you don't use my past actions against me. We are different people now, different men, and we have a different relationship. I'm not going to punish you for acting like a kid. You were a kid, and I hardly even noticed you after fifth year." Malfoy flinched. "What Draco?"

Draco swallowed and sent a pleading look at Nathanial. "Do not look at him. If I am to be your master, then you will obey me. Tell me why me ignoring you after fifth year upset you."

Nathanial internally winced. This wasn't the time to throw around his weight. Harry sent him a mental pull on his braid and Nathanial flushed for not having faith in his master.

"I missed you." Draco whispered. Harry nodded and rewarded Draco by pulling him slowly into his arms and rubbing his cheek against the top of his hair. He didn't ask anymore questions but ordered Nathanial to join them. Slowly and carefully Nathanial settled on Draco's other side and Harry opened his right arm so Nathanial could press up against both of them. They sat like that until the water grew cold. Harry huffed and waved his hand. the water warmed and Draco's mask cracked further to allow them both to see how shocked he was.

"Yea, surely you heard that I have Old Voldies magic too." Draco cried out and backed away from Harry so fast he slipped and fell into Nathanial, forcing the leopard underwater. He struggled but Draco's limbs contently pushed him back below the water. Nathanial breathed in water and his fear spiked. He couldn't breath and the water was turning red.

Suddenly, Draco was gone and Harry was pulling him up, holding him as he threw up and choked on water. "Easy kitten" Nathanial forced the water from his lungs and collapsed, exhausted on Harry's naked chest.

When Nathanial's breathing eased he looked for Draco and found him floating in the air by the tub, wide eyed and terrified. Nathanial smiled at him wearily, showing that he wasn't angry which only calmed Draco a small amount.

"It's okay Draco" Harry said helping Nathanial out of the tub and waving Draco down. When his feet hit the ground, Draco fell to his knees, crawling forward and licking both Harry's feet. He was sobbing, pleading, "Please, so sorry so sorry, please." Nathanial took a shaky breath and met Harry's tired eyes.

"Alright, get up." Draco struggled to his feet, still pleading.

"What did you do wrong Draco?" Draco's whole body shook as he struggled to breath and Harry patiently waited.

"This boy hurt your kitten and nearly drowned him. This boy did not listen and calm down when his master said. This boy.."

"Alright." Harry held up a hand and immediately Draco stopped. "Yes you did do those things, but that is not why you will be punished." Draco rocked with the word punished but didn't begin pleading again. "You are going to be punished because you freaked out and didn't trust me. If you'd been calm and not reacted as you did, not only would Nathanial not have been injured, but it would have been resolved much faster." Draco hung his head and nodded.

A flick of his fingers had Nathanial twirling so Harry could see his head. He undid Nathanial's braid, pulling gently on the plaits until they were loose in order to look at the bleeding cut. As it was exposed, Nathanial shivered, enjoying both the burn and his master's concern. "ah kitten, I have been neglecting you again haven't I." Nathanial didn't answer, knowing that his reaction to the pain had given him away. It hadn't been to long, just a few weeks since his master took him down, but Nathanial felt it keenly.

A whispered word and the sting was gone. Nathanial tried not to miss it. Harry kissed the spot and said, "Don't worry, soon you will have wounds I put on you to enjoy." Nathanial shivered while Draco peered at them in morbid curiosity from beneath chopped bangs.

Harry sent both Draco and Nathanial into the bed room with a slap on the ass. Draco flinched and Nathanial arched into it. Nathanial handed Draco some of his sleep wear. Usually Nathanial slept in the nude but he remembered that first night with Harry and how reassuring it had been to be still wearing his shorts. Draco held the folded t-shirt and tight pants tightly but waited for Harry's command before putting them on.

"Put them on Draco. Your punishment..." Harry waved his hand and a mattress appeared on the floor, complete with pillow and heavy blankets. "Is to sleep on the floor, away from both me and Nathanial."

Draco rocked again, though Nathanial couldn't tell if it was in relief or disbelief. When Draco didn't dress fast enough, Harry barked at him. Draco scrambled to dress while falling on the mattress at the same time. It was comical but Nathanial was able to hold in the giggle. He knew that for a while, until things settled, there was potential for competition. He didn't' want that, didn't want to end up playing Draco for Harry's affection. He wasn't good at competition, always loosing so as not to hurt or challenge others. Harry rolled his eyes at Nathanial, knowing his thoughts, and Nathanial blushed.

Harry snapped his fingers once they'd all settled in for sleep and the lights turned off. "Master." Nathanial whispered. Harry grunted, "The sun will be up in a few minutes."

"I know pet."

Nathanial forced himself to complete his thought even though Harry was uncooperative. "It will come right through that window." Harry groaned and waved his hand, creating a heavy dark cloth that hung over the window.

"Good thinking Kitten. Now go to sleep." Nathanial giggled.

"Good night Draco." He whispered, giggling again when Harry sighed.

"Yes, goodnight Draco. We'll talk more about this when we wake. Wake me if you need to use the loo or if you need a drink. If you wake before us then lay there unless you need to use the loo or need a drink. Understand."

They waited, and had almost assumed Draco was sleeping when Draco said softly, "yes master, thank you master."

Harry smiled kissed Nathanial softly on the lips, pulled the leopard into his arms so that his hands were resting possessively on his ass and fell asleep. It took Nathanial a bit longer. His mind was full of the changes Draco would create and the odd riddle London represented, but finally sleep also claimed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There were all kinds of pain in life; physical, emotional, mental. Pains that stung, burned, made you numb and Draco Malfoy had lived his whole life sheltered from every one of them. His parents were mostly indifferent about him, they had no interest in the process of raising him, only the end result. House elves have really no idea how to raise or even relate to a human despite generations of wizards depending on them to do just that. Draco's every whim was instantly made reality, though they did instruct him in his father's ways.

Belle Morte was a completely different world for Draco. She, and those under her control, hurt Draco in ways Voldemort probably couldn't survive. He quickly learned to shield his mind and act completely broken even while plotting mentally. He was broken yes. There were things he would do, accepted, even craved, that he would never have before, but he was not a pet. He was not completely damaged beyond repair.

Consequently Draco was able to act contradictory to his thoughts. As he watched Harry Potter, his secret hope and rescue fantasy for five years of hell, sleep deeply with his pet, he let his mind shatter while he could afford to. Draco desperately needed to piss but coveted his relative alone time too much to wake his new owner.

Draco was capable of surviving as Potter's play thing. In fact, Draco was more confident of his abilities of compliance for Potter then he was returning to his old personality and responsibilities which Severus Snape would surely expect. That was of course if Snape didn't immediately turn Draco over to his father.

That could not be allowed. That way lay ruin.

He hated the current lack of knowledge. Draco didn't know his father's location, plans, or expectations. He didn't know what was expected of him as Potter's pet. He didn't know what kind of security from others Potter provided. Having finally amassed a small amount of respect at Belle's court through a complicated mesh of sarcasm, blackmail, and submission Draco was loath to return to the bottom of the totem pole. His first year with Belle's people, he was passed around more often then the common flu. It shamed him to be forced to return to that, but he didn't know his other options.

Nathanial whimpered in his sleep and Draco relaxed into a faux-sleep. Neither man on the bed woke however, Potter simply pulled the braided leopard deeper into his side and Nathanial relaxed. It made Draco sick.

Draco's worst fear was succumbing, drowning in his outward submissive existence, of being like Nathanial. He'd survived Belle's court, mind mostly intact, only because he could remind himself it was an act, a way to appear broken and evade punishment or attention. He ignored all the very many ways it wasn't an act. The night before had been too real, he'd have to quickly learn what was expected and gain control.

A quite pop demanded Draco's attention. The house elf rang a bell which produced a gentle ring and then disappeared. Years of experience kept Draco's face blank. An eidetic memory was torture in Belle's hand but Draco could never forget Dobby's unusually floppy ears or incongruous blue eyes.

"Mmm, you awake kitten?" Potter mumbled. His voice was rough with sleep and his stretch showed off a perfect stomach and sculpted hip bones, normally Draco's favorite body part but Draco's attention was firmly focused on the perfection that was Potter's pet Nathanial.

He was beautiful, more flawless then any of Belle Morte's supposed 'jewels'. Large glazed lavender eyes framed by a sculpted face. Nathanial wasn't rugged and manly like Potter or pixy like and feminine like Draco. He was something in between, beautiful but undisputedly masculine. Nathanial stretched his perfect, naked, body, grabbed his braid in one hand, and jolted, surprised, at Draco's avid gaze.

He grinned and Draco couldn't help but blush. It galled Draco that the effect Nathanial had on him was not only superficial.

"Yes master, and so is Draco." Nathanial said, diverting Draco's apparently unwanted attention and reminded Potter of his presence.

"Oh! Right. You sleep well Draco? Need to piss?"

"Yes Master." Draco answered both questions, having already decided honesty was expected.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Potter said, finally giving Draco a look past the flawless Dom and into the arrogant Gryffindor school boy within.

"Master, please forgive this boy!" Draco cried. Last night's extreme submission had served him well so continuing it was only logical.

Potter sighed in exasperation. "Well, you have permission but come back as soon as you're done." Draco cursed Potter's forethought. He'd planned on using a spell he invented that suspended reality in a bubble around Draco's person. It would have allowed him to watch Potter and Nathanial together without him as neither Nathanial's super human senses nor Potter's magical prowess could access him. It could also be done wandlessly, as his wand was long gone. It was a strategy Draco had perfected at Belle's court and was the secret to his survival.

Instead, Draco rushed through a quick clean up and relieved himself before hurrying to his new master's side.

"I'm so sorry master." Nathanial was near tears by the time Draco returned.

"I think perhaps we should postpone your responsibilities until after Belle leaves."

"NO!" Nathanial wailed, louder then Draco ever expected the timid leopard to speak to Potter. "No please! I just forgot. Master, Harry, I can do it I just forgot. Please don't...don't loose faith in me..."

Draco winced, though externally he bowed his head. It was pet edict to not watch another pet's punishment unless ordered. Nathanial was badly brainwashed if he was begging for Potter's respect rather then leniency.

"Alright Nathanial, if you think you can keep up with your daily duties I'll let you, but I will be punishing you for your failure."

Internally, Draco let himself relax. Potter couldn't be hard to control if he gave deals like this: escaping punishment and burdens, or have daily duties and be punished. Not a hard choice to make.

"Yes, I understand and deserve it." Draco nearly fell over.

"Alright kitten." Potter said with a soft smile Draco was sure hid danger, "Your choice made me happy and I'm even more pleased you didn't choose it for that reason." Draco scoffed and his reality righted.

Nathanial was a better manipulator then Draco gave him credit for. Playing on Potter's since of fair play and honor by agreeing to punishment and making himself indispensable would give Nathanial leeway later on. It also reinforced his position as Favorite Pet now that the beautiful leopard had competition.

"But you still will be punished," Potter continued, "go pick out a paddle and grab the thin blue plug while I chat with Draco." Draco gulped.

Potter turned on the bed to better see Draco who was kneeling where the mattress he'd slept on used to be.

"As you can see I have a wonderful pet so I imagine that you've been trying to figure out where you fit in." Nathanial returned with a bright blue plug that was thin and pliable and a flat wooden paddle permeated with holes. He held them out to Potter who took them absently. "Truth is, I don't need a pet and before you go thinking I'll get rid of you or am doing this out of pity or whatever, I'll just tell you why I want you."

He pulled Nathanial on his lap, naked ass in the air and warmed the flesh with slaps from his hand. Nathanial only sighed, face blissful.

"You might remember from Hogwarts that I thrive when needed. I used to run all over the school saving people." Draco did remember, it had been his joy to stop him. "That carried over into adulthood, believe it or not. It's the reason I first chose my kitten here, though he hardly needs me now."

Nathanial arched up in protest, nearly angry, but Potter settled him down. "I know, I know, but you need me differently now then you did. When I met you, you were a broken sub. You were terrified of any change because you had no foundation. It has been my honor to see what you've become with a support base, to be that support base." Nathanial twisted and looked at his master with an expression so full of longing and fear, an emotion Draco knew all to well. It was the same expression Draco had worn just before his father sealed the deal with Belle and signed away Draco's freedom. Potter recognized it as well and his face hardened.

"Nathanial! You are wearing my marks in your skin, tattooed in ink and ritual. Do you still think I will give you up? It's not possible anymore even if I was capable of getting tired of you. You're mine forever silly kitten." Nathanial blushed and slunk back down to accept the increasingly hard slaps from his master.

"Anyway, though I still have Nathanial, I'd like to provide you with the support you need and eventually you will get strong enough to stand on your own or with someone we both trust. Should you accept, you'd be my sub not my pet. I'd have fewer rights over you but you'd still be subject to my control."

"What rights?" Draco slipped out before he could stop himself. He knew better, questions were demands for answers and pets, subs, whatever had no right to demand anything.

Potter raised an eyebrow at Draco's wince and chuckled " It's a good question, one you have the right to ask. My pets are mine in every way possible. I've had quite a few subs, but Nathanial is my first pet. My pet's are mine, heart, body, and mind. He has no rights to his own thoughts, or secrets, or past. I am constantly in his mind and his body. Because pet's are forever and subs are not. Your mind will be secure except in two conditions, if what's in your mind is hurting you or someone else. Likewise I won't be having sex with you, though I may orchestrate situations with Nathanial. This isn't a usual feature with my subs but I feel it important with you."

Draco wasn't sure if it was Nathanial's inclusion that was unusual or the no sex bit, but wasn't about to press it. He understood that what Potter was offering had no checks. So while it sounded fantastic, it could, and probably would, change at the moment's notice.

"I see you're skeptical. Well that will change as the offer continues to stand. The only physical punishment you'll ever receive from me is the one I'm giving Nathanial now. Your arse, my hand, my lap. There are five rules that will get you a spanking, everything else will result in the withholding of extras like desert, trips out, or sleeping in my bed, things like that. I'll tell you the rules after Nathanial's punishment."

Potter waved a hand, releasing a flood of magical pressure so powerful Draco could taste it. Nathanial's legs bent and the bed melted around his knees, trapping the leopard across Potter's lap, arse completely exposed.

Potter reached for the blue plug, lubed it up and slowly began inserting it into his helpless pet. Over Nathanial's moaning Potter said, "Your punishments will not include the plug and you'll have a pre-determined amount of spanks. With my kitten here, it's more about a mind-set and emotional goal. Sometimes he gets where I want him quick, but I doubt that's how it will be today."

He ordered Nathanial to bear his face to Draco who was instantly astonished by the other sub's expression. He'd expected Nathanial to be, at the least, fearful of what Potter could and would do. Instead, Nathanial looked eager, and desperate for Potter's attention but still shamefaced that he'd disobeyed. Draco couldn't understand it. The leopard's manipulations were so far beyond anything Draco could grasp. Potter couldn't even see the leopard's face. How did Nathanial expect Potter to react and understand this calculated move if he couldn't see it.

Potter continued warming Nathanial's arse and thighs with hard slaps from his hand. Nathanial gasped, moaned, and struggled as it became harder to take and the plug aroused him. "This is a punishment pet. You're not allowed to cum." Nathanial moaned heavily. "Why are you being punished Pet?"

Nathanial groaned at a particularly hard slap but answered through his gasps. "I didn't wake you up. I didn't obey and didn't live up to your expectations. I disappointed you."

"Good, that's good Pet." Potter picked up the paddle and gave Nathanial a rainbow of welts with it. Draco could see the swollen marks left by the holes. "I am disappointed. I expected better of you. But once you are punished all will be forgiven. So I want you to give up control to me."

Potter waited, using the paddle to stroke the flesh in smooth circles while Nathanial slowly relaxed. "That's it pet. This is my right and my responsibility. Give it up."

He then stopped talking and worked Nathanial over with the paddle. Nathanial groaned and moaned. Draco could see Nathanial was hard but couldn't understand it.

"Master, Master." Nathanial whispered over and over. He shuddered as Potter continued to punish him.

The rhythmic slapping of wood on flesh faded into the background as Draco watched Nathanial slip deeply. He became aware of a pressure, a pulling that felt like the room was sucking him in, towards Potter. Nathanial felt it too. He groaned and begged pleading with Potter and his cries of Master became desperate.

"It's mine Nathanial. Everything about you is mine. Give it up. I can control it. Its mine, give it to me."

The pressure increased until Draco could hardly breath. It compressed him and forced him to the ground. He knew it was centered around the leopard and his body convulsed and he began to cry out loudly. Nathanial's skin shuddered and then ripped as fur erupted. Bones lenghtened and Nathanial exploded outward with a scream. The pressure firmed and Draco was covered in the goo that comes from a change. Draco wiped it from his eyes to see Potter crooning and cleaning a Leopard man in Nathanial's place.

"That's right kitten. All mine."

"Yours." Nathanial whispered, the 's' hissing against fanged teeth, and Potter released him. Nathanial curled up around Potter as he was now to long to sit in the wizard's lap. Nathanial's purring vibrated the bed and Draco wasn't sure what to think.

Draco had seen plenty of changes. Belle kept an assortment of cats for her food and pleasure. Draco knew their mannerisms and culture as they were his competition. Draco was the only human Belle had, until she caught Granger only a few weeks ago. Wizards cannot change into Vampires like muggles, with only three bites. Belle would need to drain him completely and then feed him blood. She did not for many reasons but the most pressing was that Draco would loose his magic, and she had use for it.

Despite Draco's experience with lycans, he'd never seen a wizard force a change. Only vampires with animals to call or Alphas could do that. That Potter could, proved that he was more dangerous and unexpected then Draco'd first assumed. He knew now that Potter's relationship with his pet was more convoluted then first appeared. If Potter was in Nathanial's mind, he would know the leopard's manipulations and if he could control Nathanial's beast, then he had more power over the lycan then Draco gave him credit for. This put a new twist on their interactions that Draco would have to figure out.

They sat there for some time while Draco shivered in gooey change he wasn't brave enough to wipe off. Belle had made him bathe in it when she found out his aversion to certain textures. He would not give Potter the same ammunition.

Finally Potter pushed Nathanial behind him where the leopard man curled up around Potter's back still purring. They both turned serene looks on Draco.

Curious, Potter waved his arm and vanished the liquid change. "How are you Draco?"

"I am cold master." Draco knew tops wanted accurate and short responses to questions. He did not expect Potter to rectify the situation.

"Come here Draco."

Draco crawled forward and was pulled into Potter's lap. Nathanial curled closer to put his head in Draco's lap and continued purring.

"Did Nathanial's punishment frighten you?"

Draco shook his head. He wasn't afraid, he'd experienced much worse then what Potter dished out. He was confused about the emotion he'd felt and how Potter had forced Nathanial to change. Nathanial should have been experienced enough to hold out longer. Draco had seen Lycans hold out loosing control for days before braking and changing even if they were a vampires animal to call. And never had he seen a lycan loose control without an orgasm.

But Potter took Draco at his word and changed the subject.

"I'd like to tell you the rules and how our daily lives would work. Then you will have until after lunch to decide if you'd like to be my sub or go with someone else. There will be no repercussions should you chose someone else and I will abide by your decision. Be reminded though that this will be the last decision you get to make for a while should you choose me."

He petted Draco's sparse hair and kissed his cheek. "So the rules. You will trust me. What I say to you is truth. If I say the sky is purple, you will believe me. If you don't you will get five spanks. You will obey me. I will order you to kneel and you will, I will order you to keep silent and you will. Each time you do not obey me immediately, you will get ten spanks. You will not hurt yourself. You will not put yourself in situations where you will be harmed by others. Each time this happens you will get twenty spanks. You will not let anyone else touch you without my permission. There will be no situations where someone will brush by you on accident, so there should be no problem there. Touching against your will, I will take into consideration, but you should run or call for me. Each time someone other then me or Nathanial touches you, you will get thirty spanks. You will not lie to me. I ask you a question and you tell me the truth, the whole truth. For every lie you will get ten spanks. You and I will keep a count and then deal out punishment every night before sleeping. If your count is less then mine, the punishment will double."

He waited for a moment.

"Repeat them back to me."

"One trust you, two obey you, three do not harm myself, four do not let others touch me without permission, five do not lie."

Potter nodded with a grin and kissed Draco softly on the neck. Something warm in his chest made Draco shiver. He did not understand his reaction to Potter's happiness but he liked the warm feeling.

"That's it Draco. Those are the rules. Only for breaking those will you be punished.

Draco nodded hoping it was true but refusing to be optimistic. It was likely that punishments for other things would be worse.

Potter turned Draco's head so that Draco was forced to lean on Potter's firm chest. One hand settled in Nathanial's hair which somehow still remained despite his change to Leopard man. Sighing deeply, Potter breathed them in.

"I believe this will be nice."

Draco let himself relax into Potter's hold, knowing Potter wanted it and hoping it would make Potter underestimate him. He did not acknowledge the small part of him that enjoyed the caring contact.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Potter made them get dressed so they could go get lunch. Nathanial was so much larger in this form that he couldn't wear his clothes.

"I could change back master."

Potter smiled, "I know but I like you like this. Wear some of my pants. You can change back after Lunch.

Nathanial let Potter pull him down into a kiss. It looked sick and odd from where Draco was watching. Nathanial's mouth was to big, his skin furry and Potter's tongue disappeared into it.

Potter gazed up at the leopard serenely, reminding Draco that Potter had constant access to the leopard's mind and creating a cascade of panic.

Not only was Nathanial an excellent manipulator he had to also be a better occlumens then even Severus Snape to keep out Potter's concentrated strikes. Draco knew full well the rumors of a mental attack on the Dark Lord that had resulted in his squib-hood. It was on these rumors that his father had built his empire. Someone that powerful was out of Draco's league.

But it was not in Draco to give up. He would wait, watch and learn. He would bide his time, interacting with these two as expected until they believed him broken. Then he would enact his master plan. Admittedly, Draco had no master plan, but he would when the time was right. Draconius Malfoy would have his freedom and his revenge.

Lunch ended up being a conglomerate of chaos. Harry was an eye of serenity in a room of loud rambunctious people Draco knew and didn't know who all had expectations and desires. The wizards knew him immediately and their reactions were varied and many. He was shocked to realize that only Snape questioned Harry's claim on him, the others accepted it uneasily. They wondered about him, asked him probing questions about his life after the war and in Belle's company. After each question Draco would glance at Harry who would give permission with a nod or refuse with the shake of his head. Draco was relieved that Harry refused a majority of the questions.

The peace that came from following orders helped him deal with the push and pull of those clamoring for Harry's attention. He and Nathanial sat at Harry's side and as the reports came in Draco leaned further into his master. Finally Harry pushed Draco to the floor so he could lean on Harry's legs. a feeling of contentment, submission, and peace enveloped him but Draco was not foolish enough not to pay attention to the reports coming in.

"I was able to open the chest but the boy has proven unhelpful," Bill Weasley told them. "The eye its self is beyond anything I've ever seen, the spells hiding it are so detailed and complete that I could spend months studying them. In fact, I'd very much like to do that. Are you in a hurry to get at the Eye?"

Harry shook his head, "There isn't an emergency yet, but you can expect Belle will try to get it back. I want to understand it and have it a known entity before she brings it into play. You have tonight for sure, she will be scoping out the land tonight. Things didn't go her way last night and she'll need time to reevaluate her plans. One night is all I can give you though so use it wisely."

Bill nodded, "in that case, I'd like some help."

"Its not wise to bring in others right now." Remus leaned forward in his seat, his fingers pointed and resting over his mouth in contemplation. Draco remembered this gesture as one of concerned thought. The werewolf used it frequently when he called Draco in to discuss his lacking grades third year.

Bill sighed sadly, "Well then, can you spare some wizards to help me?"

Harry laughed softly, grinning in amusement, "Well you'll have to ask them."

Severus nodded from his seat, "I would like a chance to examine it."

There was a poignant silence as the light wizards watched Harry. He pursed his lips at them and nodded at Severus. "Sure, I shouldn't need you tonight. Your legilimancy wouldn't be able to tell me anything I won't be able to divine. She will be planning but I can find out her plans at a later date."

Draco swallowed and sat up a little taller. He wet his lips in anticipation for speaking amongst this crowd. Luckily Nathanial saw it and must have transferred it to Harry. Harry looked down at Draco and smiled gently.

"Master." Draco's voice was rough and dry with nerves. He wet his lips once more. "She knows of legilimancy and has a counter." Several of the wizards hissed and an unfamiliar dark haired man said roughly, "What else did you tell her Feallaire." Draco winced at the insult.

"Sirius, what did you call him." The man, now identified as Draco's cousin tossed his head to the side and turned his nose up. Harry glared at him and then around the table until he hit Bill who was also wincing.

"Bill, tell me now!"

"It's old Gaelic. Very loosely it means traitor but its connotations are what make it an insult. It is a term used for those who betray their people, their race, or their creed. Wizards in the past used it for people who sold our secrets to the outside races, muggles, Vampires..." He trailed off as his meaning became clear.

Harry jerked his face back to Sirius and bared one side of his mouth in a soundless snarl. "How long did you last Sirius, before the Dementors had every last secret from your mind? A day? a week? Draco lasted years. I cannot believe you of all people..."

Sirius had dropped his head and closed his eyes as Harry's barbs struck home. Draco leaned harder on Harry's leg, overcome by the vicious defence. Never in his life had Draco been so thoroughly defended.

Remus raised his hand to halt Harry's words and Harry trailed off panting to gain control of himself. Nathanial and Draco both leaned on him heavily in support.

Harry huffed out a cleansing breath and turned away from his godfather. "Draco, you were saying."

Draco swallowed heavily but Harry put a hand on his negligible hair and rubbed. In his mind, the other people faded away until it was only Harry and Draco. "Vampires have never worried about Legilimancy because their shields are supremely strong. Only the most talented and the most powerful could get through even the weakest of them and She has never been weak. When I was...acquired...I had only a rudimentary control over shields and only theoretical knowledge of Legilimancy. Still, I used it on the mortals in her court to gather Intel." He paused unsure he wanted to continue.

"Draco.." Harry prompted in a hard tone.

"I don't think anyone knew it was me. The vampires are always in our minds so they probably just thought it was one of them if they felt me, which they probably did, I am probably like a hammer."

The Weasley twins huffed out surprised chuckles at his small joke. Draco had forgotten anyone was there and so his nerves returned. Harry used two hands to capture Draco's face and attention.

"When did She find out?" Harry asked.

"Granger." There were hissed intakes of breath but Draco couldn't see who it was. He was captured by his master and they faded again to the wayside. "She...didn't last long." He paused again hoping Harry would give him some clue how much he wanted to know about Granger's torture and breaking.

"Tell me about the legilimancey." Draco nodded within Harry's hands.

"She was inconsolable after a while, so I tried to...I tried to help her build shields but she was so gone that when she realized I was in her mind she told Her. She said she could create an external buffer which would put out harmless thoughts to any invaders. I don't know if she succeeded but she wasn't around my area anymore. I didn't see her until...we were here. She didn't look so bad when I last saw her. That may be an indication she failed."

Harry smiled at him and leaned forward to chastely kiss his lips. Draco moaned at the contact, an instant and trained response. Snape made disgusted sounds.

The rest of the talks centered on Jean-Claude's admission that Belle would most assuredly force a power competition. There would be two or three rounds; the first would be lightning quick mental attacks on Harry and Jean-Claude where she would attempt to roll them under her power. The next would be disguised as a feeding but she would likely turn it into a pleasure game: who can make their victim cum the fastest or hardest. She would set the standard there.

Harry needed two volunteers, for himself and Jean-Claude. He assured them that he would not expect them to service her.

"That's good mate." Fred spoke up.

"Yea," His brother added, "We thought about volunteering,"

"Those Wicked Truth guys weren't so bad," Fred continued.

"But after seeing what she did to Draco here," George pointed unnecessarily at Draco's lack of hair, and emaciated body.

"We'll pass on her." Fred finished.

Harry nodded without a smile. "that's fine. I made it clear to Jean-Claude that they're not getting a drop of magical blood."

"Potter," Severus interrupted, "If she has fed on Draco or Miss Granger then she will be addicted to the magic in their blood. She will crave it like a drug, and be most unreasonable and dangerous if it isn't available."

Harry nodded, "That's something I didn't know and all the more reason not to provide her with any."

Harry thought for a moment. "In fact, if I didn't need protection for my kitten who's performing, I'd make you all stay here and go it alone."

Several wizards protested and the lycan's who had until now turned their animal like focus on him. Draco felt very vulnerable being near the subject of such concentrated attention.

Harry held up a hand for silence and it was given slowly, "Severus, how long do you suppose she will last before the addiction affects her reason."

Severus sighed, "She is very old and so probably a night or two, her underlings however..."

Draco nodded in confirmation when Harry glanced at him to see if he'd been fed on by those here. "I'd say their irrationality will be apparent tonight. When was the last time you were fed on Draco?"

Harry nodded permission so Draco answered Snape, "She fed on me before our arrival here, my blood held the curse at bay better then the others. Even Granger's didn't help as much. She was bled nearly dry by the others." Draco swallowed back the image of the vampires descending on her screaming body, teeth exposed.

Harry nodded, "Alright then. You're staying here. I wasn't going to take you anyway, but now its official. Richard?" He called out to the Ulfric, "What I know of vampires says that they grow attached to a mortal if they feed on them to often for to long a time period. Do you know if that's true?"

Richard nodded, "Yes a pomme de sang is a life time job. A vampire who is attached to a mortal will make them their pomme, when they die or leave, the Vampire usually takes another one quickly." The wolves turned to a subby blond wolf to sat up straighter in defiance of their gazes.

"I see. Is that an emotional attachment?"

Richard tilted his head and his eyes were far away. "It's like a favorite possession. Some vampires translate that into emotion, but Belle will probably not. She will not care for a possession's feelings any more then she would a table or a chair. All she will feel is that the mortal is hers and she will feel possessive of them, nearly obsessively so."

Harry quickly etched out his plan which was bounced around and added to by the Ulfric and Nimir-Ra and those with them until it was agreed on by all.

Lunch broke then and the various factions mingled and talked and introduced themselves. Slowly but surely Draco was separated from Harry and pushed from the crowd. He leaned against a wall in relief, needing its support. He was tired. His body still weak from his ordeal with Belle. It was a condition he was used to, but was no less irksome.

"Draco" Snape's voice shocked Draco but he was too used to controlling his reactions to jerk.

"Professor." Draco responded politely.

"Severus, really, I'm your Godfather Draco."

Draco nodded, his eyes cooling, "You told me when I entered Hogwarts not to expect anything from you as my Godfather. When I graduated, I had hoped..." Draco pursed his lips. He was not up to word games. It shocked him how weak his constitution had become. He hadn't tried word games with Belle's court in years. Astonished by the strength of his desire for someone to buffer for him, Draco could only look around for Harry.

"Hmm yes well that's in the past." Severus continued coldly. "I have prepared potions for your appearance and health." He deftly pulled out a container of several vials and pushed them at Draco. He grabbed them in reflex, nearly dropping the load.

"Careful, you idiot." Severus hissed. Draco winced, this interaction with Severus was reinforcing his choice to stay with Harry. He simply wasn't capable of being as smooth and calculated as Severus expected of him.

Severus reached into the load uncorked a vial and held it to Draco's mouth. "Here drink this one first, you look ridiculous without hair." Draco jerked his head away but the wall at his back and the box in his arms prevented further retreat.

The vial at his lips tipped up and the potions was poured into his mouth. Draco was unwilling but years of training betrayed him and he swallowed, choking only a little as some of it went down his esophagus.

Draco glanced away from his godfather, a futile effort to distance himself from this. He met the eyes of a tall black man and held them. The man was broad and his waist tapered to a lean point but Draco only got impressions of the rest of him; dark skin, hint of a black goatee. Draco was lost in the large dark compassionate eyes which were soft in sympathetic passivity.

"Severus." Draco was relieved to hear Harry's shout from across the room. Bodies fell to the wayside as Harry stormed across the floor, Nathanial trailing gracefully behind him. He ripped the vial from Severus' hand and pushed the box into Nathanial's waiting arms. What the leopard did with it Draco couldn't see.

"What was that?" Harry demanded, hands running over Draco's face and through the quickly growing blond hair. It itched as it sprouted from his scalp but Draco didn't scratch at it or draw attention to it.

"Obviously it is a restorative potion." Severus commented sarcastically, pointing at Draco's quickly growing hair.

"You're telling me, that you forced my sub to drink a potion, knowing I'd kick your arse for it, and what you gave him was for his appearance? Not his apparent bad health, or many wounds, but his hair was worth that to you? Now do you see why he's better with me?" Draco turned behind Harry's shoulder which was broad enough to hide him from the many curious faces and Severus incredulous eyes.

"Of course that wasn't the only potion he will be taking, but surely you do not expect me to allow him to continue to be humiliated just on your say so."

Harry hissed and his fists clenched repeatedly. Nathanial moved in between Harry and Draco and wrapped the smaller sub in his large furry arms. He was still cat man and so was large enough to completely shelter Draco.

Draco smiled up at him slightly. "Thank you," he whispered. Nathanial leaned down to nuzzle his hair. It was now long enough to hit his shoulders, Draco was fleetingly concerned about when it would stop.

Draco had missed most of the argument but heard Severus say, "Draco, when you are done participating in Potter's charade, you will have a place with me."

Measured footsteps alerted Draco to Severus retreat. Nathanial moved out of the way so Harry could have access.

"Draco, did you want me to call him back? I told you that you would have a choice, a last choice. Do you want me to call him back?"

"NO!" Draco cried clutching to Harry's arms. His mind replayed Severus' expectations and how they'd hammered at Draco's fragile strength, how he had looked for Harry for rescue. He knew Harry wouldn't help him if he wasn't getting something out of it. The tales of Potter's fervent defense of those under his protection were nearly legendary in some circles. Draco desperately wanted to be apart of that.

Harry smiled and chuckles from the audience reminded Draco that he was making a fool of himself. He flushed heavily and pulled away. Harry stopped him, gently running his knuckles over Draco's face. "There is no need to be embarrassed Draco. Most of them are just jealous."

"Master" Nathanial's soft rasp interrupted any comment Draco may have made. "I would like permission to change back."

Harry nodded, "Yes, you need to save your strength."

Draco watched with avid fascination, never having seen a shift so graceful or seamless. Nathanial smoothed into human skin, barely any shift seeping from him. The fur simply fell to the side as he shrunk in size.

"Wow," one of the wizards whispered, Draco thought it was his cousin's keeper.

Nathanial blushed.

"Well he'd better be good at it," one of the twins chattered out.

"Considering he gets payed to do it in public." The other finished.

The room exploded in chuckles, not because they were loud but because of the density of people.

"Stay near me Draco." Harry instructed as he and Nathanial worked the room again. Draco watched rather then listened. Nathanial fluttered around the room, not at all ashamed of his naked chest or exposed marks. His grace shamed Draco, he would never be a social butterfly to dance around people. That they all loved him was evident with every aborted touch or longing look.

Draco sighed.

"He's something else isn't he." A deep voice rumbled behind Draco. He jerked slightly and then instantly found Harry. Potter winked at him but continued talking to the Ulfric. Draco took that as permission to talk.

"Who?" Draco glanced at the man beside him out of the corner of his eye to find he was speaking to the owner of the compassionate eyes that had soothed him during Snape's unexpected pressure.

"Nathanial."

Draco nodded, glancing briefly at his fellow sub. His attention was split between the dark man at his side and his master and didn't have more room for Nathanial's movements.

"Do you want to be like him?" The man asked.

Draco shrugged. The man next to him commanded attention, the other lycanthropes gave him space, but he also soothed something in Draco. "I'm not." Draco said finally.

"No," The man's chuckle vibrated along Draco's spine and he recognized it as attraction, "You are not."

Draco wasn't really sure what that meant and so didn't comment. He stood, leaning on the wall next to this dark man for a moment.

"Your name?" Draco asked quietly.

"Noah."

Draco smiled softly, "Draco."

Noah bowed his shaved head.

"Can I ask you a question Noah?" Draco winced at the opening, he rather hoped this Noah wouldn't use that tired old line.

"Yes." Noah said instead making Draco smile.

"I can tell you are a lycan," Draco began slowly, he hadn't questioned someone in a long time, "But you aren't Nimir-Ra. Why do they avoid you so?" Draco shrugged a shoulder indicating the wary looks sent Noah's way.

Noah sighed and turned to look at Draco directly. Draco couldn't hold his eyes though, even though they were soft instead of angry, and turned away. Before Noah could answer, Nathanial appeared and latched onto Draco, tugging him away with scared wary eyes in Noah's direction. Draco let him but he didn't miss Noah's sadness nor his regret.

"Nathanial?" Draco questioned softly.

Nathanial tugged Draco straight to Harry who raised an eyebrow at Nathanial. The Leopard blushed but didn't stop until they were up in Harry's space. "He's...he scares me." Nathanial confided and Harry nodded.

Draco glanced back at Noah, confused and found the large black man leaning on the wall, arms crossed. His face was stone but his eyes were deep pools that Draco again lost himself in.

"We'll talk about it later kitten." Harry said but Draco heard it as if through water.

In the end, Draco decided he would take Harry up on his offer and strengthen himself. He would become someone who could stand on his own and then he would find love; the kind of love Harry and Nathanial shared.


	28. Chapter 28

**/An: Hello, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I really have no excuses. Real life sucks sometimes. I'd tell you all about my ailing relatives and my new attempt at having a future but I know you are here to read Harry Potter fanfiction and not about me. Here it is, its hot and dirty and really not acceptable for this site. There's a lot of sex so I'll put up a big warning in the middle so it breaks your concentration but also prevents me from being reported. **

**Warning SEX SEX SEX**

Night approached on wings that beat nearly audibly. The hours surrounded by friends new and old had done little to prepare Harry or settle Nathanial for the coming night with Belle Morte and her crew. With only three hours until dusk, Harry adjourned to his playroom with an eager Nathanial and a nervous Draco.

The heavy wooden door closed behind them with a solid thunk that shut out the world. Nathanial instantly relaxed, his limbs loosened and tension in his face disappeared. The leopard stripped completely and knelt elegantly on the padded floor to rest his hands on his thighs. Draco awkwardly copied him.

Harry smiled at them and walked up to kiss each on the forehead. It gentled Nate who released a gust of hot air on Harry's thigh but Draco tensed further.

From his pocket Harry pulled his time turner and after enlarging its chain he spread it around the room so all was incorporated in the magic. Then he spun it 9 times.

When he checked, Harry found Draco following his movements, fear swimming behind his eyes.

"Draco, my dove, I don't like explaining myself." Harry extended his hand and caught the aborted movement as Draco tried not to flinch away. All Harry did was pull Draco back so he was leaning against Harry's legs while they both watched Nathanial breathe and relax into his sub space. "I hate it that everyone out there questions everything I say and do. 'Why did you go with the red outfit Harry? You look so good in green." Harry mocked them and Nathanial smiled at him, the leopard's movements were slow and loose but Harry knew there was still a tightness yet to fully vacate Nathanial's muscles. The removal of this pressure and rigidity in Nathanial was Harry's challenge, and his pleasure.

"In here I expect total and complete submission. I want you to trust me."

Harry released Draco and stepped back, pleased to see Draco catch himself as he leaned back following Harry's body with his own.

He stepped on a nearby red stone which activated the magic and summoned Nathanial's flogging bench. Behind Harry, Nathanial moaned.

"Control yourself, pet," Harry told him, grinning. "We have plenty of time now."

Harry didn't react to the quieter groan of desperate need.

"Draco, come here." Draco obeyed with a swiftness born of the clear need to avoid punishment that also decorated his face.

With a strong and gentle but unrelenting hands Harry positioned Draco on the bench facing him with his back resting on the thinly padded support plank. He strapped a suede lined band around Draco's chest to hold him in place and used gentle strokes up and down his sides to sooth him when Draco whimpered.

"Because you don't know me or trust me I'll explain my plans for tonight just this one time. After that you'll be guilty of doubting me if you fear me in here." Draco's pupils dilated in fear. "Do you remember the punishment for doubting me?"

"F-f-five smacks," Draco stuttered, is voice raspy. Each time Draco spoke in this new husky deep voice brought on by the damage he'd suffered under Belle's hands, Harry was surprised anew. It wasn't that he forgot how damaged Draco was, but as Draco was silent most of the time Harry could trick himself into believing the same spoiled arrogant tone would come forth every time Draco opened his mouth. Harry refused to let it anger him. Anger had no place in the playroom.

"Yes dove. Good." Harry kneeled on the bench to kiss Draco on the cheek in praise and Draco held steady to accept it.

"Here pet," Harry called and Nathanial appeared beside him instantly.

Harry maneuvered Nathanial into place with a hand on his low back and one on his shoulder. He then strapped the subs together chest to chest and groin to groin. Nathanial was sporting half wood and Draco jerked hard in his restraints and whimpered when he felt it.

Nathanial tensed, unsure what to do as Harry was still guiding him down. "Easy," Harry said softly. Draco's eyes were wild as he trembled and whimpered. Harry released Nathanial who backed up but Harry stopped him from leaving completely. Nathanial sat on the bench and Harry kneeled and gripped Draco's hand softly.

Any kind of full touch would be too much for Draco while he was in this mental space, even if it was for comfort.

"It's okay Dove," Harry said softly. "Let me explain for you. Nathanial is nervous, he hasn't performed in almost 2 months and is worried that he'll fail and shame me." Nathanial dropped his head in acknowledgement and flushed, though his eyes never left Draco. "I realize you're afraid that I'll lose you back to her or be just like her, but I can promise you that won't happen." Draco met Harry's eyes at the promise and Harry was relieved to see a small slimmer of derision among the ocean of doubt and fear. "I'm not going to promise never to hurt you because accidents can happen. You can talk to Nathanial later about misunderstandings and how I can get busy and forget him on occasion." Draco was calming slightly and Harry let his other hand drop to Draco's knee to rub little circles on the skin there.

"Tonight I mean to take our minds off of it and used my time turner to give us the time to do it. As I promised, I have no intention of fucking you or touching you in any way more sexual than this." Harry squeezed Draco's hand and knee for effect. "I'm going to strap Nathanial to you so that while I hurt him he rubs against you. Of course, he's not going to cum until I say." Harry shot Nathanial a pointed eyebrow and the leopard nodded and blushed, his dick, which had softened in the face of Draco's now relenting fear, lifted again.

"This is your first experience with us so I understand if you'd rather sit in the corner and watch," Harry told Draco seriously. There was disappointment of course but Harry was a better dom and a better man than to allow his pleasure to determine what was best for his subs, especially with such fear. Sometimes it wasn't about sex.

Draco watched them for a moment, staring pointedly at Nathanial's cock which stood hot and heavy near Draco's leg, almost close enough to touch. Harry knew Nathanial wouldn't be embarrassed, He loved to be watched. There was not one part of Nathanial that was unworthy of attention.

"I…" Draco started and then cleared his throat against the remaining mucous thick slime that coated his throat from his panic. "I would like to try." There were so many words, explanations, and demands that battled in Draco's mind and got caught in his throat, unable to be spoken, that Draco wanted them to know and was desperately afraid for them to know at the same time. He wanted to be worth something. He wanted to have pride again. He wanted to be desirable again. Whether or not Harry understood Draco didn't know but Harry grinned softly and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco recognized it as conditioning but it was nice and soft and pleasant and was a better reward than anything Belle had ever come up with.

Rising, Harry held out hand for support while Nathanial returned and rested carefully against Draco. Lavender eyes were quiet and concerned but also excited and Draco couldn't help but be moved by them.

Draco's arms wrapped around Nathanial and Harry smiled and rubbed them into place gently. "Good Draco, I want you to touch him." Harry lifted Nathanial's hands one at a time and lashed them into chains that hung from the ceiling. As Harry moved him Nathanial relaxed more completely into Draco, allowing the smaller sub to support his weight. He held his hips off of Draco until Harry finished tightening the restraints.

Harry placed a solid hand on Nathanial's low back and pushed, keeping constant eye contact with Draco to watch for the return of the panic. When Nathanial had finally relaxed into the contact and Draco continued to be mostly at peace with it, Harry released them and said, "Nathanial needs to relax. I expect him to completely forget about you and react instinctively. He will not hurt you, but he will likely hump you and cum on you and he will most definitely cry on you." Harry grinned at Nathanial's smile and Draco's calm.

Harry smacked Nathanial's thigh and when the leopard gasped and rocked forward slightly, he did it again and again until Nathanial was practically humping Draco. The blonde bit his lip at the suddenness of it and made sure to keep his hands resting on Nathanial's skin in the exact place Harry had placed them.

Seeing it, Harry stood and asked, "How many ribs does he have Draco?" Draco blinked and twisted to try and see but Harry shook his head. "Count them, with your hands."

With one finger Draco pocked at Nathanial but Harry stopped him again, "no like this." He grabbed Draco's wrist in a soft grip and ran the whole hand along Nathanial's sides. "Don't be afraid to touch him. I want you to share in his pleasure. Don't touch his ass or his dick or his mouth unless I give you permission okay?" Draco followed the motion Harry showed him so softly he was barely feeling skin. Nathanial twitched, and again until he was giggling and jerking away from Draco's hands.

Draco stopped immediately but when Harry turned around, flogger in hand, he was grinning. "Nathanial really hates to be tickled." Harry winked. "We'll do that later."

"No Master, Please," Nathanial begged immediately turning as best he could to plead with Harry.

Harry yanked on Nathanial's braid, "Now, now, don't be disobedient that's not what I need tonight. " Nate immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry," Draco sub-vocalized knowing Harry wouldn't hear him. Nathanial winked at him and nuzzled his cheek, slipping further into his instincts as the pleasure of having his master's attention settled him. Draco hadn't meant to give Harry more to torture them with.

"My pet likes to be surprised so I'm not going to tell you how I'll hurt him, suffice it to say, it will be lengthy and lovely."

Nathanial threw back his head and shivered but Draco's fear returned.

Harry read it easily, "Don't worry dove, He'll love it."

That said, Harry gripped his flogger and directed Draco to keep his hands on Nathanial's hips if he didn't want them caught.

Magic was a wonderful thing and truthfully Harry didn't need to actually strike Nathanial, spells could create the same effects for the leopard but Harry needed that which spells couldn't provide. Harry need the he rhythmic thunks that vibrated in his arm, needed to be the direct cause of Nathanial's gasps and cries, his hisses and moans, his agony and his pleasure.

The flogger was a warm up. When his pet's skin was red and flushed Nathanial had long ago dropped his forehead to Draco's shoulder, Harry stopped.

"How are you feeling pet?" Harry watched carefully as Nate met his eyes.

"Warm master," Nathanial whispered.

Taking the time to properly put away his instrument before picking a new one gave Nate a chance to catch his breath.

"Master?" Draco called out, his knuckles running along Nathanial's sides.

"Yes dove?"

"Would you like to beat my hands?"

A disappointed look made Draco blush. "If I did, I would have told you to keep them out wouldn't I?"

Draco just nodded and placed them back on Nathanial's hips.

Irritated, Harry bypassed the bullwhip for the paddle. The bullwhip's crack was nice but Harry needed more weight, and he was just on the wrong side of pissed for something so vicious.

Without warning Harry landed two smacks on each of Nathanial's ass cheeks and then went for his thighs. Nathanial arched into Draco's hold.

"Hold him tight," Harry commanded and paddled Nate's thighs until the red hue darkened. Panting, Harry drew back. Nathanial was whimpering and leaning fully into Draco and pleading under his breath for more.

Harry straddled the bench and sat, pulling Nathanial into his chest. Nathanial cried out but didn't arch away from the pressure on his sensitive skin.

"You needed this didn't you pet?" Harry asked gently.

"Oh, Oh yes master," Nathanial gasped.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Harry Potter, you master."

Harry bit into Nathanial's shoulder and locked eyes with Draco.

"Who takes care of you?" Harry's voice roughened. A quick spell freed his cock from the aggravating containment of his trousers.

"You, only you," Nathanial whispered. The passion in his voice was clear.

Harry thrust between Nathanial's ass and the bench, the tip of his dick catching on Nathanial's hole only briefly. Nathanial keened and rocked back.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Nathanial thrust back three times in quick, helpless, succession begging with his body as he begged with his voice.

"God yes, I need you in me, need you cock filling me up, owning me, claiming me, please."

Draco whimpered with empathy and rocked into Nathanial, caught under the same denial spell but not quite as desperate. Nathanial had rocked against him, dicks rubbing together and Draco couldn't help but get hard. His training demanded it but also Nathanial was beautiful and Harry was a striking picture: all that power and energy focused into a fine and dangerous point. Draco ached with want for them, not their bodies but what they had together. The peace, trust, lust and devotion he could see echoed in each of their eyes. He could feel the magic emanating from the bonding marks along Nathanial's arms and wanted that for himself; the partnership. Clever fingers found the tips of Nathanial's braid and Draco rubbed the hair between his fingers and leaned forward to brazenly lick sweat from the leopard's clavicle.

Harry found it a beautiful picture made sweeter when Harry asked, "And you Dove, do you need to cum?" and Draco turned those pleading grey eyes on Harry.

Draco nodded, clenching his eyes to let two fat tears drip through and turning away in shame. "Shh, dove. There is no need for embarrassment. I'll take care of you. Won't I pet?"

"Yes," Nate agreed, "You always take care of me."

Harry licked a strip along the markings up Nathanial's arm and slammed in suddenly and without warning. Nathanial screamed and Draco cried out in sympathy. Reaching down, Harry dipped a sharp nail into Nathanial's piss slit while also he forced fingers into Nathanial's mouth; penetrating the leopard in every way. Nathanial grunted, wholly giving himself over to the pleasure and pain gifted to him by his master. Harry was careful not to touch Draco at all but he did release the sub from the denial spell.

"Unf" Nathanial begged around Harry's fingers, but Harry wasn't quite done yet.

"How many ribs does he have Draco?" Harry asked with a cruel grin. Draco took a minute to understand and he did so at the same time as Nate who shook his head with wide wild eyes.

A stern look from Harry made Draco stop hesitating and he reached up to gently 'count'. Nathanial keened, his body shaking and jerking uncontrollably. The reaction was much more intense after the previous stimulation and Draco stopped after only a brief time.

"More," Harry demanded using his hand to force Nathanial's hips to remain still.

Giving up the counting ruse, Draco began to tickly Nate in earnest. The leopard bucked hard, writhing and laughing so hard he was screaming.

Harry released the spell holding Nathanial's orgasm back. It crashed forward with the force of a tsunami, soaking Draco in jizz.

"Harry" Nathanial screamed as he arched. As the orgasm passed, Nathanial collapsed against Draco.

"I'm here" Harry grunted thrusting into Nathanial's pliant body. Usually Harry would enjoy this part, slow down and build Nathanial up to another crest but the tickling was new and it excited Harry too much for slow. Harry erupted inside Nathanial then rested for a moment.

The aftercare had always been important to Harry and he took special care that each sub was properly cleaned and healed -even the effects of Draco's confinement with Belle- before he'd let himself rest.

Draco hadn't cum but he was soft when Harry released him and he leaned into Harry, allowing Harry to hug him and even resting his head trustingly on Harry's chest while he was cleaned. It was a dramatic improvement and it made Harry smile.

There was a stack of ligaments to help Nathanial limber up before his performance but that wouldn't be for another seven hours.


End file.
